


Estaré siempre para ti

by Noed318



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Magic, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 92,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noed318/pseuds/Noed318
Summary: Theodore Nott ha sufrido mucho en su vida y de alguna forma el destino se empecino en cruzar a cierta rubia en su vida, hasta que finalmente acepto que la necesitaba... su vida se complica cada día más, con la presencia del señor tenebroso y los mortios... tendrá que hacer algo para ayudar a derrotarlos ¿Podrá Theo llegar a ser feliz?





	1. Chapter 1

#  **Theodore Nott**

_ Era un hermoso día de verano, el cielo no tenía ninguna nube, el sol brillaba y las pequeñas flores caían lentamente mientras jugaban con la brisa. Unas pequeñas manos se extendían abiertas hacia el cielo mientras su propietaria giraba lentamente. Se escuchaba su risa melodiosa y cantarina. Llevaba una corona, hecha con las mismas flores que caían, adornando su rubio cabello. _

Seguía escuchando esa risa, pero poco a poco se convirtió en un ulular…abrió sus ojos con pereza, miró el techo  y luego volteó hacia la lechuza que estaba en su jaula abierta junto a la ventana, volvió la vista al techo y trató re recordar algo más de ese sueño tan recurrente. Pero no había caso.

Miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, ya casi eran las ocho. Se apresuró a levantarse. Cambió el vendaje de su hombro izquierdo. A sus 12 años Theodore Nott había sufrido muchas heridas a manos de su padre, esa era la última, el motivo, según su padre, tardo demasiado en nombrar los ingredientes para la poción calmante, entonces para que los recordara bien, lastimó su hombro izquierdo, para que tuviera que utilizar dicha poción.

Theo era un niño delgado, desgarbado y alto, su cabello era negro como el de su madre, y sus ojos iguales a los de su padre, de un azul eléctrico, algo hipnotizaste, que generalmente llamaba la atención, cosa que a él no le gustaba, prefería pasar desapercibido, era algo solitario. Solo tenía tres amigos, los tres de sangre pura, cuyas familias eran amigos de su padre, y los tres al igual que él pertenecían a Slytherin en Hogwarts.

Miró su baúl y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como apareció, ya estaba todo listo ese mismo día tomaría el tren a Hogwarts y no tendría que ver a su padre hasta navidad. Esa era la razón principal por la que le gustaba ese colegio.

Desde pequeño su padre se había empeñado en educarlo y sus métodos no eran los que usaban en Hogwarts, con él si no hacías bien las cosas al tercer intento como mucho, te llevabas una bofetada, cuando estaba de buen humor, situaciones que eran muy pocas.

Mientras los otros niños crecían jugando, leyendo cuentos y recibiendo el cariño de sus padres, Theo lo hacía entrenando defensa personal, estudiando hechizos, pociones y maldiciones. La única persona que le había dado cariño fue su madre, ella si lo trataba como un niño, siempre asegurándose que su padre no estuviera cerca, era la única persona por la que él sonreía, pero cuando él tenía nueve años, su padre un día se enfureció con ella y… bueno, desde ese día las sonrisas de Theo se murieron, eso creía él, porque sabía bien que desde entonces no había vuelto a sonreír de verdad como lo hacía con ella.

Desayunó junto a su padre sin decir una palabra, solo asentía o negaba cuando le indicaba o preguntaba algo. La verdad era que Theo no veía la hora de irse de esa oscura, tétrica y horrible casa.

Una vez en el tren se encontró con sus amigos, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Escuchó su conversación interviniendo solo si era absolutamente necesario. En verdad compartían mucho más de lo que cualquiera creería, los padres de sus amigos eran un poco como el suyo, aunque eran mucho más tolerantes que su padre.

Blaise tenía un corte en el brazo aunque se lo hizo al caer de su escoba. Le mostró la herida a Theo y este ya sabía que era lo que su amigo esperaba. Theo sacó su varita, murmuro un hechizo y el corte comenzó a cerrarse rápidamente.

―¿Por qué no lo curó tu madre? ―Pansy como siempre sin poder contenerse, él le sonrío como de costumbre.

―¿Estás loca, quieres que me quiten la escoba? ―todos rieron, Theo también, aunque pensó que tal vez sería buena idea, ya iban al menos ocho heridas que le curaba por ese motivo.

―Tal vez deberías aprender el hechizo así no le tienes que pedir a Theo que te cure cada dos por tres ―las palabras salieron arrastradas y Blaise miró a Draco. 

―Tal vez ustedes también deberían aprender él hechizo ―y de vuelta las risas.

Entre una cosa y otra, el tren llegó a la estación, todos  comenzaron a bajar, ya con los uniformes puestos. Al bajar, Theo se da cuenta que había olvidado el libro que estaba leyendo y volvió sobre sus pasos mientras sus compañeros lo esperaban charlando. Encontró su libro y salió, ya quedaban muy pocos alumnos bajando del tren, al bajar ve a sus amigos esperando al final de la estación, se encamina hacia donde ellos están, y al pasar por una de las bajadas del tren… PAFF…

De repente se encontró en el suelo, no sabía que había pasado, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y el hombro herido… y sentía un peso sobre él que comenzaba a moverse, escuchaba unas cuantas risas a su alrededor, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una niña sobre él, su cabello rubio y ondulado estaba totalmente revuelto cubriéndole parte del rostro.  La niña se levantó tan rápido como pudo, se disculpó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo, pero él se negó a aceptarla, solo frunció el ceño y miró a sus amigos que se reían, la niña volvió a disculparse y se alejó saltando hacia donde estaban los de primer año. Theo la observo sin cambiar su expresión, y no pudo dejar de notar la expresión burlona y el cuchicheo de dos niños, de primero, al verla pasar…  de repente volvió a sentir un tirón en el hombro izquierdo, cerró los ojos sacó su varita y dijo el hechizo para curarlo. 

Theo no pensó en esa niña hasta que la vio en el taburete con el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza, algo le llamaba la atención de ella, pero no sabía que. Sus amigos rieron al verla dirigirse a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ella miraba todo a su alrededor y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos eran de un hermoso celeste, parecían cristales brillantes, y de repente sonríe, Theo aleja su mirada y se centra en su plato y sus amigos que hablaban, tratando de quitar de su mente esos ojos y continuar como si nada.

Con el tiempo supo que esa niña era Luna Lovegood, mejor conocida como Lunática, la persona más torpe y distraída que Theo había conocido en su vida, siempre estaba mirando el cielo, el techo, el piso, entre los arbustos, bajo las rocas, como si buscara algo constantemente, cada alumno de Hogwarts se burlaba de ella, pero lo que más llamaba la atención a Theo era que ella nunca reaccionaba mal, siempre respondía con una sonrisa era extraña, muy extraña y su mirada solía perturbarlo. No era que él estuviera pendiente de ella, él jamás haría eso, sabia eso porque era lo que la mayoría comentaba, además era una constante que ella chocara con alguien cada dos por tres, por estar distraída, y Theo parecía haberse vuelto una costumbre al salir de la clase de pociones, cada dos o tres semanas era seguro que ella chocaba con él.

Theo solo la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ella se disculpaba y continuaba su camino, nunca intercambiaban más palabras que un “lo siento” y “fíjate por donde vas”. Después de algunos meses igual Theo decidió que ya era suficiente, y si era necesario viviría igual que en su casa, siempre con todos los sentidos alertas, lo bueno que tenía Hogwarts era que podía relajarse, pero ahora perdería eso por toda la torpeza y distracción de esa chica. Desde entonces ya no chocaba tanto con ella, y se rozaban de vez en cuando, por increíble que fuera en ocasiones le era imposible esquivarla, había algo raro en ella pero eso no era algo que le importara tanto.

#  **Luna Lovegood**

_ Tenía cinco, seis años, corría y saltaba, en un campo frente a su casa, entre el alto pasto repleto de flores, su cabello rubio jugaba con el viento. Comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, mientras ríe y abría los brazos, de repente siente que alguien la sujeta y la levanta, la pequeña grita y ríe más fuerte. Mira y abraza a la mujer rubia que la tenía en brazos, y esta se recuesta sobre el pasto sin soltar a la niña, juegan un momento, y la niña comienza a juntar flores, mientras la mujer realiza con ellas una corona, que deposita en la cabeza de la niña. _

_ ―Mi princesita... luces hermosa Luna. _

_ ―Tú también mami ―dice la niña colocando una florcita blanca sobre la oreja de su madre, enredándola un poco en su cabello y luego deposita un sonoro beso en la mejilla de esta.  _

_ De repente se escuchó un fuerte CRAC, ambas se voltearon y allí estaban a unos pocos metros de ellas, una bella mujer alta y delgada, de cabello negro enrulado hasta la cintura, que caía enmarcando su rostro y resaltando sus ojos celestes, sujetando su mano se encontraba un niño de no más de siete años, delgado y alto, de cabello negro y ojos azul eléctrico; pero a diferencia de la mujer su expresión era seria, al punto de que casi no parecía un niño. _

_ Luna y su madre se pusieron de pie y esta última se acercó a la mujer. _

_ ―Hola Amelia ―su sonrisa se ensancho y ambas se abrazaron. _

_ ―Anne Claire querida… ¿cómo estás? ―se separan y se miran a los ojos. _

_ ―Bien… te extrañaba y aquí estamos  ―mueve un poco la cabeza y mira a la niña con la corona de flores, y vuelve a sonreír―, ¿ella es tu niña? ―Amelia gira la cabeza hacia Luna y extiende su mano para que esta la sujete.  _

_ ―Si ella es Luna  ―ambas mujeres se agachan para estar a la altura de la niña―,  Luna, cielo… ella es Anne Claire, una vieja amiga de mami… salúdala. _

_ ―Hola ―dice en un tono muy alegre dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mujer, luego mira hacia la izquierda de esta, al niño que la miraba sin cambiar su expresión― Hola… soy Luna, ¿y tú? ―Él la miró con algo de desconfianza. _

_ ―Theo ―Anne Claire lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, él vuelve a ver a la mujer y la niña. _

_ ―Mi nombre es Theodore Nott… un placer  ―dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia, a lo que ambas soltaron una pequeña risita. _

_ ―El placer es nuestro Theodore… pero cuanta formalidad para un niño tan pequeño! ―Amelia miró al niño y luego a su madre― Es muy lindo  ―al escuchar esto las mejillas de Theo se tiñeron un poco―, se parece mucho a ti, excepto los ojos, los sacó de su padre me imagino ―su expresión cambio un poco. _

_ ―Sí, así es… Amelia… necesito hablar de algo importante contigo ―su expresión se tornó más seria. Amelia miró a Theo, luego a Luna y sonrío. _

_ ―Looney… porque no juegas un rato con Theo mientras su mamá y yo hablamos… ¿sí? ―la pequeña sonríe y le tiende la mano al niño, quien solo la mira. _

_ ―Theo… vamos, juega un rato con Luna… él no se va a enterar, te lo aseguro ―el niño mira a su madre y dibuja una leve sonrisa en su rostro, vuelve a la niña y sujeta la mano que esta  le tendía. _

_ Luna tira de él y se alejan unos cuantos metros, ambas mujeres los miran alejarse y se sientan en el pasto entre las flores silvestres. _

_ ―He estado teniendo visiones y sueños Amelia… y es malo. _

_ Ambas se miran un momento y vuelven a centrarse en los niños que jugaban. Luna corría, saltaba y arrojaba flores al aire, mientras Theo corría un poco y la miraba, cuando ella comenzó a rodar en el pasto él solo se sentó a observar. _

_ Theo se preguntaba porque estaba allí con esa niña, miró hacia donde estaba su madre, ella no se había movido del lugar, al volver la vista a donde estaba la niña hacia un momento se encuentra con una pequeña flor blanca delante de él, casi pegada a su nariz, sostenida por la pequeña, quien ahora se encontraba muy cerca de él y le mostraba su mejor sonrisa, la cual hizo que Theo se sonrojara.  _

_ ―Toma… para tu mamá _

_ ―¿Por qué ella querría esa flor? _

_ ―No lo sé, parece triste _

_ ―¿Y de que le serviría esa flor? Entrégasela tú si quieres ―dijo alejándose un poco de la niña. _

_ ―Es un regalo pequeño, pero siempre alegra a alguien, a mi mami le gustan, quizás a la tuya también… yo le puedo dar alguna, pero creo que sería mejor si lo haces tú ―diciendo esto se encamina hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres. _

_ Luna se alejó del niño y caminó hasta Anne Claire, le ofreció la pequeña flor junto con una de sus mejores sonrisas, la cual fue devuelta por la mujer, luego se alejó de ella y se sentó junto a su madre, miró al niño que ahora caminaba hacia su madre y le ofrecía una flor, la niña no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, la mujer se había puesto muy contenta, le dio un beso en la mejilla y ahora lo abrazaba, y él la miró con una sonrisa entre los cabellos de su madre. Luna no pudo evitar pensar que ese niño tenía una hermosa sonrisa, la más linda que alguna vez haya visto… _

_ ― _ Luna, Looney, despierta cielo, tienes que alistarte hoy te vas a Hogwarts   _ ― _ esas palabras hicieron que se despertara y saltara de la cama con una gran sonrisa _ ―,  _ buenos días hija.

_ ― _ Buenos días papá  _ ― _ dijo antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla del hombre algo despeinado que le sonreía.

_ ― _ Estas muy contenta esta mañana ¿un buen sueño?  _ ― _ la niña lo miró y pensó por un momento.

_ ― _ Si… aunque no lo recuerdo, hizo que me sintiera muy feliz.

_ ― _ Ahhh eso significa que soñaste con una persona a la que amas… seguro mamá te visito hoy en tu sueño para desearte suerte en Hogwarts.  

Después de hablar un rato con su padre se preparó y bajó a desayunar, luego irían hasta la plataforma 9 y ¾ para que ella tomara el tren a Hogwarts. Ya en el lugar su padre le dio muchos consejos antes de despedirse, los cuales ella casi no escuchó, estaba muy preocupada por lo que vendría, la ceremonia de selección, donde la asignarían a una casa, ¿podría hacer amigos? Esa era una de sus mayores dudas, por algún motivo la gente pensaba que ella era extraña.

El viaje pasó sin nada memorable que contar, se ubicó en un asiento y leyó el quisquilloso, la revista de su padre, durante todo el viaje. Cuando llegaron se acomodó para bajar, y en el camino hacia una salida se chocó con varios alumnos y uno de ellos, mucho más grande que ella, que usaba verde y plateado, la miró verdaderamente enojado, le dio un empujón, la metió en un compartimiento y lo cerró con magia, ella solo suspiro y comenzó a golpear la puerta, después de unos minutos otro chico abrió la puerta, este usaba rojo y dorado… Luna solo le dio las gracias y siguió su camino. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar sintió una mano en su espalda que la empujó. Cerró sus ojos al caer, esperaba sentir el duro piso, pero no, era blando y comenzaba a moverse, abrió sus ojos y se vio sobre el cuerpo de un niño, con una leve expresión de dolor, sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico hipnotizaste, su cabello totalmente negro y su piel algo pálida, ella se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo.

_ ― _ Lo siento no era mi intención ¿estas bien?  _ ― _ escuchó unas risas a su alrededor, pero no hizo caso de ellas y le tendió la mano al niño para ayudarlo, pero este no la aceptó y se puso de pie por sí solo, entonces Luna noto que también llevaba los colores verde y plata, el ceño del chico estaba fruncido y miraba a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien, por lo que Luna decidió no retrasarlo más _ ―  _ en verdad lo siento, adiós  _ ― _ y sin más se alejó de él saltando, pero no pudo alejar esos ojos de su mente, era extraño, pero ese choque la había hecho sentir muy contenta, una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro y no podía explicarla, de alguna forma sentía que conocía a ese chico, pero eso no podía ser… algo era seguro, unos ojos así no se olvidan. Se reunió con el resto de los niños de primero y entre ellos se encontró con alguien a quien si conocía, Ginny Weasley, ambas niñas se saludaron y compartieron bote para llegar al castillo.

Ya en el gran comedor, no podía dejar de mirar todo a su alrededor, cuando llamaron su atención.

_ ― _ Luna Lovegood  _ ― _ la profesora le hizo una seña para que se ubicara en el taburete, una vez lo hizo le coloco el sombrero seleccionador y este hablo en su cabeza…

_ ― _ Mmmm ¿Dónde te pondré? Déjame saber más de ti… pero aquí falta algo importante… y verdaderamente no creo que sea buena idea colocarte donde están esos ojos, pero lo que hay aquí me dice que eres brillante, ves el mundo con otros ojos y hay un gran poder dentro de ti que debe ser cultivado de la mejor manera y eso solo lo conseguirás en  _ ― _ y ahora si hablo para todos _ ―… _ RAVENCLAW.

La profesora le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y se escucharon las palmas en el salón, en su mayoría desde la mesa azul y bronce, Luna se ubicó, saludó a los que estaban más cerca de ella y como si nada siguió mirando el lugar, pero en un momento tuvo una sensación extraña, como si la observaran, bajó su mirada y sus ojos al instante chocaron con esos azul eléctrico, que todavía no habían salido de su cabeza, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pero al notar esto el chico esquivó su mirada.

Los días iban pasando, y cada vez eran más los alumnos que se burlaban de ella, pero como decía su padre “no dejes que te afecten, ellos ven el mundo de otra manera, aburrida y triste” eso en cierta forma la animaba, nadie veía el mundo en todo su esplendor como ella, pero a pesar de todo, sentía un poco la soledad, hacer amigos era algo que le costaba, y parecía que en aquel lugar iba a ser más difícil todavía.

Ella vivía a su manera, a su ritmo y si en más de una ocasión se chocaba con alguien por andar distraída, pero que podría hacer, si ellos no prestaban atención para poder esquivarla, no era su culpa… pero si debía decir la verdad había alguien con quien si le gustaba chocar, aunque casi no intercambiaban palabras, ella se sentía realmente feliz después de chocar con el dueño de esos hermosos ojos azul eléctrico… y de alguna forma parecía que el destino estaba empeñado en que ella chocara con él. En un momento el comenzó a hacer lo que los demás no, prestar más atención, por lo que si se redujeron sus choques con él.

  
  



	2. Torpe pero valiente - visión

#  **Theo**

Theo era un excelente estudiante, tenía que serlo, su padre no aceptaría que fuera de otra manera. Con el pasar de los años se convirtió en un experto en combate mano a mano, con armas y por supuesto varita. Compartía con sus amigos el colegio y parte de sus vacaciones entrenando y experimentando con hechizos y maldiciones. Una de las especialidades de Theo eran los hechizos y pociones de curación, por lo que se convirtió en el “medimago” de su grupo, había curado y experimentado con tantas heridas que ya estaba casi al nivel de un medimago diplomado.

En el colegio trataba de mantenerse fuera de las peleas de sus amigos con los Gryffindor, o cualquier alumno, se mostraba siempre tranquilo, en los pasillos siempre estaba atento a lo que pasaba, y se relajaba un poco en su sala común, su habitación y la biblioteca.

La lunática parecía un poco más atenta, ya no se chocaba tanto con medio colegio, aunque Theo no sabía si se debía a que ella prestaba más atención o a sus amigos de Gryffindor, que siempre, que estaban con ella, la jalaban para que no chocara con nadie. Quizás era eso… porque en más de una ocasión en las que él había estado distraído hablando o leyendo, ella volvía a caerle encima, ya sea porque leía el quisquilloso al revés, porque llevaba sus extraños lentes o iba distraída buscando sus cosas, que sus compañeros todos los años  escondían.

A pesar de todo Theo siempre trataba de comportarse como un caballero, aunque en ocasiones quisiera decirle muchas cosas a esa torpe muchacha, solo le decía “fíjate por donde vas”, pues si una cosa recordaba bien de su madre era que siempre le decía que debía tratar con respeto a las mujeres, sin importar lo que le dijeran o hicieran, y eso para él era palabra santa.

Ese quinto año era un caos, tanto el colegio como su casa.

En su casa, el señor Nott, su padre, estaba haciendo todo lo que el señor tenebroso quería, vivía de reunión en reunión con los mortifagos y si él cometía algún error su castigo eran unos cuantos crucios, hacía años que su padre los usaba para castigarlo, pero este último año eran cada vez peor, se notaba toda la ira y frustración que el señor Nott sentía.

En el colegio Dolores Umbridge, Suma inquisidora de Hogwarts, estaba para hacerle la vida imposible a muchos, Theo agradecía que él no estaba en su lista, decidió no unirse a la brigada inquisitorial, como sus amigos, después de todo a él no le interesaba atormentar al resto de los estudiantes, mientras no se metieran con él los dejaba ser.

Ese día sus amigos, como hacían últimamente, paseaban por los pasillos quitando puntos y atormentando a los estudiantes, por lo que Theo decidió ir a la biblioteca y pensar detrás de algún libro. Esa mañana volvió a despertar con aquel sueño, una niña de unos cinco años que reía mientras giraba con las manos extendidas hacia el cielo… la verdad era que hacia bastante tiempo había dejado de soñar con ella, más precisamente los últimos dos años, no tenía idea de quien era, pero ese sueño había sido muy recurrente en su niñez, y ahora se preguntaba porque había vuelto.

Tomo un libro bastante grande y se sentó en un sillón cerca de la sección prohibida, generalmente los alumnos no se acercaban a ese lugar y era uno de los más tranquilos, abrió el libro y simulo leer. Pensó en su sueño, la niña, su risa, su cabello rubio ondulado moviéndose con sus giros y la brisa, las flores… esas flores, las conocía, pequeñas, blancas de un perfume muy particular… cerro sus ojos y pensó… pensó… y pensó…

―¡Verbena! ―el nombre salió en un susurro, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un remolino azul y amarillo que estaba a punto de caer, casi sin saber porque, se movió con toda su agilidad y la atajó antes de que toque el suelo, su perfume invadió sus sentidos, miró esos ojos, entre el cabello rubio que caía totalmente desordenado sobre su cara, ese celeste cristalino y soñador le dijo quién era ella―… ¿Lovegood?

―Gracias Nott… ―dijo rápido ella mientras se separaba de él poniéndose de pie, su expresión no era distraída como siempre, estaba alerta y miraba hacia el pasillo, por donde había llegado, sin salir de la protección de los estantes.

―¿Te sucede algo? ―la pregunta salió de su boca sin que se diera cuanta, ella lo miró y dio unos pasos alejándose del pasillo algo nerviosa.

―No ¿que podría sucederme? ―miró a su alrededor y dijo―… solo… busco un libro.

―Si claro… y casi te matas por el ―dijo sarcásticamente levantando una ceja, miró de reojo al pasillo y vio que se acercaban Crabbe y Goyle, sonrió de lado y volvió a mirar a la chica, que se notaba muy nerviosa― ¿Seguro no tiene nada que ver con Crabbe y Goyle?  ―al escuchar esto sus ojos se abrieron como platos― porque se acercan por el pasillo ―ella apretó su varita y suspiró, su expresión cambió completamente, de la inseguridad, el miedo y los nervios pasó a una completa decisión y seguridad…

Y Theo no supo en ese momento porque, pero se acercó a ella, la tocó con la varita y susurró.

―No te muevas y no hagas ruido ―era una orden, ella se tensó y el susurró un hechizo desilusionador, haciéndola invisible al instante, entonces escuchó los torpes pasos de sus compañeros y se giró hacia ellos.

―Nott… ¿vino hacia aquí la lunática? ―dijo Crabbe entre jadeos, se notaba que llevaban un buen rato siguiéndola.

Theo abrió sus manos haciendo un gesto para que miren alrededor, luego las metió en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y con una expresión de pocos amigos les soltó.

―Pues en los bolsillos no la tengo ―se acercó al sillón y tomó el libro que estaba tirado a un lado, mientras los dos miraban alrededor con evidente frustración, no iban a contradecirlo, sabían bien que Nott no se andaba con vueltas para nada, pero cuando estaban por irse él preguntó― ¿Por qué la buscan? ―ambos se miran y Goyle respondió.

―La pelirroja y ella nos encerraron en un armario de escobas por más de tres horas hasta que Snape nos sacó ―diciendo esto los dos se alejaron, cuando desaparecieron tras los estantes que dan a la salida Theo soltó una carcajada y miró a donde debería estar Luna, todavía sonriendo, movió su varita y volvió a aparecer la figura de la chica.

―No te tenia haciendo esas cosas Lovegood ―ella lo miró algo avergonzada, él volvió a sonreír dio unos pasos y antes de desaparecer  tras los estantes dijo―, solo voy a decirte, ten cuidado ellos no se andan con juegos.

Salió por el pasillo de la biblioteca con su paso firme y elegante, sin mirar atrás, y pronto notó una sonrisa en su rostro, eso era algo realmente poco común. Mientras caminaba hacia su sala común Theo no dejaba de pensar en esa muchacha tan torpe pero a la vez tan valiente, y esa sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

La verdad es que para Theo ese año termino peor de lo que esperaba, a su padre lo atraparon en un ataque al ministerio de magia, ahora estaba encerrado, por un lado era bueno, pero por otro, era su peor pesadilla. Había recibido una carta y luego la visita de los mortifagos, quienes le “pedían” que ocupara el lugar de su padre entre sus filas.

#  **Luna**

Theodore Nott parecía un misterio, siempre se mostraba igual, pero  Luna si diferenciaba sus emociones, en más de una ocasión lo vio completamente triste, pero él hablaba con sus amigos como si nada y en verdad nadie más parecía darse cuenta de la tristeza que habitaba en sus ojos, en esos días Luna sentía que le costaba sonreír y soportar todo lo que los alumnos le decía, esos días en los que él estaba triste, ella por algún motivo terminaba en el bosque prohibido junto a los thestrals. Aunque lo intentara no podía dejar de preocuparse por ese chico al que no conocía.

Con los años fue aprendiendo algunas cosas más sobre él, aunque muy pocas, la verdad es que era bastante reservado, además de ser uno de los chicos más lindos de Slytherin, sus ojos y el  misterio que lo rodeaba tenia locas a más de una… era una realidad que no tenía problemas para elegir alguna mujer cuando se le antojara y en más de una ocasión Luna había escuchado los comentarios de alguna que otra chica que afirmaba haber pasado la noche con el bombón de ojos azul eléctrico, y sin explicación alguna eso le dolía.

Ese cuarto año no estaba siendo nada bueno en ninguno de los sentidos, el colegio estaba controlado por Umbridge, no aprendían nada en defensa contra las artes oscuras por lo que habían formado un grupo secreto donde Harry les enseñaba a defenderse, la brigada inquisitorial los perseguía y Theodore Nott, bueno… por lo visto había estado teniendo unas noches bastante ocupadas, y por lo visto esas muchachas no podían guardarse los comentarios.

Ese día, su humor no era de lo mejor, durante el desayuno había escuchado que algunas de sus compañeras habían visto la noche anterior a Nott meterse en un aula con una Slytherin y luego escucharon unos cuantos gemidos, eso no le había gustado nada. Caminaba con Ginny por un pasillo, la pelirroja le hablaba pero ella casi no era consciente de lo que le decía, de repente su amiga se cayó, Luna la observo y su mirada estaba fija al otro lado del pasillo en Crabbe y Goyle, de repente sus ojos brillaron de esa manera maliciosa, y supo que Ginny estaba planeando algo, generalmente ella pasaría de las ideas de su amiga, pero ese día era diferente.

_ ― _ Luna tengo una idea ¿me ayudas?  _ ― _ la rubia solo asintió, entonces la pelirroja se acercó a su oído y le dijo lo que harían _ ―,  _ vamos a provocar a esos dos, y cuando traten de agarrarnos, corremos por el pasillo a la derecha, les lanzamos un petrificus totalus y los encerramos en el armario de las escobas… seguro nadie los extrañara… con suerte se olvidaran de ellos y pasaran allí mucho tiempo  _ ― _ ambas chicas soltaron una risita, por lo visto esto llamó la atención de los dos chicos, que sin perder tiempo comenzaron a acercarse a ellas sonriendo maliciosamente, ambas se miraron y con esa mirada se dijeron “genial no necesitamos provocarlos” y sin más corrieron unos cuantos metros por el pasillo, como habían planeado, mientras escuchaban como esos dos corrían tras ellas, de repente las dos chicas se detuvieron y les lanzaron el hechizo… los dos chicos se detuvieron en seco y cayeron al piso, la pelirroja los hizo levitar con su varita y los metió en el armario de escobas, los dos cuerpos entraron muy apretados, tanto que les costó cerrar la puerta. Pero cuando lo lograron ambas soltaron una carcajada y se fueron por el pasillo entre risas.

Ya había pasado poco más de medio día y no habían vuelto a ver a los dos chicos. Luna caminaba por uno de los pasillos, algo distraída como siempre, y de repente siente que alguien tira de ella con demasiada fuerza, cuando mira se encuentra con Crabbe que la sujetaba y Goyle que la miraba, se notaba que ambos estaban furiosos.

_ ― _ Estas muerta lunática  _ ― _ dijo Crabbe tirando de ella para acercarla más a él.

Pero ella no se iba a dejar amedrentar por esos dos y sin dudarlo un momento le pego una fuerte patada a Crabbe en la pantorrilla, este gritó y aflojó el agarre, cosa que ella aprovecho para escapar, corrió por varios pasillos, escuchaba los pasos y gritos de los dos chicos, pero ella era mucho más rápida que ellos, bajó escaleras muy rápido y siguió corriendo por los pasillos, de repente se encontró en la biblioteca, ¿Por qué había ido allí? No podía explicarse como llego hasta allí, pero tampoco podía detenerse, se estaba acercando a la sección prohibida, pensó en esconderse entre los estantes previos, pero al girar tropezó con algo, no sabía que, pero de repente estaba cayendo, en acto reflejo cerro los ojos, pero no hubo golpe… sentía unos brazos que la sujetaban, abrió los ojos y vio entre su propio cabello unos ojos azul eléctrico, que miraban los suyos como si buscaran algo en ellos.

_ ― _ ¿Lovegood?  _ ― _ su voz era suave y sonó algo extrañado. Luna trató de separarse de él lo más rápido que pudo.

_ ― _ Gracias Nott  _ ― _ ¿Qué rayos hacia él allí?, hacia bastante que no chocaba con él, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo justo hoy? Decidió no prestarle mucha atención, después de todo tenía problemas más grandes, se asomó al pasillo sin apartarse de la protección del estante, no se veían rastros de sus perseguidores pero no se podía confiar.

_ ― _ ¿Te sucede algo?  _ ― _ Luna lo miró y se alejó del pasillo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, él jamás hablaba con ella… ¿Por qué le importaba ahora si le pasaba algo?

_ ― _ No, ¿qué podría sucederme? solo busco un libro  _ ― _ miró un poco a su alrededor, confiando que ya no le preguntara nada más, tenía que buscar la forma de esconderse rápido.

_ ― _ Si claro… y casi te matas por él… ¿seguro que no tiene nada que ver con Crabbe y Goyle?  _ ― _ la pregunta sorprendió aún más a Luna, pero solo por un instante, ya lo sabía, la encontrarían en unos instantes, pero no les sería fácil, apretó la varita en su mano y se preparó… podía defenderse, Harry le había enseñado muy bien… de repente Nott se acercó a ella y le apoyo la varita en la cabeza mientras susurraba.

_ ― _ No te muevas y no hagas ruido  _ ― _ Luna no entendía que pasaba, pero su mirada la dejó congelada, sintió que una corriente fría comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo desde el punto donde él la tocó con su varita… acababa de hacerle un hechizo desilusionador ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué la ayudo? Él siempre se había mostrado indiferente ante ella, y en ocasiones su tono le decía que no la soportaba.

Vio a Crabbe y Goyle hablando con Nott, pero su mente estaba demasiado saturada de preguntas sobre ese extraño y solitario chico… y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo… de repente escuchó una carcajada y volvió a centrar su mente, casi se le detiene la respiración al ver que Theo sonreía y miraba hacia donde estaba ella, con un movimiento de varita le quitó el hechizo, y la corriente fría le dijo que ahora él podía verla.

_ ― _ No te tenia haciendo esas cosas Lovegood  _ ― _ volvió a sonreír _ ―,  _ solo voy a decirte, ten cuidado ellos no se andan con juegos― y diciendo eso desapareció por el pasillo tras los estantes. Casi sin darse cuenta Luna había llegado al pasillo, lo miró alejarse por el pasillo, tenía un paso tranquilo y elegante, totalmente seductor.

―Gracias… es una lástima que no sonrías más seguido Theodore Nott ―notó su propia sonrisa, lo que acababa de pasar era extraño, jamás habría esperado eso, pero tampoco creyó que la sonrisa de alguien pudiera parecerle tan hermosa.

_ Era un hermoso día por la tarde, el pelinegro caminaba por el bosque prohibido, llegó al pequeño lago escondido y se sentó entre las flores. _

― _ Mamá sé que te prometí que no iba a ser como él… pero ¿Qué hago? _

_ Sus ojos azul eléctrico estaban totalmente tristes, se lo notaba más que preocupado y más solo que de costumbre, de repente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos se recostó entre las flores, y permaneció un rato allí. _

― _ Siempre me gusto este lugar, es hermoso, y me recuerda a ti… es perfecto para descansar y olvidarse de todo ¿no crees?  _

_ Apretó la varita que tenía en la mano y la apunto a su pecho. _

― _ Avada kedavra   _ ― _ su voz fue suave y calmada, un destello verde salió de la varita directo a su corazón… _

―Noooo ―Luna dio un gritito y se sentó de golpe en su cama, sus compañeras de cuarto no la escucharon o bien no se preocuparon… las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y no podía detenerlas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sentía que su corazón se rompía en fragmentos muy pequeños al volver a pensar en lo que acababa de ver, no quería que eso pasara… era habitual que tuviera visiones en sus sueños y sabía que difícilmente se podía hacer algo para evitarlo, pero ella no podía permitir que eso sucediera, su corazón y todo su ser se lo decían, y en un segundo lo decidió haría lo que fuera para que eso no pasara, aunque tuviera que pasar cada día en ese lago.

Desde ese día estaba mucho más pendiente de Theo, y cuando lo veía triste, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer por la tarde se escapaba al pequeño lago escondido en el bosque prohibido, y esperaba, siempre encontraba algo que hacer durante ese tiempo. 

Ese año escolar terminó y agradeció no haber visto a Theo en aquel lago.

Su quinto año inicio, todos estaban preocupados por el regreso de Voldemort, pero a ella solo le importaba ese muchacho de ojos increíbles y sonrisa hermosa, ni bien lo vio en el gran comedor supo que algo le pasaba y que su visión no estaba muy lejos de cumplirse, por eso durante esa semana fue cada día por la tarde al lago escondido, lo observaba siempre que podía y no había podido dejar de notar que esa chica nueva también estaba muy pendiente de él, siempre que podía se sentaba a su lado, se colgaba de su brazo y le hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, cosa que a Luna no le gustaba mucho.

Ya hacía tres semanas que habían comenzado las clases y todo seguía igual, esa tarde había decidido nadar en el pequeño lago y ver si encontraba algún pez flop, preparó todo y salió rumbo al bosque prohibido.

En uno de los pasillos lo vio, parecía buscar algo, siguió su camino y se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba tratando de esquivar a Ivonne la chica nueva, que iba y venía por el mismo pasillo y hablaba muy rápido con sus amigas sobre él, parecía estar enojada porque no lo encontraba, de repente se fijó en ella y le lanzó una miraba bastante llena de odio, la cual Luna solo ignoro y siguió su camino.

Llevaba ya un buen rato nadando y no encontraba ningún  pez flop, pequeños peces de diferentes colores que parecen flores y se dice que si pones una flor en el agua donde uno de ellos nada, la flor no morirá ni se marchitara nunca. Salió del agua entre unos juncos y lo vio acercarse, lo había esperado tanto que casi no lo cree, se lo notaba triste y bastante perturbado, seguro se sentía muy solo y necesitaba a alguien que pueda comprenderlo y ella estaba decidida, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarlo.

Él se sentó entre las flores, miró una de ellas y dijo

―Mamá sé que te prometí que no iba a ser como él… pero ¿Qué hago? ―el corazón de Luna se detuvo por un segundo pero al instante reacciono.

―Seguro lo que sea que te haga feliz le parecerá bien…

 


	3. ¿Como es posible?

#  **Theo**

El muchacho caminaba por el bosque prohibido, perdido en sus pensamientos “¿Por qué rayos me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¿Tengo que pagar algo que hice en otra vida? ¿Por qué mierda yo? Y como si fuera poco esa loca no me deja en paz desde que llego” su mente estaba revuelta por preguntas, pero sus pies ya conocían el camino, pues había ido muchas veces a ese pequeño lago oculto en el bosque, era uno de sus lugares favoritos, podía estar solo y los thestrals no rondaban mucho por allí, no le gustaba  admitirlo, pero verlos le recordaba uno de los momentos más terribles de su vida.

Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el claro que rodea el pequeño lago, todavía estaban en los últimos días del verano y el pasto seguía cubierto de flores silvestres… se sentó entre ellas mirando hacia el lago tratando de despejar su mente de todo lo que lo estaba agobiando, necesitaba decidir qué hacer. Miró las pequeñas flores, le recordaban a su madre, y suspiró.

―Mamá… sé que te prometí que no iba a ser como él… pero… ¿qué hago?

―Seguro lo que sea que te haga feliz le parecerá bien

Él se sobresaltó, llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón donde tenía la varita, mientras miraba hacia el lago y frente a él salía del agua una muchacha, sabía quién era, pero su mente se negaba a darle su nombre, estaba demasiado ocupado observando ese cuerpo que se acercaba a él, cubierto solo por una malla de dos piezas sujetador azul sin tiras y un mini short ajustado también azul, las curvas de su cuerpo eran perfectas “wow se ve hermosa… ¿Quién diría que la lunática tenia semejante cuerpo?” se regañó a si mismo por quedarse viendo como un idiota.

―Lovegood… ¿Qué haces aquí? ―ella sonrió y levantó su varita hacia un árbol a su  derecha.

―Accio ―una toalla voló a su mano libre―, busco peces Theodore Nott ―y se cubrió con la toalla.

―Claaro… ¡¿Por qué dicen que estás loca?! ―su voz era sarcástica, ella solo sonrío y se sentó a su lado.

―Piensan que estoy loca porque ellos no creen en lo que yo ―inclinó la cabeza para verlo mejor―, no sabía que tú no creías en los peces ―su tono fue burlón y no pudo evitar soltar una risita que contagió a Theo.

―Loca y graciosa… ¿es una buena mezcla? ―su sonrisa se amplió.

―No lo sé… ¿serio y sarcástico lo es? ―el volvió a sonreír.

―Tampoco lo sé… al sarcasmo, uno se acostumbra con las serpientes y lo demás viene de familia… ¿tú qué excusa tienes? ―“¿Por qué me está hablando? O mejor ¿Por qué YO le hablo?” se regañó.

―Mmm según mi padre me parezco demasiado a mi madre en lo físico y el carácter… y de él solo saque el amor y fascinación por los animales extraños ―dejó su varita entre las flores, cortó algunas y las levantó para observarlas mejor, Theo no perdía detalla “así que la locura viene de él” sonrío y volvió la vista al lago. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato, una pregunta volvió a inundar la mente de Theo, suspiró y volvió a mirar a la muchacha que ahora miraba el cielo.

―¿En… verdad… crees lo qué dijiste?

―Si… todo padre desea que sus hijos sean felices ―Theo soltó una risa triste.

―Mi padre no… eso te lo puedo asegurar ―ella lo miró, sus ojos celestes hipnotizaban, quizás era eso lo que hacía que él le hablara.

―Pero tú le estabas preguntando a tu madre… y seguro ella sí lo desea.

―Puede ser, no lo sé… recuerdo tan poco de ella que no sabría decirlo ―Luna volvió a sonreír y él bajó la vista hacia su mano derecha entre las flores.

―Yo también recuerdo poco de mi madre… una de las cosas que recuerdo de ella es que le gustaban mucho las flores silvestres, su sonrisa era hermosa y se la notaba muy feliz cada vez que yo le regalaba alguna… ―Theo volvió  a mirarla y esbozo una sonrisa.

―A la mía también, aunque en mi casa no había, ni hay flores,  me costaba mucho encontrarlas pero lo hacía con gusto para verla sonreír ―ahora ella miraba las flores en el pasto, suspiró y soltó una risita triste.

―Hace algún tiempo le llevamos flores a su tumba… y mi padre me contó que las flores silvestres comenzaron a gustarle porque yo se las regalaba ―sonrío y corto una flor― a ella le encantaba verme sonreír y a mi verla feliz ―volvió la vista a los ojos azul eléctrico de Theo―… creo que tu madre era como la mía…

―¿Cómo?

―Sonreía por ti… porque le gustaba verte feliz ―Luna le regaló una sonrisa muy dulce, y Theo no pudo evitar recordar a su madre…

_ “Tenía nueve años, corría por los jardines muertos de su casa, sabía que su madre estaría junta a la fuente al este de los jardines, a ella la gustaba ese lugar, era la única parte de esos jardines que no resultaba tétrica. Giró tras un feo arbusto y allí estaba, sentada al borde de la fuente… una mujer hermosa, alta de cabello negro con suaves ondas, que rodeaba su rostro, bastante pálido, y resaltaba sus ojos celestes, llevaba un vestido azul sencillo. Theo no conocía mujer tan bella como su madre, pero lo que más le gustaba era su sonrisa.  _

 

_ El pequeño pelinegro estaba bastante sucio, había trepado la reja para salir y volver a entrar, pero valía la pena, miró las flores que llevaba en su mano y lo invadió la tristeza, su sonrisa se borró y frunció el ceño… las flores estaban secas y las que no, lo hacían lentamente… volvió su vista a su madre y notó que ella se acercaba a él. _

 

― _ ¿Theo… qué pasa?  _ ― _ se agachó para estar más a su altura y él no pudo verla a los ojos. _

 

― _ Perdón… buscaba unas flores para ti pero…   _ ― _ levantó su mano, sucia y arañada, donde todavía apretaba el ramito de flores ya marchitas y bajó la cabeza no quería ver a su madre decepcionada de él, a la decepción en los ojos de su padre ya estaba acostumbrado, pero de ella no lo soportaría. _

 

_ Ella lo tomó de la barbilla y levantó su rostro para que la mire a los ojos… sonreía y sus ojos estaban llenos de dulzura. _

 

― _ No tienes que disculparte… son hermosas, gracias amor  _ ― _ diciendo eso tomó las flores de su magullada mano, lo abrazó y depositó un beso en su mejilla. _

 

_ Theo no comprendía que pasaba, él sabía que esas flores se veían horribles. Cuando ella lo soltó la miró todavía serio, ella imitó su expresión, y volvió a sonreír. _

 

― _ Son hermosas porque tú me las regalas y porque te esforzaste para conseguirlas…  _ ― _ dijo besando uno de los raspones de su mano _ ―, _ ahora ¿sabes que me haría realmente feliz?  _ ― _ Theo negó con la cabeza _ ―, _ que me regales una de tus preciosas sonrisas. _

 

_ Él asintió y sonrío lo mejor que pudo y como recompensa recibió la sonrisa más dulce que su madre le había regalado hasta el momento” _

 

Luna era la segunda persona en su vida que le sonreía con tanta dulzura, y eso le gusto, no discutió el punto de Luna, sabía que ella tenía razón, era rara, pero de alguna extraña forma podía entender y aceptar cosas que otros no “tal vez ella pueda ayudarme” esa idea comenzó a crecer en él, no podía dejar de verla, no sabía en qué momento pasó, pero la toalla que la cubría se había caído, ella seguía en silencio mirando el cielo. De repente se giró hacia él para verlo, con una hermosa sonrisa.

 

―¿Qué? ―Theo cambió su expresión tratando de decir que no sabía a qué se refería, ella río― se nota que quieres decirme… o preguntarme algo  ―él se tensó y suspiró.

 

―¿Cómo es posible? Nadie nunca distingue nada en mí… para todos siempre estoy bien ― “solo mi madre distinguía lo que me pasaba”.

 

Ella se encogió de hombros, tomo su varita e invocó sus cosas que se encontraban a los pies de un árbol bastante alejado de donde ellos estaban.

 

―Ya te olvidaste que muchos, por no decir todos, creen que soy rara… tal vez sea eso.

 

―Quizás eres más observadora de lo que todos creen ―ella sonrío, mientras sacaba la camisa de la mochila y se la ponía.

 

―Quizás… o quizás estas más vulnerable que de costumbre Theodore Nott… se nota que algo te tenía perturbado antes de que yo saliera del lago ―él se quedó en silencio un momento mientras ella se ponía de pie para acomodarse la pollera antes de volver a sentarse a su lado. Theo suspiró, ella lo tenía atrapado no podía dejar de ver cada movimiento que hacía.

 

―Me preguntaba si puedo confiar en ti… sí te digo algo ¿Se lo dirás a alguien? ―la miró de reojo y ella solo sonrío y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

―¿Por “alguien” te refieres a Ginny, Hermione o Harry? ―ella lo imitó mirándolo de reojo y él solo asintió―, Como poder puedes, yo no le diré a nadie lo que me digas… el tema es ¿en verdad confiaras?

―No lo sé…

―Y… ¿Si te juro que no se lo diré a nadie? ―lo miró a los ojos con mucha decisión. 

―¿Un juramento inquebrantable? ―lo dijo sin pensarlo siquiera y ni bien las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió “claro como si eso fuera a pasar… idiota de mí… ¿por qué no puedo confiar en nadie?”

La sonrisa en el rostro de Luna se esfumo y se puso de pie, dio dos pasos hacia el lago y suspiró, Theo la imitó poniéndose de pie, pero se quedó en su lugar ¿debía disculparse o simplemente dejar que se fuera y lidiar solo con sus problemas? Y se sorprendió cuando noto que en el fondo no quería que ella se fuera. Estaba a punto de disculparse, abrió su boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra, Luna volvía a estar frente a él mirándolo a los ojos, con una sonrisa dulce en los labios y tendiendo su mano hacia él.

―Bueno ―él la veía sorprendido―… Si necesitas eso para confiar… por mí está bien ―Theo no podía creerlo, su sonrisa era cada vez más hermosa y él estaba atontado por ella “¿Qué pasa por la mente de esta chica? ¿Por qué es tan encantadora?... momento… desde cuando pienso así en ella… ¿Cómo puede leerme y entenderme?” movía su cabeza negando mientras las dudas sobre Luna enredaban su mente―… Bueno ¿vas a hacerlo o… ni siquiera así confiaras en mí?

―No ―el rostro de Luna se ensombreció, bajó su mano y su vista, dio un paso atrás, se estaba girando para irse, cuando sintió que Theo sujetaba su mano, volvió la cara para verlo y descubrió algo de desesperación en sus ojos―… No te vayas… no necesito que jures nada… creo que puedo confiar ―ahora él bajaba la mirada―… No me dejes, por favor ― “¿Qué rayos me pasa con ella? ¿Por qué no quiero que se vaya?

Luna lo tomo de la barbilla y levanto su rostro para que la mire, sus ojos eran tristes, y ella no podía soportar eso, le gustaban cuando reflejaban su sonrisa y le decían que Theo estaba bien y feliz. Sonrío para él.

―De todas formas puedo prometerte que no se lo diré a nadie ―él esbozó una sonrisa todavía triste y ella soltó una risita― Igual… ¿quién le creería a la lunática Lovegood que Theodore Nott le habló?… y menos aún que me contara un secreto ―Theo no pudo evitar reír ante esto.

―¿Por qué no habrían de creerte? ―ella se encogió de hombros.

―Eres un Slytherin ―leyó en el rostro del chico la pregunta “¿y eso qué?” miró a otro lado y continuó―… ellos solo se acercan a mí para burlarse o agredirme de alguna forma ―su voz tembló levemente― además… eres uno de los chicos más… codiciados del colegio… ¿Por qué hablarías conmigo? ―Theo con su mano libre guió su rostro para que volviera a mirarlo, y ella trataba de esquivarlo con una sonrisa nerviosa―… ¿Por qué hablas conmigo?...

Theo sintió que parte de esas palabras le dolían, fueron como una cachetada para él, definitivamente no quería ver esa sombra de tristeza en sus ojos… y solo se dejó llevar.

―Quizás porque creo que puedes entenderme… quizás porque no soy solo un Slytherin ―comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella―… Quizás porque me haces sonreír…  quizás porque me has enloquecido chocándome desde tu primer día en  Hogwarts...  quizás me gustas ―Luna se sonrojó al escuchar esto y por la cercanía de su rostro al de ella―. Quizás confié en ti ―esto último fue un susurro sobre los labios de Luna, ella sonrío y él finalmente la beso. Luna correspondió al beso que comenzó dulce y suave… y poco a poco se fue volviendo más fuerte y desesperado… él rodeo su cintura con uno de sus brazos y la otra mano se perdió entre el cabello húmedo en la nuca de Luna, mientras ella rodeaba sus brazos en el cuello de él. Se separaron buscando aire, sus labios estaban rojos y ninguno de los dos parecía poder separar sus ojos de los del otro. Las mejillas de Luna se ponían cada segundo más rojas, y Theo no podía dejar de sonreír, no sabía cuándo comenzó a desearla de esa forma, pero sentía como su cuerpo y su corazón se desesperaban al saber que esas sonrisas eran para él, comenzó a acercarse nuevamente, pero se detuvo y giró tan rápido como pudo al escuchar un ruido detrás de ellos. Luna se sorprendió al ver la pose protectora del chico, se inclinó hacia un costado para ver, ambos suspiraron al ver que solo era un pequeño thestral.

Theo se tensó, y Luna al notarlo tomó su mano entrelazo sus dedos con los de él  y presiono un poco, hasta que él volvió a verla.

―Solo es un thestral, se debe haber perdido ―le regaló una sonrisa y él se la devolvió. Inclino un poco la cabeza, y con la mano lo invitó a sentarse donde habían estado antes―. Bueno… creo que querías decirme o preguntarme algo… ¿no?

―Ok ―suspiró―, solo espero que no corras despavorida y te alejes de mí ―él presionó un poco más su mano, y ella sonrío.

―Yo no haría eso, y en todo caso siempre puedes encontrar a alguien más que te escuche ―él acarició la mejilla de Luna y está se volvió a sonrojar.

―Puede ser… pero no encontrare a alguien que me sonría y me haga reír como tú.

―Bien, aceptare lo que dices, y tratare de no correr ―Theo sonrío y suspiró.

―Tú, al igual que todo el mundo mágico, sabes que mi padre es un mortifago ―ella asintió―… está en Azkaban desde su intromisión en el ministerio el año pasado ―el suspiró y a la mente de Luna volvieron un montón de recuerdos de su incursión al ministerio, volvió a ver a Theo y esbozó una sonrisa para él.

―Tú  no eres como él ―el chico la miró sorprendido una pregunta se formó en su mente, abrió su boca pero no llego a decir nada―… era eso lo que le decías a tu madre.

―En realidad no… yo le prometí a ella que no me convertiría en alguien como mi padre… y hasta ahora lo he cumplido… pero ―se detuvo y ella se acercó más a él, tanto que sus piernas y brazos se rosaban, él se sintió más seguro, no parecía que ella fuera a salir corriendo, se centró en sus ojos que lo incitaban a seguir y suspiró―… hace algunos meses me llego una carta y luego me visitaron… los mortifagos esperan que yo ocupe el lugar de mi padre entre ellos…

―¿Y… tú quieres hacerlo? 

―Claro que no… no me interesa para nada seguir a ese maldito, hacerlo significaría romper mi promesa… pero si no lo hago… seguro me matan ―sintió como Luna presionaba más su mano y se tensaba a su lado, no pudo decir más nada, la sombra de la tristeza se veía en los ojos de la chica, así que decidió esperar a que ella dijera algo...

―Entonces debes aceptar ―su voz y expresión demostraban mucha decisión, esto sorprendió a Theo, era la misma expresión que le gusto en ella el año anterior, cuando la ayudo en la biblioteca.

―¿No hablas en serio? ¿Dices que debo convertirme en un mortifago? ¿Romper mi promesa?

―Creí que habías prometido no ser igual que tú padre.

―Así es… ¿Crees que convertirme en un mortifago no me va a hacer igual que él? ―levantó un poco la voz, destilando sarcasmo y enojándose un poco por la absurda idea de la chica, ella notó esto y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Theo.

―Sí… tú no eres igual que él… y no lo serás nunca ―él abrió la boca para hablar y ella depositó su dedo índice sobre sus labios y allí lo dejo para callarlo―, tú no serás igual que él porque no quieres serlo, no cometerás sus mismos errores, si te conviertes en mortifago es para mantenerte con vida… si lo piensas eso es lo que tu madre deseaba para ti… que vivas… y… no solo ella lo desea ―esto último salió en un susurro casi inaudible, pero no para Theo, se quedó un momento en silencio pensando en todo lo que Luna dijo, y no pudo evitar sonreír por ese susurro.

―Puede que tengas razón ―ella sonrío―, en verdad no creí que hubiera alguien a quien yo le importara ―dijo con una sonrisa de lado haciendo que la chica se sonrojara― ¿Por qué te importaría que me pase algo?

―No lo sé… solo sé que me preocupo mucho cuando estas triste… y… no sé ―se notaba que ella estaba nerviosa, Theo sonrío.

―Quizás te preocupa no tener con quien chocarte una vez a la semana ―ambos soltaron una carcajada por el comentario, sabiendo que era verdad que esa chica siempre chocaba con él  en alguna parte del castillo, Luna le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y volvió a reír.

―Hay muchos alumnos en el castillo… no te creas tan especial Nott ―él sonrió y cambió su expresión simulando estar ofendido, acercándose más a ella y al sentir la respiración de ella sobre su piel susurró

―Pero ninguno besa como yo ―y con esto volvió a apoderarse de los labios y la boca de Luna, ella no se resistió, sino que  profundizo el beso y mordió el labio inferior de Theo haciéndolo gemir. Al separarse volvieron a perderse en los ojos del otro, ambos sin dejar de sonreír. Theo no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había sonreído tanto o si alguna vez había sentido todo lo que Luna le estaba haciendo sentir… nunca había confiado tanto en alguien y menos con tanta facilidad, y ella con su simple sonrisa hacía que él se olvidara de todos sus problemas… quería verla sonreír siempre.

―Si besas bien, pero ahora deja de tratar de escaparte del tema ―ambos sonrieron―… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

―No tengo más opción que aceptar… ¿verdad? ―Luna asintió―, pero la verdad no sé… es complicado…

Luna amplió su sonrisa, se acercó a él, depositó un suave beso en su mejilla y susurró en su oído.

―Yo estaré siempre para ti… y… tal vez deberías hablarlo con alguien más.

Ella se alejó, tomó su mochila y se puso de pie, él la imitó mirándola perplejo… “¿Qué rayos quiso decir con eso?” al verlo ella sonrío, lo beso suavemente y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, mientras Theo permanecía en su lugar, su mirada pedía una explicación, y Luna no pudo dejarlo así.

―Piénsalo Nott… En Hogwarts siempre se prestara ayuda a quien la pida ―Luna le lanzó un beso―, ahh cierto... ¿no te agradecí lo del año pasado en la biblioteca? ―él sonrío y respondió.

―No...

―Bueno, algún día lo hare ―diciendo esto, sonrío dio media vuelta y se alejó dando saltitos…

Theo analizo lo que le dijo antes de eso y una imagen se formó en su mente “¿Sera posible? De todas formas ¿Qué otra opción me queda? Como dicen...” ―… el que no arriesga no gana ―sonrío. Luna ya había desaparecido entre los árboles, volvió a mirar las pequeñas flores que crecían en el pasto y suspiró― ¿Es ella la que tanto he esperado?... tendré que averiguarlo ―sonrío para sí mismo y volvió a mirar el lago―… definitivamente es una buena combinación… loca, graciosa… perfecta.

Con estas palabras se encamino de regreso al castillo, decidido a resolver sus problemas como sea… solo sabía que quería ser libre de todo, para poder estar con Luna y  ser feliz, como acababa de serlo en ese pequeño lago.

Tenía que arriesgarse, era como si de repente su mente se hubiera aclarado, ya no había nada a lo que darle vueltas, si Voldemort conseguía lo que deseaba, todos estaban perdidos, su vida sería un infierno, terminaría como su padre, un maldito amargado, al que solo le importa la pureza de la sangre y el poder, que solo era feliz maltratando y  matando a las personas buenas, como su madre… ese recuerdo le hizo hervir la sangre, volvió a ver, en su mente, el rostro de su madre sonriendo, pero de repente se transformó, su cabello ya no era negro, sino rubio, la sonrisa era más hermosa que la anterior, pero la dulzura que se veía en esos ojos era la misma que reflejaban los de su madre… Y como un torbellino Luna volvió a pasar por su mente y borro todo lo que volvía a atormentarlo.

Theo decidió tomarlo como una señal, quería ver sonreír a esa muchacha alocada y algo torpe, sabía que probablemente no llegaría a ser nada más que un amigo para ella, pero en ese momento eso le alcanzaba. Y así comenzó a encontrarse por “casualidad” con ella en diferentes sectores del bosque prohibido; en la biblioteca; a orillas del lago; hablaban de lo que fuera y Theo era feliz, volvía a sonreír de verdad.

 


	4. ¿Puedes guiarlo?

#  **Luna**

La sonrisa en el rostro de Luna era radiante, simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír, así como tampoco podía quitarse a Theo de la cabeza, en verdad no se esperaba nada de lo que acababa de pasar en ese lago y menos que la besara o le dijera todo aquello… el problema del chico era bastante grave y por más vueltas que le diera al tema, en el fondo sabía que siempre le respondería lo mismo… por algún motivo no quería que nada le pasara a ese chico.

Rozó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos y sintió como la sangre subía hasta sus mejillas, ese fue su primer beso, jamás lo había imaginado así de perfecto y mucho menos que sería él quien se lo daría. Fue a su parecer hermoso y natural, de alguna forma su cuerpo sabía qué hacer y parecía amoldarse muy bien al de Theo.

Su mente seguía totalmente perdida en ese beso, caminaba sin prestar atención por uno de los pasillos del colegio, cuando de repente chocó con alguien, la morocha no se veía feliz, sus ojos destellaban furia y parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre Luna.

―Ivonne, lo siento, estaba distraída y no te vi ―las amigas de Ivonne soltaron una risita…

―No me viste… tu nunca ves a nadie acaso eres estu… Theo ―la expresión en el rostro de la chica cambió y al instante mostró una sonrisa. Luna escuchó los pasos del chico y lo sintió detenerse a su lado, lo miró algo sorprendida, él la estaba mirando, o mejor dicho inspeccionando.

―Lovegood ¿Cuándo vas a usar esos ojos que tienes? ―su tono fue algo desdeñoso, pero Luna notó que sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, al normal de ese tono, este era el mismo que acompañaba a sus sonrisas, lo cual hizo que Luna se sintiera aliviada por dentro, por lo visto no la despreciaba. Él solo inclinó su cabeza al pasar junto a las otras chicas y siguió con su paso elegante sin mirar atrás. Cuando Luna volvió a fijarse en Ivonne, la chica la miraba con más furia que antes.

―Quita esos ojos de cordero degollado… no quiero que lo mires así, no te le acerques. Él es mío… que te quede claro ―la chica se había abalanzado sobre Luna, arrinconándola contra la pared, apuntándola con su varita mientras decía todo eso y sus amigas reían.

―Ivonne por favor… ¿en verdad crees que hace falta esto? Él jamás se fijaría en ella, solo mírala ―dijo una de las amigas de la chica.

―No me importa… solo no te acerques a él ―diciendo esto, la soltó y le lanzó una de sus miradas de desprecio antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Luna se quedó en el lugar, pensando en ello… ella no tenía nada con él, hablaron y se besaron, pero eso no cambiaba nada… ¿o sí? Él difícilmente le había hablado antes de ese día… en verdad no sabía si eso se volvería a repetir, pero desde lo más profundo de su ser deseaba que sí, algo la hacía preocuparse mucho por él y todavía no sabía bien porque, pero lo que si sabía Luna era que esa chica no iba a hacer que eso dejara de pasar. 

Decidió que ya era suficiente de darle vueltas a ese asunto, tenía tareas que hacer, y estaba bastante atrasada, pero no se arrepentía, porque ahora sabía que aquel sueño no se haría realidad… eso sí le parecía raro, tendría que investigar sobre eso, y simplemente se encaminó hacia la biblioteca. Ya llevaba casi tres horas allí, rodeada de libros y pergaminos, nunca le había costado tanto concentrarse para terminar una tarea, pero hoy su mente seguía perdida en el lago escondido del bosque prohibido, las palabras de Theo sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza… y una pregunta apareció y no se alejaba “¿si en verdad cambie su futuro… que será de él ahora?” Estaba tan pérdida en su mente que no había notado a la pelirroja que se había parado a su lado.

―Luna, Luna… reacciona ―dijo levantando un poco la voz y sacudiéndola de un hombro, la rubia se giró a verla y sonrió como lo hacía siempre.

―Ginny disculpa estaba pensando en algo ―la chica rodó los ojos, seguro creía que su amiga pensaba en alguna de esas extrañas criaturas mágicas.

―Seguro… no importa, Dumbledore quiere verte, llevo un buen rato buscándote.

―¿Me ayudas con esto? ―y sin más las dos chicas guardaron todas las cosas de Luna en su mochila, tomaron los libros y los dejaron sobre el escritorio de la señora Pince, antes de salir del lugar hacia la oficina del director.

―Luna ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Y no me digas que en la biblioteca, porque te busque allí tipo cinco y no estabas… y tampoco fuiste a cenar.

―Estuve en el bosque prohibido con los thestrals, y luego sí en la biblioteca, no fui a cenar porque estaba bastante atrasada con algunas tareas ―dijo la rubia como si nada. Ginny ya conocía a su amiga, y sabía que eso era más que probable.

―¿Por qué te llamara el director? ―la rubia solo se encogió de hombros―… quizás sea por tus constantes visitas a los thestrals.

―No lo sé… pero si fuera por eso ya me habría llamado hace mucho ¿no? ―ambas rieron, ya estaban ante la gárgola que abría la escalera hasta el despacho del director.

―Si tienes razón… bueno luego me cuentas ―la pelirroja miró a la gárgola y dijo―, caramelos de limón ―sin más se despidió de Luna que ahora subía las escaleras. 

Golpeó suavemente la puerta e ingresó al escuchar un “pase”. En el lugar solo estaba el director sentado detrás de su escritorio mirando un libro, Luna entró, observando cada detalle del lugar y cerró suavemente la puerta, el hombre la miró y dijo con su voz suave.

―Señorita Lovegood, que gusto que haya podido venir, por favor tome asiento ―señaló con una de sus manos la silla frente a él, Luna sin dudarlo tomó asiento y continuó mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor―, seguramente se pregunta ¿Por qué la llame? ―la chica solo asintió, y se centró en el anciano director―… bien, recibí una visita, con una noticia, realmente inesperada para mí, más por la persona, que por la noticia… ¿por casualidad sabe usted a quien me refiero?

―Puede ser, pero la verdad nunca he sido buena en adivinación ―respondió como si nada con una de sus sonrisas, lo que hizo sonreír al director.

―Claro, aunque eso no es del todo cierto, sus sueños se hacen realidad, creo que con eso calificaría en adivinación…

―Casi ―Luna interrumpió y la sonrisa del director se hizo más grande.

―Hace una hora y algo, casi dos, vino a verme Theodore Nott, me contó lo que le pasaba y llegamos a un acuerdo y ahora yo quiero preguntarte algo Luna ―la chica solo asentía con la cabeza―, tú lo ayudaste, ¿confías en él?

―Disculpe señor, ¿pero eso importa? Cuando una persona pide ayuda, es porque la necesita ¿no?

―A veces sí, a veces solo tratan de tendernos una trampa, y en estos tiempos se hace difícil saber en quien confiar, por eso mi pregunta ―Luna miró al director algo confundida.

―Señor creo que es usted quien debe juzgar eso, no yo…

―No… tú debes responderme, porque tú acabas de salvarle la vida hoy ―Luna solo lo miró sorprendida―. Luna… mira esto, lee esta página ―dijo el hombre acercando un trozo de pergamino a ella.

_ “[…..] Harry Potter es parte de la respuesta, dependiendo de lo que suceda. _

__ _ Hay otro chico, todavía no se bien quien es, sus ojos son de un azul eléctrico y su cabello negro, está relacionado con los mortifagos, eso es seguro y dependiendo de lo que suceda puede ser parte de la solución o del problema. _

__ _ Su futuro es demasiado confuso, lo veo en el bosque prohibido pero después surge más de una posibilidad… puede ser un gran aliado y asegurar la desaparición del señor tenebroso o… un gran obstáculo, muy, muy difícil de sortear. _

__                                                                                     A. F. _ _

 

_ PD: pronto lo veré y podré darle más detalles sobre esto.” _

El pergamino no decía nada más, Luna lo giró, pero no había nada.

―¿Qué quiere decir esto?

―Creo que la descripción es más que precisa, no hay demasiados magos con esos ojos, y tan relacionado con los mortios como él… ahora ¿puede ser un problema o no? ¿Por qué lo salvaste Luna? ―la rubia dudó por un momento.

―Porque él ya me había salvado a mi… y cuando vi lo que podía llegar a hacer, me sentí, mal, muy mal… no podía dejar que lo hiciera… me pregunta si confió en él… sí, totalmente ―Dumbledore sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

―Bien, tengo una misión para usted señorita Lovegood… voy a necesitar que sea una guía para el señor Nott, no se arriesgue demasiado, solo trate de estar cuando la necesite… ¿puede hacer eso?

―Señor, como poder puedo, pero no creo que él quiera que me entrometa.

―Eso no te impidió esperarlo durante tanto tiempo en el lago ―Luna se sonrojo al verse descubierta por el director―, Luna… ¿tu visión cambió, verdad?

―Siempre creí que eso era imposible… pero…

―Hay una leyenda entre un grupo muy especial de brujas, las cuales desde que pueden utilizar magia tienen visiones del futuro, ven muchas cosas, cosas que no pueden cambiar… a menos que se trate de su alma gemela… viven tratando de ayudar a todos y cambiar sus visiones, pero las únicas que pueden cambiar son las que se relacionan con aquellas personas que realmente las complementan, aunque no es nada fácil, se cree que es una leyenda, porque prácticamente no hay registro de ello.

―¿Usted quiere decir que él…?

―Yo solo soy un viejo cansado que ha vivido, leído y escuchado demasiado… solo te pido ayuda para guiar a un muchacho… pero solo tu corazón puede decirte que hacer y revelarte la verdad.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y acompañó a Luna hasta la puerta, se despidió de ella y le dijo que volverían a hablar pronto. La chica salió más confundida de lo que ya estaba, lo único que sabía con seguridad era que tenía que ayudar a Theo en lo que pudiera guiándolo por el buen camino, algo que no sabía cómo resultaría.

Los días pasaban y todo seguía como si nada, él no se acercaba a ella, y ella tampoco se atrevía a acercarse a él, para ser sincera, ni siquiera podía mirarlo sin sentir como la sangre subía a sus mejillas.

Ese día, como tantos otros se disponía a desayunar con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando lo vio entrar, sus amigos iban delante, y colgada de su brazo iba Ivonne, por un momento se sintió triste, y escuchó a Lavender que hablaba con una muchacha cerca de ella “escuché que Rockman ha estado amenazando a la mitad de las chicas del colegio, por lo visto no quiere que nadie se acerque al bombón de ojos eléctricos”, “por mí que haga lo que quiera, si ese guaperas quiere algo de mí, gustosa se lo doy” las dos muchachas soltaron una carcajada y siguieron hablando, los ojos de Luna seguían cada movimiento del pelinegro, que no tenía muy buena cara, por lo visto no le agradaba mucho la presencia de esa chica, pues le quitaba el brazo cada dos segundos y se notaba que la ignoraba olímpicamente, pero ella no se daba por aludida, hasta que Pansy, por lo visto bastante molesta, la miró y le dijo más alto de lo necesario “quieres hacer el favor de irte a molestar a otra parte” ambas se miraron molestas y Theo susurró algo, Ivonne miró con algo de odio a todos los que la rodeaban, se levantó y se ubicó entre sus amigas unos cuantos lugares más adelante.

Luna escuchó que Ginny le decía algo, pero no estaba muy segura de que le hablaba.

―Perdona Ginny ¿qué? Estaba algo distraída.

―Ahhh ¿Luna que vamos a hacer contigo? ¿Te preguntaba si ibas a venir con nosotras a Hogsmade mañana?

―Supongo que sí… no creo que alguien más quiera que lo acompañe ―dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Las clases esa mañana fueron más lentas que de costumbre, pero gracias a Merlín ya habían acabado, Luna se dirigía al gran comedor, iba por uno de los pasillos menos transitados del segundo piso, pero se detuvo ante una de las ventanas, en la parte superior del lado de afuera había un pequeño nido sobrevolado por unas diminutas criaturas que cambiaban de color para camuflarse, en el rostro de la chica se formó una sonrisa enorme, hacía mucho que no veía ditos, eran criaturas muy difíciles de ver, pero se decía que traían suerte y si los ayudabas ellos te devolverían el favor. La chica se pegó al vidrio, buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró una galleta, que le había quedado del desayuno, abrió la ventana y la dejó en el borde para que los ditos pudieran agarrarla, volvió a cerrarla y sintió que alguien la observaba, miró a su alrededor y se detuvo en el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azul eléctrico que la miraba, apoyado contra la pared cerca de una estatua, y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

―Puedo preguntar ¿Qué haces? ―dijo acercándose a ella.

―¿Si es pregunta por pregunta? Sí

―¿Cada cual tiene la opción de responder o no? ―Luna asintió―, bueno… pregunta por pregunta… yo ya pregunte.

―Bien, les dejaba una galleta a los ditos que viven en ese nido en la ventana ―dijo señalando el nido, que parecía una tela de araña llena de ramas y moscas muertas, sabía que lo más probable era que él no los viera y no le creyera, pero qué más daba, ya todos creían que estaba loca.

―¿Ditos…?

―Son como duendecillos, solo que más pequeños, cambian de color para camuflarse y traen suerte ―respondió con una sonrisa, ante el rostro algo incrédulo de Theo―, bien mi turno… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

―Solo trato de evitar a alguien y por este pasillo no anda mucha gente.

―¿Se puede saber de quién te escondes?

―Yo no me escondo…

―Claro que sí, acabas de decirlo ―dijo la chica riendo, mientras él se acercaba más a ella.

―Claro que no, para su información señorita, evitar a alguien no es esconderse ―Theo se detuvo en seco, el escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban, tomó a Luna de la mano, se metieron en un aula vacía y cerraron la puerta. Theo le hizo una seña con la mano para que hiciera silencio y ambos se apoyaron en la puerta para escuchar.

Parecía que era más de una persona.

―Hermione por favor… sabes que no hay nada que quiera más… pero todos corremos peligro ―Luna conocía esa voz, pero no caía de quien era…

―Draco no puedes hacer esto solo y lo sabes… hablemos con Dumbledore.

―Ya te dije que no… basta, déjalo así, por ahora… luego nos vemos ―y se escucharon unos pasos alejándose.

―Malfoy, ten por seguro que esto no se queda así ―y más pasos.

Luna y Theo se miraron, era evidente que Luna estaba sorprendida, pero él chico no.

―¿Hay algo entre Hermione y Malfoy?

―Eso deberías preguntárselo a ella, disculpa será mejor que me vaya y te deje ir a almorzar ―abrió la puerta miró a los lados y salió al pasillo

―Pero no me respondiste ―dijo ella saliendo también al pasillo y haciendo un puchero a lo que él sonrío.

―La próxima, lo prometo… ahh hazme un favor y come, que te vas a enfermar ―y sin más se fue siguiendo el pasillo.

Luna se quedó en su lugar un momento, una sonrisa enorme se formó en su rostro, en verdad los ditos le traían suerte, hacía un poco más de una semana desde la última vez que había hablado con él. Le parecía increíble la forma tan familiar con que la trató y aún más increíble que él se preocupara por ella y que haya notado que casi no había comido en esos días… de repente volvió a sentirse muy feliz y como si nada salió dando saltitos hasta el gran comedor.

Con el paso del tiempo siguieron teniendo encuentros casuales, o al menos eso aparentaban, en diferentes lugares del colegio, al menos una vez a la semana se veían en algún lugar, ya podía decirse que eran amigos, él se preocupaba por ella y trataba de ayudarla en lo que podía, pero algo que habían acordado era que nadie se enteraría de su amistad. Así se mantuvieron con encuentros secretos, contándose cosas de su vida, hasta que llegaron las vacaciones navideñas... solo se despidieron y prometieron volver a verse a la vuelta.

 


	5. En verdad estas de mal humor - Ivonne

#  **Theo**

Hacía dos semanas que habían vuelto de las vacaciones navideñas y Theodore Nott parecía un animal enjaulado, todos en su casa ya habían entendido que era muy peligroso cruzarse en su camino en esos días, los únicos que se arriesgaban eran Draco, Blaise y Pansy,  sus amigos desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, lo conocían bien y sabían que algo le pasaba, nunca lo habían visto comportarse así. Siempre era solitario silencioso, frío, retraído y sobre todo tranquilo, pero ahora parecía que la más mínima cosa lo podía hacer estallar.

―Vamos Theo cuando nos vas a decir que rayos te pasa ―Pansy no se cansaba de insistir.

―Ya déjalo en paz Pansy… sabes bien que todos estamos muy presionados en estos días  ―la mirada de Draco no aceptaba replicas. 

Los pasillos se iban llenando cada vez más de alumnos que salían de sus clases para ir al gran comedor. De repente Theo se tensó, caminó con decisión, mirando a sus amigos como si le interesara lo que hablaban y chocó con alguien, lo miró con desprecio y supo que eso intimidó al otro.

―¿Quieres problemas Longbotton? ―apretó su varita mientras Neville retrocedía un paso.

―Lo siento no te vi ―Neville trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero también apretó su varita.

―Ahhh… ¿Así que soy tan insignificante para ti que no me ves? ―la furia en los ojos de Theo crecía y sus amigos lo miraban cada vez más sorprendidos, ese no era el Theo que ellos conocían. Sin dudarlo Draco lo tomó del brazo con el que sujetaba la varita, Theo lo miró.

―Basta… nos vamos ―con estas palabras Draco tiró de él y Theo un poco arisco lo siguió empujado por Blaise y Pansy, dejando a un Neville sorprendido.

Ya en la mesa de Slytherin del  gran comedor Theo no dejaba de mirar con odio a Neville. 

―Draco podrás decir lo que quieras, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que nos diga que mierda le pasa.

―Si hermano tienes que admitirlo, él nunca se comportó así ―Blaise y los otros miraron a Theo que estaba perdido en su mente, con el deseo claro de golpear a Longbotton hasta el cansancio al mejor estilo muggle. Los tres miraron a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaba la atención de su amigo, en Neville Longbotton, que ahora estaba junto a la lunática Lovegood, ambos de espaldas a ellos. 

―Theo si no dejas de verlo así todos pensaran que quieres matarlo ―Pansy sacudió el brazo del pelinegro hasta que la miró.

―Bueno quizás no se equivoquen.

―Todos en algún momento hemos querido golpear a Longbotton, pero tú ―murmuró Blaise…

―¿Qué te hizo? ―Draco lo miraba serio y Theo supo que era mejor que cerrara su mente, porque su amigo estaba tratando de entrar en ella.

―¿Por qué preguntas Draco si te vas a meter en mi mente?

―Porque tú no nos respondes ―el rubio suspiró―, eres nuestro amigo y nos preocupa la manera en que te estas comportando.

Theo suspiró, sus amigos se merecían una respuesta, estaba a punto de responderles cuando sintió una presencia cerca de él y de repente alguien se estaba colgando de su cuello y casi lo hace caer.

―THEO… ¿CÓMO ESTAS? ―una voz bastante chillona casi lo deja sordo, pero eso fue más que suficiente para saber quién era… Ivonne Rockman, la hija menor de unos amigos de su padre.

Había llegado a Hogwarts a principio de ese año y quedo en Slytherin, iba a quinto y aunque era bastante atractiva, delgada con sus curvas bien marcadas, ojos negros y cabello también negro largo y lacio llovido,  ya se la conocía por ser posesiva, caprichosa y molesta… y por lo visto Theo era su próximo objetivo.

―Rockman ya te dije que no hagas eso… suéltame ―la empujó obligándola a soltarlo y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la muchacha de cabello y ojos negros.

―Theo, por favor ―Theo no la dejo terminar se puso de pie y se alejó del lugar ante la mirada sorprendida de la mitad de los Slytherin y otros estudiantes. 

Miró de reojo adentro antes de salir, allí estaba, con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro… algo que se estaba haciendo habitual en ella desde que habían vuelto al colegio, quería saber que le pasaba, pero se le hacía imposible, siempre estaba con la pelirroja o Longbotton. Ella ya no lo miraba, no le hablaba, no sonreía, y había dejado de ir a los lugares donde se encontraban… todo esto enloquecía a Theo, no saber que le pasaba y porque lo ignoraba, le molestaba demasiado y los que estaban a su alrededor se daban cuenta. Nunca pensó que le podría pasar algo así, enloquecerse de esa forma por una chica, y menos por Luna Lovegood, desde el principio de ese curso se habían estado viendo a escondidas, hablaban de todo, Theo sentía que con ella no tenía que fingir e increíblemente ella había logrado lo que nadie en esos años, desde la muerte de su madre, hacerlo sonreír de verdad. 

Theo llegó a los jardines y ya se acercaba al bosque prohibido, sentía la ira en su interior y como la marca tenebrosa le escocía en el brazo… lanzó un hechizo a un árbol a unos diez metros de él y el impacto arrojo astillas en todas direcciones, dejando un enorme agujero en el tronco.

―WOW ―Theo se giró y allí estaba Blaise―… en verdad estas de mal humor hermano.

―Solo descargo tensiones… esa chica me vuelve loco ―pasó las manos por su cabello y suspiró. En cierta forma era verdad, una chica lo volvía loco.

―Lo que digas ―Blaise soltó una risita―… pero no creo que Ivonne provoque eso.

―¿Entonces qué crees Blaise? ―preguntó con algo de sarcasmo el pelinegro.

―Creo que es alguien en el entorno de Longbotton… te gusta alguien en su entorno ―Theo se tensó. 

―¿Qué?... eso es una estupidez ¿qué rayos te hace pensar eso? ―Blaise dio unos pasos más hacía su amigo y le hizo una seña para que se sentara en el pasto junto a él, Theo hizo caso pero aún estaba tenso.

―A ver por donde empiezo… te tensas cuando ves a Longbotton, donde sea, tu mirada se llena de ira, y me atrevería a decir celos… acéptalo, nunca te hemos visto deseando golpear a alguien como te sucede últimamente con él… también te concentras mucho en la mesa de los Gryffindor ―aunque no lo parecia su amigo era muy observador.

―Claro que no…

―Theo ya no lo niegues… ¿Quién es… la pelirroja… Granger…? Mmm si es Granger vas  a estar en problemas con Draco…

―No es Granger…― respondió casi sin darse cuenta y quiso golpearse a sí mismo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Blaise.

―Bien, entonces si es alguien del entorno de Longbotton… lo cual si lo pienso nos reduce a la Weasley y… Lovegood… casi siempre andan juntos y últimamente más.

―Blaise basta― la sonrisa de este se amplió. 

―Ahora que lo pienso antes de las vacaciones se te notaba de buen humor incluso te vi sonreír en algunas ocasiones cuando ―Blaise abrió más los ojos y río ante la mirada de su amigo―… ¡Te gusta la lunática Lovegood! ―Theo frunció el ceño y no se pudo contener, lo apunto con su mano derecha, en forma amenazante y hablo levantando la voz.

―No la llames así… su nombre es ―la risita de Blaise lo detuvo, no podía creer que él había dicho eso, él que no se alteraba ni hablaba sin pensar nunca.

―Increíble… ya caíste… ¿Hace cuánto te gusta? ―Theo se tranquilizó al ver que su amigo lo tomaba bien y decidió que quizás si debía decirle la verdad.

―Mmm, bien… a poco de comenzado el curso de casualidad me encontré con ella en el bosque prohibido, hablamos y me impactó… desde entonces nos seguimos encontrando para hablar… es increíble me siento bien estando con ella… hasta me hace sonreír.

―¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Qué cambió?

―Que desde que volvimos me evita y es como si ya no existiera para ella… trato de hablarle pero no hay caso siempre esta con alguien ―dijo pasando sus manos por su cabello.

―Entonces vamos a tener que buscar la forma de solucionar eso, porque si sigues con ese humor el próximo que termine con un agujero así ―dijo señalando el árbol al que le lanzo el hechizo―… seguro va a ser Longbotton, que hoy se salvó por nosotros… bien ¿vamos? seguro Pansy va a querer ayudarnos ―ambos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

En un pasillo rumbo a su sala común se encontraron con una Luna que caminaba hacia ellos, al verlos desvió la mirada lo más rápido que pudo, su expresión era algo triste aunque sonreía, de repente levantó la mano y saludó a alguien que iba detrás de ellos.

―¡Neville! ―Blaise inmediatamente miró a Theo, quien ya se había tensado y apretaba la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica, trató de apurar el paso, pero su compañero no hizo caso, y escucharon los pasos del chico que se acercaba a Luna.

―Luna, lo siento, se me hizo tarde.

―No hay problema Neville iba a la biblioteca a esperarte ―el sonrío, tomó la mano de la chica y salieron rumbo a la biblioteca. Theo los miró de reojo mientras se alejaban y comenzó a caminar tan rápido como pudo hacia su sala común. En sus ojos se veía la furia, ni bien entró en la sala, todos los que estaban allí desaparecieron, tan rápido como les fue posible, Blaise iba solo unos pasos detrás de él, vio pasar a algunos de sus compañeros, otros chocaron con él en su prisa por salir y de repente una silla se estrelló contra uno de los muros rompiéndose en muchos pedazos… y cuando volvió a ver dónde estaba su amigo, lo encontró enfurruñado en uno de los sillones apretándose el brazo izquierdo, él sabía que allí estaba la marca tenebrosa y que debía de doler como los mil demonios, pero estaba seguro que no era eso lo que a su amigo le molestaba en este momento.

#  **Luna**

Ya había pasado el receso por las fiestas y todos volvían al colegio. Luna estaba realmente ansiosa por volver a ver a su amigo Theo, no había sabido nada de él durante ese tiempo, pero no le reprochaba nada, él ya de por si tenía suficientes problemas en su vida como para que ella le diera uno más… y después de todo no eran nada más que amigos, qué derecho tenia ella a reclamarle algo.

Ese día había pasado demasiado lento, las clases parecían no terminar nunca, pero ya estaba en su última hora de historia de la magia. Luna salió del salón de clases con algo de sueño, pensó un momento y dudó, no sabía si ir a visitar a los thestrals o no. Después de un momento decidió encaminarse  hacia la entrada, y vería si no se cruzaba a nadie que la detuviera en el camino iría a ver a los thestrals.

Iba muy tranquila, mirando hacia arriba como solía hacer, esperando ver algún nido de ditos o narggles, cuando de repente alguien la agarró y arrastró hasta el baño de chicas que estaba cerca. Allí estaban Ivonne con su largo cabello negro suelto y sus ojos negros llenos de furia, a su lado estaba Nell, una chica menudita, de cabello castaño, que siempre estaba detrás de ella y aunque era bastante miedosa, hacía todo lo que le decían y quien sujetaba a Luna era Mary, la segunda de Ivonne, corpulenta, mal genio, cabello castaño corto y no muy agraciada, Ginny decía que si esa chica llevaba el cabello más corto podrían confundirla con un chico. 

Mary empujó a Luna contra una pared, la rubia cayó y se levantó como pudo, le dolía un poco el hombro con el que golpeo la pared, las tres chicas la rodearon, manteniendo unos pocos pasos de distancia… Luna buscó en su bolsillo pero nada.

―¿Buscas esto? ―dijo Mary en tono burlón mostrándole su varita, debía de habérsela quitado cuando la arrastraba y forcejeaban.

―No la necesitas ahora… solo queremos hablar contigo ―dijo Ivonne en un fingido tono inocente―, ¿Quiero saber algo?… no lo recuerdo bien... ero estoy casi segura de que yo te dije que te alejes de Theodore ¿no? ―el tono de la chica era cada vez más alto.

―Si me lo dijiste ―dijo Luna como si nada.

―¿Y admites que te has visto con él? ―preguntó Nell algo sorprendida.

―Yo no tengo nada que ver con él ¿porque habría de verlo? ―Luna sabía que si ellas se enteraban de su amistad con Theo le harían la vida imposible, por eso habían acordado con él no decirle a nadie, para no tener problemas con sus amigos y sus prejuicios.

―No te hagas la tonta que yo sé que si se ven… simplemente los deje, pero ahora no va a ser así… él y yo nos comprometimos en navidad ―la respiración de Luna se detuvo por un momento, pero hizo como si nada pasara―, y ahora sí que no te lo voy a permitir, él va a ser mío, solo mío… pero no espero que me hagas caso solo por ser yo, lo harás porque si te veo cerca de él, mirándolo, haciéndole ojitos o lo que sea te juro que se lo diré al padre de Theo… no sé si lo sabes, pero él es un hombre al que le gusta que las cosas se hagan como él lo desea y si no es así alguien lo terminara pagando caro… ahora mi pregunta para ti es ¿quieres que Theo sufra a manos de su padre? ―Luna recordó al instante todo lo que Theo le había contado sobre su padre, por lo que sabía ese hombre era despiadado y ella no quería que le hiciera nada a Theo, aunque probablemente le dolería dejar de verlo lo haría por su bien, por lo que solo bajó la cabeza ante Ivonne.

―Bueno parece que entendió ―dijo Nell en un tono que denotaba alivio.

―Espero no tener que volver a hablar contigo, porque la próxima vas a saber quién soy ―sin más las tres chicas se alejaron y desde la puerta Mary le tiró la varita a Luna, esta se acercó al lugar donde su varita había caído, se agachó para recogerla y se quedó así, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, ¿Cómo haría para alejarlo de ella? Podía evitarlo, si eso era fácil, pero como evitar que él la encare en algún lugar… quizás si iba siempre con alguno de sus amigos…

Comenzó a pensar que haría… obviamente si se acercaba para decirle que no podría verlo más seria muy peligroso, además se tendría que enfrentar a sus preguntas… y de repente otra idea apareció en su cabeza… ¿quizás a él ni le importe no verla más? Si iba al caso no hacia tanto que eran amigos… quizás ni cuenta se daba que ella trataba de esquivarlo. 

Volvía  a estar perdida en su mente con todo este asunto, cuando escuchó que la llamaban, rogó que no fuera él, y al darse vuelta suspiró aliviada al ver a Neville.

―Luna, voy al gran comedor, ¿vienes? ―ella solo asintió, el chico le tendió el brazo y ella lo aceptó gustosa… Neville fue uno de sus primeros amigos allí además de Ginny, era su hermano, ambos eran hijos únicos y se querían como hermanos―, Looney ¿te pasa algo? ―ella lo miró y no lo dudó un momento.

―Si… tengo un problema ―Neville la miró extrañado, ella nunca tenía problemas, siempre respondía con una sonrisa a todos―… con un chico.

―¿Qué? ¿Con quién? ―preguntó el chico poniéndose serio…

―Eso no importa… pero necesito que me ayudes… estoy casi segura que él no se acercara a mi mientras este con alguien… por lo que…

―Bien no te preocupes, si necesitas a alguien que este contigo a sol y sombra… para eso están los hermanos ―dijo él con una gran sonrisa, esto hizo sonreír a Luna y lo abrazó para agradecerle, al soltarse del abrazo vio que Theo se acercaba con sus amigos y su cara le decía que no estaba muy feliz, ella simplemente hizo como si nada pasara sonrío y golpeo suavemente el hombro de Neville antes de empezar a correr hacia el gran comedor y decirle entre risas.

―El último es un torposoplo chueco ―Neville río y salió corriendo detrás de ella, no tardo demasiado en alcanzarla. Esa era una de las cosas que sus amigos adoraban de ella, podía estar hablando de algo y salir con cualquier otra cosa en un segundo.

Desde ese día acordó con Neville que se verían al final de sus clases para ir a donde sea que tuvieran que ir ese día, harían las tareas juntos en la biblioteca y el la acompañaría a su torre cada día. Y así lo estaban haciendo, cada tanto se les sumaba Ginny, aunque esta no sabía nada de los motivos de Luna.

Luna se notaba cada día un poco más triste y cuando veía a Theo con Ivonne solo deseaba correr y perderse en las profundidades del bosque prohibido, pero no lo hacía porque sabía que Neville no la dejaría sola. También se notaba que el humor de Theo no era nada bueno, los rumores corrían como pólvora en ese colegio y más de medio colegio sabía que algo le pasaba a Nott y que no debían cruzarse en su camino, aunque nadie sabía los motivos, excepto Luna… en más de una ocasión lo habían encontrado en su camino y ella solo agradecía la presencia de Neville, que hasta el momento cumplía con lo que le había dicho, Theo solo los miraba mal y continuaba con su camino… ya le había mandado unas cuantas lechuzas, pero a Luna se le hacía imposible contestárselas sin correr toda la tinta con sus lágrimas.

Esa mañana se despertó con una gran sensación de tristeza, hacía tiempo que no tenía ningún sueño que la ayudara a despertar feliz. Las clases de esa mañana trascurrieron sin contratiempos, y al mediodía al entrar al gran comedor, rodeada de algunas de las chicas de Ravenclaw, se dirigió directo a su lugar habitual frente a Ginny, Neville todavía no había llegado, no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a comer, al rato el muchacho se sentó a su lado.

―Hola Neville ―esperó, pero no obtuvo repuesta―… ¿Neville todo bien?

―Ehh si Luna, hola… perdona, estaba distraído…

―¿Tanto estar junto a Luna se te pegó su distracción? ―preguntó la pelirroja riendo.

―No, es que choque con Nott… ¿Han notado que últimamente está de mal humor?

―Sí, demasiado para lo que es él ―comento la pelirroja mirando entre las cabezas de sus amigos al chico de ojos azul eléctrico.

―Quizás se cansó de esa cargosa de Ivonne ―comentó Ron señalando hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Theo empujaba a Ivonne se ponía de pie y se alejaba dejándola sola, ante la mirada de muchos alumnos.

Salió del gran comedor, no sin antes darle una mirada fugaz a Luna, ella sintió su mirada sobre ella, pero no se atrevió a responderla, siguió con lo suyo y trató de no meterse en la conversación.

Esa tarde tenía solo una clase y al salir de ella Neville la esperaría para ir a la biblioteca a terminar sus tareas, ya llevaba un buen rato esperando, pero el chico no aparecía, así que decidió encaminarse hacia la biblioteca, probablemente lo encontraría de camino o allí. Iba caminando sumergida en su mente cuando noto que dos muchachos se acercaban a ella, lo reconoció al instante, no necesitaba demasiado, lo extrañaba tanto que reconocería hasta su sombra, pero en cuanto él la miró ella desvió la mirada, sentía que si miraba esos ojos se derretiría al instante, por lo que solo mostró la sonrisa que le salió en ese momento y miró hacia adelante, allí venia Neville tan rápido como podía, ella levantó su mano y lo saludo.

―Neville ―este apuró un poco más el paso y se acercó a ella. Luna trataba de no mirar a Theo.

―Luna, lo siento, se me hizo tarde ―dijo el chico mientras les echaba un vistazo de reojo a los Slytherin que pasaban por allí. Por lo visto el humor de Nott no había mejorado nada.

―No hay problema Neville iba a la biblioteca a esperarte ―el sonrío, tomó la mano de Luna y salieron rumbo a la biblioteca.

Luna sentía que a Theo no le gustaba nada que lo ignorara y menos que fuera de un lugar a otro con Neville, y ya se le hacía que el choque que había tenido Neville con él ese día no era tan casual como parecía. Tendría que hacer algo, pero ese día no, estaba cansada, quizás mañana hablaría con Dumbledore. 

Sus clases de la mañana habían terminado, ese día Neville no pasaría por ella a la salida de su clase, como la última materia la compartían con Gryffindor, iría con Ginny al gran comedor… pero la pelirroja se retiró un rato antes de la clase porque no se sentía bien, cosa que era mentira, solo Merlín sabía porque su amiga se había ido antes.

Trató de usar los caminos más transitados, así si se cruzaba con él, no correría mucho riesgo de que la detenga, para interrogarla… como nunca, iba  atenta a las personas a su alrededor y entonces las vio acercarse a ella, pensó que solo pasarían a su lado, pero no… Ivonne, Mary y Nell la arrinconaron contra una pared y le lanzaron un hechizo paralizante, los que pasaban por allí simplemente las ignoraban, y entre las tres la arrastraron hasta un baño cercano, Nell cerró la puerta con un hechizo mientras Ivonne y Mary la empujaban contra una pared, y le quitaban parcialmente el hechizo.

―¿Qué sucede, ahora qué hice? ―preguntó Luna un poco cansada, en verdad no se esperaba esto.

―¿Qué hiciste… que hiciste… te haces la tonta? ―Luna no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo Mary. Ivonne solo la miraba con odio.

―Es tu culpa… por tú culpa me desprecia… pero esto no se queda así ―ni bien Ivonne dijo esto Mary agarró a Luna, la apretó más contra la pared, le sujetó el brazo y lo extendió ante Ivonne, esta sacó una navaja y la clavó en el antebrazo de Luna, lo cual hizo gritar a la chica, Mary la apretó más con su propio cuerpo y le tapó la boca con una de sus manos, mientras Ivonne deslizaba la navaja por la piel de Luna y decía―, esto es para que recuerdes que él es mío y lo juro si te acercas a él, será peor, empezare por tu cara e iré bajando y luego le diré lo que sea a su padre, lo peor que se me ocurra cosa de que Theo sufra como nunca ―después de esto las dos comenzaron a reír como desquiciadas mientras Nell las miraba algo asustada.

Mary la soltó y Luna terminó en el piso apretándose él brazo, pero la sangre no dejaba de salir.

―Ahh y otra cosa ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien que fuimos nosotras, te lo advierto ―y diciendo esto las tres salieron del lugar dejando a Luna tirada y sangrando… entre el dolor y el llanto, recordó un hechizo para cortes sencillos, no sabía si funcionaria con este, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, hizo el hechizo  y la herida al menos dejo de sangrar, pero todavía tenía un corte importante, la vendo como pudo, y al salir se chocó con Neville y Ginny que la estaban buscando.

―Luna ¿estás bien llevamos un rato buscán… ―las palabras de Neville se cortaron al ver la sangre en la ropa de la chica.

―¿Qué te paso Luna? ―la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre ella para ver cómo estaba.

―Hay que llevarte a la enfermería.

―NO, no Neville, está bien, no es nada, ya no sangra.

―Ya no sangra, pero mira este corte Luna… ¿quién te hizo esto? ―dijo la pelirroja abriendo un poco el improvisado vendaje que se había hecho la rubia.

―Luna hay que curarte eso, no sé tú, pero yo no sé mucho de magia de sanación.

―Chicos, solo necesito alguna poción para cerrar la herida y recuperar la sangre que perdí.

―¿Y cómo pretendes que consigamos eso?… hay que decirle a madame Pomfrey  que te cure ―Luna miró a Ginny buscando ayuda, esta suspiró y dijo no de muy buena gana.

―Puedo pedirle la capa a Harry y tomar las dos pociones de la enfermería.

No lo discutieron mucho más, sabían que no tenía sentido, después de todo Luna era realmente terca cuando se lo proponía, los tres se perdieron el almuerzo y sus clases esa tarde, tal como lo había dicho, Ginny uso la capa de Harry y consiguió las pociones. 

A Luna le costó un poco pero consiguió que Ginny y Neville le prometieran que no le dirían a nadie lo que le había pasado, les explicó un poco pero no dio demasiados detalles, sabía que su amiga no se iba a conformar con tan poco como Neville, pero ya vería que hacer, ahora solo quería tomar algo para el dolor y dormir.

  
  



	6. ¿Por qué me esquivas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo se encontraran con una escena repetida vista en un principio desde el punto de vista de Theo y luego desde el punto de vista de Luna

#  **¿Por qué me esquivas? (Theo)**

―Más te vale que no lo arruines Nott.

―Haré todo lo posible Pansy, gracias a los dos.

―Bien supongo que nos vemos luego si no nos atrapan, jaja ―y entre risas Blaise se llevó a Pansy por un pasillo dejando a Theo delante de la entrada a su sala común.

Theo suspiró y  haciendo uso de toda su gracia, agilidad y sigilo comenzó a buscar a esa rubia que lo estaba volviendo loco. Después de un buen rato buscando la encontró en la biblioteca, se notaba que esperaba a alguien, estuvo tentado de acercarse, pero finalmente se apegó al plan manteniéndose a distancia tratando de que ella no lo note y comiéndose la cabeza, estaba seguro de que la rubia esperaba a Longbotton, lo que estaba odiando a ese chico no tenía nombre. 

Después de un buen rato esperando salió de la biblioteca, Theo la siguió, y por primera vez se alegró de todo el entrenamiento que su padre le había dado, todos esos castigos habían dado sus frutos y él podía ser una sombra siguiendo a alguien sin que lo notaran. Luna detuvo a más de un Gryffindor para preguntarles por sus amigos, algunos les respondían, otros la ignoraban, pero nadie los había visto desde su última clase. Theo notó que ella evitaba ciertos caminos, miraba con cuidado, dudaba un momento, luego seguía por otro lado, y eran  precisamente los que él siempre usaba al salir de sus clases o daban a su sala común.

Se encontró con Lavender Brown y le preguntó lo mismo que a los demás… Theo notó la preocupación en su rostro cuando está le respondió… por lo visto Ginny y Neville habían sido castigados junto a otro grupo de estudiantes, Theo suspiró deseando que no hubieran atrapado a Pansy y Blaise también, porque de ser así estaba seguro que se lo harían pagar.

Luna pensó durante un rato sentada junto a una ventana, se aproximaba el atardecer, de repente se levantó y comenzó a correr por los pasillos, Theo supo por la dirección que tomó que iba a los jardines, se apresuró detrás de ella, siempre con cuidado de que no lo vea.

Ella bordeo el lago hasta llegar al bosque prohibido, se internó en el y se detuvo en el pequeño claro donde estaban los thestrals, Theo maldijo por dentro “tantos lugares para ir y tenía que venir justo aquí”.

Luna se sentó a los pies de un árbol y un pequeño thestral se hechó a su lado, ella solo sonrío y comenzó a acariciarlo.

―Hola ―ella se giró a verlo, pero no hubo sonrisa en su rostro como antes.

―Theodore Nott… ¿Qué haces aquí? ―él levanto una ceja, preguntándose desde cuando había vuelto a ser Theodore Nott para ella.

―Andaba cerca y te vi ―ella se puso de pie y esquivo la mirada de Theo.

―Mmm… yo… ya me estaba por ir  ―dio unos pasos tratando de evitar el lugar donde estaba Theo, pero este se movió con ella, hasta quedar delante de ella a unos pasos de distancia. 

―No… no te vas de aquí, hasta que hables conmigo ―era una orden, ella solo se quedó en su lugar todavía sin mirarlo y suspiró.

―¿De qué quieres hablar?

―¿Por qué me esquivas? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo mal? O… ¿Qué? ―trató de acercarse más pero ella retrocedía cada paso que él daba.

―Tú no hiciste nada… es que yo ―Theo la notó nerviosa, seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos, eso lo desesperaba y ahora sujetaba su antebrazo derecho. Él dio otro paso hacia ella y al retroceder la rubia chocó con un thestral, Luna se quedó quieta sin soltar su brazo y permitió que Theo se acerque.

―¿Qué es? ¿Estas con Longbotton y no quieres que me acerque a ti por eso? ―la ira estallaba en sus ojos y su voz, Luna levantó levemente la mirada y mordió su labio inferior antes de responder.

―¿Qué? No, Neville es solo un amigo ―su voz era suave y pausada.

―Entonces ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Porque ya no entiendo nada… Me ignoras, no apareciste más en nuestros lugares ¿Qué tengo que pensar? ¿Qué pasó con el “estaré siempre para ti”? ―su voz era suave con un pequeño toque de desesperación. 

―Solo, no quiero meterte en un lío con tu padre ―respondió bastante angustiada.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo harías eso? ―Theo levantó la barbilla de Luna y sostuvo su rostro para que no le esquivara la mirada, sus ojos claros estaban nublados, como si en cualquier momento una cascada fue a salir de ellos.

―No puedo seguir estando contigo Theodore Nott… Ivonne me dijo ―Theo frunció el ceño…

―¿Qué te dijo? ―ella intentó desviar la mirada pero él no se lo permitió.

―Dijo que se habían comprometido en navidad, y… que me aleje de ti porque se lo diría a tu padre y ―unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y un temblor estremeció su cuerpo, Theo la abrazó y susurró en su oído...

―Nada de eso es verdad, no tengo nada con ella, ni lo voy a tener ―se separó un poco, la miró a los ojos y secó las lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas ―… y mi padre… me robó la infancia y no le voy a permitir que interfiera nunca más en mi vida… y menos si se trata de ti ―ella esbozó una leve sonrisa.

―Yo… yo no… no puedo seguir con esto ―Theo la soltó suavemente.

―¿No puedes qué? Luna… por favor no te alejes de mí.

―No puedo ser tu amiga… no puedo seguir con esto… solo me llenas de ilusiones y ya no lo resisto… no puedo verte sonreír como solo tú lo haces para que luego te vayas con otra ―unas lágrimas volvieron a caer  por sus mejillas, Theo las secó suavemente y soltó una risita incrédula―, y encima te ríes ―la calló con uno de sus dedos.

―SHHH… ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo veas? … no te puedo sacar de mi mente, desde esa tarde en el pequeño lago, cuando estas cerca de mi quiero besarte… siento celos y quiero matar a Longbotton porque él si puede estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, las vacaciones fueron una tortura y estas últimas semanas han sido el infierno… ¿tú me quieres volver loco? ―Luna negó con la cabeza y él besó  sus labios suavemente―… pues parece que sí, me embrujaste con tu sonrisa y ahora no puedo vivir sin ella… me gustas mucho, mucho, mucho Luna Lovegood ―ella sonrío y se acercó a los labios de él.

―Tú también me gustas mucho, mucho, mucho Theodore Nott ―susurró sobre los labios de él y lo besó… un beso dulce pero cargado de necesidad,  al separarse permanecieron mirándose a los ojos―, extrañaba tanto tus ojos y tú sonrisa ―y la sonrisa de ambos se amplió.

―Yo también… en verdad me encanta tu sonrisa ―de repente una expresión de dolor atravesó el rostro de Luna― ¿Qué pasa? ―Theo la miró de pies a cabeza, su mano izquierda sujetaba el antebrazo de ella, y ahora la otra mano de ella trataba de quitar la de él―. Luna ¿Qué tienes en el brazo?… Déjame ver ―su voz fue suave y dulce pero sus ojos le exigían la verdad, Luna bajó la cabeza y con cuidado levantó la manga de su túnica, dejando ver un vendaje con algunas manchas de poción verde―. ¿Qué te pasó? ―Luna seguía en silencio mirando como él la examinaba―… sigues sin responderme ¿no quieres que lea tu mente… no? ―dijo él mientras con sumo cuidado quitaba las vendas descubriendo un feo corte de unos quince centímetros de largo y no tan profundo, ahora, habiendo usado pociones. Su mirada urgía una respuesta y Luna leyó la pregunta  “¿quién?” 

―¿No le vas a hacer nada… verdad? ―él tomó su varita y apuntó a la herida, murmuró algo, y Luna sintió en fuerte dolor, como cuando la herida fue hecha, pero al mirar está ya estaba cerrándose.

―Duele un poco pero en un rato no vas a tener ni siquiera cicatriz ―volvió a mirarla a los ojos―… ahora me decías… ¿quién? 

―No sabía que pudieras ―se detuvo al ver su mirada seria―… Theo… no creo que…

―Luna…

―Promete que no la lastimaras.

―Lunaaa ―la mirada de ella mostraba decisión y eso a él le gustaba―… ok… prometo no hacerle más de que te hizo a ti… ¿te parece bien? ―Luna lo miró un momento y por su mirada supo que no iba a obtener una mejor oferta.

―Ok… Ivonne y sus amigas me acorralaron en el baño hace dos días y volvió a advertirme que me aleje de ti, que tú eres suyo, pero no quería creerme cuando le decía que ya no nos veíamos, me lanzo un hechizo paralizante, luego me corto con una navaja y ―se detuvo al ver como Theo se había tensado y su expresión se volvía cada vez más seria.

―¿Y?… continúa ―su voz fue un susurró peligroso. Luna decidió decirle la verdad, sabía que él es muy bueno en legeremancia, y si dudaba que ella le mentía podría meterse en su mente fácilmente, aunque le hubiera prometido que no lo haría

―Y… si la delataba o me volvía a ver cerca de ti… lo próximo seria mi rostro y le diría  a tu padre ―él solo la miraba a los ojos y ella decidió continuar tan rápido como pudo―… y como ya sabía todo lo que has sufrido con tu padre en tu niñez yo no quería que te hiciera nada más, menos por mi culpa además has vivido tanto tiempo sin ser mi amigo ni nada mío que pensé que podrías alejarte fácil de mí y ―él la calló con un beso y al liberar sus labios deposito uno de sus dedos en ellos para que ya no dijera nada, y sonrío.

―Si hablas así de rápido se dificulta captar todo, respira tranquila ¿sí?... en cuanto a Ivonne, voy a aclarar las cosas con ella tan pronto como pueda, y por mi padre ya te dije que no te preocupes ―el río y ella lo miró extrañada, con una clara pregunta en sus ojos―, eres increíble… eso me causa gracia… te preocupa más que mi padre me haga algo en vez de preocuparte por ti misma ―ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros, él acarició sus mejillas y volvió a besarla.

El beso se hizo cada vez más intenso, ninguno quería separarse, pero sus pulmones insistieron, Luna miró a su alrededor, ya estaba oscureciendo y los thestrals comenzaban a desaparecer entre los árboles.

―Y… ahora ¿Qué? ―Theo suspiró.

―Quiero que estés conmigo, pero… no es conveniente que estemos juntos mientras no detengan al señor tenebroso ―él rostro de Theo se entristeció, ella sonrío y acaricio los labios de él.

―Genial ―Theo frunció el ceño y ella amplió su sonrisa, depósito un beso en sus labios y susurró―… siempre me gustó jugar a las escondidas ―la sonrisa se contagió a los labios de Theo.

―Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novia, aunque nadie más pueda saberlo y debamos estar  escondidos?

―Mmm… puedo pensarlo ―Theo volvió a ponerse serio, y ella soltó una risita―, claro que quiero ―volvió a besarlo―, ¿volvemos? Ya es tarde.

―Volvamos, tengo que ver que les pasó a Pansy y Blaise.

―¿Tampoco los encontrabas? Yo no pude encontrar a Ginny y Neville en toda la tarde.

―Lo sé ―Luna lo miró levantando una ceja, él suspiró―, bueno… tú no querías hablar conmigo y siempre estabas con ellos… y como Blaise y Pansy estaban cansados de mi mal humor decidieron ayudarme, asegurándose de alejarlos de ti por hoy ―Theo mostró una sonrisa tímida, ella lo miró de reojo por un momento y luego le sonrío.

―¿Hicieron que los castiguen por ti?

―Supongo.

―¿Y tú creías que no le importabas a nadie? ―ambos rieron y siguieron, aunque Theo esperó en el bosque prohibido hasta que Luna estuvo bastante lejos, y salió rumbo al castillo. Luna tenía razón, aunque sus amigos no lo entendían tan bien como ella, si se preocupaban por él. 

Tenía más de un motivo para sonreír en este momento, pero su expresión cambió… solo podía pensar en Ivonne Rockman esa bruja lo molestaba hasta el momento pero, esto era demasiado… y no se iba a quedar así. Ella no conocía a Theodore Nott.

#  **(Luna)**

Ya hacía dos días de su encuentro con Ivonne en el baño, seguía tomando pociones para el dolor y untándose con otra para cerrar la herida, aunque parecía que no iba del todo bien, la rubia decidió que si no mejoraba nada ese día vería alguna manera de conseguir  otra poción, aunque ya sabía que madame Pomfrey había notado que le faltaban algunas pociones y estaba más atenta.

Su brazo derecho le dolía bastante, a pesar de los calmantes que tomaba, prácticamente no podía hacer nada con la mano derecha, disimulaba lo mejor que podía, pero había cosas que simplemente no podía hacer, como escribir, lo cual le dificultaba bastante las cosas en sus clases, a más de uno le había dado alguna excusa tonta, “me golpee la mano con un libro” “un hechizo revoto y me durmió todo el brazo” “un lala me picó el brazo y ahora no puedo moverlo” eran algunas de las que ya había usado y ya no sabía que más decir, si no se recuperaba pronto estaría en problemas.

Ese día había comenzado tranquilo, no se había cruzado a Theo o Ivonne en toda la mañana, durante el almuerzo solo vio a la morocha sentada entre sus amigas, que como siempre la miraba con odio. Sus clases de la tarde terminaron y se encontraría con Neville y Ginny en la biblioteca, ellos eran los únicos que sabían de su herida, por lo que la estaban ayudando todo lo que podían con las tareas y demás.

Llegó a la biblioteca y se ubicó en la mesa que acostumbraban usar, sacó un libro de transformaciones y trató de leer mientras esperaba. El brazo le dolía, esa herida molestaba mucho, ya se la había curado y cambiado las vendas, trataba de no pensar en eso, quizás así no dolería tanto. Miraba a un lado y otro esperando que alguno de sus amigos apareciera, pero nada, después de un buen rato esperando y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, porque ellos se ocupaban de copiar su tarea, tomó sus cosas y salió decidida a buscarlos, era raro, sobre todo de Neville, él no le había fallado ni un día, aunque sea tarde, siempre llegaba.

Caminaba por los pasillos, asegurándose de que no fueran los que pudiera usar Theo, ya los conocía, se había aprendido su horario  y según el día sabia cuáles eran los caminos que él podría llegar a usar, vio a un grupo de chicos de Gryffindor junto a una ventana y se acercó a preguntarles si habían visto a Neville o Ginny, pero nada, ninguno los había visto desde el almuerzo, y así siguió un buen rato más, deteniendo a cada Gryffindor que se cruzaba, pero todos le daban una respuesta parecida… hasta que encontró a Lavender, si alguien sabía algo tenía que ser ella, la chica más cotilla de Gryffindor…

―Disculpa Lavender, ¿has visto a Ginny o Neville?

―Ahh Luna ―la miró de pies a cabeza y luego continuó―, lo que sé es que Neville estaba fuera del aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras y por lo visto cuando los alumnos que estaban adentro salieron se armó un lío, de repente volaron hechizos para un lado y otro, y alguno le pego a Snape, por lo que todo el grupo quedo castigado, y creo que Neville y Ginny estaban entre ellos ―por un momento la preocupación apareció en el rostro de Luna y prácticamente ni cuenta se dio que Lavender se fue dejándola nuevamente sola.

Luna se sentó en el marco de una ventana, “¿Cómo pueden meterse siempre en líos así?, pobre Neville, tanto que le agrada Snape, estar castigado con él vigilándolo”… en su mente seguían dando vueltas sus amigos, el dolor del brazo había cesado un poco, quizás la última poción que se tomo estaba haciendo efecto. Miró por la ventana, se acercaba el atardecer, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y su mente fue ocupada por los thestrals, hacia demasiado tiempo que no los visitaba y no lo dudó ni un momento se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hacia los jardines, el atardecer les encantaba a los thestrals. Llegó al pequeño claro donde estos se reunían, había al menos diez y unas cuantas crías, se sentó a los pies de un enorme árbol, una de las crías se acercó a ella y se hechó a sus pies, la sonrisa de Luna se amplió y comenzó a acariciar a la criatura que se quedaba muy tranquila.

―Hola ―su corazón se detuvo, conocía esa voz, no podía ser, no podía estar allí, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y se giró lentamente a verlo… si allí estaba él, su tortura constante, él chico que jamás abandonaba su mente.

―Theodore Nott… ¿Qué haces aquí? ―las palabras salieron como si nada y sonó igual que antes de que fueran amigos, el levanto una ceja y Luna supo que su tonó no le gustó.  

―Andaba cerca y te vi ―Luna  se puso de pie y esquivo la mirada de Theo, sus ojos azul eléctrico le estaban taladrando la cabeza, no soportaba la fuerza de su mirada, sabía que no podría alejarlo de ella si la miraba así.

―Mmm… yo… ya me estaba por ir ―dio unos pasos tratando de evitar el lugar donde estaba Theo, pero este se movió con ella, hasta quedar delante de ella a unos pasos de distancia. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esto? ¿Por qué no podía dejar las cosas como estaban y ya?

―No… no te vas de aquí, hasta que hables conmigo ―eso definitivamente era una orden, aunque no hacia tanto que se trataban, ella ya había llegado a conocerlo bastante bien, por lo que se quedó en su lugar, sin mirarlo y suspiro.

―¿De qué quieres hablar? ―¿Cómo si no lo supiera?

―¿Por qué me esquivas? ¿Qué paso? ¿Hice algo mal? O… ¿Qué? ―él chico trató de acercarse más, Luna sabía que eso no sería bueno, así que solo decidió tratar de mantener la distancia y alejarse cada paso que el daba hacia ella. 

―Tu no hiciste nada… es que yo ―realmente estaba nerviosa, no podía mirarlo, y ahora su antebrazo volvía a doler, no podía demostrarle que algo le dolía, sujetó su herida. Él dio otro paso hacia ella y al intentar retroceder choca con un thestral, ya no podía escapar, debía aceptar lo que sentía y pasaba, se quedó quieta sin soltar su brazo y permitió que Theo se acerque.

―¿Qué es? ¿Estas con Longbotton y no quieres que me acerque a ti por eso? ―la ira estallaba en los ojos y la voz, del chico Luna levantó levemente la mirada y mordió su labio inferior antes de responder.

―¿Qué? No, Neville es solo un amigo ―trató de que su voz fuera suave y pausada.

―Entonces ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Porque ya no entiendo nada… Me ignoras, no apareciste más en nuestros lugares ¿Qué tengo que pensar? ¿Qué paso con el “estaré siempre para ti”? ―su voz era suave con un pequeño toque de desesperación, eso rompía el corazón de Luna, en verdad estaba sufriendo por ella, y eso solo logró angustiarla más.

―Solo, no quiero meterte en un lío con tu padre ―las palabras se escaparon de sus labios.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo harías eso? ―Theo sujetó su rostro con cuidado, pero también algo fuerte para que no le esquivara la mirada, Luna sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

―No puedo seguir estando contigo Theodore Nott… Ivonne me dijo ―Theo frunció el ceño...

―¿Qué te dijo? ―ella intentó desviar la mirada pero él no se lo permitió.

―Dijo que se habían comprometido en navidad, y… que me aleje de ti porque se lo diría a tu padre y ―sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, cerró los ojos y un temblor estremeció su cuerpo, sintió la cercanía del cuerpo de Theo, y como de repente sus brazos la rodearon y su respiración junto a su oído le erizó la piel...

―Nada de eso es verdad, no tengo nada con ella, ni lo voy a tener ―se separó un poco de ella, sus ojos se encontraron, y él secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas―, y mi padre… me robo la infancia y no le voy a permitir que interfiera nunca más en mi vida… y menos si se trata de ti ―Luna no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al escuchar esto.

―Yo… yo no… no puedo seguir con esto ―Theo la soltó suavemente. 

―¿No puedes qué? Luna… por favor no te alejes de mí ―su tonó era más que una súplica. Y algo dentro de Luna se encendió, esa verdad que había estado allí durante tanto tiempo salió a la luz, y ya no se la guardaría.

―No puedo ser tu amiga… no puedo seguir con esto… solo me llenas de ilusiones y ya no lo resisto… no puedo verte sonreír como solo tú lo haces para que luego te vayas con otra ―Luna solo habló, en verdad no sabía de donde venía todo eso, pero sentía que si no se lo decía explotaría, unas lágrimas volvieron a caer  por sus mejillas, Theo las secó suavemente y soltó una risita, la cual hizo aparecer un pequeño destello de enojo en su interior―, y encima te ríes ―él solo deposito uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y la calló.

―SHHH… ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo veas?… no te puedo sacar de mi mente, desde esa tarde en el pequeño lago, cuando estas cerca mío quiero besarte… siento celos y quiero matar a Longbotton porque él si puede estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, las vacaciones fueron una tortura y estas últimas semanas han sido el infierno… ¿tú me quieres volver loco? ―Luna negó con la cabeza y él beso sus labios suavemente―, pues parece que sí, me embrujaste con tu sonrisa y ahora no puedo vivir sin ella… me gustas mucho, mucho, mucho Luna Lovegood ―ella sonrío y se acercó a los labios de él.

―Tú también me gustas mucho, mucho, mucho Theodore Nott ―susurró sobre los labios de él y lo besó… un beso dulce pero cargado de necesidad, y deseo, hacía mucho que deseaba ese beso, al separarse permanecieron mirándose a los ojos―, extrañaba tanto tus ojos y tú sonrisa ―y la sonrisa de ambos se amplió.

―Yo también, en verdad me encanta tu sonrisa ―de repente sintió la mano de Theo sobre su herida, y no pudo evitar la explosión de dolor, y él la notó― ¿Qué pasa? ―Luna trató de quitar la mano de Theo de su brazo―, Luna ¿Qué tienes en el brazo?… Déjame ver ―sus ojos exigían saber, Luna bajó la cabeza y con cuidado levantó la manga de su túnica, dejando ver el vendaje―, ¿Qué te pasó? ―la expresión de Theo se hacía cada vez más seria al examinar su brazo―… sigues sin responderme ¿no quieres que lea tu mente… no? ―dijo él mientras con sumo cuidado quitaba las vendas descubriendo el corte que Ivonne le hizo. Su mirada urgía una respuesta y Luna leyó la pregunta  “¿quién?” sabía que no podía mentirle, pero si sabía algo de Theo era que no se iba a quedar así como si nada al saberlo.

―¿No le vas a hacer nada… verdad? ―él tomo su varita y apuntó a la herida, murmuró algo, y Luna sintió en fuerte dolor, como cuando la herida fue hecha, pero al mirar está estaba cerrándose.

―Duele un poco pero en un rato no vas a tener ni siquiera cicatriz ―volvió a mirarla a los ojos, con una expresión seria―… ahora me decías… ¿quién? 

―No sabía que pudieras ―trató de cambiar el tema, pero la mirada del pelinegro se lo impidió―… Theo no creo que…

―Luna…

―Promete que no la lastimaras ―y lo miró seria con toda la decisión que pudo.

―Lunaaa… ok prometo no hacerle más de que te hizo a ti… ¿te parece bien? ―bien, ya lo conocía como para saber que no iba a obtener una oferta mejor, y dejar el tema allí no era opción porque insistiría o se metería en su mente.

―Ok… Ivonne y sus amigas me acorralaron en el baño hace dos días y volvió a advertirme que me aleje de ti, que tú eres suyo, pero no quería creerme cuando le decía que ya no nos veíamos, me lanzó un hechizo paralizante, luego me cortó con una navaja y…

―¿Y? continúa ―su voz fue un susurro peligroso, así que Luna pensó hacer esto lo más rápido posible…

―Y… si la delataba o me volvía a ver cerca de ti lo próximo seria mi rostro y le diría  a tu padre y como ya sabía todo lo que has sufrido con tu padre en tu niñez yo no quería que te hiciera nada más, menos por mi culpa además has vivido tanto tiempo sin ser mi amigo ni nada mío que pensé que podrías alejarte fácilmente de mí y ―de repente sintió los labios de Theo sobre los suyos y al separarse de ellos, el pelinegro dejo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios para que no siguiera hablando…

―Si hablas así de rápido se dificulta captar todo, respira tranquila ¿sí?... en cuanto a Ivonne, voy a aclarar las cosas con ella tan pronto como pueda, y por mi padre ya te dije que no te preocupes ―él río y ella lo miró extrañada―, eres increíble… eso me causa gracia; te preocupa más que mi padre me haga algo en vez de preocuparte por ti misma ―ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros, él acarició sus mejillas y volvió a besarla, hasta que sus pulmones pidieron aire.

―Y ahora ¿Qué? ―Theo suspiró.

―Quiero que estés conmigo, pero… no es conveniente que estemos juntos mientras no detengan al señor tenebroso ―vio la tristeza en el rostro de Theo y pensó, es como un niño al que le dices que no puede ir al parque, y eso le dio una idea, sonrío y le acarició los labios.

―Genial ―Theo frunció el ceño y ella amplió su sonrisa, depósito un beso en sus labios y susurró―, siempre me gustó jugar a las escondidas ―la sonrisa se contagió a los labios de Theo.

―Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia, aunque nadie más pueda saberlo y debamos estar  escondidos?

―Mmm… ¿puedo pensarlo? ―Theo volvió a ponerse serio, y ella soltó una risita, era tan lindo cuando hacia eso―, claro que quiero ―volvió a besarlo―. ¿volvemos? Ya es tarde.

En verdad ya había oscurecido, y volvieron charlando por el bosque prohibido, Luna se adelantó y entró directo al gran comedor, todavía no había nadie, en un rato comenzarían a llegar los alumnos para la cena, se ubicó en la mesa de Gryffindor, tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y algo le decía que duraría mucho, unos momentos después comenzaron a llegar los alumnos de las diferentes casas, entre ellos llegaron Ginny y Neville, se los veía algo molestos, pensó en si debía decirles que fue por su culpa que terminaron castigados, pero en cuanto se acercaron más decidió que no hacía falta. Ambos se disculparon por haberla dejado sola y comenzaron a quejarse de Mary y Nell, por lo visto, por su culpa todos terminaron castigados incluso Neville, Pansy y Blaise que no estaban en ese curso, pensó en lo que le había dicho Theo mientras volvían y sonrío… sintió que alguien la miraba, desvió sus ojos hacia la entrada y allí estaba él, la miró a los ojos y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, esa sonrisa que ella adoraba y sin más caminó hasta su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin, con más de una mirada sobre él.

―WOW, no lo creí posible, pero Nott es igual o más guapo que Malfoy cuando sonríe, ¿viste eso Luna? ―susurró la pelirroja acercándose más a la rubia, que solo sonrío y asintió, pensando en que diría su amiga si se enteraba que él era su novio… “novio”, todavía no podía creer eso, era extraño, pero le encantaba. Ambas miraban disimuladamente al chico de ojos azul eléctrico, que parecía confundido y miraba a su alrededor, de repente sus ojos chocaron por un momento, y una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa apareció en sus labios, luego volvió a su expresión sería normal, al rato apareció Ivonne y se colgó de su cuello, cosa que a Luna no le gustó, pero por la expresión de Theo supo que a él le gusto menos que a ella, de golpe el pelinegro se puso de pie haciendo que ella cayera al piso, por un momento se hizo silencio en el lugar, y él le dijo algo… pero desde donde estaba no llegaba a escucharlo, y por dentro deseó que no le dijera nada de lo que ella le había contado, unos segundos después volvió a sentarse e ignoró a la morocha, que se levantó bastante molesta, toco el hombre del chico, pero se detuvo, por lo visto no se sentía bien y termino vomitando contra uno de los muros, pero Theo no volvió a reaccionar ante ella. Después de que se la llevaran la cena transcurrió normal, a pesar de los constantes cuchicheos sobre lo ocurrido, Luna vio a Theo cuando se retiró con sus amigos y le regaló una sonrisa, pero al instante volvió a escuchar a Ginny que volvía a quejarse por su castigo.

Un rato después caminaba por el pasillo hacia la torre Ravenclaw con Ginny y Neville, cuando este le preguntó.

―¿Luna cómo está tu brazo? Con todo lo del castigo me olvide de peguntarte, en verdad me preocupó dejarte tanto tiempo sola ―se notaba que él chico estaba arrepentido por ello.

―Perfecto y respecto a eso… ya no tienes que preocuparte ni estar todo el tiempo conmigo.

―Un momento ¿Qué pasó Luna… qué nos estas ocultando? ―la pelirroja miró seria a su amiga.

―Nada solo que arregle mi problema y ya todo está bien, incluso mi herida esta curada ―dijo mostrándoles el brazo, donde no había herida ni marca alguna, ambos miraron sorprendidos el brazo.

―¿Cómo es posible? ―dijo Ginny tocando el lugar donde había estado la enorme herida.

―Bueno solo voy a decir, que él me curó y ya no tienen que preocuparse todo está más que bien ―dijo casi en un suspiro sonriendo.

―AHH Luna tienes que decirme ¿quién es? ―suplicó Ginny tomándola de las manos.

―Por ahora acordamos no decirle a nadie, cuando pueda ten por seguro que te contare ―y sin más solo se despidió, respondió la pregunta del águila en la puerta y entró en su torre.

Sabía que su amiga seguiría insistiendo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante esa noticia, había escuchado más de una vez a sus amigos de Gryffindor despotricar contra los Slytherin, así que solo decidió dejarlo en secreto hasta que fuera un buen momento para revelarlo.

Esa noche soñó con Dumbledore lo veía caer desde la torre de astronomía y la marca tenebrosa en el cielo. Despertó a mitad de la noche por ese sueño y una pregunta se instaló en su cabeza… “¿debía decírselo al director?”.

  
  



	7. Sonrisa y maldición - Ivonne ataca

#  **Sonrisa y maldición (Theo)**

Theo llegó al gran comedor a tiempo para la cena, se detuvo en la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a su rubia sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a la pelirroja y Longbotton, y la alegría lo invadió, pero él sabía disimular muy bien sus emociones, o eso pensaba, sintió como algunas miradas se posaban en él mientras caminaba hacia su mesa, con la elegancia característica de un aristócrata Slytherin, miró de reojo a cierta rubia entre los leones, ya no había tristeza en sus ojos y esa sonrisa era totalmente real. Miró a su mesa, Pansy lo saludaba levantando su mano e indicándole el lugar que seguramente había reservado para él, siguió como si nada, aunque sentía que cada vez eran más los ojos que se posaban en él, escuchó varios suspiros a su paso, pero no les dio importancia a eso, ni a las sonrisas tontas que ponían las muchachas por donde pasaba, su mente estaba perdida en otra cosa… en aquella rubia de mirada cristalina y pensando que haría con esa morocha, que según él se merecía el peor castigo posible.

Llegó al lugar, se sentó junto a Pansy y entonces notó que tanto ella como Draco y Blaise lo miraban con una sonrisa pícara, él cambió su expresión, pidiendo una explicación.

―Draco… creo que vas a tener que cuidarte… te va a robar el puesto como el más sexy del colegio ―comentó Blaise,  Theo frunció el ceño, Pansy y Blaise rieron y Draco lo miró levantando una ceja mientras sonreía de lado.

―¿Es eso lo que pretendes Nott?... te advierto es divertido, pero en ocasiones puede ser molesto ―dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras como él acostumbraba...

―¿De qué rayos hablan ustedes?

―Theo ―miró a Pansy sin cambiar su expresión―, creo que las chicas del colegio acaban de descubrir lo sexy que te ves sonriendo ―Theo entrecerró los ojos y la miró fijo, de que rayos hablaba... él no… volvió a ver a Blaise y Draco que ahora se doblaban de la risa… hecho un vistazo alrededor y seguía habiendo muchos ojos sobre él, incluso parecía que algunos profesores se habían fijado en él… cuándo sus ojos chocaron fugazmente con unos celestes soñadores, llenos de dulzura, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa, involuntaria,  que desapareció tan rápido como se formó.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y se escucharon unos cuantos suspiros, lo que hizo que sus amigos rieran más… “¿fui tan estúpido como para entrar sonriendo al gran comedor? IDIOTA” se regañaba mentalmente una y otra vez. En eso siente que alguien se acerca a él, sabía quién era, se había colgado tanto de su cuello en esas últimas semanas que ya conocía hasta su perfume.  

Esa había sido la primer cosa que odió de ella, ese perfume de vainilla, detestaba esa fragancia, que se pegaba a sus prendas con mucha facilidad, lo segundo que aborrecía era su voz, totalmente chillona, estridente, y por si eso fuera poco los modismos y entonaciones que tenía eran totalmente desagradable… delataba en su forma de hablar que era una niña mimada, consentida y pretenciosa, que siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Durante todo ese tiempo la soportó lo mejor que pudo… por lo general le ayudaba repetir en su mente “debes respetar a las mujeres siempre” eso la salvo en más de una ocasión de terminar en él suelo o recibir algún hechizo… pero hoy Theo descubrió que definitivamente odiaba a esa chica con todo su ser, casi tanto como a su padre, y verdaderamente no quería que se acercara a él, porque ese día corría el riesgo de perder completamente el control y matarla con sus propias manos…

Recordó la promesa que hacia un rato le hizo a Luna, suspiró y dijo…

―Me tocas y te arrepientes ―su voz sonó tranquila y un poco más alta de lo normal, en su interior estaba estallando una tormenta… no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera la miró, sabía que no soportaría verla sin romper su promesa.

Ella simplemente lo ignoró como hacia siempre que Theo le decía algo por el estilo y se abrazó a su cuello dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Theo se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte, su cuerpo no soportaba el contacto con ella, sentía que iba a explotar… el sorpresivo movimiento hizo que la chica soltar el agarre y trastabillara, él se giró, la miró a los ojos y repentinamente supo que hacer…

―Cada vez que me toques enfermaras, todo mal que hagas en ti se repetirá, y si tienes malas intenciones la suerte no te acompañara ―su voz fue un susurró, su mirada estaba cargada de ira y sed de venganza, de repente sus ojos azul eléctrico se nublaron y el comenzó a murmurar palabras que pocos escuchaban y ninguno entendía, al terminar cerro sus ojos volvió a girar y se sentó junto a Pansy, todos lo miraban con una expresión de sorpresa y algo de reproche, mientras parte de las otras mesas seguían mirándolo a la vez que murmuraban entre ellos.

Ivonne no comprendía que acaba de suceder, ya estaba algo acostumbrada a los desplantes del muchacho, pero nunca lo había visto así y quería una explicación, volvió a acercarse a él, toco su hombro, él no se movió, pero de repente ella comenzó a sentirse mal, era una sensación extraña, algo que subía y bajaba en su interior, sintió náuseas y  como todo lo que estaba en su estómago intentaba salir, y sin poder decir siquiera una palabra se encontró inclinada cerca de un muro vomitando sin poder detenerse.

Algunos se movieron a ayudar  a la chica, su amiga Mary fue la primera…Theo ni siquiera se giró, solo miraba a sus amigos, y una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Draco lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

―Acabas de ponerle una maldición ―no era una pregunta, Draco sabía lo que significaba lo murmurado, pues era el único allí que conocía esa magia, además de Theo―, ¿podemos saber porque?…

―Buena pregunta, hace tiempo que te molesta y nunca le habías hecho nada, más allá de amenazarla ―interrumpió Blaise.

―Porque se lo merece ―Blaise le lanzó una mirada de reproche y el suspiró―, la amenazó y lastimó ―la sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de sus amigos―, bastante grave… esa herida tenía unos cuantos días y no había terminado de sanar incluso con pociones.

―No me jodas ¿ese bombón es así de peligroso? ―Blaise reía mientras preguntaba y miraba como desaparecían con la chica por la puerta del gran comedor.

―Les dije que la muy estúpida trató de amenazarme en más de una ocasión.

―No… no nos dijiste eso Pansy ―Blaise volvió la mirada hacia Pansy serio.

―Pues es bastante tonta si comete una estupidez así… mira que intentar hacer eso sabiendo que tú eres una de las mujeres más peligrosas aquí ―los cuatro rieron ante el comentario de Draco.

―Bueno yo voto porque dejemos de hablar de esta loca y volvamos a lo importante ―Blaise  miró a Theo―, no te vamos a preguntar cómo te fue, esa respuesta la supimos al verte entrar aquí ―todos soltaron algunas risas―, pero si queremos conocer algunos detalles más.

―¡¿Después nosotras somos las cotillas?! ―Pansy simuló ofenderse, pero enseguida sonrió y volvió a ver a Theo―, pero… nos lo debes Nott, pasamos toda la tarde encerrados en un aula con cuatro Gryffindor, un Ravenclaw y  otras tres serpientes.

―¿Cómo atraparon a tantos? ―preguntó Draco entre risas.

―Culpa de la mejor amiga de Ivonne ―se notaba la furia en la voz de Pansy.

―Pansy, vele el lado positivo, pudimos hacer que carguen con toda la culpa ―ella y Blaise rieron.

Theo se relajó, ya no había tantos ojos sobre él, juzgando lo sucedido. Decidieron ir a la habitación de Draco, para hablar más tranquilos, todos tenían algo que contar ese día. Antes de salir del gran comedor él no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, su sonrisa era radiante, y como si la hubiera llamado con esa mirada, los ojos de ella se centraron un momento en los suyos, y luego volvieron a ver a la pelirroja que se quejaba a su lado, él sonrío para sí y se alejó con sus amigos.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así de bien, ¿quién diría que hacia un rato había estado a punto de matar a alguien? suspiró, Luna lo había salvado… de no ser porque lo obligó a hacer aquella promesa, ¿quién sabe que le habría hecho a Ivonne?… quizás en verdad Luna lo conocía más de lo que él creía… incluso mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía.

#  **Ivonne vuelve a atacar (Luna)**

Llevaba unos días tratando de hablar con el director, pero nunca lo encontraba. Esa mañana, como todas las anteriores lo primero que hizo al entrar al gran comedor fue ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin y sonreírle a Theo, él no demostraba demasiado, pero sabía que la había visto, su mirada pasó como si nada por el resto del lugar, pero algo la hizo volver a mirar la mesa de profesores, y si allí estaba el director, Dumbledore, después de días de esperar verlo allí estaba, se sentó a desayunar, terminó antes que los demás y decidió esperar al director en la entrada de su oficina, y después de esperar un rato él apareció ante ella.

―Señorita Lovegood buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

―Buenos días señor, si necesito hablar con usted.

―Bien en ese caso, acompáñeme ―dijo mientras la gárgola les daba paso a las escaleras, entraron a la oficina y Dumbledore le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento, mientras él ocupaba su lugar, y esperó a que ella iniciara.

―Señor usted sabe que yo suelo tener sueños que se hacen realidad ―el anciano asintió con la cabeza―, bueno… hace unos días tuve uno sobre usted donde…

―Luna ―la interrumpió―, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero ese es un futuro que no se puede cambiar, y lo sabes ―dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando su mano que estaba algo negra.

―Pero señor, tal vez usted ―la sonrisa de Dumbledore se amplió y Luna solo lo miró algo sorprendida.

―Eres una digna hija de tu madre y una verdadera bruja de la luna, aunque no me creas, tu nos vas a ayudar a todos… pero ya deja de preocuparte por mí, ya viví suficiente deja que sea yo quien me preocupe por ti… ¿tienes algo más que contarme? ―la mano de Luna fue inconscientemente a su antebrazo derecho, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza―. Bien, creo que entonces nos veremos luego.

Luna no terminaba de entender a ese hombre, pero aunque le costara admitirlo, él tenía razón, no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar esa visión… y si lo pensaba tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparse, había notado la presencia de Mary y Nell cerca de los lugares y pasillos que ella solía tomar, eso no debería de ser raro… pero ella no podía dejar de sentirse extraña, tenía un presentimiento que la perturbaba, pero no quería decirle a nadie, no quería volver a preocupar a Neville y mucho menos a Theo, trataba de convencerse de que solo era impresión suya, quizás si les había tomado algo de miedo… quien sabía, puede que con él tiempo se le pasara.

Ya hacía dos meses que era la novia de Theo, seguían encontrándose como antes en diferentes lugares del colegio. Aunque Ivonne y sus amigas no habían vuelto a molestarla Luna seguía teniendo ese extraño presentimiento y ese día era más fuerte que nunca.

Desde que se levantó esa mañana sus sentidos estaban muy alertas, cada ruido o cosa a su alrededor la hacían girarse para ver que era, y eso la estaba haciendo sentirse muy intranquila, así pasó la mañana y parte de su tarde, si le preguntaban no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que se había hablado durante las clases ese día.

Al salir de su última clase se sentía mareada, fue al baño, tenía que mojare un poco la cara, escuchó que Ginny la llamaba pero no le hizo caso, ya la alcanzaría en el baño, pero al entrar se encontró con Ivonne y sus amigas… antes de que pudiera hacer algo la habían paralizado; escuchó un grito de Ginny y la puerta que se cerraba.

―Nell asegura esa puerta… por tu bien que la pelirroja no entre ―dijo Mary sin dejar de apuntar a Luna.

Ivonne se veía realmente furiosa y con un dejo de locura en la mirada, caminaba de un lado a otro sin despegar sus ojos del cuerpo paralizado de Luna, de repente saco una navaja, la misma con la que le había cortado el brazo, y se la pasó a Mary, quien la tomó y se acercó a Luna mientras Ivonne le lanzaba un hechizo silenciador.

―La verdad no quiero que tus inútiles gritos me interrumpan ―dijo, mientras Mary comenzaba a hacerle pequeños cortes a Luna―, lo hiciste bien, fingiendo que estás loca, que eres demasiado distraída chocando con él cada vez que podías… no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero de alguna forma te lo ganaste… eres una MALDITA, MALDITA, MALDITA ―de repente Ivonne le quitó la navaja a Mary y comenzó a cortar y golpear a Luna, mientras gritaba y reía como desquiciada, los cortes eran cada vez más grandes y profundos―. MALDITOS… TU Y ÉL INTENTARON BURLARSE DE MI, Y ESO ES ALGO QUE SE PAGA MUY CARO, NADIE SE BURLA DE MIIII ―gritó y soltó una risa estridente.

Luna sentía cada corte y como la sangre emanaba de ellos, escuchaba la risa y gritos de Ivonne y otra cosa… golpes, seguramente era Ginny tratando de entrar… todo le dolía, no podía moverse ni hablar, comenzó a sentirse mareada, estaba segura de que ya había perdido bastante sangre y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, lo último que vio fueron dos siluetas acercándose a ella y apuntando a Ivonne con sus varitas...

_ ―Hola mi Looney… despierta ―sus parpados pesaban, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró en un campo repleto de flores, y delante de ella estaba su madre, vestida de blanco, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro; el cabello rubio suelto y adornado con aquellas pequeñas flores, como lo hacia ella cuando niña. _

_ ―¿Mamá… dónde estoy… morí? _

_ ―No amor, solo estas inconsciente ―dijo  entre risas―, y aproveche para decirte algo importante, probablemente no lo recuerdes todo, pero en su momento lo harás… sé que amas a Theo, y él también te ama, como no tienes una idea ―esto dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Luna _ ―,  _ hay algo que debes saber, él tiene poderes muy especiales, pero todavía no han terminado de despertar… cuando lo hagan, y no falta demasiado para ello, pueden ser algo bueno, o algo muy malo… _

_ ―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? _

_ ―Luna ―una voz dulce sonó a su espalda y al girarse se encontró con una bella mujer de cabello negro y ondulado, con ojos celestes y una dulce sonrisa, también vestía de blanco y llevaba una pequeña flor enredada en su cabello _ ―,  _ tú haces feliz a Theo, y eso le permitirá controlar todo ese poder… pero si a pesar de todo el poder y el dolor lo dominan… _

_ ―Eso sería terrible, solo tú podrás ayudarlo, él hará todo por ti… tienes la sabiduría de generaciones de brujas de la luna, esta todo en tu interior, solo debes dejarlo salir. _

_ ―Ahora debes irte, ya es tiempo de que despiertes… traten de ser felices ―una especie de neblina comenzó  a inundarlo todo y Luna volvía a estar sola. _

Luna abrió los ojos, tenía una extraña sensación, había soñado algo, algo importante, pero como de costumbre no lo recordaba… pero de repente el dolor devolvió su mente a la realidad, estaba en la enfermería, recordaba que Ivonne y Mary la atacaron, el movimiento de una sombra llamó su atención, era Theo que entraba, se lo veía muy preocupado, cerró los ojos y esperó a que se acercara, estuvo así un rato y nada, no se escuchaba nada, entreabrió los ojos y ya estaba delante de ella observando sus heridas, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera así de silencioso? una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar en ello y no se aguantó más.

―¿Te vas a quedar ahí viendo? ―él extendió su mano y acarició la mejilla de Luna mientras  intentaba sonreír, la chica puso su mano sobre la de él, en verdad estaba preocupado―, ¡qué cara! Cualquiera diría que es a ti a quien atacaron… ¿tan mal me veo que no puedes cambiar esa cara? ―Luna hizo un puchero y consiguió sacarle una sonrisa, él beso sus labios y susurró.

―Tu siempre estas hermosa ―la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y siguió―, lo siento Luna, esto es mi culpa, si yo no ―Luna lo calló depositando uno de sus dedos sobre su boca…

―Esto no es tu culpa, y no sé cómo… pero estoy segura que de no ser por ti, ahora estaría mucho peor ―él se estremeció― no sé qué hiciste, pero lo que sea hoy me salvo ―Luna quitó su mano de la boca de Theo y lo beso―… gracias ―esto hizo sonreír al chico.

Al día siguiente Ivonne fue trasladada a San Mungo, sus heridas habían dejado de sangrar, pero no podían avanzar con ellas para cerrarlas. Ya no volvería al colegio, tanto ella como Mary fueron expulsadas y a Nell le permitieron quedarse con la advertencia de que si hacia algo a quien fuera también seria expulsada.

Luna se encontraba otra vez en la oficina del director, sus heridas ya habían sanado, la magia era genial, no tenía ni una marca, lo único que le quedaba era alguna que otra mancha verdosa de los moretones, que poco a poco desaparecían.

―Luna… ¿Por qué no me contaste lo que había pasado antes con Ivonne?

―No fue gran cosa, no tenía importancia…

―¿No tenía importancia? Luna tienes que preocuparte por ti también, no solo por los demás… ¿te das cuenta que Ivonne pudo haberte matado? de no ser por las señoritas Parkinson y Weasley… y lo que sea que él señor Nott, le haya hecho, aunque no lo admita.

―Lo sé todos me dicen lo mismo.

―Bueno, me alegro de que estés bien, y en verdad comienza a pensar en ti.

Todos tenían razón, tenía que pensar un poco más en ella, en su seguridad, Theo ya le había llamado la atención por eso, también Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Harry y ahora también Dumbledore… pero ella no sabía porque simplemente no podía… siempre había alguien con un problema más importante que el suyo. Seguía sintiendo que había algo importante que no recordaba, pero como su padre decía “a veces los narggles se llevan nuestras cosas y nos las devuelven cuando menos lo esperamos” quizás los narggles se llevaron su recuerdo y cuando menos lo pensara se lo devolverían.

  
  



	8. Ivonne vuelve a atacar - Te amo

#  **Theo**

Ya hacía unas cuantas semanas que Theo y Luna eran novios, aunque casi nadie lo sabía, solo los amigos de él y la verdad es que nadie sospechaba nada, ella seguía como siempre en una nube llena de narggles, ya sea estando sola o con sus amigos, distraída y soñadora mirando el mundo a su manera, mientras que Theo volvió a la normalidad, su humor ya no era terrible, era feliz pero se controlaba, de no sonreír frente a todos ni demostrar lo que sentía.

Había estado muy pendiente de Luna cuando ella lo esquivaba y ahora seguía estándolo, con la diferencia de que ahora la vigilaba por si Ivonne trataba de volver a hacerle algo. Esa mujer no era de las que se dejaban vencer.

Después de que le lanzara esa maldición, cosa que ella no comprendió bien en un principio, siguió insistiendo, acercándose y saltando sobre él, hasta que después de sufrir vómitos, terribles picazones, ataques de estornudos, brotes de ronchas y desmayos todo  sin explicación alguna, madame Pomfrey llegó a la conclusión de que podía ser alérgica a alguna cosa, y por lo visto una luz se encendió en su mente ese día…

_ Theo estaba hablando con Blaise en su sala común, cuando de repente. _

_ ―Theodore Nott… a ti te estaba buscando ―él desvió su mirada hacia la chica, sus ojos negros soltaban chispas, y su cabello siempre perfecto lucia algo enmarañado, él no se movió ni respondió, lo cual enfureció más a la chica― ¿QUÉ RAYOS ME HICISTE? ―gritó logrando que todos los que estaban en la sala se giraran a verlos. _

_ ―Te advertí que te alejaras de mi ―dijo en tono neutro con una sonrisa de lado. _

_ ―¿Qué me hiciste?... ¿un hechizo? Quítamelo YAAAAA…o sino ―entrecerró los ojos y levanto su dedo amenazando, Theo solo frunció el ceño y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba. _

_ ―O sino… ¿Qué? tengo que recordarte que no puedes tocarme sin enfermar ―hizo una leve mueca con los labios, y eso la enfureció más, sacó su varita para lanzarle un hechizo… pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya estaba petrificada. Los que observaban la escena se asombraron de la rapidez de Theo.  _

_ Se puso de pie y se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de Ivonne, le quitó la varita y la tiró a uno de los rincones oscuros de la sala. _

_ ―No te metas en mi vida y aléjate de mí ―movió su varita y quitó el hechizo, mientras la miraba fríamente y entre dientes susurró― y de quienes me importan ―fue un susurró tan bajo que solo ella lo escucho. _

_ ―Quítame lo que me hiciste ―Theo movió la cabeza en forma negativa.  _

_ ―Eso no va a pasar, tú te ganaste esa maldición ―los ojos de Theo reflejaban todo el odio que sentía por esa chica que había lastimado a su Luna. Ivonne supo que no conseguiría nada de él, pero también sabía que eso no quedaría así. _

_ ―Está me la pagas Nott ―y con esas palabras se alejó, recogió su varita y se fue, maldiciendo y blasfemando por lo bajo, decidida a lo que sea… si él no era para ella, no sería de nadie más. _

Desde ese día Theo no podía dejar de preocuparse por Luna, esa loca ya la había atacado en una ocasión sin tener motivo, ¿Por qué no lo haría ahora? Hizo un acuerdo con Blaise y Pansy, entre los tres tratarían de vigilar y cuidar a Luna.

Ya hacia algunos meses de eso, Theo y Luna seguían viéndose a escondidas en el bosque prohibido, en la biblioteca o en algún pasillo solitario.

Esa tarde Theo estaba con Blaise en  la biblioteca terminando una tarea de pociones, cuando Pansy llegó hasta ellos corriendo, estaba bastante agitada y en sus ojos se veía algo de miedo.

―Ivonne… Luna… enfermería ―estaba tan agitada que no podía decir una frase completa, pero a Theo solo le basto con escuchar el nombre de Luna, que al instante había saltado de su silla. Pansy lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Llegaron a la esquina de un pasillo, con solo doblar a la derecha y hacer unos metros más estarían en la enfermería, pero Pansy se detuvo e impidió que Theo siguiera, todavía estaba muy agitada, le hizo una seña a Theo para que espere. Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro notó que había sangre en las manos de su amiga, en el rostro del chico comenzaba a verse la preocupación, aunque todavía no sabía que había pasado. Cuando Blaise llegó a donde estaban, Pansy un poco recuperada hablo.

―Bien… no corras Theo… primero escucha todo ―hizo silencio un momento mirándolo seria y recién después de que el afirmara con la cabeza continuo–. Ivonne y su sequito, Mary y Nell… acorralaron a Luna en el baño de mujeres del segundo piso ―el rostro de Theo se transformó, y sintió como Blaise lo sujetaba y Pansy apoyaba las manos, manchadas de sangre seca, en su pecho tratando de detenerlo–. Theo ella está “bien”… si la comparas con Ivonne no tiene nada…

―¿Qué paso Pansy?  ¿Por qué hay sangre en tus manos? ―su tonó era serio y su expresión les indicaba que no lo iban a poder retener mucho más.

―Tranquilízate Nott… solo tiene unos cortes que le hizo Mary… Ivonne está peor, cada corte que ella hacía en Luna, se cerraba momentos después y se abría en su propia piel –Pansy se veía algo horrorizada al recordar esto–, encontré a la pelirroja gritando y lanzando hechizos a la puerta, así que la ayude y después de un Bombada máxima de parte de las dos, la puerta cedió ―la mirada de Pansy parecía perdida, y Theo estaba petrificado–… encontramos a Luna sangrando y a Ivonne y Mary riendo como locas,  cuando nos acercamos tratando de ayudarla las heridas de Luna empezaron a cerrarse y escuchamos un grito de Ivonne, al verla su piel se abría en los mismos lugares donde Luna había tenido las heridas, y comenzó a sangrar… justo llego Mc Gonagall detuvo el sangrado y las trajo a la enfermería ―Pansy dijo todo esto tan rápido que casi se queda sin aire―. Ginny debe estar con ella.

Theo soltó el aire y volvió a respirar, no se había dado cuenta que había dejado de hacerlo mientras escuchaba a Pansy, apoyo la espalda contra la pared y cerró los ojos, en su mente veía la escena que Pansy le acababa de contar y le costaba creerlo, ¿Cómo se atrevió esa loca a lastimar nuevamente a su Luna? Suspiró y abrió los ojos, sus amigos lo miraban temiendo que saliera disparado a la enfermería.

―Señorita Parkinson, que bueno que la encuentro ―Dumbledore apareció por la esquina, al parecer salía de la enfermería–, la profesora Mc Gonagall me comentó que usted también presencio lo ocurrido.

―Si señor director ―Ginny se asomó detrás del director.

―Bien usted también me acompañara, por favor ―el anciano director hizo una seña con su mano indicándole a Pansy y Ginny que siguieran hacia la dirección, ambas comenzaron a caminar, pero él no se movió, observo a los muchachos, y les dijo no muy alto–. Cinco minutos señor Nott… señor Zabini haga el favor de esperarlo afuera ―y luego siguió su camino.

Theo no esperó mucho más y entró en la enfermería… madame Pomfrey no estaba, y no se veía a nadie, solo había dos camas ocupadas, en los extremos opuestos del lugar.

Luna estaba en la cama cerca de la salida, se acercó a ella, no podía dejar de verla, tenía algunas vendas en los brazos y unos cuantos moretones.

Theo no podía dejar de pensar que había sido un idiota confiado, no tendría que haberle prometido nada a Luna, y haber matado a Ivonne la primera vez que se atrevió a tocarla… por su estupidez ahora estaba viendo al amor de su vida sufrir.

―¿Te vas a quedar ahí viendo? ―la voz y la sonrisa de Luna lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, acaricio su mejilla e intentó sonreír, mientras ella retenía su mano― ¡Qué cara! Cualquiera diría que es a ti a quien atacaron… ¿tan mal me veo que no puedes cambiar esa cara? ―Luna hizo un puchero y Theo sonrío, besó sus labios y susurró.

―Tu siempre estas hermosa ―la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y siguió–… lo siento Luna, esto es mi culpa, si yo no ―no pudo continuar Luna lo calló depositando uno de sus dedos sobre su boca...

―Esto no es tu culpa, y… no sé cómo, pero estoy segura que de no ser por ti, ahora estaría mucho peor ―él se estremeció al pensar en lo que pasó– no sé qué hiciste, pero lo que sea, hoy me salvó ―Luna quitó su mano de la boca de Theo y lo besó– gracias.

Theo decidió no discutir sobre el tema, sin saberlo, en su momento, con esa maldición le salvo la vida a Luna. No pudo irse sin ver a Ivonne, estaba inconsciente y tenía vendajes en su rostro y brazos… por un momento se sintió culpable, y pensó que quizás debería quitarle esa maldición, miró a su alrededor, y al volver a ver a Luna en aquella cama, el odio hacia esa chica toda vendada volvió a crecer en su interior… él no tenía nada de culpa, la única culpable aquí era ella, si se hubiera quedado tranquila no le habría pasado nada. Comenzó a alejarse del lugar y recordó algo sobre aquella maldición… cualquier corte o herida quedarían marcados para siempre, ya nada ni nadie podría quitar las cicatrices de la piel de Ivonne… y sintió lastima por la chica.

Ivonne fue expulsada de Hogwarts, no se hizo mucho escándalo sobre el tema, la familia de ella se encargó de eso. Lo último que supo Theo sobre la chica y su familia fue que volvieron a Alemania.

Luna se recuperó muy rápido, no le quedo ni una marca, y hoy escapó de sus amigos para volver a encontrarse con Theo en el bosque prohibido.

 

............

Era el último día de este curso, Dumbledore murió por la varita de Snape, los mortifagos desaparecieron en la noche y Draco con ellos, ya todos despidieron al director y en unas horas volverían a sus hogares.

Theo volvía a estar sentado frente al pequeño lago escondido en el bosque prohibido. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no podía quitar a Luna de su cabeza, recordó la primera vez que la vio tirada sobre él sonriendo y disculpándose, por algo que él sabía no había sido su culpa, un niño la empujó cuando estaba a punto de bajar y el destino hizo que terminara sobre él, marcando el inicio de sus bruscos encuentros… durante años pensó que para esa chica era imposible no chocar con él… recordó haberse sentido raro el año anterior cuando noto que ella repentinamente ya no chocaba con él… y ahora que lo pensaba, más de una vez se había encontrado esperando verla por los pasillos, aunque no lo admitió hasta este momento y probablemente jamás se lo diga a nadie, la extrañaba, extrañaba ese momento en el que le dirigía esa sonrisa, que era solo para él… por eso la ayudo ese día en la biblioteca… por eso la besó ese día en el lago, por eso lo enloquecía, adoraba todo de ella pero más que nada su sonrisa…

Después de cinco años, descubrió que desde el primer día que la vio adoró esa sonrisa, nunca le molestó ella, lo que le molestaba era que sus sonrisas no eran para él… recién ahora podía verlo claro, amaba a Luna… ¿Quién sabe en qué momento se enamoró? Pero ahora solo sabía que no podría vivir sin esa sonrisa, esos ojos soñadores, esa voz cantarina… estaba totalmente perdido y de repente el miedo se apodero de él ¿Qué pensaría su rubia de él después de lo ocurrido? ¿Lo culparía por la muerte de Dumbledore? ¿Le reclamaría por ser un mortifago? No dejaba de darle vueltas a la posibilidad de que ya no quisiera verlo, que lo odiara y quisiera verlo muerto… ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo ella, si él mismo se odiaba por llevar esa marca en su brazo?

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a él hasta que sintió que depositaban un suave beso en su mejilla, se giró y allí estaba la mujer que ocupaba su mente, no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de tristeza.

―¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Theodore Nott? ―esa pregunta lo descoloco y cambió su expresión, a lo que Luna soltó una leve risita―, nunca logre sorprenderte hasta ahora.

―Claro que no, si eres tremendamente ruidosa ―dijo Theo sonriendo nuevamente y Luna hizo un puchero―… pero así me encantas ―dejo un suave beso en sus labios y Luna sintió que algo pasaba en verdad ese no era su Theo.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―y lo interrumpió antes de que hablara―… y no digas “nada”… tú no eres así, no conmigo… lo acabas de decir no te sorprendo porque soy ruidosa y acabo de hacerlo, así que responde con la verdad Nott ―terminó con expresión seria, Theo suspiró y la observó mientras se sentaba frente a él.

―Pensaba en ti ―ella asintió y lo insto a que continúe―, como nos conocimos… en todo lo que nos pasó… y si en verdad querrías seguir conmigo ―Luna se tensó al escucharlo pero esperó a que continuara―, porque, seamos realistas Luna, soy un mortifago… por nuestra culpa Dumbledore murió y muchos otros le seguirán hasta que ese maldito quede satisfecho o se muera ―la ira y el odio se notaban en los ojos y la voz de Theo, Luna puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de este haciendo que se calle.

―Theodore Nott ―dijo seria―, tú no eres un mortifago por gusto, lo eres porque no te quedaba otra opción… ¿verdad? ―él solo asintió―, bien… yo te acepte sabiendo eso, yo te inste a que aceptes porque te quiero y no estoy dispuesta a resignarme y perderte… sé más de lo que tú crees sobre esto y tengo una misión que pienso cumplir cueste lo que cueste.

―¿Qué?... ¿Qué misión?

―No puedo decirte… y lo vas a pagar caro si tratas de leerlo en mi mente ―lo señaló amenazadoramente con su dedo índice y él no pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba esa Luna luchadora y decidida―, te lo diré a su tiempo… sé que no tuviste nada que ver con la muerte de Dumbledore, no te culpo y no quiero que tú lo hagas ―se acercó más a él, acunándole el rostro entre sus manos―, sé que hiciste un acuerdo con Dumbledore y la orden del fénix y no tienes que temer ellos cumplirán ―Luna apoyó su frente sobre la de Theo, todavía sin soltarlo y suspiró, ninguno podía separar sus ojos del otro.

―¿Qué hechizo me hiciste brujita? ―dijo sonriendo, suspiró y cerró los ojos― No quiero perderte Luna… nunca me perdonaría que te pase algo ―susurró y borró la distancia con un beso.

―Ningún hechizo ―susurró la rubia entre risas―, estaré siempre para ti, tu solo sigue con lo planeado y ocúpate de que no nos descubran… porque no importa lo que digas, no te voy a dejar ―suspira y se aleja un poco sin dejar de verlo a los ojos―… te amo Theodore Nott ―y le regaló la sonrisa más dulce que tenía.

Theo simplemente no reaccionaba, no esperaba eso, estaba tan convencido de que lo dejaría, cualquier otra lo habría hecho, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Adoraba a esa chica, esos ojos lo enloquecían y ya era más que adicto a esa sonrisa, ni hablar de sus besos, la necesitaba para vivir y esas palabras borraron definitivamente todos sus temores, sabía que haría lo que sea para poder estar con ella. Era feliz, feliz de verdad y no perdería eso por nada.

―Te amo, te amo, te amo Luna Lovegood ―la sonrisa de Theo se hacía más amplia con cada palabra. Luna nunca lo había visto tan feliz y eso le encantaba. Lo besó y sintió como la rodeaba con sus brazos, ese beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado y lleno de necesidad, se separaron por aire, la sonrisa y esos ojos azul eléctrico la hipnotizaban y no podía dejar de sonreír para él―, me vuelves loco, no sé cómo voy a hacer para estar sin verte ―la sonrisa se fue de su rostro y Luna acaricio su mejilla todavía sonriendo.

―¿Quién dijo que no podremos vernos? ―una sonrisa de lado se formó en el rostro de Theo.

―Tengo un lugar donde podemos pasar unos días ¿si tú quieres? ―sus palabras fueron un susurro lleno de dudas, Luna sonrío y susurró en su oído.

―Me parece genial ―mordió suavemente el lóbulo de Theo, haciendo que este se estremeciera. 

―Lunaaa… tenemos que irnos ―ella soltó una risita en su oído y él se volvió a estremecer.

Después de unos cuantos besos más y tratar de organizar su próximo encuentro, volvieron cada uno por su lado al colegio.

Volvieron a chocarse antes de subir al tren. Theo se alejó con Blaise y Pansy, pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Longbotton, quien tomo a Luna, su Luna, de la mano y tiró de ella alejándola del lugar. Eso le molestaba, y no iba a dejar de ser así aunque Luna le dijera un millón de veces que era solo un amigo, casi un hermano, Theo sabía que ya tendría oportunidad de encararlo y dejar las cosas claras, aunque eso a Luna no le gustara.

Después de despotricar mentalmente contra Longbotton y escuchar la charla de sus amigos, se centró en terminar de planear su próximo encuentro con Luna.


	9. El padre de Luna - Solos tu y yo

#  **El padre de Luna (Theo)**

Theo miraba fijo la casa de Luna, hacía más de diez minutos que estaba allí, a unos pocos metros, bajo un árbol, estaba realmente nervioso.

Hacía unas cuantas semanas, muchas según Theo, que habían terminado el colegio. Él había estado bastante ocupado en las reuniones de los mortifagos… al menos podía agradecer que, todavía no le encargaban ninguna misión por ser demasiado joven, así que permanecía gran parte del tiempo junto a Draco, quien lo ayudó para poder escaparse unos días con Luna, tenían una buena excusa y con la ayuda de Narcisa, la madre de Draco, ambos tendrían unos días libres, él para estar con Luna y Draco, bueno él también tenía sus planes, hacía tiempo que no veía a Granger y en verdad necesitaba verla y saber cómo estaba, su humor era de los mil demonios… aunque el de Theo no era muy diferente, pues ambos estaban atrapados, tenían que estar siempre alertas, controlando y bloqueando sus mentes. Nunca pensó que llegaría a agradecer algo de lo que su padre le enseñó.

Volvió a centrarse en la casa, vio movimiento en la ventana, suspiró y decidió que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo mirando esa puerta, así que se encaminó hacia allí, después de unos cuantos pasos ya estaba frente a la puerta, levantó su puño para golpear… y lo volvió a bajar, pasó la mano por su cabello, se reprendió mentalmente y suspiró… volvió a levantar el puño y cuando estaba a punto de golpear… la puerta se abrió… y allí estaba ella con su hermosa sonrisa, llevaba un vestido sencillo con algunos volados en amarillo y naranja que terminaba unos dedos por encima de la rodilla, el cabello suelto y sus aretes de rábanos.

―¿Me ibas a hacer esperar mucho más? ―preguntó mientras imitaba una de las expresiones de ceño fruncido de Theo, logrando sacarle una sonrisa al pelinegro.

―Lo siento… estaba a punto de golpear ―dijo con una de sus sonrisas de lado.

Luna tomó su mano y sonriendo lo jaló hacia adentro, Theo sintió como una bola de nervios se formaba en su estómago. 

La casa era sencilla tanto por fuera como por dentro, parecía que no había nadie más allí, pero el sonido de unos pasos arriba le dijeron que no era así. Luna se acercó más a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

―Hacía rato que estabas afuera… ¿Qué esperabas? ―soltó una risita con la pregunta.

―Nada… solo…

―¿Acaso tenías miedo? ―preguntó sonriendo mientras levantaba una ceja… Theo la sujetó por la cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo, acercó su boca a la de ella y susurró sobre sus labios.

―Estoy aterrado ―ella sonrío y él la besó, lo necesitaba, no había notado cuánto la extrañaba hasta que la tubo así frente a él, su beso se volvía cada vez más intenso… pero lo interrumpieron al escuchar unos pasos bajar la escalera y sin soltarse ambos miraron hacia la escalera por donde bajaba Xenophilius, el padre de Luna, quien se detuvo el ver al muchacho que abrazaba a su hija.

El cabello blanco y largo de Xenophilius estaba  desordenado y unos cuantos mechones le caían en la cara, entre ellos se veían sus ojos grises, sus ropas y sus manos tenían manchas de tinta y Theo supuso que estaría haciendo algo para su revista "el quisquilloso."

―¿Luna?... ¿Quién es tu… amigo? ―para sorpresa de Theo, el hombre no parecía enfadado ni nada por el estilo, se notaba en él, el mismo aire distraído y soñador de Luna… Xenophilius esbozó una sonrisa y Theo sintió que la bola de nervios en su estómago se  desvanecía. 

―Es Theo papá… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que vendría por mí? ―él hombre asintió y le tendió la mano a Theo, quien soltó a Luna para estrechar la mano de su padre.

―Un gusto conocerlo señor Lovegood ―Xenophilius apretó su mano y sonrió. 

―Igualmente… ¿Theo?

―Theodore… Nott ―dijo su nombre entero en un susurro, su apellido no era bien visto en estos tiempos por quienes no eran mortifagos.

Theo esperaba que el rostro del señor Lovegood se transformara cambiando su expresión alegre por una de terror y probablemente le apuntara con su varita… pero para su sorpresa no fue así, aquel hombre seguía sonriendo mientras le soltaba la mano.

―Claro, Theo… Luna me ha hablado mucho de ti, al igual que Amelia ―Theo lo miró extrañado, ¿de quién le hablaba este hombre? y noto que Luna le lanzaba una mirada llena de reproche a su padre.

―¿Amelia?

―Si la madre de Luna ―verdaderamente Luna tenía mucho de su padre, pues parece que a él le importo poco la mirada que su hija le lanzó hace unos segundos. Sonrió, miró a su hija y suspiró―, bueno… entonces ¿ya te vas mi Looney? ¿Vas a volver pronto, no?

―Solo serán tres días señor, le prometo que la voy a cuidar con mi vida y el lunes la tendrá aquí nuevamente.

Xenophilius miró a Theo con agradecimiento, besó en la mejilla a su hija y volvió a estrechar la mano de Theo.

―Confió en ti muchacho, cuídala que es lo más importante que tengo ―Luna lo abrazó y le devolvió el beso en la mejilla―… bueno, ya, ya…voy a volver a lo mío tengo mucho trabajo… tengan cuidado con los narggles ―y diciendo esto volvió a subir las escaleras  dejándolos solos. Luna se acercó a la mesa y agarró la mochila que descansaba en una silla.

―No le gustan las despedidas y creo que no quiso robarnos mucho tiempo.

Theo se acercó a ella y le sacó la mochila de las manos para llevársela al hombro,  le tendió la mano y Luna la aceptó sonriendo.

―Bueno… entonces ¿nos vamos? ―ella asintió y salieron de la casa, atravesaron la calle y se detuvieron en el campo lleno de pequeñas flores, en su mayoría blancas. Theo observó ese lugar, como si buscara algo, aunque no terminaba de saber que…

―Verbena ―susurró... Luna lo abrazó y él volvió a mirarla.

―¿Todo bien? ―él sonríe y asiente― ¿A dónde nos vamos?

―Ahhh sorpresa… sujétate ―ambos se abrazaron fuerte y Theo se desapareció, deseando por dentro que a la rubia le guste el lugar a donde iban.

#  **Solos tú y yo (Theo)**

Se aparecieron en un camino de tierra y graba rodeado de altos y grandes robles, el cielo era hermoso no había ni una nube. Luna se soltó de Theo y miró asombrada a su alrededor, entre los robles se veían plantaciones de vides, hacia un lado del camino solo había más camino y hacia el otro lado a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban había una enorme pared de piedra enmarcando unas fuertes rejas con una enorme "D" muy trabajada en el centro rodeada de uvas. A través de la reja no se veía más que verde.

Theo miraba a Luna su expresión era hermosa, la sonrisa enorme y los ojos brillantes.

Recordó lo que dijo Xenophilius y no pudo evitar preguntar…

―Luna… ¿Cómo es eso que tu padre dice, que tú madre le habló de mí? ―ella lo miró de refilón, pero desvió la mirada y el tema.

―¿Estamos en un viñedo?

―Si… en Francia ―comenzó a caminar extendiendo su mano hacia Luna, quien soltó un gritito de emoción y apresuró el paso detrás de él para  toma su mano―. La finca Delannoy… pero todavía no me respondes.

―¿La campiña francesa? ―su sonrisa seguía siendo enorme, pero su mirada lo seguía esquivando y Theo decidió dejar el tema de su madre para más a delante.

Llegaron a la reja y esta se abrió por sí sola, Luna no dejaba de ver todo asombrada. Una vez adentro las rejas volvieron a cerrarse solas, ahora se encontraban frente a un hermoso jardín lleno de árboles, arbustos, flores, estatuas, fuentes y caminos recubiertos de piedras que llevaban hacia una enorme mansión. Theo sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Luna, al parecer si le gusto el lugar.

―¿Te gusta?

―¿Si me gusta?... Estamos en Francia… Me encanta ―sonríe y deja un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Theo antes de comenzar a tirar de él, sin lograr moverlo un centímetro, mientras hablaba muy rápido―, siempre adore Francia… Este lugar es hermoso debe estar lleno de narggles, neelas, lalas ―y finalmente desistió al notar que Theo no se movía.

―¿No te parece poco agradecimiento, ese beso? Estamos en Francia ―dijo el pelinegro poniendo cara de inocente, pero rápidamente su expresión se transformó a una llena de deseo y lujuria, Luna sonrió cómplice y él tiró de ella pegándola a su cuerpo, se acercó y la besó intensamente, ella respondió de la misma manera, diciéndose así, ambos, cuanto se han necesitado y extrañado en ese tiempo. Separan sus bocas porque sus pulmones piden aire, sus miradas no se alejan de los labios del otro, Theo vuelve a acercarse y susurra―, ya tendremos tiempo de buscar lo que tú quieras, pero ahora te quiero solo para mí ―ella asintió y él volvió a acercarse a su  boca…

―Amo Theodore bienvenido ―una vocecilla chillona los sobresaltó a ambos, rápidamente miraron hacia abajo a la derecha, de donde venía la voz, y allí estaba una elfina delgadita, de largas orejas, nariz algo puntiaguda y una enorme sonrisa, vestía una túnica a medida estampada con flores. Theo suspiró y sonrió a la criatura.

―Hola Flora, gracias, no hacía falta que vinieras por nosotros.

―Pino y yo hemos estado preparando todo para su llegada desde que nos dijo que vendría amo.

―Bien, gracias ―volvió a ver a Luna―, bueno ¿entramos? ―ella solo asintió sonriendo. Antes de empezar a saltar hacia la casa, da dos saltos y Theo la detiene,  vuelve a ver a la elfina y dice―. Flora, ella es Luna y de ahora en más cualquier cosa que ella pida será como si lo pidiera yo ¿bien? ―su expresión era seria y la elfina solo asintió.

―Como el amo ordene, se lo diré a Pino ―y diciendo esto desapareció con un sonoro CRACK.

La mansión era enorme, luminosa y llena de lujos, los muebles grandes y pesados de estilo barroco y con muchos detalles de color.

Decidieron comer algo en la sala mientras Theo le contaba un poco sobre el lugar. 

―Esta es la casa de la familia Delannoy, Phillip, Desiree y Anne Claire, su única hija… vivieron aquí hasta la muerte de Desiree, un año después cuando su hija cumplió 16 años,  Phillip decidió mudarse a Londres y dejar todo esto en manos de su hermano Rupert. A los pocos meses de estar en Londres decidió comprometer a su hija con… el señor Nott ―eso ultimo salió en un susurro―, él era mucho mayor que ella, nadie sabe cómo convenció a Phillip, pero lo hizo… antes que ella cumpliera los 18 ya estaban casados y a los 20 esperaba  a su único hijo ―se detuvo y vio la sorpresa y curiosidad en los ojos de Luna.

―Theo… no es necesario que me cuentes esto si no quieres.

―Alguna vez tendrás que saberlo… Anne Claire era mi madre, este lugar y todo lo que era de los Delannoy me pertenece desde su muerte, gracias a mi madre él no pudo tocar nada de esto y ¿sabes qué?  Nadie más conoce este lugar y a menos que yo lo desee ninguna persona puede entrar aquí ―ahora trataba de desviar la conversación, cosa que Luna noto…

― Wow… ¿A cuántas habrás traído aquí? ―preguntó con mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa de lado, algo característico de Theo, se le estaban pegando sus gestos. El soltó una suave risa y la acercó a su cuerpo.

― Eres la primera… Este es un lugar demasiado preciado para mí ―susurró acercándose a sus labios, ella sonrió e invadió su boca… ese beso era suave y dulce al igual que las caricias que él estaba dejando en aquel cuerpo que adoraba.

Ninguno quería terminar ese beso, pero el aire hacía falta, separaron sus bocas un segundo y al instante Theo volvió sobre ella, el beso se volvía más urgente, los brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello y las manos de él bajaban por sus costados haciendo que se le erizara la piel, llegaron hasta sus nalgas y apretaron, Luna dio un pequeño respingo, sonrió y continuó con el beso, estaba de puntitas pues él era demasiado alto. Theo sin quitar sus manos la levanto para que quedara más a su altura y ella rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas.

Sintió como Theo se movía por la casa, sin bajarla y sin dejar de besarla, enredó sus dedos en el negro y corto cabello de él, sentía el hormigueo del deseo que se extendía por su cuerpo y con su mano derecha comenzó a desprenderle la camisa, el sonrío sobre su boca y subió una de sus manos por la espalda de ella levantándole el vestido hasta llegar al sujetador. Quitó su mano y la acomodo sobre una enorme cama, la respiración de ambos estaba agitada, se devoraban con la mirada. Esos ojos azul eléctrico comenzaron a recorrer las curvas de Luna, mientras los celestes de ella no perdían detalle de lo que él hacía. De pronto la ropa comenzó a molestarles… Theo acaricio las piernas de Luna, sus manos comenzaron a subir, sin dejar de rozar delicadamente su piel y en el camino fueron quitándole el vestido… notó como ella se estremecía, sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar color y repentinamente la rubia estaba cubriéndose el rostro con las manos…

―Luna… ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó soltando una risita y acercándose más a ella.

―Ahh es muy vergonzoso ―dijo entreabriendo sus dedos para verlo, él sonrió dulcemente y la instó para que quite sus manos… dejo un dulce y corto beso en sus labios.

―Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida… Te amo ¿lo sabes? ―susurró antes de volver a besarla, pegando su cuerpo más al de ella, mientras con sus brazos soportaba su peso para no aplastarla.

―Mmm... No recuerdo si me lo habías dicho ―Theo levantó una ceja y la miró algo serio, a lo que Luna respondió riendo y volviendo a adueñarse de sus labios―. Te amo, y yo lo dije primero ―ambos sonrieron sobre los labios del otro y continuaron con el beso.

―No tienes una idea de cuánto te he extrañado ―se recostó a la par para no aplastarla y la abrazó pues ella temblaba y no era de frío. 

―¿Mucho? ―soltó con una sonrisa.

―Demasiado… no veía la hora de que estuviéramos solos tú y yo ―los ojos de Luna volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos y su cuerpo se tensó un poco,  Theo supo que estaba feliz pero a la vez tenía algo de miedo―… amor no tengas miedo, conmigo no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras ―ella se relajó entre sus brazos―… Te amo y voy a esperarte todo lo que sea necesario ―su voz era completamente dulce.

Luna lo besó, se pegó más a su cuerpo y notó que Theo estaba verdaderamente excitado, se alejó de su boca y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras miraba los ojos de él…

―Theo… es verdad tengo algo de miedo, es mi primera vez…

―Luna no te preocupes yo no ―lo calló con uno de sus dedos y sonrió...

―Quiero que tú seas el primero, ser siempre tuya… Dejemos todo fuera y seamos solos tú y yo ―susurró casi sobre sus labios, quitó su dedo y miró su expresión seria pero llena de deseo.

―¿Segura? ―Luna asintió, lo besó y mordió su labio inferior, haciéndolo gemir, siendo ese el primero de muchos gemidos.

Theo fue todo lo delicado, suave y cuidadoso que jamás fue con nadie, ella no era como las otras con las que había tenido algún encuentro, era diferente y no porque fuera virgen, sino en todos los sentidos, Luna era dulce, inocente, inteligente, bella, amable, valiente, siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella, veía el mundo de una manera que nadie más lo hacía, todos decían que estaba loca pero él sabía que no era así y la amaba tal cual es.

Desde la primera vez que la vio casi desnuda ya no pudo volver a estar con ninguna otra, la quería a ella y ahora era feliz porque sabía que ella también lo quería y que sin importar lo que sucediera en el futuro, desde este momento se pertenecían el uno al otro. 

Sus cuerpos estaban marcados por sus besos, sus manos se recorrían aprendiendo cada detalle del cuerpo del otro, cada movimiento terminaba en un gemido de placer que pedía una nueva envestida, entregándose por completo mutuamente.

 


	10. Tu y yo

#  **Tú y yo (Luna)**

Ya terminaba ese curso, con todo lo que esto trajo; la visión de Luna se hizo realidad, Dumbledore murió, lo mataron y cayó desde la torre de astronomía; los mortifagos lograron entrar y salir de Hogwarts, todos en el colegio estaban muy tristes por lo sucedido y la rubia de ojos soñadores no era la excepción, pero a pesar de todo estaba más preocupada por otra cosa… Theo, no lo había visto nada bien ese día y en un momento simplemente desapareció, sabía que algo le pasaba y una cosa era segura ella no se iría de Hogwarts sin saber que le sucedía a su pelinegro de ojos electrizantes. Se internó en el bosque prohibido, y solo se dejó llevar por sus pies, sus ojos pasaban de un árbol a otro, a un arbusto, a un montón de hojas caídas; su cuerpo conocía el camino y la guiaba casi instintivamente hacia Theo, siempre había sido así, ella distraída y su cuerpo la llevaba a chocar con él.

En un momento se encontró en el pequeño lago escondido y allí estaba su pelinegro, perdido en sus pensamientos, lo observó un rato desde su lugar, pero por lo visto él no había notado su presencia, así que se acercó a él lo más silenciosamente posible, el suave pasto la ayudo amortiguando sus pasos, llegó a su lado y plantó un suave beso en su mejilla, cuando él se giró a verla, notó una sonrisa triste en su rostro, eso a la rubia no le gustaba, trató de animarlo y saber que pasaba, cuando él le dijo lo que pensaba, casi no lo podía creer, como podía llegar a pensar aquello… está bien debía reconocer que pueden ser dudas normales en una situación como la de ellos, pero él la conoce, sabe que ella no es “normal”, por decirlo de alguna forma, ella fue quien lo ínsito a volverse mortifago… ¿Acaso él en verdad no sabía lo que ella sentía por él? Si era así, eso no estaba bien y no podía seguir así.

―¿Qué hechizo me hiciste brujita?...No quiero perderte Luna… Nunca me perdonaría que te pase algo ―susurró Theo y borró la distancia con un beso.

―Ningún hechizo… Estaré siempre para ti, tu solo sigue con lo planeado y ocúpate de que no nos descubran… Porque no importa lo que digas, no te voy a dejar ―Luna suspiró y se alejó un poco sin dejar de verlo a los ojos ese era el momento tenía que hacerle saber lo que sentía y con una de sus mejores sonrisas dijo―. Te amo Theodore Nott.

Por un momento Theo se quedó helado, Luna vio como la inspeccionaba con la mirada, era como si sus ojos buscaran algo que le indicara que no todo era real, la rubia amplió su sonrisa y al parecer esto le dio a Theo lo que necesitaba, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

―Te amo, te amo, te amo Luna Lovegood ―la felicidad era más que evidente en Theo, y se extendió a Luna que no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre los labios del pelinegro, en verdad le encantaba verlo así de feliz, sintió como la rodeaba con sus brazos y el beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado e intenso hasta el punto en que tuvieron que separarse porque ya les faltaba el aire, esa sonrisa y esos ojos azul eléctrico la hipnotizaban, y no podía dejar de sonreír para él―, me vuelves loco, no sé cómo voy a hacer para estar sin verte ―la sonrisa se fue de su rostro y Luna acarició su mejilla todavía sonriendo.

―¿Quién dijo que no podremos vernos? ―una sonrisa de lado se formó en el rostro de Theo, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Luna.

―Tengo un lugar donde podemos pasar unos días ¿si tú quieres? ―sus palabras fueron un susurro lleno de dudas, Luna sonrío y susurró en su oído.

―Me parece genial ―mordió suavemente el lóbulo de Theo, haciendo que este se estremezca.

―Lunaaa… tenemos que irnos ―a Luna en verdad le encantaba hacer esas cosas y sentir como él se estremecía, le gustaba saber que era por ella.

Después de unos cuantos besos más y tratar de organizar su próximo encuentro, volvieron cada uno por su lado al colegio.

Ya en su casa no podía dejar de pensar en Theo, se preocupaba mucho por él y aunque quizás ella no se daba cuenta se le notaba y aunque su padre también era algo distraído, notó que algo le pasaba a su hija desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts.

Ese día Luna había estado recorriendo el jardín y sus cercanías buscando criaturas extrañas, después de unas horas se recostó en el pasto a ver las nubes pasar, los suspiros salían de su boca uno tras otro… ¿Cómo era posible que extrañara tanto a Theo?

―¿Y… hubo suerte Looney? ―la voz de su padre llamó su atención, se incorporó un poco apoyándose en sus codos y lo vio acercarse a ella, negó con la cabeza y volvió a recostarse mientras su padre se sentaba a su lado― ¿Sabes que decía tu madre?

―¿Nunca destruyas un nido de ditos? ―dijo la rubia soltando algunas risitas y provocando otras en su padre.

―Es un buen consejo, pero no, ella decía “uno suspira cuando el corazón extraña a alguien” ―Luna miró a su padre que le sonreía― ¿Qué te pasa Looney? Y no me digas nada, te ves algo triste y eso no me gusta ―Luna se mordió el labio inferior y lo medito un momento.

―Mmmm… Estoy preocupada por Theo ―dijo la rubia en un suspiro mientras se sentaba.

―¿Theo? Me suena…

―Él es… mi novio ―miró a su padre a los ojos y se sintió aliviada al encontrarse con una sonrisa y su mirada llena de dulzura―. Theodore Nott… él es… es ―se notaba que la rubia estaba nerviosa y su padre solo negó con la cabeza y levanto su mano indicándole que se detenga.

―Cielo, lo único que me interesa es que seas feliz y estés bien, sé que puedo confiar en tu juicio, no me importa lo que él sea, seguro tiene sus motivos, mientras te quiera y te cuide, todo estará bien ―Luna no se sorprendió por las palabras de su padre, lo conocía bien y sabía que todo lo que él quería era que ella fuera feliz, lo que Luna no sabía era que Xenophilius ya conocía bastantes cosas sobre Theo y por eso sabía que ese chico haría cualquier cosa por su hija.

―Gracias papá ―dijo la rubia con una sonrisa todavía algo triste, Xeno acarició la mejilla de su hija.

―Mi dulce niña, siempre preocupándose por los que quiere.

―Es que desde que nos fuimos de Hogwarts no sé nada de él ―dijo haciendo puchero y antes de que pudiera decir nada más escucho el ulular de una lechuza que se acercaba, la cual se detuvo en el suelo al lado de Luna, esta le sacó el pergamino que llevaba atado a la pata y segundos después el animal retomo el vuelo y se alejó dejando a una Luna sonriente, conocía muy bien la letra que estaba en aquel pergamino y sin esperar demasiado lo abrió.

_ Hola Luna, lamento no haberte escrito antes, es que hemos estado algo complicados. _

_ No sabes lo que te extraño ¡ahh necesito ver tu sonrisa!... Pero bueno a lo que iba, ya conseguí unos días de libertad, para que podamos irnos como habíamos acordado, este viernes pasare por ti, prepárate, será solo por el fin de semana. _

_ Te amo, estoy muy ansioso por verte. _

_ Besos, siempre tuyo. _

_ T.N. _

La sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia se hacía más grande a medida que sus ojos recorrían las palabras escritas en aquel pergamino.

―Ves, hay que ser paciente Luna… ¿Buenas noticias?

―Va a venir el viernes por mí, quiere que pasemos juntos el fin de semana… ¿No te molesta, verdad? ―Luna miró suplicante a su padre, este dudó un momento y luego sonrió.

―Claro que no… Siempre que vuelvas ―sin esperar mucho más la rubia saltó sobre él abrazándolo.

―Eres el mejor ―y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Faltaban cuatro días para el viernes y el ánimo de la rubia había mejorado mucho, lo que hacía muy feliz a su padre.

El viernes llego, Luna ya tenía sus cosas listas, unas cuantas prendas en su mochila, su padre estaba arriba revisando algunos de los artículos para su próximo número de "el quisquilloso." La chica estaba verdaderamente ansiosa por ver a Theo, ya había acomodado la sala y la cocina dos veces, movía muebles y objetos una y otra vez… en un momento se acercó a una de las ventanas, e instantes después lo vio aparecer a unos cuantos metros de la casa, por lo visto él también estaba algo nervioso, lo vio acercarse a uno de los árboles que estaba frente a la casa, Luna se alejó de la ventana y esperó a que el  muchacho se acercara a la casa y golpeara la puerta. El tiempo le parecía eterno, era como si se hubiera detenido solo para torturarla, no sabía cuánto había pasado, pero Theo no aparecía, volvió a dar vueltas por la habitación y se acercó a la ventana, para ver la silueta del pelinegro que comenzaba a moverse hacia la casa, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se acercó a la puerta… de vuelta la espera, ¿Qué le pasa a este chico? Se preguntó Luna ya algo impaciente y esto la hizo abrir la puerta… una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ni bien lo vio parado frente a ella, con su puño en alto para golpear la puerta.

―¿Me ibas a hacer esperar mucho más? ―preguntó frunciendo el ceño e imitando la  expresión de Theo cuando se molesta, con lo que logró sacarle una sonrisa al pelinegro. 

Después de hablar un rato, unos cuantos besos y de que Theo conociera a Xenophilius, se despidieron de su padre y desaparecieron. Luna trató de que ese encuentro con su padre fuera rápido, ella lo quería mucho, pero en ocasiones su padre solía hablar de cosas que ni siquiera ella comprendía y en verdad no quería que abrumara a Theo con algunas de esas cosas, en ocasiones su padre solía hablar de su madre y contaba cosas que no sonaban del todo razonables para las personas normales.

El lugar donde aparecieron era realmente hermoso, la campiña francesa, siempre le había gustado Francia, su madre le hablaba mucho de ese país, su mejor amiga era de allí.

La casa era preciosa, con un estilo muy elegante, escuchó la historia que le contaba Theo, aunque se notaba que no le agradaba mucho hablar de ello, pero por lo visto tenía la necesidad de contarle, aunque en un momento el pelinegro trató de desviar un poco el tema, por lo que Luna decidió seguirle la corriente y jugar un poco.

―Wow… ¿A cuántas habrás traído aquí? ―preguntó con mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa de lado, él soltó una suave risa y la acercó a su cuerpo.

―Eres la primera… Este es un lugar demasiado preciado para mí ―susurró acercándose más, ella sonrío e invadió su boca… ese beso era suave y dulce al igual que las caricias con las que Theo recorría su cuerpo, el contacto de su piel hacia que el fuego se encendiera en su interior.

Se separaron un instante, por aire y al segundo Theo volvió sobre su labios, el beso se volvía más urgente, sus manos se encontraron en la nuca de Theo y sus dedos comenzaron a enredarse en ese cabello negro, mientras las manos de él bajaban por sus costados haciendo que se le erizara la piel, el fuego la consumía y comenzara a sentirse húmeda, esas manos llegaron hasta sus nalgas y apretaron, haciéndola dar un pequeño respingo, a la rubia nunca la habían tocado así, pero algo en su interior le pedía más, sonrío y continuó con el beso, haciéndolo más intenso. Sintió como Theo la levantó y la pegaba más a su cuerpo, sin quitar sus manos de su trasero y casi sin darse cuenta, por puro instinto, ella rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas.

El deseo crecía en su interior, sentía que Theo se movía por la casa, pero en ningún  momento dejaron de besarse, la excitación crecía, necesitaba más, su mano derecha comenzó a desprender la camisa de Theo, él sonrío sobre su boca y sintió como si una corriente eléctrica subiera por su espalda, ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera así ante el tacto con Theo? La mano de él recorrió su espalda y luego la depositó suavemente sobre una enorme cama, la respiración de ambos estaba agitada, se devoraban con la mirada. Esos ojos azul eléctrico, se tornaban cada vez más oscuros, por el deseo y la lujuria mientras recorrían el cuerpo de Luna, al mismo tiempo los ojos celestes de ella no perdían detalle de  él. La camisa de Theo ya no estaba y sus manos recorrían suavemente sus piernas y comenzaron a quitarle el vestido haciéndola estremecerse, sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas y no pudo evitarlo, terminó cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos…

―Luna… ¿Qué haces? ―escuchó la voz y risa de Theo y sintió como su cuerpo se acercaba al suyo, entreabrió los dedos para verlo.

―Ahh es muy vergonzoso ―él sonrió dulcemente y con cuidado, le hizo quitar las manos de su rostro y dejo un dulce y corto beso en sus labios.

―Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida… Te amo ¿lo sabes? ―susurró antes de volver a besarla, pegando su cuerpo más al de ella, mientras con sus brazos soportaba su peso para no aplastarla, ella deseaba seguir, pero también sentía algo de miedo.

―Mmm... No recuerdo si me lo habías dicho ―Theo levantó una ceja y la miró algo serio, esto hizo que Luna riera, antes de volver a adueñarse de sus labios―, te amo y yo lo dije primero ―ambos sonrieron sobre los labios del otro y continuaron con el beso.

―No tienes una idea de cuánto te he extrañado ―Theo se recostó a su lado y la abrazó, Luna no podía dejar de temblar, nunca se había sentido así, tan excitada y a la vez nerviosa.

―¿Mucho? ―soltó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que ella también lo había extrañado muchísimo.

―Demasiado… No veía la hora de que estuviéramos solos tú y yo… Amor no tengas miedo, conmigo no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras ―ella se relajó entre sus brazos―, te amo y voy a esperarte todo lo que sea necesario.

Luna lo besó, se pegó más a su cuerpo y notó la erección de Theo, que delataba, que estaba verdaderamente excitado, se alejó de su boca y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras miraba los ojos de él…

―Theo… es verdad tengo algo de miedo, es mi primera vez…

―Luna no te preocupes yo no ―lo calló con uno de sus dedos y sonrío, en verdad lo amaba y su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos... 

―Quiero que tú seas el primero, ser siempre tuya… Dejemos todo fuera y seamos solos tú y yo ―susurró casi sobre sus labios, ante la mirada llena de deseo de Theo.

―¿Segura? ―Luna asintió, lo besó y mordió su labio inferior, haciéndolo gemir, las manos de Theo volvían a recorrer su cuerpo y aquella boca no quiso quedarse atrás, iba depositando besos en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, los cuales también le robaban gemidos a ella.

Sintió como una de las manos de Theo se colaba entre sus bragas y sus dedos comenzaban  a tocar su ya húmedo sexo, las manos de Luna comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Theo, marcándolo con sus uñas, se detuvo un momento en el borde del pantalón y con algo de torpeza lo desprendió, metió su mano dentro de su ropa interior y lo sintió estremecerse mientras ella tocaba su erección, era enorme, ¿se suponía que eso entraría en ella? La boca de Theo fue a uno de sus pezones, jugo un poco con él y luego comenzó a succionarlo suavemente, haciéndola gemir cada vez más.

Lo que les quedaba de ropa ya había desaparecido y él estaba sobre ella, sus respiraciones completamente agitadas, los labios rojos y sus cuerpos marcados por uñas, dientes y besos… pero ambos querían más, se notaba en sus ojos y en sus movimientos que se buscaban… la erección de él rozaba el sexo de la rubia, que estaba a punto de explotar de deseo, tanto así que sus caderas se movían buscando que él entrada en ella… la mirada de Theo lo dijo todo, el sería lo más cuidadoso posible, comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente, Luna sentía su propia humedad y como el miembro de Theo entraba lentamente, dolía un poco, sí, pero sabía que él trataba de hacer todo lo posible para que no fuera tanto… ella suspiraba y él entraba un poco más, trataba de atenuar la situación con besos y caricias, en un momento solo se dedicaron a los besos por un rato… sintió que él comenzaba a moverse lentamente entrando y saliendo de ella, ya no dolía, es más era una sensación agradable y con cada movimiento de él quería más, sus piernas se enroscaron en él y con cada envestida soltada un gemido, no podía despegar sus ojos de los de Theo y era como si él leyera su pensamiento, sus movimientos iban acelerando y ella también comenzó a moverse más. Sintió como si una enorme corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, sus gemidos se mezclaron con los de él, luego los cuerpos de ambos se relajaron y él cayó un momento sobre ella, para luego acostarse a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla, Luna se acurruco más a su cuerpo depositó un beso en el pecho de Theo e instantes después el sueño la venció.

Estaba completamente feliz, su corazón brincaba dentro de su pecho, había sido su primera vez y le había parecido maravilloso, amaba mucho a ese chico de ojos azul eléctrico y expresión seria… y si algo sabía con certeza su corazón es que ella quería ser solo de él ahora y siempre.

 


	11. Ojos de cielo

#  **Ojos de cielo (Theo)**

La cama estaba completamente revuelta y ellos dormían abrazados entre las sabanas. En realidad ya hacía un buen rato que Theo se había despertado, pero no quería moverse para no despertar a esa rubia de hermosas curvas que dormía abrazándolo, sonrío al pensar en lo que habían hecho, al fin se habían entregado completamente el uno al otro. Nunca pensó que sentiría todo lo que le hizo sentir Luna esa noche, le encantó verla disfrutar con él y sus gemidos lo excitaban muchísimo.

Sintió la mirada de Luna sobre él y como comenzó a moverse muy despacio, supuso que no quería despertarlo, así que se quedó quieto con los ojos cerrados. La sintió sentarse a su lado y de repente sus dedos se deslizaron por su costado derecho, sus costillas y abdomen, recorriendo aquella cicatriz, se detuvo unos cuantos centímetros antes de llegar a su pierna, sintió cosquillas solo con ese roce y no pudo evitar reír.

―¿Entretenida? ―preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, abriendo un ojo, ella sonrío y se acercó para besarlo.

―Diría más que nada curiosa ―respondió la rubia y luego se recostó dejando parte de su cuerpo sobre el pecho de Theo.

―¡Curiosa… que raro! ―él la abrazó y ella sonrío.

―Si… me preguntaba ¿qué es esa enorme cicatriz en tu lado derecho? ―el rostro de Theo cambió por un momento, eso era algo de lo que definitivamente no le gustaba hablar.

―No es… nada ―trató de quitarle importancia, cerró los ojos, pero todavía sentía la mirada inquisidora de Luna. Theo comenzó a preocuparse, ya le había sucedido en más de una ocasión que le habían preguntado y el al negarse a hablar terminaba discutiendo… y en verdad no quería que eso le pasara con Luna.

―No hay problema, cuándo estés listo para contarme aquí estaré ―su voz era muy dulce, dejo un beso en su pecho y acomodo su cabeza sobre él, mientras sus dedos jugaban dibujando círculos en su hombro izquierdo.

Después de un rato había vuelto a quedarse completamente quieta, Theo supo por la respiración de su rubia que se había vuelto a dormir. Pero ahora él no podía dormir, nunca le había pasado eso, se estaba sintiendo mal, culpable… ella no era como las otras, sabía que podía confiar en ella ¿por qué no se lo contó? su respiración comenzó a agitarse un poco y Luna se movió entre sus brazos.

―¿No puedes dormir? ―la voz de la rubia sonó algo somnolienta, él no respondió, ella esperó unos instantes y luego lo pico con un dedo en el hombro―. Sé que estás despierto Theodore Nott… ¿Qué te pasa? ―insistió sin dejar de picarlo.

Theo sonrío, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de Luna viéndolo con decisión, ella se movió y volvió a sentarse al lado de él, su mirada volvió a posarse por un momento en la cicatriz y devuelta en su rostro, él suspiro, se sentó y tomó aquellas pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

―Eres tan dulce… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? ―ella suspiró, retiró una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla de Theo.

―Porque desde hace mucho tiempo sé que eres muy importante para mí y… si tú estás bien, yo también ―él sonrío triste, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

―Tú también eres importante para mi… por eso sé que debo contarte sobre esta cicatriz ―pasó su mano derecha sobre la larga cicatriz― solo te pido que me escuches sin decir nada, porque si me detengo no sé si seré capaz de seguir ―los ojos celestes de Luna lo miraron con dulzura…

La claridad del amanecer entraba por las grandes ventanas, de la enorme habitación, Luna se estremeció, tomó la camisa de Theo y se acurruco en ella, él se acercó un poco más y la abrazó antes de volver a acostarse en la cama con ella a su lado. Sentir su respiración lo tranquilizaba.

―Como tú quieras amor ―dijo con su característica dulzura, Theo le dio un beso en la frente y suspiró mientras comenzaba a recordar y hablar…

_“Tenía_ _nueve años, mi padre me estaba enseñando una maldición para herir, hacía al menos una hora que estábamos intentando y a mí no me salía, sin importar cuanto me esforzara, cada intento fallido era una cachetada, un  “golpe”, patada, empujón… hasta el momento no había usado su varita, pero si una fusta, mi espalda ya tenía al menos cuatro franjas rojas que la atravesaban._

_ Mi madre estaba arriba, sabía bien que no era conveniente que se metiera cuando él intentaba “enseñarme” algo, si lo hacía, se la agarraba con ella también… en más de una ocasión ella terminó con un ojo negro o algún vendaje, curando alguna herida en mí. _

_ A ese hombre nunca le tembló la mano a la hora de golpearnos, a mí o a mi madre. Con el tiempo aprendí que solo debía soportarlo, porque si gritaba o algo, seguía golpeándome hasta que perdía el conocimiento. Yo le pedía a mi madre que no se metiera, no quería verla herida, pero eso para ella era casi imposible. _

_ Cuando volví a intentar hacer aquel hechizo, quizás por décima vez, no lo sé... y el conejo que él había traído para practicar, ni se mosqueo… vi como la furia  estallaba en sus ojos, sacó su varita y me lanzó un crucio, el primero de mi vida… el dolor era terrible, era como miles de cuchillas tratando de abrir mi piel desde adentro, los gritos de dolor comenzaron a escaparse, no lo podía evitar… cuándo el dolor seso estaba tirado en el piso, casi no podía respirar y sabía que tenía varios cortes, los sentía escociendo en mi piel y la sangre emanando de ellos… al abrir los ojos la vi junto a la puerta, cubriéndose la boca con las manos y sus ojos, del mismo color del cielo, estaban totalmente nublados por las lágrimas, que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas… _

_ ―¿Cómo puedes ser tan inútil? Es un hechizo sencillo ―la voz de ese hombre salía cargada de desprecio _ ― _ si no puedes hacer esto ¿Cómo vas a  hacer un crucio? _

_ ―¿Qué le has hecho? ―ella se apresuró hacia donde yo seguía tirado, se arrodilló a mi lado, sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo para curarme, las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse rápidamente. _

_ ―¿Cómo te atreves a interferir? Ya te dije lo que te podría pasar ―la tomó con fuerza del brazo e hizo que se ponga de pie, para darle una bofetada tan fuerte que ella casi termina en el piso _ ―  _ si tú haces eso él no aprenderá nunca… “el dolor es el mejor maestro” ―esa era su frase… y diciendo eso volvió a golpearla, esta vez sí terminó en el suelo, y antes de que pudiera levantarse también le lanzó un crucio, luego otro y otro… _

_ Yo estaba allí a unos pasos de ellos sin saber qué hacer y casi sin darme cuenta levante mi varita lo apunte y le lance ese hechizo que él estaba tan empeñado en que realizara, lo vi caer y pasarse la mano por la mejilla, donde ahora tenía un corte. En verdad estaba aterrado, tanto que la varita se resbalo de mi mano, esa mirada nunca se quitó de mi mente. _

_ Se puso de pie, se acercó a una de las paredes, que estaba llena de dagas y espadas, la gran mayoría malditas… tomó una daga, luego se acercó a mí y la clavó profundo, pero no tanto como para matar, en mi pecho y comenzó a bajar suavemente en forma vertical… dolía como los mil demonios, pero de alguna forma logre no gritar. Su sonrisa era aterradora, realmente lo disfrutaba y yo sabía que si gritaba, él lo disfrutaría aún más. _

_ ―Eso te va a recordar como en verdad puedes hacer las cosas ―quitó la daga y se acercó a mi madre que seguía en el suelo, tenía varios cortes sangrando… se agachó a su lado, con una de sus manos la sujetó por la nuca, la acerco a su boca y la besó con furia, mientras le clavaba la daga en el corazón. Cuando la soltó ella respiraba con dificultad, él se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. _

_ Corrí hacia ella, con las lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro, no sabía que hacer la daga seguía allí clavada en su corazón y de su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar mucha sangre… ella tomó mi mano, veía mi desesperación, sonrío y me dijo… _

_ ―Tú no serás como él… vive y se feliz… recuerda lo que te enseñe ―con dificultad tomó la varita que estaba a su lado y me curó… la herida se cerró, pero esa vez sí quedo cicatriz _ ―  _ vive Theo… su sonrisa te guiara… te amo eres lo mejor de mí vida… _

_ Y dejo de hablar… dejo  de respirar y sus ojos se apagaron, ya no eran como el cielo, ahora eran oscuros y vacíos. Sentí como él me jaló del brazo y tiró de mí hasta mi habitación, solo me miró con desprecio y me encerró. Cuándo me dejo salir el cuerpo de mi madre ya no estaba y simplemente nunca supe que hizo con él, no sé dónde están sus restos”. _

Theo estaba en una especie de trance, al terminar de hablar sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Luna temblaba entre sus brazos, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada y sus lágrimas sobre su pecho. El la abrazó un poco más fuerte y depositó sus labios en su frente…

―Ya, ya… lo siento, no debí contarte esto ―ella solo escondió un poco más su rostro en el pecho de él y su voz salió algo ahogada por el llanto.

―No, Theo… es terrible… jamás creí que ―tomó aire pero no pudo continuar…

Theo se separó un poco para que ambos pudieran verse a la cara, vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintió que volvía a ver un cielo nublado ante él.

―Luna, amor no llores… ya pasó y aprendí a vivir con ello…

―Pero Theo… tú viste morir a tú madre…

―Y tú también ―ella asintió mientras él secaba sus lágrimas delicadamente―… tú aprendiste a vivir con ello… yo también… trató de honrarla cumpliendo las promesas que le hice… y creo que ahora estaría muy feliz de verme contigo… porque tú me haces feliz ―él sonrío y ella lo imitó.

Después de permanecer un buen rato en silencio, sin separarse, ambos se durmieron.

Theo despertó por el canto de los pájaros, la habitación estaba completamente iluminada por la luz del día… sintió que Luna todavía lo abrazaba y al mirarla la vio sonreír entre sueños, lo cual fue demasiado tentador para él y decidió meterse un momento en su mente y ver que soñaba.

_ “Estaban en la biblioteca, él hablaba con Crabbe y Goyle, y ella invisible para ellos no despegaba sus ojos de él y se sentía completamente feliz… de repente le quito el hechizo que la escondía y se despidió… la sonrisa de Luna era inmensa mientras lo veía alejarse y susurró… _

_ ―Gracias… es una lástima que no sonrías más seguido Theodore Nott.” _

Salió de su mente y su sonrisa era igual o más enorme que la de Luna en el sueño. Sabía que esa rubia lo había sacado del pozo en el que vivía y estaba totalmente convencido de que esa sería la sonrisa que lo guiaría en la vida… ya era la dueña de su corazón y no quería que nada le pasara, tendría que hablar con  ella, pero tendría que ser luego, les quedaban dos días para disfrutar y no iba a arruinarlos discutiendo en ese momento.

 


	13. Descubiertos

#  **Descubiertos (Theo)**

Esa noche cuando todos salieron hacia sus respectivas casas, el ambiente era completamente tenso y no se escuchaba más que algún que otro murmullo.

Theo se alejó de su grupo sigilosamente y se encaminó hacia la torre de astronomía, durante la cena le había hecho llegar una nota a Luna, diciéndole que la esperaría allí.

Comenzó a impacientarse, después de unos veinte minutos esperando… escuchó el suave quejido de la puerta  y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse vuelta, allí estaba, con su cabello suelto y desordenado como siempre y su sonrisa hermosa… corrió hacia Theo y saltó sobre él abrazándose a su cuello, él la sujetó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y sus labios chocaron en un beso lleno de necesidad, que cortaron porque les faltaba el aire.

―Te extrañe mucho… ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Luna mientras rodeaba la cintura de Theo con sus piernas y el bajaba una de sus manos a sus nalgas para poder sujetarla mejor.

―Yo también te he extrañado mucho… si estoy bien, ¿y tú? ―Luna asintió  con la cabeza y volvió a besarlo.

Theo dio unos pasos hasta apoyar la espalda de Luna contra la pared, ella sonrió sobre sus labios y susurró. 

―No respondiste mi última carta ―luego hizo un puchero, con el que Theo no pudo evitar reír.

―Lo siento amor se me complico.

―No hay problema ―agregó sonriendo y volviendo a besarlo…

Theo sintió la presencia de alguien más, se tensó, cortó el beso y bajó a Luna… pero no se movió de donde esteba, le hizo una seña a Luna para que se quede quieta… aguzo el oído y lo localizo, se giró y lanzó un hechizo paralizante increíblemente rápido… encendió su varita y la tenue luz ilumino las sombras del lugar, allí estaba cerca de la puerta, totalmente paralizado por el hechizo, Longbotton. 

Theo miró de reojo a Luna e hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle que todo estaba bien,  la chica se asomó detrás de él y se sorprendió al ver a Neville allí petrificado.

―Neville… ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó con toda su dulzura, pero el muchacho no respondía, se acercó a él y miró a Theo suplicante.  Este solo se cruzó de brazos y sonrío―, Theo por favor ―pidió con su mejor sonrisa.

Theo miró de reojo al chico, movió su varita y el hechizo desapareció, se notaba que Neville no sabía bien que hacer, sus ojos iban de Theo a Luna una y otra vez.

―Neville… ¿Qué haces aquí? ―volvió a preguntar la rubia y el chico suspiró.

―Cierto… Filch, la señora Norris se acercaba, él no debe estar muy lejos, si nos encuentra aquí ―Theo se acercó y le indicó que haga silencio, se podían escuchar unos leves maullidos a través de la puerta, tocó con su varita la cabeza de Luna, haciendo un hechizo desilusionador, repitió el proceso en Neville y en sí mismo, los empujó hacia un rincón, apagó su varita y ese sector de la habitación volvió a sumirse en las sombres… segundos después la puerta se abrió y vieron la mano del celador sosteniendo un farol encendido, él hombre hecho un vistazo al lugar y miró a su gata.

―Querida aquí no hay nadie… no creo que haya alguien tan tonto como para romper una regla el primer día, más con los Carrow a cargo de los castigos ―Theo sabía que ese desagradable hombre en cierta forma tenía razón.

Filch y su gata se alejaron cerrando la puerta, cuando ya no escuchó nada más afuera Theo movió su varita deshaciendo el hechizo, los tres volvían a verse, el Slytherin frunció el ceño y apunto a Neville con su varita.

―¿Qué rayos haces aquí Longbotton? ―Neville lo  miró imitando su expresión.

―Vi que Luna no se dirigía a su torre y me preocupe, así que la seguí.

―Theo ―Luna tocó el brazo de este y con la mirada le suplicó que bajara la varita, Theo hizo caso, pero no cambio su expresión seria.

―Luna ¿qué rayos significa esto?

―Creo que está claro ¿no? ―respondió en un tono algo cortante el pelinegro y Luna lo regaño con la mirada.

―Neville… Theo es mi novio ―el chico la miró incrédulo, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió nada―… ¿Recuerdas que te hable de un chico que me gustaba mucho y me hacía feliz? ―él solo asintió,  Luna volvió a mirar con dulzura a Theo y eso hizo que se relajara.

―Lamento lo del hechizo ―soltó el ojiazul, no de muy buena gana.

―Me sorprendiste, no me lo esperaba… eres mejor de lo que pensaba ―esbozó una leve sonrisa y Theo lo imitó.

―Siempre alerta… creo que tengo que agradecerte que te preocupes por Luna ―ella sonrío y se acercó a él, quien paso su brazo derecho por sus hombros posesivamente.

―No hay porque, es como una hermana para mí y si ella es feliz contigo por mi está bien.

―Longbotton, la verdad que esto es difícil para mí… pero tengo que pedirte que la cuides por mí, es obvio que no puedo estar todo lo que yo quisiera con ella, sería demasiado peligroso para ella, así que por favor…

―No te preocupes Nott, yo la cuido.

―Espero que así sea… por tú bien…

―¡Theo! ―Luna le dio un suave golpe en un costado, a lo que este sonrío, pero de todas formas volvió a lanzarle una mirada seria a Neville para remarcarle que no estaba jugando.

―Bueno, creo que mejor me voy… tú la acompañas a su torre ―no era una pregunta, Theo asintió―, bueno Looney nos vemos mañana, ten cuidado ―ella se acercó y la dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Theo frunció el ceño. 

Neville le dedicó un gesto con la cabeza a Theo, a modo de despedida, este lo imitó y luego el muchacho desapareció cerrando la puerta.

Theo volvió a acercarse a Luna, mirándola con algo de reproche.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―Luna sonrío y lo abrazó, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico. Se puso de puntitas y su boca se acercó a la de él…

―¿Celoso? ―dijo entre risas y Theo solo frunció el ceño―… ahhh ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Nott? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que Neville es un hermano para mi?

―No lo beses ―susurró sobre sus labios y ella solo sonrío...

―Eso no es nada, es un saludo de despedida normal… mis besos son solo tuyos ―y con esas palabras se apodero de la boca del chico, quien no se resistió para nada.

Después de un buen rato charlando y dándose besos y caricias, Theo la acompaño hasta su torre, a pesar de que ella insistía en ir sola algo que él por nada del mundo le iba a conceder, le hizo un hechizo desilusionador y la escolto hasta la puerta donde descansaba el águila de Ravenclaw, le quitó el hechizo, dejó un beso en su boca y la observó entrar en su torre, luego emprendió el camino hacia las mazmorras con cuidado de que no lo descubran, iba bien pero al girar en una esquina  a unos pocos metros de la entrada a la sala de Slytherin, se encontró con Filch frente a la puerta. 

El celador mostró una horrible sonrisa al ver al azabache aparecer en el pasillo, abrió su boca para decir algo, seguramente mofarse de él pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Theo le mostró una sonrisa burlona que descoloco al hombre, quien esperaba ver un rostro aterrado. Él muchacho caminó lentamente por el pasillo seguido por los ojos del celador….

―Te crees mucho Nott… pues ya veremos qué haces mañana en tu castigo ―Theo se detuvo delante del hombre sin quitar su sonrisa maliciosa cosa que a Filch, se notaba, le estaba molestando.

Theo lentamente se levantó la túnica y la manga de la camisa, del brazo izquierdo… el rostro de Filch iba cambiando a medida que él chico se levantaba la ropa y en su piel aparecía la marca tenebrosa, su mandíbula parecía desencajada, el hombre no podía cerrar la boca y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos…

―Ahora dime… ¿a quién crees que castiguen… a mí o a ti? ―el hombre solo retrocedió, Theo se cubrió el brazo y antes de entrar a su sala común agregó―, cuidado con lo que dices sobre mí… puede costarte muy caro ―su tono fue duro al igual que su mirada y el hombre solo asintió antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

... ...

Las semanas pasaban y los castigados comenzaban a acumularse, cualquier cosa podía ser tomada como ofensa meritoria de un castigo. En su mayoría los Slytherin no se preocupaban pues los Carrow no se molestaban en castigarlos.

Los castigos eran variados, pero por lo general los alumnos castigados eran usados como conejillos de india para practicar hechizos y maldiciones, y eso a muchos de los Slytherin les gustaba, cosa que no se puede decir del resto de los alumnos, los cuales si se negaban a castigar a sus compañeros, también entraban a la lista de castigados.

Ese día había cuatro alumnos para “castigar” o más bien practicar. Ya lo habían hecho dos Slytherin y un Hufflepuff, ahora era el turno de Longbotton.

Miró al chico que estaba de rodillas frente a él, era un Hufflepuff de segundo año, se veía que estaba aterrado, eso hizo hervir la sangre de Neville, recordó cuantas veces  él había estado aterrado por algo y eso lo hizo enfurecer. Se giró hacia Amycus.

―NO…

―¿Qué dices?

―NO… yo no voy a ser la mano de sus atrocidades.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Amycus lo sostenía del cuello con su mano derecha y con la izquierda agarraba un cuchillo con el que le hizo un corte en la mejilla. Los alumnos los rodeaban.

―A mí no me hablas de esa forma Longbotton… esto te ayudara a recordarlo ―soltó su cuello y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer y una vez que el chico estaba en el suelo le lanzó una serie de crucios hasta que el Gryffindor quedó inconsciente―, a ti y a los demás.

Alecto y unos cuantos Slytherin apuntaban a los otros alumnos asegurándose de  que ninguno intentara nada. Theo y Blaise simplemente no se movieron de su lugar.

―TODOS A SUS HABITACIONES ―gritó Amycus― y a este déjenlo así… no lo lleven a la enfermería, si sobrevive bien… sino también ―todos miraron con tristeza a Neville y comenzaron a salir de la habitación lentamente. Los hermanos Carrow salieron cuando solo quedaron los Slytherin, sabían que ninguno de ellos tratarían de ayudar a Longbotton. Theo y Blaise salieron con ellos, pero se entretuvieron charlando en un pasillo.

Cuando ya no quedaba nadie, volvieron a entrar en la habitación, allí seguía Neville tirado, aunque ya había vuelto en sí y emitía algún que otro quejido. Blaise se quedó en la puerta vigilando y Theo se acercó al chico, sacó su varita y curó los cortes provocados por los crucios, luego rebusco en uno de sus bolsillos, sacó un pequeño frasco y le hizo beber a Neville el contenido del mismo.

―Lo mejor será que te quedes un momento quieto mientras hace efecto la poción.

―Rayos es un maldito ―se quejó Neville al intentar sentarse.

―¡Que te quedes quieto! ―lo regañó Theo elevando un poco la voz.

―Si hermano la amabilidad es lo tuyo ―dijo Blaise entre risas, mientras miraba por la puerta entreabierta, pero de repente se calló y eso llamó la atención de Theo, quien le hizo una seña a Neville para que se quede quieto mientras se acercaba a su amigo ―¿Qué hacen aquí?

―MUÉVETE ZABINI ―se escuchó en el pasillo. Blaise soltó la puerta  y se acercó a Theo lentamente, mientras entraba la pelirroja con su varita en la mano seguida por Luna, quien dio una mirada rápida al lugar y corrió hacia su amigo― ¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes dos aquí? ―Ginny no dejaba de verlos y apuntarlos― ¿Qué querían... rematarlo? ―Ambos chicos se miraron,  de repente un torbellino rubio salto al cuello de Theo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, ante la atónita mirada de su amiga.

―Gracias, gracias, gracias ―repetía la rubia entre beso y beso.

―¿Luna? ¿Qué…?―preguntó Ginny en un susurro bajando la varita.

―¿Y para mi nada? ―dijo Blaise entre risas, Luna soltó a Theo y se acercó al moreno para depositar un beso en su mejilla, cosa que hizo que Theo le lanzara una mirada asesina a su amigo.

―Gracias a los dos ―Ginny seguía mirando a la rubia sin poder creer lo que pasaba. 

Les habían contado lo sucedido a Neville y sin importarles nada salieron a buscarlo, pero no esperaba encontrarse con esto, de repente sintió a alguien a su lado y al ver allí estaba Neville, como si nada, con un corte en la mejilla.

―Gracias Nott… no sé qué me diste pero me siento mucho mejor ―dijo Neville sonriendo.

―De nada, te sugiero que de ahora en más tengas cuidado, ellos no van a dejar las cosas así ―el chico se tocó la mejilla―… eso déjalo, si saben que alguien te curó será peor…

―UN MOMENTO… que alguien me explique qué rayos pasa aquí ―la pelirroja ya no se aguantaba.

Blaise los ignoro y se acercó a la puerta, miró a los lados y volvió a mirar a su amigo.

―Theo creo que mejor ya nos vamos ―él asintió y miró a Neville. 

―Longbotton busca un poco de poción para heridas y úsala en ese corte, madame Pomfrey la guarda en el tercer estante del mueble azul… y ten algo de cuidado la poción que te di puede que te haga dormir en un rato ―sin más que decirle al chico volvió la vista a Luna y se acercó a ella―, estará bien… cuidado con lo que haces ―ella asintió y él la besó…

―Theoooooo ―se separaron con la interrupción de  Blaise y los dos amigos salieron de la habitación como si nada, dejando a una Luna sonrojada, un Neville algo magullado y una pelirroja sorprendida y llena de preguntas… no alcanzaron a cerrar la puerta que se escuchó…

―LUNAAAA… no puedo creer que no me hayas contado esto… quiero todos los detalles.

Theo sonrío al pensar en Luna y siguió su camino junto a Blaise, pero se detuvo en una esquina y  lo miró serio…

―¿Qué fue eso de “y para mi nada”?

―OH  Merlín… nunca creí ver el momento en que Theodore Nott estuviera celoso de mí me siento tan alagado ―soltó entra carcajadas y haciendo ademanes.

―Yo no estoy celoso de ti… solo no vuelvas a hacer eso ―dijo apuntándolo con un dedo,  pero no pudo evitar reír junto a su amigo que no se detenía.

Desde ese día Longbotton comenzó con una pequeña rebelión, cada vez que podía se oponía a lo que fuera que los Carrow ordenaran. Parte de los que habían formado el ED, ejercito de Dumbledore, hacía dos años, volvieron a formarlo pero ahora los lideres eran Neville, Ginny y Luna, si Luna, para pesar de Theo.

Cada día eran más, hacían pintadas por las noches, durante el día desafiaban cada orden que podían y ayudaban a los más pequeños… los profesores hacían la vista gorda y trataban de ayudarlos desde las sombras, al igual que Theo, Blaise y Pansy, que seguían apoyándolos a pesar de que Theo ya había discutido en más de una ocasión con Neville, por hacer las cosas tan evidentes y arriesgar a todos. Aunque en el fondo sabía que Neville solo arreglaba las cagadas que se mandaban algunos de los integrantes del ED, demasiado “efusivos”, por llamarlos de alguna forma que no sea IDIOTAS...

Theo estaba en la biblioteca cuando de repente apareció Blaise, su mirada le decía que había pasado algo…    

 


	14. Descubiertos II

#  **Descubiertos (Luna)**

En verdad había pasado un fin de semana maravilloso junto a Theo y ahora podía decir que lo conocía y entendía un poco más. Sabía que el padre de Theo no era muy buena persona, pero en verdad nunca espero escuchar aquella historia, después de aquella noche tan maravillosa, conoció el momento más difícil y duro que había vivido ese chico que tanto amaba… él presencio la muerte de su madre a manos de su padre, Luna sintió todo el sufrimiento y dolor de Theo en su propio ser, recordó la muerte de su madre, como se paró delante de ella protegiéndola y recibió de lleno en el pecho el impacto de aquel hechizo que termino quitándole la vida.  Comprendía lo difícil que debió ser para Theo contarle aquello, a ella misma le costaba mucho relatar la muerte de su madre con tantos detalles, por lo que decidió evitar aquel tema todo lo posible y tratar de hacer todo lo posible para que Theo sea feliz, por lo que pasaron aquellos dos días correteando de un lugar a otro en los jardines y la casa, buscando criaturas mágicas, y aunque Theo no las conocía ni podía verlas le siguió la corriente, horas tirados bajo un árbol leyendo o hablando, habían enchastrado toda la cocina, tratando de hacer el almuerzo, cosa que termino en un juego donde acabaron ambos totalmente mojados y pegajosos… cosa que los llevo a tomar una ducha que concluyó con ellos en la habitación, compartiendo besos, caricias y toda su pasión, llenando el lugar de gemidos.

Luna deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que esos días no se acabaran, no quería que Theo volviera a ese nido de serpientes donde su vida corría peligro a cada instante.

Esa última noche que pasaron juntos en aquella maravillosa casa en Francia, ninguno de los dos podía dormir y ella escuchó el pedido de Theo de que no volviera a Hogwarts ese año, pero eso era algo que ella no podría concederle, no podía dejar solos a sus amigos y mucho menos a él, pero después de un rato de insistencia por parte de ambos, la rubia se vio ganadora.

Volvieron a aparecerse en el campo lleno de flores frente a su casa, el mismo lugar donde jugaba con su madre de niña, segundos después vio a su padre abrir la puerta de la casa y mirar hacia donde ellos estaban con una sonrisa en su rostro, levantó la mano y los saludó, saludo que ambos devolvieron, Luna se volteó a mirar a Theo, en sus ojos se veía un dejo de tristeza y simplemente se despidieron con un dulce beso que prometía que volverían a verse. La rubia se alejó de él y caminó hasta su padre que la esperaba en la puerta, lo abrazó y escuchó el CRACK a su espalda que le indicaba que Theo ya había desaparecido.

En los días siguientes Luna volvía a estar un poco más distraída que de costumbre no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho Theo sobre el señor tenebroso y durante la boda de Bill y Fleur, todo se confirmó… a través de un patronus se informó que el ministerio de magia acababa de caer y el caos reemplazo la alegría que reinaba en el lugar, todos comenzaron a desaparecer, los gritos y los CRACK inundaron el lugar, Luna sintió la mano de su padre tomándola del brazo y lo último que vio antes de desaparecer fue a Harry, Ron y Hermione tomándose de la mano para hacer lo mismo.

Desde ese día el caos y el terror reinaban en el mundo mágico, ahora comprendía la insistencia de Theo para que no volviera a Hogwarts, pero eso no importaba no dejaría a sus amigos a merced de los mortifagos, ella los ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Ese día volvería a Hogwarts, el ambiente en la plataforma 9 ¾ era muy tenso, se notaba la preocupación en el rostro de todos, a lo lejos la rubia diviso a su amiga Ginny y a Neville, sin más se despidió de su padre con un fuerte abrazo y ambos se susurraron un “cuídate mucho” al oído, se acercó a sus amigos, los saludó con un fuerte abrazo y mientras se disponían a subir al tren, lo vio, unos cuantos vagones adelante junto a Pansy y Blaise, su corazón dio un brinco de alegría, Theo estaba bien.

―Creo que este año será diferente… ¿no? ―dijo Neville mientras se ubicaban en un compartimento.

―Sí, muy diferente… ¿Qué creen que pasara? ―dijo Ginny mirándolos a los dos.

―No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados si intentan hacerle algo a algún inocente ―la seguridad y decisión resonaban en la voz de Luna.

―Creo que pensamos lo mismo Looney ―dijo Neville con una leve sonrisa. 

El resto del viaje hablaron de lo que podían llegar a hacer, lo primero sería ver como se planteaba la situación, desde allí verían que hacer y lo que había sonado más fuerte era la posibilidad de revivir el ED para ayudar a quienes lo necesiten.

Ya en el gran comedor Luna decidió ubicarse con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor. En el lugar se veía muy poca gente, eran muchos los que no habían vuelto, entre ellos Harry, Ron y Hermione, era obvio pues actualmente eran las personas más buscadas del mundo mágico. El discurso de Snape respondió algunas de sus dudas durante el viaje, por lo visto este año podrían encontrarse con cualquier cosa.

―Bien, eso sí que levanta el ánimo ―dijo en un susurro la pelirroja.

―Sí, creo que tendremos que estar preparados ―agregó Neville.

Luna sintió que la miraban y sus ojos al instante encontraron aquellos orbes azul eléctrico que tanto le gustaban, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y volvió a centrarse en Ginny. Al rato sintió algo en su pie era como un pequeño golpe que se repetía constantemente, ¿será un narggle? Se preguntó la rubia y con cuidado miró hacia abajo… no era un narggle sino un bollo de pergamino que chocaba con ella una y otra vez, miró a sus amigos que ahora estaban comiendo, tiró su tenedor y se agacho para recogerlo, agarró ambas cosas el tenedor y el pergamino, aprovecho que sus amigos no le prestaban atención y lo abrió para leerlo, en un principio no decía nada, pero las palabras comenzaron a aparecer, conocía esa letra y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al leer la nota.

_ “En la torre de astronomía al salir de aquí. _

_ T.N.” _

Escondió el pergamino en su bolsillo y buscó con la mirada al pelinegro que había escrito la nota, allí estaba hablando con Blaise, siguió mirándolo por un rato hasta que la noto, cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella asintió levemente y sonrió, él solo respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Vio salir a Theo con sus amigos del gran comedor, ella estaba hablando con Ginny, se quedó un rato más y luego salió con el resto de los alumnos que quedaban, tuvo que dar unas vueltas más para alejarse de los demás. Cuándo dejo de escucharlos se encaminó a la torre de astronomía, al entrar allí ni bien lo vio con una sonrisa en su rostro, no se pudo contener y salto sobre él, abrazándose a su cuello, él la atrapó y la pegó más a su cuerpo mientras se besaban, intercambiaron unas pocas palabras y ella terminó con la espalda contra la pared apretada al cuerpo de Theo, pero en un momento lo sintió tensarse y dejarla nuevamente en el piso, le hizo una seña para que se quedara quieta y un momento después se giró y lanzó un hechizo paralizante increíblemente rápido… encendió su varita y la tenue luz ilumino las sombras del lugar, Luna se asomó detrás del cuerpo de Theo cuando este le hizo una seña y allí lo vio cerca de la puerta, totalmente paralizado por el hechizo, Neville.

―Neville… ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Luna, pero el muchacho no respondía, se acercó a él y miró a Theo suplicante.  Este solo se cruzó de brazos y sonrío― Theo por favor ―pidió con su mejor sonrisa. Theo lo miró de reojo, movió su varita y el hechizo desapareció, se notaba que Neville estaba nervioso, sus ojos iban de Theo a Luna una y otra vez, y ella solo insistió― Neville… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Neville les dijo que el señor Filch se acercaba, escucharon los maullidos de la señora Norris y al instante Theo le hizo un hechizo desilusionador a ella, luego a Neville y a él mismo, una vez que el celador se alejó Theo les quito el hechizo y fue directo sobre Neville.

―¿Qué rayos haces aquí Longbotton?

La voz de Theo sonó un tanto peligrosa e hizo que la rubia se preocupara un poco, pero finalmente la situación termino bien. Los dos hombres hablaron y terminando llegando a un acuerdo. Luna sabía que ambos la querían, cada uno a su manera y sin importar nada harían todo lo posible para que ella estuviera bien.

Neville se fue dejándolos solos y entonces Theo le hizo una pequeña escena de celos. Después de charlar durante un largo rato la acompaño hasta su torre.

Cada día que pasaba los Carrow encontraban alguna manera de castigar a alguien por cualquier tipo de motivo. Luna, Ginny y Neville trataban de hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a los alumnos.

Ese día  Luna estaba en la biblioteca con Ginny cuando les llego la noticia que a Neville lo acababa de castigar Amycus en la clase de artes oscuras y lo habían dejado mal herido en el aula, al instante las dos salieron corriendo hacia aquel lugar, al llegar se encontraron a Blaise asomado en la puerta.

―MUEVETE ZABINI ―gritó Ginny apuntando al chico con su varita, Blaise entró lentamente al aula seguido por Ginny que lo seguía apuntando, detrás de la pelirroja entro Luna, que dio una mirada rápida al lugar, vio a Theo y suspiró, y cerca de él vio a Neville tendido en el suelo, sin esperar mucho más corrió hacia su amigo mientras escuchaba a la pelirroja que le hablaba  a los dos Slytherin― ¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes dos aquí?

―Neville ¿estás bien? ―susurró la rubia.

―Sí, gracias a Theo ―la rubia le sonrío.

―¿Qué querían… rematarlo? ―Ginny no les quitaba los ojos ni la varita de encima y sin esperar mucho más Luna saltó al cuello de Theo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, ante la atónita mirada de su amiga.

―Gracias, gracias, gracias ―repetía la rubia entre beso y beso.

―¿Luna? ¿Qué…? ―preguntó Ginny en un susurro bajando la varita.

―¿Y para mi nada? ―dijo Blaise entre risas, Luna soltó a Theo y se acercó al moreno para depositar un beso en su mejilla, sabiendo que quizás luego le traería algún regaño.

―Gracias a los dos ―Ginny seguía mirando a la rubia sin poder creer lo que pasaba, Neville se acercó a la pelirroja, esta lo miró y solo tenía un corte en la mejilla.

―Gracias Nott… no sé qué me diste pero me siento mucho mejor ―dijo Neville sonriendo.

―De nada, te sugiero que de ahora en más tengas cuidado, ellos no van a dejar las cosas así… eso déjalo, si saben que alguien te curó será peor…

―UN MOMENTO… que alguien me explique qué rayos pasa aquí ―la pelirroja ya no se aguantaba, ¿desde cuándo sus amigos se llevaban de esa manera con las serpientes?

―Theo creo que mejor ya nos vamos ―dijo Blaise desde la puerta él asintió y miró a Neville. 

―Longbotton busca un poco de poción para heridas, úsala en ese corte, madame Pomfrey la guarda en el tercer estante del mueble azul… y ten algo de cuidado la poción que te di puede que te haga dormir en un rato ―luego miró a Luna y se acercó a ella― estará bien… cuidado con lo que haces ―ella asintió, aquello sonó a regaño de padre, él la besó, ante la sorprendida mirada de la pelirroja, cuya mandíbula había quedado completamente desencajada, en verdad no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

―Theoooooo ―insistió Blaise, y los dos amigos salieron de la habitación... 

―LUNAAAA… no puedo creer que no me hayas contado esto… quiero todos los detalles ―la pelirroja se abalanzo sobre su amiga ni bien los dos Slytherin cerraron la puerta.

―¿Tú tampoco lo sabias? ―preguntó Neville apoyándose en una mesa.

―Un momento… ¿Neville lo sabía y yo no? ¿Sales con uno de los chicos más sexys de Hogwarts y no me dijiste nada? ―la rubia no sabía dónde meterse, conocía a su amiga y sabía que no la iba a dejar en paz después de esto.

―Ok, ok… sí salgo con Theo desde el curso anterior, pero tratamos de mantenerlo en secreto, por eso no se los conté antes… es que es algo peligroso…

―¿Luna sabes que es muy probable que sea un mortifago? ―se notaba la preocupación en la voz de Ginny.

―Lo sé Ginny… y sí lo es ―vio el asombro en los rostros de sus dos amigos―, porque yo le insiste para ello, si no se convertía en mortifago lo matarían… pero está ayudando a la orden del fénix.

―¿En verdad crees que podemos confiar en él? ―preguntó Ginny mirando primero a Luna y luego a Neville.

―Ginny, no tenía por qué ayudarme… y lo hizo.

―Ginny, podemos confiar en él, te lo aseguro ―la pelirroja dudo por un momento y luego sonrío, esto tranquilizo a Luna.

―Bien si ustedes creen en él también lo haré ―dijo y luego miró a Luna con una sonrisa de lado―… ahora Luna Lovegood me debes una historia ―dijo acercándose a la rubia, que ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

―¿Les molestaría contarse todo después de ayudarme a llegar a mi habitación? ―las dos chicas miraron a Neville que parecía a punto de desmayarse y entre risas las dos sujetaron al muchacho y salieron con cuidado del aula.

Algo en el interior de Luna le decía que todo iba a estar bien, tenía muy buenos amigos, Neville lo sabía hacia unas cuantas semanas y no le había reprochado nada y ahora Ginny, puede que lo dudara en un principio, pero cuando le contara todo estaba segura que ya no le quedaría ninguna duda a su amiga. Lo bueno de esto era que ya no tendría que estar escondiéndoles cosas a sus amigos.

#  **Neville herido (Luna)**

Luna y Ginny corrían por uno de los pasillos, la noticia había llegado hasta ellas y el terror las invadió, si los Carrow eran capaces de castigar y golpear a alguien solo porque creían que les había contestado de mala manera… que harían considerando lo que les acababan de hacer.

Según lo que llego a ellas Deán y algunos más se encontraron en la oficina de los Carrow y aprovechando que estos no estaban, se les ocurrió la “brillante” idea de quemarla. Por lo visto lograron escapar antes de que los atraparan, pero los Carrow los estaban buscando.

―¿Dónde crees que estén Luna?

―Ellos no me importan… vamos al patio norte ―la rubia giró en la esquina del pasillo seguida por la pelirroja, algo le decía que tenían que ir allí.

A medida que se acercaban se escuchaban gritos, al salir los vieron cuatro Slytherin de quinto año, atacando a un grupo de cinco niños de primero, a tres de ellos ya los tenían colgando de los pies desde uno de los árboles, se los veía bastante golpeados y a los otros les estaban pegando, las dos chicas apretaron sus varitas, atravesaron el patio como un rayo y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos contra los Slytherin. Se interpusieron entre estos y los pequeños. Ya casi los habían derrotado solo quedaba uno en pie, cuándo aparecieron otros seis Slytherin algunos de sexto y otros de séptimo, los pequeños se escondían detrás de ellas, que ahora solo podían usar hechizos de defensa, pues los ataques eran uno tras otro y no les daba tiempo a otra cosa, de repente apareció Neville y se interpuso entre ellas y los Slytherin.

―SAQUEN A LOS NIÑOS ―gritó Neville mientras comenzaba a lanzar hechizos.

Las dos chicas no se hicieron esperar, bajaron a los tres que estaban colgados y con la ayuda de los otros dos los alejaron del lugar, en eso aparecieron algunos miembros más del ED que las ayudaron, escucharon los gritos de Neville, les dejaron los niños a los otros y las dos chicas volvieron a ayudar a su amigo. Al acercarse vieron que los Slytherin se alejaban y al echar una mirada alrededor notaron que Mc Gonagall se acercaba. Neville estaba tirado en el piso y cerca de él estaban los tres Sly que ellas habían derrotado y otros dos.

―Profesora ―dijeron las chicas al unísono, pero esta no las dejo decir nada más.

―Llévense a Longbotton si los Carrow lo encuentran va a terminar peor, traten de ayudarlo como puedan, no es conveniente que lo lleven a la enfermería.

Las chicas no protestaron, levantaron a Neville y se alejaron.  Algunos de los miembros de ED que estaban cerca las ayudaron a llevarlo hasta la sala de los Menesteres, sin que los encontraran los Carrow o los Slytherin. Ya en la sala se encontraron con que también habían llevado a los tres niños de primero allí.

―¿Por qué los trajeron aquí en lugar de la enfermería? ―preguntó Ginny mientras los demás acomodaban a Neville en una cama.

―Madame Pomfrey nos dio estas pociones y dijo que nos ocupemos nosotros, porque si los encontraban allí sería peor ―dijo uno de los chicos mostrándole unos cuantos frasquitos con pociones.

―¿Ya usaron alguna en ellos? ―preguntó Luna revisando los frascos y los chicos solo negaron con la cabeza, en el lugar solo se escuchaban murmullos y quejidos―, bien… tendremos que tratar de administrarlas entre ellos y Neville…

―Luna ―se escuchó la voz débil de Neville y la rubia volvió a acercarse a él―… úsalas en ellos, yo puedo aguantar…

―Pero Neville…

―Por fav… ―la rubia no pudo replicar, su amigo acababa de desmayarse nuevamente y aunque le doliera hizo, lo que él le pidió, uso las pociones en los niños.

Cuando terminó con los pequeños volvió a ver  a su amigo, ya habían limpiado sus heridas pero seguía inconsciente.

―Luna deberíamos llamar a madame Pomfrey…

―No Ginny, la meteríamos en problemas, además de seguro le deben de haber llevado a los Sly que lastimamos.

―Bueno no sé tú, pero yo no tengo mucha idea sobre magia curativa ―dijo la pelirroja algo alterada mientras comenzaba a caminar por el lugar―, cuando agarre a Deán y esos idiotas…

―No les vas a hacer nada, porque terminaríamos con más heridos, cuida a Neville ―dijo la rubia mientras salía disparada del lugar.

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos, no quería que la atraparan corriendo y la castigaran, mientras caminaba rebusco en su bolsillo y encontró un trozo de pergamino, lo apunto con su varita y con un rápido movimiento las palabras aparecieron en el, ahora solo tenía que encontrar a Blaise y dárselo, pero como haría para encontrarlo, entonces se le ocurrió, invocó  su patronus y una liebre saltó delante de ella antes de comenzar a alejarse por el pasillo. Luna la siguió y al doblar en una esquina vio al moreno pasando por el aula de artes oscuras, con un rápido movimiento de varita la liebre desapareció, el chico parecía algo distraído, entonces decidió hacer lo que mejor le salía tomó un poco de velocidad y choco con él, se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y le tendió la mano al moreno para ayudarlo.

―Lo siento Zabini no te vi ―dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras este aceptaba la mano que le tendía.

―Está bien yo iba distraído ―Luna lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y dejó la nota en la mano del moreno, antes de irse tan rápido como llego, dejando al moreno helado en su lugar.

Ahora tenía que volver a la sala de los menesteres sin que la atraparan, trató de tranquilizarse y andar como si nada pasara, miraba bien cada pasillo antes de tomarlo, asegurándose que no estuviera lleno de serpientes. Ya comenzaban a escucharse los rumores y de seguro a ellos les encantaría encontrarla sola por ahí, después de un rato llegó a su destino, al entrar se encontró con un gran bullicio, Deán y su grupo incendiario ya habían regresado y estaban discutiendo con la pelirroja y unos cuantos más. La rubia rogó que Theo llegara pronto, estaba segura que él podría ayudar a Neville y sin querer meterse en la discusión paso de ellos y se acercó a su amigo herido.

La espera y la discusión de los demás la estaban enloqueciendo, cuando de repente escuchó esa voz que tan bien conocía, la misma que lograba calmarla y hacerla sentirse segura, ni bien se giró vio que todos se estaban apuntando con las varitas y eso la hizo enojarse.

―BASTA TODOS ―gritó acercándose a ellos mientras apuntaba con su varita primero a Thomas y luego a Parkinson―, BAJEN LAS VARITAS YA ―la expresión de Luna no daba lugar a replicas… bajaron sus varitas con algo de desconfianza mientras ella centraba sus ojos en su pelinegro de ojos azul eléctrico―. Theo… ¿Puedes ayudarlo? ―lo miró un momento suplicando y luego volvió la mirada a Neville.

Theo curó a Neville, fue un poco más doloroso para el chico de lo ella hubiera deseado, pero al menos estaba bien, luego compartió unas cuantas palabras con el grupo incendiario, en verdad se lo veía enojado, Luna nunca lo había visto así, pero no se iba a intimidar por eso, pues algo en su interior le decía que era más por preocupación que por cualquier otras cosa que se encontraba así y antes de irse reviso a los niños.

Ni bien Theo, Blaise y Pansy salieron del lugar Deán y su grupo volvieron a empezar.

―Basta… Nott tiene razón si no usan la cabeza nos van a condenar a todos ―dijo Ginny algo enojada.

―¿Vas a hacer caso de lo que dice una serpiente? ―esas palabras terminaron de enojar a la rubia.

―Esa serpiente, como dices, acaba de salvar a Neville ¿tú que hiciste por él?... Deán lo voy a decir una sola vez, te mandas otra estupidez y yo misma te entrego a los Carrow ―se notaba el enojo en la voz y el rostro de la rubia, nadie dijo nada y el silencio se apodero por un rato del lugar. Theo tenía razón y ella no iba a arriesgar al resto de los estudiantes por culpa de unos pocos.

 


	15. Medimago - Sueño

#  **Medimago (Theo)**

Theo, Blaise y Pansy caminaban como si nada por los pasillos y en más de una esquina se habían encontrado con pequeños grupos de alumnos que cuchicheaban, por lo visto el rumor se estaba esparciendo rápido por el colegio, se escuchaba “lastimaron a Longbotton,” “mataron a Neville,” “colgaban de los pies a los de primero,” “quemaron la oficina de los Carrow,” “atacó a cuatro Sly”… y continuaban. Y entre rumor y rumor llegaron al pasillo que buscaban, Blaise caminó varias veces por el mismo lugar pensando en lo que Luna le había dicho, la rubia había chocado con él frente a la clase de artes oscuras y le había dejado una nota en la mano al ayudarlo a pararse mientras se disculpaba, la nota decía…

_ “Neville está mal, lleva a Theo a la sala de los menesteres. _

_ Truenos y caramelos de limón.” _

La sala de menesteres estaba bastante ajetreada, un grupo de alumnos se estaban preparando para salir, la pelirroja trataba de calmarlos, mientras la rubia intentaba ayudar a un herido. Todos estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que ninguno noto a los tres Slytherin que los observaban desde la puerta. Se miraron entre ellos y como seguían sin notarlos, uno carraspeó y dio unos pasos hacia adelante, obteniendo la atención de algunos de los que rodeaban a la pelirroja y el muchacho que discutían.

―Si no se cuidan entre ustedes, van a acabar mal ―su voz sonó fuerte y seria… y consiguió lo que buscaba… la atención de los que discutían y tan rápido como lo reconoció el muchacho lo apunto con su varita.

―Yo que tu no haría eso Thomas ―era la voz de una mujer, el moreno desvió la mirada a la derecha y se encontró con Pansy que ya lo estaba apuntando desde la puerta.

―BASTA TODOS ―Luna gritó acercándose a ellos mientras apuntaba con su varita primero a Thomas y luego a Parkinson― ¡BAJEN LAS VARITAS YA! ―la expresión de Luna no daba lugar a replicas… bajaron sus varitas con algo de desconfianza mientras ella centraba sus ojos en su pelinegro de ojos azul eléctrico―. Theo… ¿Puedes ayudarlo? ―dijo desviando su mirada al muchacho en la camilla.

―En un momento Luna ―volvió su vista a Blaise y Pansy― asegúrense de que nadie salga antes de que comparta unas palabras con ellos ―miró a la pelirroja― ¿Sabes que es una estupidez tratar de hacer algo para vengase… no? ―ella frunció el ceño.

―Claro que lo sé, estaba tratando de convencerlos de eso Nott…

―¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?

―Vinieron a ayudar Deán, déjenlos en paz y quédense tranquilos un rato ―Luna miró al muchacho furiosa, mientras Theo se acercaba a la camilla.

El rostro de Theo se tensó al ver el cuerpo de Neville tan magullado, tenía muchos cortes, la mayoría profundos, no sangraban pero seguían abiertos, con cuidado revisó sus costillas…

―Tiene tres costillas rotas y hay que cerrar esos cortes rápido, ¿tienen alguna poción o algo?

―No nos queda nada.

―Ok a mí tampoco me quedan pociones… usare unos hechizos, pero le va a doler ―lo apunto con la varita y comenzó a murmurar unos hechizos, los cortes comenzaron a cerrarse y con ello se escucharon algunos quejidos de Neville. El resto se acercó sigilosamente― ¿Qué pasó? Hay muchos rumores.

―Algunos quemaron la oficina de los Carrow y estos mandaron a unos cuantos Slytherin a atacar a un grupo de primero, cuando los encontramos los estaban colgando de los pies y lanzándoles hechizos… Luna y yo nos interpusimos y atacamos a algunos... cuando llegaron otros para ayudarlos, justo apareció Neville y se puso en medio para que no nos hicieran nada, lo atacaron entre cuatro mientras nosotras tratábamos de bajar a los niños, lo dejaron así y se fueron porque escucharon que algunos profesores se acercaban ―la pelirroja casi no respiro al decir todo esto a una velocidad increíble.

Neville abrió los ojos con algo de esfuerzo y lo primero que vio fue a Theo apuntándolo con la varita.

―¿Le paso algo a Luna?― su voz salió ahogada.

―Estoy bien Neville,  gracias ―él miró con cuidado a su alrededor, ahí estaban Luna y Ginny,  trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero el dolor no se lo permitió, el rostro de Luna se contorsiono y miró a Theo algo angustiada―. Theo… le duele…

―Ya lo sé… no tengo un hechizo que cure estas heridas sin dolor ―su expresión era seria― y todavía no hice nada con las costillas ―miró a Neville―, lo siento pero eso va a doler como los mil demonios… la buena noticia es que dentro de cuatro o cinco horas estarás perfecto ―trató de esbozar una sonrisa, Neville volvió a quejarse mientras un largo corte en su brazo derecho se cerraba.

―Creí que me ibas a matar…

―No… todavía te necesito vivo… ¿quién más se va a meter entre los Carrow o los Slytherin y estas dos? ―dijo señalando a Luna y Ginny con la cabeza.

Después de un rato y unos cuantos quejidos con algún que otro grito, por parte de Neville, Theo se alejó de él dejándolo inconsciente, Pansy y Blaise se acercaron y los tres se centraron en Deán y el grupo que lo rodeaba, Ginny y Luna hicieron lo mismo. 

―Bien debo suponer que tú fuiste el de la brillante idea de quemar su oficina ―la voz de Theo hizo estremecer a más de uno y su mirada dejo helados a otros, se veía que estaba enojado, muy enojado.

Deán dudo un momento, miró a sus compañeros y solo asintió.

―Genial ―la voz de Theo anunciaba peligro―…  ahora dime ¿Cuánto tardaste en decidirte a hacerlo? ―hizo silencio esperando una respuesta, Luna volvió al lado de Neville que volvía a quejarse, Blaise y Pansy miraban a su amigo, solo una vez lo habían visto así.

―No lo sé… un momento, los vi salir y…

―¡¿Un momento?!… ¡¿¿Un momento??! ―Theo dio unos pasos hacia el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa, que de repente comenzó a transformarse―. Un momento es lo que me tomaría agarrar mi varita y lanzarte una maldición que te deje peor que a Neville ―Deán comenzó a palidecer―, pero ¿sabes porque no lo hago?... porque si uso la mitad de ese momento para pensar, veo a un montón de alumnos que necesitan que los ayude y no puedo perder mi tiempo para maldecirte y luego curarte, porque te aseguro que nadie más podrá cerrar las heridas que te haga ―Deán había comenzado a retroceder y Theo sintió que una mano sujetó su brazo izquierdo, al girarse a ver se encontró con esos ojos dulces y esa sonrisa que tanto adora…

―Theo… tranquilo, estamos bien ―una mano de la chica fue a su mejilla y la expresión de Theo se relajó…

―Luna… es que estos idiotas no piensan, ellos están aquí y dentro de todo se pueden defender, pero… ¿Qué hay de todos los que no, que hay de los más pequeños como los que ustedes trataban de ayudar y por los que Neville termino así? ―la voz de Theo mostraba que ya estaba más tranquilo y todos escuchaban en silencio―, ellos iniciaron el problema y le dejaron las consecuencias a ustedes… pueden dar gracias de que fueron los Slytherin los que los atacaron y no los Carrow… no saben de lo que son capaces ellos.

―Nott tiene razón, es lo que trataba de decirles, no pueden hacer las cosas sin pensar, se supone que esto es para ayudar al resto del colegio ―Ginny seguía mirando furiosa a Deán.

―Pero si no hacemos nada ellos nos ganan.

―Esto no es un juego donde alguien gana Deán ―Luna lo miró enojada y señalo las tres camas a la izquierda, donde se veían unos bultos―, esos son niños de primer año que resultaron heridos por lo que ustedes hicieron ―él rostro de Deán se llenó de culpa― si no fuera por nosotras y Neville serían más de tres los heridos y seguramente peor de lo que están.

―Lo siento, no era mi intención, no pensé…

―Ese es el problema con la mayoría de ustedes no piensan ―soltó Theo con todo el veneno que pudo, tomó a Luna de la mano y se acercó a las camas donde estaban los niños heridos y susurró― ¿Cómo están, qué les pasó?

―Algunos golpes y hechizos no muy fuertes… con ellos terminamos nuestras pociones, Neville insistió que las usemos en ellos ―mientras Luna hablaba Theo revisó a los tres niños y los frascos de pociones que les habían dado, en verdad no les quedaba más que algún moretón y uno que otro corte muy pequeño, que él eliminó con su varita.

―Sí están bien, ¿a los tres les dieron esto? ―dijo mostrándole uno de los frascos de pociones.

―Si madame Pomfrey nos lo dio para el dolor.

―Bien, esto es lo que los durmió, en una o dos horas van a despertar, pueden pedirle algo a madame Pomfrey para los moretones ―Luna soltó una risita, que hizo que Theo la mirara algo extrañado.

―Lo que el medimago ordene ―él sonrío, ella amplió su sonrisa y lo abrazó antes de besarlo, luego susurró sobre sus labios―, gracias amor… en verdad no sabía qué hacer con Neville…

―No te preocupes hermosa, va a estar bien… ahora solo tienen que controlar un poco mejor a su grupo ―Theo volvió a besarla y la soltó para acercarse a sus amigos que seguían al lado de la pelirroja.

―¿Nos vamos Theo? No quiero que nos encuentren de camino ―preguntó Pansy algo impaciente, Theo solo asintió y los tres se dirigieron a la puerta.

―Chicos gracias por venir a ayudarnos, sobre todo a ti Nott ―la pelirroja estaba verdaderamente agradecida, no solo porque había curado a Neville, sino también por su forma de manejar al grupo.

―De nada Ginny... pero a ver si tratan de armar menos lío ―respondió Pansy sonriendo, desde la puerta, Theo le lanzó una última mirada a Luna y los tres desaparecieron por el pasillo.

#  **El sueño de Luna (Theo)**

Solo quedaban unos días de clases, luego tendrían las vacaciones navideñas como todos los años.

Theo ya sabía que pasaría esos días compartiendo “celda” con Draco y la verdad era que en este momento Theo no tenía idea de que era mejor, si estar casi como un prisionero en una casa o correr de un lugar a otro en ese enorme castillo, tratando de ayudar a los demás, sin que los Carrow los descubran, y haciendo de medimago en la mayoría de las ocasiones, con prácticamente nada más que los hechizos que conocía y alguno que otro que él había inventado, pues se les estaba haciendo muy difícil conseguir los ingredientes para hacer pociones.

Pero hoy Theo estaba contento había conseguido algo que no creía posible… un permiso para retirarse dos días antes y lo mejor era que Luna podría ir con él… lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que no se metiera en ningún lío, ella o alguno de sus amigos.

Esa mañana no había escuchado ningún comentario sobre algún suceso extraño, en realidad desde su enfrentamiento con Deán Thomas en la sala de los menesteres no habían hecho tantas estupideces para provocar a los Carrow, solo se dedicaban a defenderse si era necesario y ayudar a algún que otro estudiante que por algún motivo terminaba en problemas.

Cuándo entró al gran comedor, como era costumbre en estos tiempos reinaba el silencio, todos trataban de concentrarse en lo suyo, solo en la mesa de Slytherin se escuchaban algunas voces y risas, el resto eran murmullos y miradas furtivas. Como siempre lo primero que hizo Theo fue ver a la mesa de Ravenclaw, al lugar que ocupaba Luna, y allí estaba junto a otros dos chicos, él  sabía bien que ella preferiría poder deambular por la mesa de Gryffindor, pero a la nueva dirección no le gustaba mucho eso. Observó a Neville y Ginny que al parecer estaban regañando a Deán. Caminó a su mesa y se sentó junto a sus amigos, sus ojos volvían cada tanto a Luna, se la notaba contenta, como siempre, sin importar lo que pasara nada le robaba la sonrisa a esa chica, pero hoy Theo noto que su mirada estaba algo perdida y se preocupó un poco.

Después del desayuno la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigieron a sus clases, pero Theo fue directo a la entrada del castillo y de allí al bosque prohibido a esperar a su rubia, que llegó casi media hora después… la escuchó llegar, antes de verla, en verdad no era para nada silenciosa y ¿Cómo serlo? si siempre andaba a los saltos o correteando, unos momentos después la vio acercarse entre los árboles, se escondió detrás de uno y cuando la escuchó más cerca dijo… 

―En verdad te gusta hacerme esperar ¿no? ―sonrió al ver que ella dio un pequeño respingo cuando lo escuchó y luego lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

―¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso!

―Lo siento hermosa, es que es muy tentador ―ella sonrío y le dio un suave beso, su rostro estaba frio―, estas helada.

―Tú también… nos vamos, antes de que nos congelemos ―no alcanzó a terminar la frase y Theo ya la tenía entre sus brazos.

―Sujétate ―susurró el pelinegro y en cuanto sintió los brazos de Luna rodearlo y aferrarse… se desapareció.

Aparecieron en un hermoso jardín y aunque estaba bastante cubierto de nieve, todavía se veía algo del verde de los pinos y arbustos, había una fuente, ahora congelada, con esculturas de hadas, la casa era grande, pero no tanto como la de Francia, Luna giró sobre si y se detuvo mirando hacia el oeste, donde terminaba el jardín, a unos pocos metros había una playa… Luna se quedó un rato viendo como las olas se deshacían en la arena, solo sonreía, aunque su mirada parecía perderse mucho más lejos de donde miraba. Theo la abrazó por detrás y ella se acurrucó pegándose más a él.

―Mejor entramos si en verdad no quieres congelarte ―susurró en su oído y ella reacciono dando un respingo, por lo visto hoy estaba más distraída que de costumbre.

La casa era mucho más sencilla que la de Francia, tanto en el exterior como en el interior, pero igual que la otra estaba muy bien decorada. Ni bien entraron en la casa sintieron lo cálida que estaba. Theo le había pedido a Flora que preparara todo para su llegada y por lo visto la elfina había cumplido. Ambos comenzaron a quitarse el exceso de ropa, bufandas, guantes, túnicas y sacos. 

Luna se entretuvo un rato mirando todo en la sala, mientras Theo se encargaba de todo lo que se acababan de sacar.

―Theo ¿dónde estamos?

―Estamos en la Bretaña Francesa cerca de Brest… habrás notado que esto se parece mucho a la mansión Delannoy, solo que un poco más sencilla ―Theo miró a Luna con una sonrisa, pero parecía que esta no le estaba prestando atención, se acercó a ella, volvió a abrazarla por detrás y vio lo que la tenía distraída, una fotografía mágica donde estaban su madre y una amiga, llevaban vestidos de gala largos y antifaces haciendo juego con sus respectivos vestidos, posaban y luego giraban entre risas―… la de cabello negro es mi madre, la otra debe de ser una amiga… no sé muchos detalles ―Luna se giró entre los brazos de Theo hasta quedar frente a su pecho donde escondió su rostro mientras lo abrazaba fuerte―. Luna… amor… ¿qué te pasa? ―dijo mientras con una mano acariciaba su cabello y con la otra la apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

―Nada, solo estoy algo cansada… y en verdad deseaba poder estar a solas contigo y abrazarte ―levantó su rostro para verlo y Theo notó que su sonrisa era algo triste.

―¿En verdad es eso? ―ella asintió y se cubrió la boca al bostezar.

―Si… estos últimos días hemos estado discutiendo bastante con algunos de los chicos, cuidando a algunos de los pequeños en los que decidieron probar algunas pociones y como si todo eso fuera poco no he estado durmiendo bien, tengo extraños sueños que no recuerdo y… te extraño mucho, casi no puedo estar contigo ―sonrió poniéndose de puntitas para acercar su rostro más al de él… Theo la levantó y la sentó sobre un mueble, para que este a su altura y la besó. 

―Lamento escuchar eso… a tus compañeros diles que si te hacen renegar pueden buscarse a alguien más que los cure ―dijo riendo―, yo también te extraño y deseo poder tenerte así pegada a mí, besarte y acariciarte a cada momento ―ambos sonrieron y volvieron a juntar sus labios en un beso intenso, los brazos de Luna rodearon el cuello de Theo y sus piernas la cintura, las manos de él estaban una en la nuca de ella y la otra en su espalda, apretándola contra su cuerpo, el beso se hacía cada vez más apasionado y pronto Luna dejo de estar sobre el mueble, donde Theo la sentó, para llegar entre sus brazos a una cama.

Las manos de ambos se movían por debajo de la ropa, mientras sus labios comenzaban a robarse gemidos, las manos de Theo comenzaron a despojar a la rubia de su ropa y su boca fue besando lentamente aquel cuerpo. La rubia clavó sus uñas en la espalda del chico, haciéndolo gemir antes de volver  a apoderarse de su boca, mientras una de las manos de Theo recorría lentamente una de sus piernas, hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas, sus dedos se colaron debajo de la fina, suave y ya húmeda tela y suavemente introdujo uno de sus dedos en su sexo, haciendo gemir a Luna mientras echaba el cuello hacia atrás, cosa que él aprovecho, lo besó y mordisqueo, mientras movía su dedo en el interior de Luna, haciéndola gemir y estremecerse.

―¿Sabes que me enloqueces? ―susurró sobre su cuello y sonrió al ver que la piel de la chica se erizaba―, nunca he deseado tanto a alguien como a ti ―los ojos celeste de Luna se clavaron en los orbes azul eléctrico de él, su sonrisa y su mirada lo decían todo, ella también lo deseaba.

―Theo me estas volviendo loca, ya no lo resisto ―su voz era un susurro lleno de deseo y lujuria.

―Dime… ¿Qué quieres? ―agregó con una sonrisa maliciosamente.

―¡Theo! ―exclamó Luna con las mejillas rojas y él seguía con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

―Dime amor ―dijo quitando su mano del ya muy húmedo sexo de la rubia y acercando su boca a uno de sus pezones… la miró de reojo y sonrió, antes de meterse el pezón en la boca, para jugar con él y mordisquearlo, mientras su mano jugaba y tironeaba del otro, arrancando más gemidos de Luna… pronto sus pezones estuvieron duros y ella demasiado excitada.

―Theo… qui… quiero que… me penetres ―su voz salió totalmente entrecortada por la excitación y la tortura que Theo le estaba aplicando.

Eso era lo que él quería escuchar y no la hizo esperar más, le quito las bragas totalmente mojadas y entró en ella tratando de ser cuidadoso, pero estaba demasiado excitado y no pudo controlarse mucho, sus embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, Luna se estremecía y gemía con cada una de ellas, haciendo que él se excitara cada vez más, lo que se notaba en sus besos llenos de una furiosa y exigente pasión.

Cuando acabaron ambos estaban agitados y exhaustos, Theo se dejó caer a un lado de Luna, para no aplastarla y ella solo lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, mientras él hacía lo mismo… un rato después ambos estaban dormidos.

Theo sintió un temblor y se despertó, Luna a su lado temblaba como una hoja mientras se acurrucaba a él hecha un bollito, tocó suavemente su piel y estaba helada, era obvio se habían dormido completamente desnudos y no se habían tapado ni con las sabanas, se estiró y tomó el acolchado que había acabado en el suelo al borde de la cama y con el tapó a Luna y a él mismo, todo tratando de no moverse demasiado para no despertarla. Una vez tapados volvió su vista a esa hermosa mujer que se acurrucaba a su lado… su sonrisa era preciosa, se preguntó por qué sonreía así y la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él…

_ “Estaba en el campo frente a la casa de Luna, el pasto era alto pero estaba lleno de flores silvestres, el día era hermoso, no había una nube en el cielo, totalmente celeste. Se escuchaba una risa cantarina, alegre y contagiosa,  de repente las pequeñas flores blancas, que él conocía bien, comenzaron a llover lentamente ― _ había algo familiar en este sueño―  _ las risas crecían y al mirar a su alrededor allí estaba… una pequeña de unos cinco o seis años corría, saltaba y giraba entre el pasto y las flores. _

_ Rubia de cabello largo y ondulado, llevaba una corona echa con las pequeñas flores blancas, de ojos celestes como el cielo, delgadita, con un vestido sencillo y descalza… levantaba sus manitos mientras miraba hacia el cielo, como caían las flores y trataba de atraparlas al girar y saltar. _

_ Cuando atrapó una, miró a su alrededor y se centró en el lugar donde estaba Theo observando  _ ―era imposible… no podía verlo―  _ la niña comenzó a acercarse saltando, él dio unos pasos hacia atrás y entonces vio que había alguien más en el lugar… un niño delgado y alto, de unos seis o siete años, algo pálido, de cabello negro y mirada esquiva, que vestía ropa oscura.  _

_ Cuando la pequeña estuvo a su lado le tendió la mano ofreciéndole la flor, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, él la miró y tomó la flor… recién en ese momento Theo pudo ver los ojos del niño,  sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico, como los suyos y se sorprendió al descubrir que ese niño era él. _

_ ―Eres lindo… pero deberías sonreír, seguro tu sonrisa es hermosa ―la voz de la niña era totalmente dulce y este comentario hizo que el pequeño se sonrojara, cosa totalmente evidente sobre una piel tan pálida, trató de esconder su rostro mirando hacia otro lado… la niña volvió a sonreír y siguió girando como antes, tratando de agarrar flores y él niño solo la miró de reojo.” _

Theo quería seguir viendo, pero todo comenzó a volverse oscuro y supo que Luna estaba dejando ese sueño, salió de su mente y la miró, como si en su rostro pudiera encontrar la respuesta a todas las preguntas que se formaban en su mente.

Luna abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa, pero su expresión comenzó a cambiar al ver el rostro de Theo, algo había pasado y ella no sabía que era.

―¿Pasa algo Theo?

―No lo sé… ¿estabas soñando? ―su tono era suave, pero en sus ojos se notaba la urgencia de una respuesta.

―Creo que sí, no sé, nunca recuerdo mis sueños.

―¿Cómo que crees que si?

―Siii… no lo recuerdo pero… si, sé que he soñado con algo bueno, porque me siento feliz y… completa… me suele pasar bastante a menudo… mi padre dice que es porque soñamos con alguien a quien amamos, a él le pasa cuando sueña con mi mamá… me gustaría recordar mis sueños ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros, la expresión de Theo cambio completamente ya no estaba serio, aunque tampoco sonreía, sabía que Luna no le mentía, era realmente bueno para detectar las mentiras y los ojos cristalinos de Luna lo ayudaban en eso. Esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la rubia, sabía que ya debería de estar preocupándose por su expresión.

―Perdóname… la verdad que mis sueños no son muy buenos y sentía curiosidad por los tuyos ―trató de explicarse, ella solo sonrió.

―¿Seguro que es eso? ―Theo la acercó más a su cuerpo.

―Seguro ―susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarla. Ella también lo rodeo con sus brazos y sonrío―… te hago una pregunta…

―Dos ―soltó la rubia con una risita y él también rió.

―¿Será posible que nos conociéramos desde antes de Hogwarts? ―la rubia lo miró extrañada.

―No lo sé… no que yo recuerde… ¿quizás de otra vida? ―Theo volvió a reír y le quitó importancia al asunto con un beso.

Algo pasaba aquí… ya lo descubriría, pero no sería hoy ni mañana, ese tiempo era solo para él y Luna, y lo disfrutaría todo lo posible.

#    
  


 


	16. Carroñeros

#  **Carroñeros (Luna)**

Después del incidente con Neville, todo el grupo comenzó a andar con más cuidado, aunque era algo casi imposible, los castigos aumentaban cada día, a los Carrow no les importaba demasiado el motivo solo el hecho de aplicar el castigo, el grupo se vio forzado a aprender hechizos de curación y a abastecerse de pociones curativas de todo tipo, madame Pomfrey se aseguraba de preparar y dejarles todo tipo de pociones a mano para que ellos las tomaran, pero los Carrow comenzaron a revisar y administrar los suministros de la enfermera, para que esta no ayudara a los “rebeldes,” desde ese momento las cosas se les hicieron más difíciles.

Ya se acercaban las vacaciones navideñas y Luna se encontraba bastante estresada, era una de las pocas a las que mejor le salían los hechizos de curación, Theo le había enseñado unos cuantos conjuros simples, pero día a día eran tantos los heridos que nada les alcanzaba.

Cuando recibió la nota de Theo donde le decía que tenía un permiso para irse unos días antes del colegio y que ella se iría con él, en verdad no sabía que sentir, por un lado estaba feliz, deseaba poder estar tranquila junto a Theo y descansar, pero por otro lado no sabía si dejar solos a sus amigos.

―Luna no seas tonta, ve con él, no te preocupes nosotros nos ocuparemos ―le decía Neville mientras se ubicaba a su lado en la mesa que ocupaban en la biblioteca.

―Además tampoco es que te vas por una semana, son solo dos días antes ―agregó Ginny.

―Ustedes saben cómo van los niveles de castigados y heridos… no sé…

―No, nada… deja de darle vueltas Looney, te mereces un descanso…

―Sí, ya se te notan unas bolsitas en los ojos ―soltó la pelirroja entre risas.

Después de un poco de insistencia de sus amigos, de Theo y de pensarlo, accedió, en verdad lo necesitaba, estaba durmiendo muy pocas horas y encima se despertaba a cada rato con extraños sueños y alguna que otra visión.

Esa mañana después del desayuno se encontraría con Theo en el bosque prohibido, ya hacia un rato que todos se habían retirado, la verdad era que no se había fijado en Theo esa mañana, su noche no había sido de lo mejor, casi no había dormido. Se encaminó hacia el punto de encuentro, sabía que estaba haciendo mucho ruido, pero ya le daba igual. Theo apareció detrás de un árbol, dándole un pequeño susto y después de saludarse se desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en un hermoso jardín, la casa estaba a unos metros de la playa. Luna se quedó un rato viendo como las olas se deshacían en la arena, una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y en su mente apareció su madre recibiendo aquel hechizo que le quito la vida, ¿Por qué veía eso en este momento? Theo la abrazó por detrás y ella se acurrucó pegándose más a él, eso la hacía sentirse mejor, en verdad necesitaba estar entre sus brazos.

Una vez que se acomodaron dentro de la casa la rubia comenzó a observar todo lo que la rodeaba, la casa era realmente hermosa, en verdad no le molestaría vivir allí. Había varias fotos mágicas en el lugar y ella no pudo evitar inspeccionarlas, una mujer de cabello negro y largo aparecía en la mayoría de ellas, seguramente sería la madre de Theo, este le estaba hablando de la casa cuando vio una fotografía mágica donde aparecían dos mujeres, ambas llevaban vestidos de gala largos y antifaces haciendo juego con sus respectivos vestidos, posaban y luego giraban entre risas, ella conocía esa imagen, la había visto muchas veces, es más estaba en una de las paredes de su habitación. Sintió que Theo la abrazaba por la espalda.

―La de cabello negro es mi madre, la otra debe de ser una amiga… no sé muchos detalles ―Luna no sabía si decirle o no, esa era su madre… se giró entre los brazos de Theo hasta quedar frente a su pecho donde escondió su rostro mientras lo abrazaba fuerte―. Luna… amor… ¿qué te pasa? ―preguntó Theo mientras con una mano acariciaba su cabello y con la otra la apretaba más contra su cuerpo. La rubia en verdad se estaba sintiendo mal, venia acumulando muchas cosas… recordar la muerte de su madre y verla allí en una foto, terminó de mover todo en su interior, su mente era un lío, pero no quería preocupar a Theo, él se había esforzado para que pudieran estar juntos, así que solo decidió omitir algunos detalles, pues sabía que no la iba a dejar si no le respondía.

―Nada, solo estoy algo cansada… y en verdad deseaba poder estar a solas contigo y abrazarte ―sonrió lo mejor que pudo y levantó su rostro para verlo.

―¿En verdad es eso? ―ella asintió y se cubrió la boca al bostezar. Insistió para convencerlo, y al parecer funciono… y como quien no quiere la cosa, comenzaron con algunos besos y caricias, hasta terminar en la cama.

Era increíble lo que ese chico le hacía sentir solo con rozarle la piel, verdaderamente la enloquecía y en esa cama volvieron a entregarse el uno al otro hasta terminar completamente dormidos. Y por primera vez en meses la rubia durmió tranquilamente, sin visiones o pesadillas, realmente se sentía segura entre los brazos de Theo.

Esa noche el pelinegro le hizo una pregunta que se quedó grabada en su mente  “¿será posible que nos conociéramos desde antes de Hogwarts?” ella no estaba segura pero algo le decía que si… pero si era así, porque no lo recordaba desde antes.

Ya hacía unas semanas que había vuelto a Hogwarts, sus amigos estaban allí pero su Theo no, lo que la tenía bastante preocupada, Neville y Ginny trataban de mantenerla distraída, cosa que no era demasiado difícil, pues ahora era ella la que más se ocupaba de los heridos por los castigos, pero a pesar de todo era evidente que la rubia no estaba bien, casi no comía,  en más de una ocasión terminaba descompuesta y su humor era más que evidente sobre todo los días que estaba triste, pues no podía parar de llorar.

Su estado llegó a tal punto que Neville y Ginny terminaron hablando con la profesora Mc Gonagall para que intercediera ante el director Snape pidiéndole permiso para que la rubia pudiera volver esa fin de semana a su casa. Y contra todo lo que pensaron el director le dio autorización.

El viernes por la mañana la rubia se fue del colegio, usando un traslador. Apareció frente a su casa, caminó hasta la puerta que al instante fue abierta por su padre, su cabello estaba revuelto, su túnica manchada de tinta y su sonrisa le decía bienvenida a casa, ni bien lo vio la rubia se lanzó a sus brazos, sentía una gran angustia en su interior y necesitaba un abrazo de alguien que la amara, su padre notó que algo le pasaba y la abrazó fuerte sin decir nada, cuando ella se sintiera mejor le diría que le pasaba… la trató como cuando era una niña, manteniéndola abrazada mientras acariciaba su cabello con una mano y cada tanto le daba un beso en la coronilla… no importaba cuanto creciera, siempre seria su niña y después de un rato la rubia por fin habló.

―¿Papá los piquicups se metieron en mí? ―su voz era un susurro y sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

―Eso no es del todo bueno…

―¿Qué estén en mí?

―No amor, que no lo sepas con certeza ―la muchacha se separó un poco de él para verle el rostro y esos ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos―… seguro que Theo está bien mi Looney.

Era increíble que su padre pudiera hacer eso, de mirar a alguien a los ojos y saber que siente esa persona y porque, en más de una ocasión la rubia pensó que había sacado eso de él y no de su madre y sus habilidades especiales.

―¿Cómo sabes?

―Porque ya he visto estos ojos así de tristes, por el mismo motivo, hace unos cuantos años ―dijo su padre acariciando la mejilla de la rubia, que al escuchar aquello lo miró con intriga, generalmente ella comprendía de que le hablaba su padre, pero ahora…

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Looney… creo que debo decírtelo, aunque no sé todos los detalles ―Xenophilius soltó a su hija, se sentó en un sillón y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento a su lado, cosa que la rubia hizo al instante―. Theodore Nott es hijo de la mejor amiga de tu madre, ustedes se conocieron hace años y se llevaban muy bien, pero a medida que se conocían se hacía más difícil separarlos… por lo que sé ambos solían estar tristes…

―Y… ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

―Bueno, pensaron que lo mejor era separarlos por el momento y para que no sufrieran por ello, les borraron la memoria… creímos que cuándo crecieran podría ser más fácil para ustedes.

―Sabía que había algo… algo siempre me llevaba a chocar con él, algo hacia que estuviera pendiente de él…

―Si… lo quieres desde hace mucho tiempo… debo confesarte hija que me sentí muy feliz al saber que se habían vuelto a encontrar y que sus sentimientos habían crecido tanto como ustedes ―dijo el hombre dándole un beso en la mejilla a esa rubia que comenzaba a sonreír.

Pasó un buen rato hablando con su padre y por un momento se sintió bien, era como si hubiera vuelto en el tiempo, a esos días en los que podía hablar por horas con su padre sobre cualquier cosa, más que nada de criaturas mágicas… en verdad necesitaba dejar todo lo que estaba pasando fuera de su mente por un rato… su padre lo sabía y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por distraerla con cualquier cosa.

Pasó un buen fin de semana con su padre, cocinando, paseando por los jardines y hablando sobre su madre, hacía mucho que no hablaba con él sobre ella, pero ahora lo necesitaba, algo en su interior quería saber más de ella. Así se le pasaron los días y otra vez se encontró guardando las pocas cosas que había llevado para volver a la mañana siguiente a Hogwarts.

“ _ Escuchaba una  risa desquiciada, no necesitaba verla para saber quién era, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sentía como la arrastraban, no podía distinguir casi nada había varias siluetas y allí estaba ella, con su cabello totalmente enmarañado y sus ojos dementes escrutándola, sentía otros ojos sobre ella y con un vistazo rápido los encontró, ¿Cómo no verlos? Si eran los ojos más llamativos y hermosos del lugar, ese azul eléctrico que le quitaba suspiros, podía reconocerlos donde fuera… pero su expresión era triste y algo desesperada, pero esa mirada no se alejaba de ella por nada. _

_ Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y todo lo que podía hacer era rogar para que Theo, su pelinegro, no explotara delante de todos… pues si lo hacía no sobrevivirían ninguno de los dos… y ese ruego pasó por sus ojos al rubio de ojos grises que estaba al lado de su amor, quien solo le dio una mirada comprensiva. _

_ Bellatrix le hablaba, pero la rubia no se enteró de ello y volvían  a arrastrarla, bajaron unas escaleras y la tiraron en una celda.” _

La rubia se despertó agitada, se sentía mal, la cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba bañada en sudor y sentía que algo subía en su interior, corrió al baño y vomitó… se sentía realmente terrible.

Su padre se levantó al escucharla, la rubia se veía realmente pálida y tenía algo de fiebre. Xeno la hizo volver a la cama y le dio una poción para la fiebre, escuchó a Luna que le relató su visión y recordó que a su amada Amelia  solía pasarle lo mismo.

Por la mañana el aspecto de Luna no había mejorado casi nada por lo que el hombre decidió que lo mejor sería que se quedara en la casa con él hasta que estuviera mejor y la rubia no tenía ánimo para discutir. Ya por la tarde se sentía mucho mejor y tenía ganas de cocinar, se levantó y se dispuso a ayudar a su padre a preparar la cena.

―Looney que bueno que estés mejor.

―Todo gracias a ti, eres el mejor papá ―dijo dejando un beso en la mejilla de su padre, con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

―Esa es mi niña la de la sonrisa más hermosa ―dijo acariciando la mejilla de la rubia y sin más ambos se pusieron a pelar papas, mientras hablaban de los artículos de la próxima edición de “el quisquilloso”.

Cuando ya estaban terminando de cocinar escucharon que golpeaban la puerta, la rubia dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó para ver quién era, le pareció un poco extraño, pero su padre solía recibir a personas, que algunos calificarían de extrañas, que le llevaban información para el quisquilloso.

Estaba a punto de abrir, cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido sobre la puerta, que al instante se repitió, estaban lanzando hechizos… la madera no tardó en ceder al tercer hechizo, la puerta se partió a la mitad y por ella entraron tres hombres bastante sucios… carroñeros, la mente de la rubia trabajaba lo más rápido que podía… “mi varita” fue lo primero que pensó con el segundo golpe, pero la situación no le dio ni tiempo de alejarse demasiado de la puerta, la varita estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina a varios metros de ella y esos hombres con sonrisas macabras se acercaban, con sus varitas en la mano… todo lo que atinó a hacer fue tomar lo que tenía cerca, una escoba, no era voladora, pero le podía servir, la apretó fuerte con sus manos y comenzó a agitarla en dirección  a los hombres que se acercaban a ella, al primero lo tomó desprevenido y con un golpe de la escoba logro sacarle la varita de la mano, pero ya estaba sobre ella, mientras ese le quitaba la escoba otro le lanzaba un hechizo a su padre… «bien, si me van a llevar con ellos no les va a ser tan fácil» pensó Luna mientras recordaba algunas de las cosas que Theo le había enseñado mientras jugaban cuando habían estado en Francia…

Las manos de aquel hombre ya casi estaban sobre ella, era mucho más alto, la muchacha dio un pequeño salto extendió la palma de su mano y la hizo chocar con fuerza contra la nariz del hombre, que al instante gritó de dolor y se alejó un paso cubriéndose la nariz, Luna sintió que otro la atrapaba rodeándola con sus brazos por detrás y la levantaba unos centímetros del piso, pegó un cabezazo hacia atrás y escuchó el quejido del hombre mientras la apretaba más… veía que los otros dos se acercaban y su mente pensó con más fuerza en su varita, que repentinamente salió disparada hacia su mano… pero ni bien Luna la sujetó sintió una mano sobre su muñeca que apretó hasta que no le quedó más remedio que soltar la varita.

Vio un puño acercarse a su rostro y sintió el golpe en su mandíbula y la sangre que comenzaba a emanar de su labio, después de ese vinieron varios golpes más, era evidente que no les había gustado nada que ella los golpeara… se detuvieron y le permitieron ver a su padre que estaba petrificado junto a la mesa.

―Bien, Lovegood será la única vez que te demos este mensaje así que escucha muy bien ―dijo uno de ellos tomando un cuchillo que había sobre la mesa―, el señor tenebroso es nuestro nuevo líder no puedes estar diciendo todo lo que dices en tu maldita publicación ―dijo clavando la punta del cuchillo en el hombro izquierdo de la rubia, mientras el que la sujetaba le tapaba la boca para que no se escucharan sus gritos, el cuchillo bajó unos cuantos centímetros sobre el brazo de la chica―, harás lo que se te ordene… escribirás lo que se te diga… o tu hijita morirá.

Sin más arrojó el cuchillo al suelo y salió de la casa seguido por los otros dos que llevaban  a una rubia que no dejaba de moverse y forcejear… el carroñero se volvió hacia ella la apuntó con su varita y le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor.

Luna sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, de repente una sensación extraña, como si la jalaran desde sus entrañas, que la hizo querer vomitar, casi no veía nada… estaban en un bosque, un patio, una plaza, en realidad no lo sabía solo podía decir que estaban en el exterior, por la poca luz… sentía que la arrastraban, habían intentado ponerla de pie pero no podían, escuchó que alguien se quejaba regañando a otro diciéndole que no debió aturdirla, luego más rumores… la claridad volvía a hacerse presente, estaban en una casa o algo por el estilo, se sentía la calidez del interior.

Algo le sucedía, en verdad no se sentía bien, estaba  muy mareada parece que ese había sido un hechizo fuerte… volvía a escuchar voces, vio varias siluetas, y sintió que aquello era un déjà vu… sus ojos buscaron entre lo poco que podían distinguir y allí estaban esos ojos azul eléctrico que tanto amaba. 

 


	17. Imperio

#  **Imperio (Theo)**

Hacía poco más de un mes que Theo había vuelto a la mansión Malfoy, su padre ya estaba de vuelta en Londres y lo que menos quería era cruzarse con él en ese lugar al que llamaban casa. Para Narcissa Malfoy él era como otro hijo y en verdad estaba muy agradecida con él, sabía que Theo había curado las heridas de Draco en más de una ocasión y sabía más que bien como era la relación del pelinegro con su padre desde la vuelta del señor tenebroso… por lo que insistió para que él se quedara con ellos. No se le permitió volver a Hogwarts y su humor no era muy bueno… sabía que Blaise y Pansy se ocuparían de todo y si algo le pasaba a Luna se lo informarían enseguida.

Theo realmente agradecía no tener que ver a su padre, más allá que en alguna reunión de mortifagos… aunque siempre trataba de no quedarse solo con él porque terminaban discutiendo y en más de una ocasión lanzándose algún hechizo… en ese mes habían estado tres veces a solas y dos de ellas terminaron lanzándose maldiciones y finalmente siendo separados por alguno de los Malfoy.

_ “Theo caminaba por un pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca, pero se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar, al ver a la persona que menos esperaba allí, a unos pocos metros con su acostumbrada pose y expresión recia, totalmente desagradable. _

_ Lo miró de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en los ojos de Theo, ese hombre en verdad odiaba a su hijo, o eso decían sus ojos. _

_ ―¿Cuándo te convertiste en un desagradecido? Yo no te eduque así ―su voz sonaba cansada y mostraba una sonrisa macabra… _

_ Era un hombre que ya pisaba los sesenta años, su cabello alguna vez negro, ahora lucia algo gris por la cantidad de canas que tenía, su rostro y sus manos ya estaban comenzando a marcarse por las arrugas, además de unas cuantas cicatrices, era alto y fornido, aunque no tanto como Theo, el chico le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros, y después de un año y medio en el que no se habían visto, su cuerpo se había vuelto más fornido, con los músculos bien marcados. Se miraban con odio y lo único que delataba que eran padre e hijo era el color de sus ojos… el mismo azul eléctrico. _

_ ―Nunca te importo ese tipo de educación en mi ―Theo escupía las palabras con desprecio a ese hombre que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. _

_ ―En verdad nunca creí que simplemente me abandonarías en aquel lugar… _

_ ―Yo no te metí ahí… pero estate seguro que de ser por mi seguirías allí ―ambos se miraban con desprecio y ya sujetaban sus varitas, la rabia era totalmente evidente en los ojos del señor Nott y al parecer el hecho de que Theo no demostrara mucho más que su acostumbrado desprecio no ayudaba al temperamento del hombre, quien levantó su varita y se encontró con un Theo que hacía lo mismo. _

_ ―NOTT… basta ―la mirada de ambos se dirigió hacia la puerta de la biblioteca que acababa de abrirse y por donde salía Narcissa Malfoy, quien miraba seria al señor Nott―, no sé qué harás en tú casa, pero en la mía, no le apuntas a mis invitados. _

_ ―Es mi hijo… _

_ ―Con más razón entonces… te agradecería que dejes de pelear con él y lanzarle hechizos en mi casa. _

_ El hombre la miró con algo de desprecio, bajó la varita y se alejó hacia la sala donde se realizaría la reunión” _

Ese había sido su último encuentro a solas, hacia dos semanas, desde ese día Narcisa se encargaba de que Theo, siempre estuviera con alguien, cuando ese hombre estaba en la casa.

Aquel día había sido tranquilo, pero después de la cena, llegaron algunos carroñeros que traían algo de información a Lucius y Bellatrix. Esa mujer lucia espantosa como de costumbre, cada día parecía más loca.

En la sala ya había unas cuantas personas cuando llegó otro carroñero.

―Señora Lestrange, la tenemos… hicimos lo que ordeno, advertimos al hombre, ese ya no va a molestar ―se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer, que la hacía lucir cada vez peor.

―Tráiganla, tráiganla ―el carroñero volvió a salir por donde entro, para volver segundos después seguido por dos hombres más que arrastraban a alguien… Draco estaba delante de él así que Theo no podía ver quien era, tampoco le importaba demasiado… otro más a quien secuestraban para mantener a raya a su familia…

De repente Draco se giró y lo sujetó por el brazo disimuladamente, mientras la clavaba la varita bajo las costillas en el costado izquierdo… Theo lo miró extrañado, no comprendía que rayos sucedía… y entonces  su mirada volvió a los carroñeros y a la persona que traían… no era otro pobre diablo como el esperaba…

Era ella, la reina de sus sueños y fantasías, esa chica que con dos palabras lograba hacerlo olvidar del mundo, la muchacha de la mirada dulce y la sonrisa eterna y contagiosa… la dueña de su corazón, la luz en su vida llena de oscuridad… Luna, su Luna.

Se la veía golpeada y agotada, tenía varios moretones y cortes… su brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente manchado de sangre, en el labio inferior tenía un corte. Sus ojos se posaron un segundo sobre él y volvieron a perderse en la nada.

Seguía sin terminar de comprender que rayos pasaba… pero la furia había nacido en su interior y a medida que sus ojos revisaban las heridas de Luna, crecía cada vez más, quería tomar su varita y sacarla de allí lo más rápido posible, a cualquier lugar donde pudiera estar segura, pero… no podía moverse, intento una y otra vez tomar su varita, pero su cuerpo no respondía. La varita de Draco seguía debajo de sus costillas y entonces comprendió la reacción de su amigo, ¿Cómo rayos se atrevía a hacerle eso? ¿Cómo pudo lanzarle un imperio? La buena noticia para Theo era que él podía romper ese hechizo, la mala era que necesitaba estar calmado y controlar su mente… cosa que en este momento se le hacía imposible.

―Así que esta es la hija de Lovegood ―dijo Bellatrix mientras le daba una patadita en la pierna a Luna, luego se acercó a ella la tomó del cabello, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y susurró―… bueno por tu bien esperemos que tu papi haya entendido el mensaje ―volvió a mirar a los carroñeros―. Llévenla al calabozo.

Theo vio como prácticamente arrastraban a la mujer, que él tanto amaba, por la sala hasta desaparecer tras una puerta que daba a un pasillo. Sintió que su cuerpo se movía, no se resistió, vio a Draco caminar a su lado y supo que lo seguía apuntando con la varita escondida en su ropa.

Al llegar a la habitación, puso varios hechizos para que nadie entrara o escuchara… cuando le quito el hechizo a su amigo, este seguía sin reaccionar, pero de repente salto sobre él… ambos tenían buenos reflejos y entraron en un combate donde los puños y patadas iban y venían… hasta que Draco logro tomar su varita y petrificar a Theo. 

―Lo siento hermano… no lo sabía… es una estupidez que pelees conmigo por esto… sabes bien que acabo de salvarles la vida a los dos ―Draco estaba algo agitado por la pelea, se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó a su amigo quieto en esa posición, lanzándole un puñetazo―… Míranos, peleando entre nosotros cuando el enemigo es otro… Bueno creo que será mejor que hablemos mañana, cuando estés más tranquilo.

En eso escucharon un picoteo en la ventana, acababa de llegar una lechuza con una carta, Draco abrió la ventana, la lechuza voló hasta la percha junto al escritorio y  extendió la pata donde iba sujeta la carta, Draco la sacó y vio que en el sobre decía “Theodore Nott,” le mostró el frente de la misma a su amigo petrificado.

―Para ti, seguro es de Blaise… ¿quieres que te la lea? ―esperó un momento, como si Theo pudiera decirle algo, la abrió y leyó― Theo amigo estoy seguro que no te va a gustar nada lo que te voy a decir, pero trata de mantener la calma… Luna volvió el fin de semana con su padre, luego ya no volvió al colegio y por aquí se está corriendo un rumor que Neville no pudo desmentir, no sabía si decírtelo o no pero Pansy insistió. Se dice que fue secuestrada por los carroñeros… seguramente Draco y tú podrán averiguar algo. En verdad si es así, lo siento mucho hermano… ten cuidado, sabes que ella se preocupa más por ti que por ella. Blaise y Pansy ―los ojos de Draco volvieron a posarse en su amigo―. Bueno, creo que ya está confirmado ―con su varita invoco un pequeño frasco con alguna clase de poción, se acercó a Theo y se lo hizo beber… solo con olerlo Theo supo que era una poción para dormir―. Sabes que tienen razón... ¿no?... si me lo decían hace algún tiempo jamás habría creído que tu estarías así de colado por Luna y mucho menos que yo estaría igual o peor por Granger… estamos mal amigo, muy mal.

Con esas palabras movió el cuerpo de Theo y lo dejo sobre la cama, después de un rato cuando la poción hizo efecto, le quito el hechizo que lo mantenía inmóvil. Ahora sería libre para encontrarse con su lunática en algún sueño.

 


	18. Lunaria

#  **Lunaria (Theo)**

Alguien sacudía su hombro.

―Theo… despierta ―la voz de Draco… no quería abrir los ojos, quería quedarse en sus recuerdos pues su realidad era una constante pesadilla―. THEO yaaa!!!

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, la expresión de Draco era seria.

―Ya me preocupaba haberme pasado con la poción… llevas más de ocho horas durmiendo ―Theo se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró a Draco que caminaba de un lado a otro.

Recordó la noche anterior, la llegada de los carroñeros… traían a rastras a alguien, Draco estaba delante de él y no podía ver bien, pero cuando se acercaron más pudo verla… la conocía tan bien, recordaba cada detalle de su cuerpo, la veía cada noche en sus sueños… era Luna… ¡Su Luna! Apretó la varita en su mano, los iba a atacar, pero de repente no podía controlar su cuerpo… permaneció quieto en su lugar, sintió a Draco a su lado y supo que le había lanzado un imperio. 

―Creo que… gracias Draco.

―No hay nada que agradecer, tu harías lo mismo por mí ―se detuvo, miró a Theo y sonrío de lado―, la verdad, te lo debía… ya me has salvado muchas veces… y anoche no podías hacer nada por ella, solo los habrían matado a los dos ―Theo  miró al piso y llevo sus manos a la nuca.

―¿Cómo está? ―su voz fue casi un susurro.

―Encerrada en el sótano con Ollivander, nada grave, un poco magullada, algunos moretones y cortes, ya sabes que los carroñeros no son lo más delicado que hay ―Theo sentía la ira crecer en su interior.

―Cuando los agarre…

―Bueno, ya… ¿quieres verla? ―la expresión de Theo cambio de inmediato―, no hay nadie en la casa solo mi madre ―antes de que Draco terminara de hablar Theo ya estaba de pie a punto de salir de la habitación, el platinado sonrío y fue tras él―. Recuerda no puedes quedarte mucho.

―Ya lo sé Draco…

―Si mi tía nos encuentra con ella estamos todos muertos.

―Esto es una locura Draco tenemos que irnos. No voy a resistir mucho y tú no puedes estar lanzándome imperios o dándome pociones a cada rato.

―¿Quién diría que el tranquilo y serio Theodore Nott se comportaría tan impulsivamente por una mujer?

―Ella lo vale… ¿acaso Hermione no?

―Saber que si… haría cualquier cosa por ella… sigo aquí por ella.

Llegaron a la entrada del sótano, bajaron las escaleras, Draco lo guiaba por la oscuridad del lugar, se detuvieron ante una puerta de rejas, dentro se distinguía la silueta de dos cuerpos sentados debajo de la poca luz que entraba por una ventana al ras del techo, donde se veía el piso del jardín.

Draco hizo un pequeño corte en su dedo índice y trazó una línea de sangré en la cerradura de la puerta y esta al instante se abrió.

―Pocos saben que las cosas en la mansión Malfoy funcionan así…  básicamente no nos pueden encerrar en nuestra casa ―hizo una seña para que Theo entrara y sin demora este obedeció, Draco se quedó en la puerta.

Theo entró lentamente, una de las siluetas se puso de pie, él no necesitaba más luz para reconocerla. Ella dio dos pasos hacia adelante, su cabello estaba completamente enmarañado, los moretones oscurecían su rostro, los cortes habían sido curados, pero la sangre seca delataba los lugares donde fueron hechos… él se apresuró hacia ella, quería besarla, abrazarla y mantenerla a su lado… pero ese no sería el día. Se detuvo ante ella, sin saber cómo se contenía, acarició su rostro y cabello, ella sonrío y él le hablo en un susurro.

―Lo siento tanto amor… no sabía ―ella lo calló poniendo dos de sus temblorosos y fríos dedos en su boca.

―No es tu culpa amor… no podías hacer nada ―la dulzura en sus ojos era enorme, su sonrisa verdaderamente hermosa, como no amarla, como no desear que sonría siempre.

―¿Estás bien? ―ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír, Theo tomó las manos de ella, que estaban heladas, entre las suyas… le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego acarició suavemente los moretones que estaban a la vista. El cuerpo de la rubia realmente estaba helado, la abrazó, ella no dejaba de temblar, se acurruco pegándose más a él, llevaba poca ropa y hacia mucho frio en el lugar―. Draco, necesita ropa, esta helada.

―Lunaria ―dijo acercándose a ellos y de repente PUFF una elfina estaba ante él.

―¿Llamó el amo? ―preguntó la elfina inclinándose. 

―Si, por favor trae algo de ropa más abrigada para la señorita ―al instante la elfina desapareció―, es la elfina de mi madre, no le dirá a nadie.

―Gracias Draco Malfoy ―dijo Luna asomándose entre los brazos de Theo.

―No tienes que agradecer.

―Claro que sí, ayer salvaste a Theo ―Draco la miró como si no supiera de que hablaba―. Si tu no lo detuviste ayer ―volvió a mirar a Theo―… ¿No sé qué lo hizo?... ¿Recuperaste tu sentido común amor? ―agregó con una sonrisa, a lo que Theo  frunció el ceño.

―Estas en una celda y… ¿todavía haces bromas? ―besó su frente y sonrío― ¿Cómo no amarte? ―en eso la elfina volvía a aparecer con una camisa y pantalones para Luna.

―Señorita, para usted… la ama dijo que esto estaría bien ―Luna soltó a Theo y tomó las cosas que le ofrecía la elfina. Theo no despegaba sus ojos de Luna, pero lo hizo cuando sintió la mirada insistente de la elfina sobre él y cuando se fijó en ella no pudo evitar sentirse extraño, su mirada era intensa y se parecía mucho a Flora, eso lo inquieto.

―Theo será mejor que nos vallamos, antes de que llegue alguien.

―Ok… Luna no te preocupes, no creo que te hagan nada, igual  no vamos a estar mucho tiempo más aquí, lo prometo ―dejo un beso en los labios de Luna y una caricia en su rostro.

―Theo cuídate, por favor ―él se inclinó, volvió a besarla, y ambos susurraron un “te amo” luego se alejó con Draco.

Estaban completamente alertas, esa casa se había convertido en un ir y venir de carroñeros y mortifagos, por lo que habían aprendido que no debían hablar demasiado sobre, nada que pudiera comprometerlos, por los pasillos… así que en silencio llegaron a la habitación de Draco.

―Esa elfina me miraba raro ―dijo Theo  abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

―¿No la recuerdas Theo? ―la vista de los dos jóvenes voló a la habitación y se encontraron con una esbelta y todavía bella mujer de pie cerca de la ventana.

―Narcisa… 

―Madre… ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ―preguntó Draco mientras empujaba a Theo hacia adentro, cerró la puerta detrás suyo y realizó los hechizos de protección en la habitación.

―Esperaba que volvieran ―respondió la mujer mirando fijo a Draco― ¿Cómo está la muchacha… le quedo bien la ropa?

―Está bien… y si le quedo, gracias ―respondió Theo mirándola serio.

―¿Sucede algo madre?

―Tu padre volvió algo alterado… mejor no se crucen en su camino ―ambos asintieron. Lucius estaba muy presionado por el señor tenebroso y prefería estar solo, incluso cuando se movía por la casa.

―Disculpa Narcisa, pero a que te referías con lo de si no recordaba a tu elfina. 

―Lunaria era la elfina de tu madre… cuando ella murió, tu padre me la dio, porque decía que la criatura te malcriaba… fue tu niñera y compañía de tu madre hasta su muerte…

―Tenía nueve años cuando mi madre murió y la forma en que murió fue bastante traumatizante, como para recordar a una elfina…

―Bueno, puede que te mirara raro porque te reconoció, hace mucho tiempo que no te ve, pero los elfos nunca olvidan y ella los quería mucho a tu madre y a ti ―Narcissa caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Theo― ¿Cuál es tu relación con esa chica?... no, mejor no me digas… le pedirá a Lunaria que se ocupe de ella… no te preocupes, va a estar bien ―sin decir nada más la mujer salió de la habitación.

Theo conocía a Narcissa desde que tenía memoria, siempre fue amigo de Draco y ella lo trataba como si fuera un hijo más, pero en verdad nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza, hasta ese momento, que esta mujer podía saber mucho más de lo que aparentaba, sobre él y quizás sobre su madre. Y él ya se estaba cansando de no entender y no saber tantas cosas… si Narcissa podía aclararle algo, él haría lo que fuera para que lo haga.

Ya hacía cuatro días que Luna estaba allí encerrada y Theo estaba viviendo en la desesperación por ello... estaba allí a unos pocos metros de ella y no podía acercarse para nada, esos últimos días la casa había estado muy concurrida y no podía escaparse para verla, ni siquiera a Draco le permitían acercarse. Theo trataba de mantener su mente ocupada con otras cosas para no matar a nadie y Draco no lo dejaba en ningún momento, él conocía a Theo, pero no a este Theo enamorado que podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de perder la razón con demasiada facilidad... sabia como se sentía porque él en cierta forma se sentía igual por su castaña.

La reunión de mortios había terminado hacia casi una hora y ellos estaban en la biblioteca, la gran mayoría de los "invitados" ya se habían retirado. Habían comenzado a ocupar la biblioteca desde hacía dos días, llevaban días pensando que hacer, intercambiando mensajes con la orden del fénix... pero todavía nada y Theo no iba a resistir mucho más con Luna encerrada. 

Ya tenían un plan, si podían llamarlo así, aunque todavía debían pulirle algunos detalles y uno de ellos estaba en esa biblioteca, necesitaban un libro, para ser más precisos un hechizo y la biblioteca de los Malfoy era una de las más completas con libros de magia negra o prohibida y otro tanto de magia antigua.

Ambos estaban muy concentrados en sus libros cuando unos suaves golpes llamaron su atención, miraron hacia la puerta y allí estaba Narcissa, la mujer caminó tranquilamente y se sentó junto a Draco, pero su mirada estaba fija en Theo.

―Necesitamos hablar contigo...

―¿Puedo saber quiénes? ―la mujer apuntó su varita a la puerta y con un hechizo la cerró para luego poner todos los hechizos de seguridad necesarios, entonces volvió a mirarlo.

―Lunaria ―llamó con voz suave y al instante la elfina apareció ante ellos con un suave PUFF. Miró a Theo y luego a Narcissa.

―La ama llamó... ¿en que la puede ayudar Lunaria? ―la criatura inclino su cabeza ante su ama.

―Quiero que te sientes con nosotros y le cuentes a Theo lo que me contaste y porque estas feliz ―la voz de Narcissa fue suave y dulce e hizo un gesto indicándole un sillón a la criatura para que se ubicara... la elfina la miraba sorprendida y extrañada, y no era la única, eso era algo que no sucedía a menudo en esa casa. Lunaria seguía dudando―, por favor siéntate y cuéntale a Theo.

La criatura obedeció y ahora todos los ojos estaban sobre ella expectantes, ella poso sus grandes ojos un segundo sobre cada uno y se detuvo en Theo.

―Fuimos un regalo para la ama Anne Claire, por sus diez años, mi hermana y yo, ella nos dio nuestros nombres... a mi hermana Flora y a mi Lunaria, alguna vez me dijo que mi nombre significaba mucho para ella, era el de una flor que le gustaba mucho de Francia y tenía otro motivo, pero jamás me lo aclaro, decía que le recordaba a alguien muy importante... cuando vinimos aquí a Londres, la ama decidió dejar a Flora con Pino en Francia... cuando se comprometió con el amo Nott sufrió mucho, él la alejaba de todos a los que ella quería y cuando se casaron, él era muy, muy cruel con ella. Yo la ayudaba a curar sus heridas,  él era un hombre muy celoso. Cuando la ama quedo embarazada, trató de irse, pero el señor se lo impidió, sus elfos habían notado, al igual que yo, el embarazo, desde entonces, la tenía mucho más vigilada, lo bueno era que ya casi no la lastimaba, cuando usted nació, el trató de mantenerlo separado de ella, pero allí fue donde intervino el amo Phillip, el señor Nott aceptó que la ama estuviera con usted. Al morir el amo Phillip ya no trató de separar a la ama de usted, pero si volvió a maltratarla. La muerte de la ama fue horrible, el señor se deshizo de mí y él se ocupó de usted. La ama nos dijo que un día usted se encontraría con su destino,  nos dejó su diario para ayudarlo a entender, imagino que ya se lo debe de haber pedido a Flora. En verdad me ha hecho muy feliz que haya vuelto a encontrar a la señorita, ella siempre lo hizo feliz, la ama dijo que estaban destinados, o algo así ―la elfina tenia algunas lágrimas en los ojos y no quitaba su mirada de Theo― ¿El amo me permitirá cuidar a la señorita y al bebe? Lunaria es muy buena para ello.

Theo solo  pudo ver a la elfina con asombro... ¿de qué estaba hablando esta criatura? La elfina  lo miraba con adoración. 

―Lunaria  promete que cuidara muy bien de ellos... Es lo que eh estado haciendo estos días... aunque creo que el amo debería hablar con la señorita,  porque está comiendo muy poco y eso no es bueno para él bebe ―la criatura negaba con la cabeza y Theo solo la miraba con la boca abierta... Podía ser eso verdad,  sus ojos pasaron a Narcissa, quien lo miró con todo el cariño de madre y solo asintió.

―Theo tú sabes que los elfos domésticos pueden saber rápidamente si una bruja está embarazada.

―Un momento,  eso no es posible ―Theo miró a su alrededor y se puso de pie, caminó rodeando los sillones,  las palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza―… ¿cómo? Luna no...

―Amo... Lunaria no cree que la señorita lo sepa todavía... debe de estar por entrar a los  dos meses ―la elfina volvía a estar de pie y seguía cada movimiento de Theo.

La mente del muchacho se negaba a reaccionar... ¿era eso posible? Se repetía  una y otra vez en su cabeza… Si era totalmente posible... Ya hacían casi dos meses de su último encuentro en Francia,  su memoria volvió a esos dos días que habían pasado juntos, la sonrisa de Luma volvía a gobernarlo todo y casi sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se formó en su rostro...  sabía que no era el momento indicado con todo lo que estaba pasando en su mundo, pero la simple idea de una familia con ella lo hacía muy feliz... Disfrutar de ella y su bebé, cuidarlos, darles y recibir todo el amor que falto en su "familia"... solo pensar eso y ya nada más le importó,  su familia no seguiría un día más allí... sí ya era su familia, amaba a Luna y a ese bebe, existiera o no… No importaba si tenía que enfrentarse al mismísimo Voldemort...

―Theo... Theo... THEOOOO ―sus ojos de fijaron en Draco que ahora estaba a su lado,  con su mirada seria― ¿Estás bien? 

―Si ―dijo mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se ampliaba―, mejor que nunca...

―¿Seguro?  Recién no te veías muy bien... y se entiende con esa noticia...

―Draco,  espero que estés listo porque yo no pienso esperar un día más... 

―¿Qué... estás loco? No podemos tirar todo así como así...

Theo ya estaba listo para replicarle a su amigo,  pero la voz de Narcissa se lo impidió...

―Hijo, Theo tiene razón... si ella está embarazada no pueden esperar más,  así como nos enteramos nosotros puede enterarse cualquiera y eso sería terrible,  para ella y ni hablar de Theo...

―A mí me da igual lo que me pase,  pero que nada le pase a Luna... sabes que si mi padre  se llega a enterar la puede dañar mucho y ahí va a ser cuando yo lo mate ―Draco miraba a Theo y a su madre sucesivamente. 

―Bien,  ¿qué dices que hagamos con los detalles que nos faltan? ―preguntó señalados los libros que antes leían.

―Se los llevan y terminan en algún lugar seguro... esta noche será su mejor oportunidad para hacerlo... tuve una visión,  los traerán esta noche ―ambos sabían a qué se refería Narcissa, Draco se puso algo pálido y los dos la miraron sorprendidos―, solo ustedes los pueden ayudar hoy... Theo, Luna debe irse con ellos, al igual que Draco  y tú debes llevarte todo, todo lo que le han sacado a quienes han secuestrado y matado... Sin peros… acomoden lo que les haga falta ―y diciendo esto Narcissa se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta―. Theo sigue tus instintos, pero deja que se vaya con ellos, tú necesitas encontrar ese hechizo ―y sin más salió de la biblioteca dejando a los dos muchachos con muchas preguntas, pero con una decisión y un objetivo, fuera como fuera esa noche saldrían de esa mansión para no volver mientras Voldemort y sus mortifagos siguieran al mando.

  
  



	19. El escape

#  **El Escape I (Theo)**

Esa noche, tal como Narcissa lo predijo llegaron los carroñeros con el trio dorado, aunque la cara de Potter estaba prácticamente irreconocible.

La alegría de Bellatrix no se podía describir, pero tenía que asegurarse de que si era él antes de llamar al señor tenebroso, nadie quería hacerlo enfurecer. 

Theo y Draco estaban en la habitación de este último, cuando lo llamaron. Habían pasado la tarde entera terminando los detalles de su plan, Draco buscaría la forma de ayudarlos e irse con ellos y Theo después de hacer lo que debía se iría al sitio que habían acordado, lugar donde luego lo alcanzaría Draco.

Draco salió de la habitación, se notaba que estaba algo nervioso pero a la vez decidido, ambos sabían que lo arriesgarían todo ese día, si todo iba bien y podían escapar, tendrían una oportunidad, pero si los atrapaban sus vidas se acababan allí mismo.

Theo tomó su varita y una de repuesto, la misma que su padre alguna vez le dio de niño para que entrenara, antes de que pudiera tener su propia varita. Salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado, sabía que todos estarían en la sala, pero las precauciones nunca estaban de más… se detuvo antes de llegar a una esquina al escuchar unos pasos, espió con mucho cuidado y allí estaba Colagusano y un carroñero empujando y apuntando a Weasley y ¿Potter? Su rostro estaba bastante desfigurado… conociendo a Hermione supuso que ella le habría lanzado algún hechizo punzante para que no lo reconozcan. Los vio bajar al sótano, donde estaban las celdas… esperó donde estaba hasta que el carroñero y ese desagradable hombre volvieron a salir rumbo a la sala, de donde ahora comenzaban a escucharse algunos gritos de Bellatrix, interrogando seguramente a Hermione… por un momento lo lamentó por su amigo, pero él no podía ayudarlo ahora, debía seguir lo que habían planeado. 

Estaba a punto de moverse cuando una silueta volvió a parecer y se metió en el sótano, para salir segundos después empujando al duende… Theo miró a los lados y decidió que lo mejor sería hacer esto rápido.

Entró en el sótano y se acercó a la celda donde ahora había cuatro personas, sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo, lleno de sangre de su amigo, lo destapo y se mojó el dedo, para luego pasarlo por la cerradura, la cual al instante se abrió. Al entrar sintió como dos personas le caían encima y los tres terminaron en el suelo…

―Idiotas ―soltó casi sin aire con los dos cuerpos sobre el suyo.

―¡THEO! ¡Déjenlo! ―los dos chicos miraron extrañados a la rubia, pero le hicieron caso, Theo se levantó y les lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas, para luego sonreírle a Luna y correr a abrazarla― ¿Estás bien? ―pudo soltar antes de que el chico se apoderara de su boca… hacia días que no podía verla, aun estando tan cerca de ella, así como tampoco podía dejar de preocuparse por ella y más después de lo que le dijo la elfina.

―¿Luna? ―dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo, con la sorpresa en sus rostros.

―Estoy bien… hoy se van ―dijo pasando sus ojos por ella, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, cuando confirmo que no tenía ninguna herida ni nada por el estilo miró a Ollivander, luego se detuvo en los chicos y le tendió su varita a Harry―. Úsala, cuando salgan de aquí se la das a Luna, Draco los ayudara y se va con ustedes ―sus rostros le decían que no entendían que rayos pasaba, pero no tenía tiempo para perder explicándoles a ellos, volvió a ver a Luna―, amor estoy seguro que te va a servir bien hasta que pueda devolverte tu varita, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti ahora…

―Thoe… pero tú ―él puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la chica…

―Nada… no importa voy a estar bien… ahora por favor, por favor cuídate…

Theo fue interrumpido por un CRACK y al mirar allí estaba Dobby el antiguo elfo domestico de los Malfoy, la criatura estaba allí por pedido de Draco. Miró a Theo y los demás.

―¿Harry Potter está bien?

―Si Dobby… ¿Qué haces aquí? 

―El joven Draco me pidió que le hiciera un favor ―y diciendo esto se centró en Theo que estaba al lado de Luna―. Señor Nott, ¿Cómo lo ayudo?…

―Llévate a Luna y Ollivander a un sitio seguro y luego vuelve por los demás, estarán en la sala ―en eso se escuchó un fuerte grito desde arriba― ¡Ahora Dobby! ―dejo un rápido beso en los labios de Luna― ¡Cuídate! ―y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el elfo ya había sujetado su mano y la de Ollivander y desaparecía con ellos. Volvió a mirar a los dos chicos y se encaminó hacia la puerta―. Síganme… tendrán que arreglarse con esa varita y Narcissa no pondrá resistencia para que le quiten la suya ―decía mientras caminaba seguido por los dos muchachos. Al pie del pasillo, se detuvo y los miró―, deben ir a la derecha encontraran la sala enseguida, yo tengo que ir en otra dirección… recuerda darle la varita a Luna, ahh y esto ―sacó un pergamino enrolla de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Harry, este lo tomó y asintió.

―No te preocupes… gracias.

Y sin más Theo se alejó por el pasillo en sentido contrario de donde había mandado a los chicos. Caminó con la varita en mano por si alguien aparecía, pero por suerte nadie se cruzó en su camino, se escucharon gritos y explosiones provenientes desde la sala, interiormente le deseo la mejor de las suertes a su amigo y se apresuró. Llegó a la puerta que buscaba, volvió a repetir el proceso que uso para abrir la celda… y nuevamente tenía una puerta abierta ante él. Entró en la habitación y fue directo al baúl que contenía todos los “trofeos”, todo lo que se les había quitado a los enemigos del señor tenebroso, lo apuntó con su varita y lo encogió, para luego tomarlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Abrió la ventana, salió al pequeño balcón y saltó al que estaba a unos cuantos metros de este, pues al lado de ese había una enorme enredadera que llegaba hasta el techo, la cual uso para descender. Corrió por los senderos de los jardines, sabía bien cuáles eran los sectores menos usados, los recorrió lo más rápido que pudo… ya hacia un rato que los demás se habían ido y de un momento a otro seguro llegarían a la mansión el mismísimo Voldemort y su sequito de mortios. Llegó a una de las puertas traseras, que prácticamente no se usaban y como si nada la atravesó, él era un invitado en la casa, así que las defensas de la misma no reaccionaban ante él. Corrió unos cuantos metros más hasta llegar al pequeño bosque que rodeaba ese lado de la casa, ya un poco más tranquilo, se internó en el y después de haber recorrido unos cuantos metros más se desapareció.

Allí estaba, nuevamente, frente a la gran reja de la mansión Delannoy, giró y sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, se veía diferente a la última vez que estuvo allí, el cielo estaba gris y las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, el rostro de Luna apareció en su mente, su sonrisa enorme, el día que estuvieron en ese mismo lugar y se preguntó dónde estaría ahora su amor… ¿cuánto pasaría antes de volver a verla? Dio un paso y las puertas se abrieron… caminó hasta la casa sin sacarse de la mente a Luna, y todo lo que habían pasado hasta ese momento. Al entrar en la casa se apareció frente a él Flora y al verla recordó a Lunaria y lo que la criatura le había dicho “La ama nos dijo que un día usted se encontraría con su destino,  nos dejó su diario para ayudarlo a entender, imagino que ya se lo debe de haber pedido a Flora.”

―Bienvenido amo ―la criatura sonreía a Theo que la miraba serio, con esa mirada que solía dar miedo― ¿Le sucede algo al amo? ¿Flora lo puede ayudar? ―la voz de la elfina salió en un susurro.

―¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo del diario de mi madre? ―su voz era dura al igual que su expresión y vio el temor en el rostro de la elfina, la verdad era que él nunca se había dirigido así a la criatura, siempre trataba de ser amable con los elfos domésticos, era una de las cosas que su madre le había enseñado.

―Es que… es que… la ama dijo que no se lo diéramos hasta que usted preguntara o lo pidiera ―se notaba que la elfina estaba muy nerviosa, no dejaba de retorcerse los dedos de las manos y miraba en todas direcciones, menos a donde estaba Theo.

―¿Y cómo se supone que iba a hacer eso si no sabía que existía ese diario? ―Theo casi sin darse cuenta iba subiendo cada vez más la voz… pero al ver el temor en el rostro de la criatura… suspiró y trató de serenarse, tenía que calmarse un poco, la criatura no tenía la culpa de nada, de lo que le pasaba―, lo siento… puedes darme el diario, estaré en la biblioteca ―y sin más se encamino hacia el lugar, ignorando a la criatura. Al entrar fue directo al escritorio, sacó el baúl del bolsillo y lo devolvió a su tamaño, dejándolo en el piso frente al escritorio, a los pocos segundos escuchó que la elfina entraba en la biblioteca, se giró a verla y la encontró tendiendo una caja de madera toda trabajada hacia él, se inclinó a tomar la caja y le hizo una seña a la elfina para que se retirara.

Con la caja en sus manos se ubicó en un sillón cercano a una ventana, a pasar del gris del cielo y la lluvia, había suficiente luz allí. 

Observo el labrado de la caja, se veían brujas adorando a la luna enmarcadas por estrellas y flores… con cuidado la abrió, en su interior había un libro azul con una luna creciente grabada en la portada, lo sacó y al abrirlo encontró una carta dirigida a él.

“ _ Theodore, hijo mío: _

__ _ Hola hijo, la verdad debo decir que no es fácil dirigirme a ti de esta forma. _

_     Por sobre todo quiero que sepas que te amo y has sido lo mejor en mi vida, todo ha valido la pena por ti, segundo, seguramente llevo muchos años muerta, pero siempre voy a estar junto a ti en espíritu. _

__ _ Este libro que esta entre tus manos, estoy segura que aclarara muchas dudas que puedas tener, solo tú puedes leerlo. Aquí encontraras, detalles y secretos de mi vida, algunos hechizos que cree y otros que recopile para ti, sé que te serán muy útiles. _

__ _ Estoy segura que serás todo lo que he esperado y más… en verdad lamento haberte dejado con tu padre, sé que es una persona horrible, pero de todas formas obtendrás cosas útiles de él y sé que sabrás apreciar y utilizar lo que él te enseñe, de la mejor manera posible. _

__ _ Te amo hijo y deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz, sé que lo serás, ella tiene una gran facilidad para hacerte feliz, cuídala, te va a guiar por un buen camino. _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ Mamá  A.C. D. _

__ _ PD: no te enojes con mis elfos domésticos, ellos te adoran y si no te dijeron nada es porque yo les deje órdenes muy claras.” _

Theo sintió como su corazón se encogía, la carta le dejaba más dudas que antes, la dejo sobre la mesa y se adentró en las páginas del libro.

#  **El escape II (Luna)**

La mente de Luna seguía algo perdida. En lo único  que pensaba era en que Theo no hiciera nada que lo pusiera en peligro y algo le decía que le debía un gracias a Draco.

La tiraron en un lugar húmedo y frio, le quitaron las ataduras desde la puerta y cerraron con un fuerte golpe, el cuerpo le dolía, intentó levantarse, pero no pudo hacer más que sentarse en ese húmedo, frío y oscuro lugar… escuchó movimiento en uno de los rincones, aguzo el oído y descubrió de dónde provenía, trató de distinguir algo, parecía que allí había una persona, pero no estaba segura si era así o solo era su imaginación.

―¿Estás bien muchacha? ―la voz sonó débil y cansada, Luna forzó un poco más sus ojos que ya se habían adaptado a la oscuridad y si noto una silueta.

―Si solo un poco aturdida… ¿Quién es usted? ―con un poco de esfuerzo la rubia se puso de pie y se acercó a la silueta.

―Ollivander ―apenas se distinguía la silueta del hombre, que por lo que se escuchaba debía de estar sobre un enclenque catre.

Luna y el anciano pasaron un buen rato hablando, hasta que el cansancio la venció, el cuerpo de la rubia se acurruco a la pequeña y desgastada manta que Ollivander la obligó a aceptar, después de la insistencia de la chica para que él se quedara en el único catre que había en ese lugar, alegando que al ser más joven ella podía dormir en el piso. El cansancio hizo que se durmiera, pero las pesadillas que la acosaron esa noche no le permitieron descansar… vio a Theo morir por la varita de Bellatrix, corría en la celda hacia ella ambos recibían un hechizo que les quitaba la vida sin que pudieran tocarse… esas y otras fueron las imágenes que la visitaron esa noche… pero al despertar ya no las recordaba, sentía todo el dolor en su cuerpo y esa sensación horrible que le decía que había tenido pesadillas, pero no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al despertar, pues si no lo recordaba no se haría realidad.

El frio no cesaba y se seguía sintiendo fatal, quizás su padre si tenía razón y le pasaba algo más. Descubrió que había unos pequeños tragaluces pegados al techo que daban al piso de los jardines, la luz que entraba por ellos era muy poca, pero les permitía verse y hacer algo para tratar de curar sus heridas, Ollivander tenía unos cuantos golpes, pero estaba bien en comparación con el corte en el brazo de la rubia, que no sangraba, pero si dolía.

Un CRACK llamó su atención y sus ojos se encontraron con un elfo doméstico, de ojos dorados, que llevaba un mandil con el emblema de los Malfoy y una bandeja con algo de comida, que se acercó a ellos y dejo la bandeja en el piso junto a la rubia. Los ojos dorados de la criatura se centraron en ella durante un momento, metió su pequeña mano en el mandil y sacó un frasquito que abrió y derramo sobre la herida de Luna, la cual se cerró al momento, la chica le sonrió a la criatura y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, entonces Luna noto que era una elfina y sin más la criatura desapareció.

Cuando Theo apareció en ese lugar el corazón de Luna quería salirse de su pecho, estaba completamente feliz de que su amor estuviera bien, aunque no le gustaba nada verlo así de preocupado… su cuerpo no quería abandonar esos brazos, pero sabía que no era el momento, si lo descubrían allí, terminarían  muertos, le regalo la mejor sonrisa que pudo para que él pudiera irse sabiendo que ella dentro de lo que se podía, estaba bien. Una vez que Theo y Draco se fueron, cuando ya no se escuchaban sus pasos, los brazos de la rubia se cerraron abrazándose a sí misma, quería retener el calor de Theo en su cuerpo, que comenzaba a invadirse por la angustia, sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y casi sin darse cuenta su cuerpo termino agachado, hecho un bollito.

Los días pasaban y la única visita que recibían era la elfina que les llevaba  la comida, la mirada de la criatura y su sonrisa inquietaba un poco a Luna.

_ “Sentía como una pequeña mano se sujetaba a uno de sus dedos, él bebe que tenía en brazos era pequeño y con el cabello completamente negro, una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Luna al verlo bostezar… pero de repente él bebe desapareció de sus brazos y una sensación de vacío se extendió por su cuerpo.” _

Luna despertó con la sensación de vacío en su interior, aquella imagen seguía latente en su mente y no podía comprenderla, no era como todas sus visiones, era mucho más confusa y esa sensación no se iba de ella, era como si algo importante le faltara, seguía en el piso de aquella celda, la elfina le había llevado un colchón y algunas mantas, se acurruco entre ellas y trató de descifrar aquel sueño… ¿era una visión o solo un sueño?

El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente en aquel lugar y el ánimo de Luna no era muy bueno, no dejaba de sentirse mal y esa extraña sensación de vacío en su pecho no se iba. Cada tanto se escuchaban los gritos de algún prisionero, cuando eran arrastrados a la sala y hacía dos días habían llevado a un duende que ahora compartía la celda con ellos, la criatura era bastante malhumorada, por lo que la rubia solo se mantenía cerca de Ollivander, algo en aquel ser le daba mala espina, tenía un aura casi maligna. No había vuelto a ver a Theo, ya habían pasado cinco días, la elfina estaba muy pendiente de ella, seguramente por pedido de él y su sonrisa la seguía perturbando.

Ese día había sido como todos los anteriores, en aquella celda, frio y oscuro, la verdad que desde allí no se escuchaba casi nada del exterior, a menos que Bellatrix gritara como desquiciada, así como tampoco se veía nada por aquella pequeña ventana.

Aquel día había transcurrido como cualquier otro, hasta que escucharon el ruido de la puerta que daba la entrada al sótano, luego el murmullo de alguien hablando y a varias personas bajando las escaleras. La puerta de la celda se abrió y al instante empujaron dos cuerpos hacia adentro, no sabía quiénes podrían ser, la puerta se cerró y al instante se escuchó un largo y desgarrador grito proveniente del piso superior… la sangre de la rubia se congelo, conocía esa voz, al igual que las que escuchó instantes después.

―¡¡Hermione!! ¡¡Hermione!!

―¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, Ron! Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de…

―¡¡Hermione!! ¡¡Hermione!!

―Necesitamos un plan, deja de gritar. Tenemos que librarnos de estas cuerdas ―sabía perfectamente de quienes eran esas voces…

―¿Harry?... ¿Ron, son ustedes? ―susurró mientras se acercaba a ellos entre la oscuridad, los dos chicos se callaron―. Eh ¿son Harry y Ron?

―¿Luna, Luna eres tú?

―¡Si, soy yo! ¡Oh, no! ¡Confiaba en que no los capturarían!

―¿Puedes ayudarnos a soltar estas cuerdas Luna?

―Sí, claro, supongo que sí ―Luna se acercó más a ellos y los ayudo a ponerse de pie, entonces escucharon otro grito de Hermione y al instante Ron volvió a gritar.

―¡¡Hermione!! ¡¡Hermione!!

―¡Ron basta! ―lo retó Harry mientras la rubia lo desataba. Los gritos se seguían escuchando intercalados entre Hermione y Bellatrix. Volvieron a oírse pasos presurosos bajando las escaleras y al instante la rubia se giró hacia el duende y lo miró suplicante.

―¡Por favor, dile que es falsa! ―al instante la puerta se abrió y un carroñero entró por ella y se llevó al duende a los empujones. Se volvió a escuchar un grito de Hermione.

―Rayos tenemos que salir de aquí y ayudarla ―dijo Harry acercándose a la ventanilla de la puerta.

―Necesitaremos una varita ―dijo Ron algo inquieto mientras la rubia terminaba de desatarlo.

―Alguien se acerca… rápido Ron prepárate para atacarlo ―susurró Harry acercándose a ellos. Rápidamente Luna se alejó y los dos jóvenes se ubicaron a los lados de la puerta para atacar a quien fuera que entrara.

La puerta se abrió y la poca luz que se filtraba no les permitía ver demasiado, era solo un hombre, dio un paso hacia adentro y al instante Harry y Ron saltaron sobre él, quedando los tres en el piso, con los dos últimos aplastando a quien entró.

―Idiotas ―Luna conocía más que bien esa voz, hacia días que no la escuchaba.

―¡THEO! ¡Déjenlo! ―los dos chicos obedecieron y el pelinegro los miró feo como solo él podía hacerlo y rápidamente abrazó a luna― ¿Estás bien? ―pudo soltar antes de que Theo  se apoderara de su boca… de repente el cuerpo de la rubia, estaba bien, nada le dolía, el vacío de su interior se había esfumado… todo su ser sabía que entre aquellos brazos todo estaría bien.

―¿Luna? ―dijeron al unísono Harry y Ron, sin poder quitar la sorpresa de sus rostros y eso hizo que Theo soltara sus labios.

―Estoy bien… hoy se van ―dijo pasando sus ojos por ella y luego por Ollivander, miró a  los chicos y le tendió su varita a Harry―, úsala, cuando salgan de aquí se la das a Luna, Draco los ayudara y se va con ustedes ―sus rostros le decían que no entendían que rayos pasaba, volvió a ver a Luna―, amor estoy seguro que te va a servir bien hasta que pueda devolverte tu varita, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti ahora…

―Theo… pero tú ―él puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la chica...

―Nada… no importa voy a estar bien… ahora por favor, por favor cuídate…

Entonces un CRACK inundo la habitación y al mirar se encontraron con un elfo domestico al que la rubia no conocía, la criatura miró a Theo y los demás.

―¿Harry Potter, está bien?

―Si Dobby… ¿Qué haces aquí? 

―El joven Draco me pidió que le hiciera un favor ―respondió la criatura antes de centrarse en Theo― Señor Nott, ¿Cómo lo ayudo?…

―Llévate a Luna y Ollivander a un sitio seguro y luego vuelve por los demás, estarán en la sala ―esas palabras despertaron algo de miedo en Luna, ¿Por qué no dijo vuelve por nosotros? En eso se escuchó un fuerte grito desde arriba― ¡Ahora Dobby! ―urgió a la criatura antes de dejar un rápido beso en los labios de Luna― ¡Cuídate! ―y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el elfo ya había sujetado su mano y la de Ollivander y desaparecía con ellos. Luna sintió como si algo tirara de ella, pero su cuerpo no quería irse, no quería abandonar a Theo en aquel lugar, pero lo que jalaba de ella era mucho más fuerte, al punto que la hizo gritar… abrió sus ojos y podía ver el cielo donde comenzaban a asomar los primeros rayos del sol, ya habían llegado, pero aquel tirón y dolor permanecían tan fuertes, que gemidos, gritos y lágrimas se escapaban de ella.

Sintió que alguien la levantaba en brazos y al mirar se encontró con un hombre pelirrojo que tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro, lo conocía, estaba segura de ello, pero su mente comenzó a dejarla, todo se volvió oscuro y ya no sintió nada.

 


	20. Visiones y dolor

#  **Visiones y dolor (Luna)**

_ Esa mujer de cabello negro enmarañado y vestida totalmente de negro se acercó a ella, la rubia sentía las cuerdas que ataban su cuerpo a la silla.  _

_ Bellatrix se ubicó a un lado de ella y la miró con esos ojos desquiciados, que daban algo de miedo, sintió la punta de la varita que rodeaba su rostro, pero sus ojos se centraron en ese pelinegro de ojos azul eléctrico  al que, dos hombres, acababan de atar a una silla. Sintió la respiración de esa mujer cerca de su oído y su piel se erizó al escuchar esa voz. _

_ ―Ahhh está preocupado por  ti ―dijo con tono inocente y Luna logró ver por el rabillo del ojo que aquella mujer también miraba a Theo―, no tienes por qué preocuparte, mientras ella haga lo que queremos, nosotros no les haremos nada a ninguno de los dos. _

_ La voz y el aura de esa mujer estaban cargadas de maldad y todo su ser le gritaba, a la rubia, que no confiara en nada de  lo que ella dijera… _

Y de repente la escena simplemente desapareció… la oscuridad volvió a rodearla, su mente estaba agitada por esa visión y el dolor volvió a hacerse presente, sentía como si hubieran intentado arrancarle el brazo izquierdo… dolía mucho, demasiado, tanto que llegó a pensar que si abría los ojos y miraba, su brazo ya no estaría allí. Escuchó voces a su alrededor, pero ninguna era la que ella quería escuchar.

―Va a estar bien… pero va a tardar bastante en recurarse completamente ―dijo una voz algo seseante.

―¡Claro que no! Hermione tenemos que llevarla o traer a alguien que en verdad sepa de esto.

―Ron basta, lo que dice Draco es verdad y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie ―Hermione sonaba algo cansada.

―¡¿Draco… desde cuándo…?! ―exclamó Ron cada vez más molesto.

―Basta Ron… ven vamos a ver a Ollivander ―dijo Harry e instantes después se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

―Creo que ahora me odia más que antes ¿no?

―Solo hay que dejar que acepte la situación… pero por las dudas no te quedes solo con él ―se escuchó una suave risa.

―Sabes que no podría hacerme nada.

―Lo sé… por eso mismo te lo pido.

Luna abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor y vio a la pareja besándose cerca de la puerta, pero no quiso interrumpirlos, volvió a cerrar los ojos y pensó en Theo, era raro que no estuviera allí… ¿Dónde estaba? Una oleada de dolor le llegó desde el brazo y aunque no quería sus ojos se abrieron y un gemido se escapó de sus labios, al instante Hermione estaba a su lado, en su rostro se notaba la preocupación y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver que la rubia ya se había despertado.

―Luna, que bueno que despiertas…

―Herms ¿Qué me pasó? ―preguntó mientras miraba su brazo izquierdo, que ahora estaba completamente vendado y no dejaba de doler.

―Tuviste un desprendimiento cuando Dobby se desapareció, ya te curamos, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero va a dolor ―dijo Draco acercándose y tratando de sonreír _―_... ninguno de nosotros tiene las habilidades de Theo.

―¿Dónde está Theo? ―las palabras salieron de Luna entre gemidos de dolor.

―Toma esto Luna, te ayudara con el dolor ―dijo una apresurada Hermione que le acercaba una taza con algún tipo de infusión, pero la rubia no quito sus ojos de los grises de Draco.

―Está en un lugar seguro para él… tiene algo que buscar… ahh dejo ordenes de que tu tengas su varita ―dijo tomando la varita que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche y ofreciéndosela a la rubia, que sin dudarlo un momento la tomó y la apretó con su mano sana… era extraño sentía como la varita vibraba y latía en su mano, era una sensación muy agradable y familiar… y por un momento recordó sentir los latidos del corazón de Theo, la varita tenía ese mismo ritmo y la misma familiaridad.

Hermione y Draco la ayudaron a sentarse en la cama y de dieron un té con alguna poción para el dolor, aunque no podía decir que fuera muy efectiva.

Pasó el día en la cama y todo indicaba que seguiría así unos cuantos días más. El sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte y todos comenzaron a aglomerarse en la habitación de Luna, por pedido de Draco, todos excepto Ron, sus gritos se habían escuchado por toda la casa, realmente no estaba de acuerdo con que Draco estuviera allí con ellos. 

―Bien, creo que no es necesario dar demasiadas explicaciones sobre cuál es nuestro problema ―comenzó Draco.

―Todos sabemos cuan es el problema… el tema es ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de él? ―Bill sonaba algo molesto.

―Nosotros estamos en eso… pero es una tarea un tanto difícil ―dijo Harry antes de soltar un suspiro.

―Sí, lo sé, no es fácil encontrar los horrocruxes ―Draco se detuvo un momento ante la mirada incrédula de Harry y Hermione―… sí, sé sobre ellos y sabemos que existe un hechizo que nos puede ayudar ―los ojos del rubio se posaron en Luna que escuchaba desde la cama con una expresión de dolor―, eso es lo que está buscando Theo… se supone que tengo que ir a ayudarlo… es poco lo que sabemos sobre esto, solo tenemos una afirmación que dice que puede destruir definitivamente a ese maldito.

―¿Y, porque seguimos aquí? ―interrumpió la rubia.

―Ni lo sueñes, tú no puedes desaparecerte por un buen tiempo ―la regaño Hermione.

―Si a ustedes les parece voy a ir solo yo… lo que necesito es que piensen que van a hacer, ¿nos ayudan o siguen por su lado?

―No nos sirve deshacernos de él si los horrocruxes siguen aquí ―se escuchó la voz de Ron desde la puerta.

―Eso es lo que tenemos que investigar… porque nos han asegurado que nada del ser quedara aquí ―respondió Draco mirándolo de reojo.

―Por favor no empiecen de nuevo ―dijo en un tono cansado Hermione mirando primero a uno y luego al otro.

―En verdad no saben dónde están los horrocruxes, por lo que no creo que pierdan demasiado, habría que darle una oportunidad a este hechizo, ver… ¿qué hace, cómo funciona?... y si creen que no va a servir pueden volver a su búsqueda, los horrocruxes no se irán a ningún lugar ―la voz de Luna fue suave como de costumbre y llamó la atención de todos, era obvio que la chica no tenía por qué tener idea de nada, pero algo en su interior le decía que las cosas eran como acababa de exponer. Las miradas extrañadas se acumularon sobre la rubia.

―Tienes razón Luna ―dijo Harry muy tranquilo, lo que hizo que las miradas ahora se centraran en él―… ¿no se ustedes? Pero cada vez que he escuchado a Luna me ha ido bien… y algo me dice que tiene razón ―las miradas ahora eran algo incrédulas, se notaba que Ron estaba a punto de quejarse, pero Herms suspiró y se adelantó a lo que fuera que iba a decir el pelirrojo.

―Ok haremos lo que Harry decida ―su voz fue firme al igual que la mirada que le dio a Ron, quien decidió guardarse lo que iba a decir.

―Bien… quisiera que arreglemos algunos detalles y temprano por la mañana me iré.

―Pero vamos a otro lado así Luna puede descansare ―dijo Herms encaminándose a la puerta, los muchachos la miraron e hicieron lo mismo.

―Draco… ¿puedo pedirte algo? ―el rubio se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la cama donde estaba Luna.

―Claro ―la rubia suspiró y volvió a presionar la varita de Theo, que no había alejado de ella desde que Draco se la dio esa mañana...

―Por favor, necesito que me prometas, que no le vas a decir nada a Theo de lo que me pasó…

―Te das cuenta que si hago eso arriesgo mi vida… es más la estoy arriesgando al irme y dejarte aquí ―el tono de Draco fue serio, pasó una de sus manos por su cabello y se sentó al borde de la cama… y algo le dijo a Luna que ese chico le ocultaba algo.

―Por favor Draco, lo conoces se va a preocupar demasiado y no quiero eso… invéntale algo ―la mirada suplicante de la rubia se esfumó ante una expresión de dolor.

―¿Estás bien? ―la rubia solo asintió, pero sus ojos seguían fuertemente apretados―, rayos Luna solo puedo pensar que tengo que traer a Theo para que te cure.

―No, no, no le puedes decir…

―Ok, hagamos un trato tú haces todo lo que te dicen y yo no le digo nada a Theo ―la rubia dudo por un momento, pero luego asintió―, bien, quedamos así… será mejor que me valla, me están esperando ―dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

―Draco ―la mirada de la chica se centró en la varita y luego se la ofreció al rubio―… devuélvesela, puede que la precise ―una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico.

―Tú en verdad quieres que Theo me golpee ―Luna solo sonrió y Draco resignado tomó la varita… pero al instante las chispas comenzaron a brotar, de la punta de la varita, como si esta fuera la boca de un dragón que se preparaba para lanzarles las llamas más potentes que tenía… las chispas iban en todas direcciones, pero ninguna se acercaba a Luna, en un momento fueron tantas que Draco solo pudo soltar la varita, dejándola caer nuevamente sobre la cama y en cuanto toco la superficie de esta las chispas cesaron― ¿Qué mierda le pasa a esa cosa?... nunca había hecho eso.  

Luna miró la varita, sentía que la llamaba… extendió su mano y volvió a tomarla… era como abrazar a un niño asustado, sentía la vibración desde el interior de la varita, pero nada sucedió.

―Creo que se quiere quedar conmigo.

―Genial le diré que su varita se volvió loca ―y sin más Draco simplemente se alejó en dirección a la puerta y desde allí le dio una última mirada a la rubia―, cuídate.

Luna volvió a centrarse en la varita que ahora volvía a estar tranquila en su mano, cerro sus ojos y suspiró, necesitaba una respuesta para esa sensación extraña que la acompañaba desde antes que los carroñeros se la llevaran. 

Su padre había intentado enseñarle a controlar y poder usar sus visiones, cosa que a ella nunca le gusto demasiado, pero ahora buscaba en su mente algo de lo que sujetarse, algo que la llevara a una respuesta.

_ Se encontraba en una casa que todavía no conocía, pero que le resultaba muy familiar, sus pies la llevaron por un pasillo hasta la puerta de una habitación, que estaba entreabierta. El lugar estaba totalmente iluminado por la luz que entraba por las enormes ventanas y junto a una de esas ventanas se encontraba ella, llevaba el cabello suelto y un vestido blanco, sus manos acariciaban suavemente su prominente barriga… la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Luna era igual a la que tenía la Luna de la imagen que estaba observando, pero de repente la escena comenzó a cambiar, el lugar se volvió oscuro y… _

La rubia perdió la concentración y su mente salió de aquella visión… una sonrisa temblorosa se formó en su rostro y una pregunta se plantó en su mente “¿será posible?”

 


	21. El diario de Ann Claire

#  **El diario de Anne Claire (Theo)**

_     Hace muy poco me entere que estoy embarazada, la noticia me ha hecho realmente feliz, pero a la vez me llena de miedo, este hombre que tengo como marido es la persona más horrible que he conocido en mi vida. _

_     Decidí hacer este diario para poder dejártelo como regalo a ti, hijo, el motivo por el cual estoy viviendo hoy… conozco mi futuro y sé que no llegare muy lejos y tú en verdad necesitaras ayuda y que te explique muchas cosas. _

_     Comenzare contándote quien soy… _

_     Soy tú madre, Anne Claire Delannoy, nací en Francia, tus abuelos son Phillip y Desiree Delannoy… quizás lo más importante que deba decirte sobre mi es que soy una las pocas “brujas de la luna” no sé si habrás escuchado o leído alguna vez sobre nosotras… la verdad es que hay muy poca información sobre nosotras fuera de nuestro circulo, somos un grupo no muy grande, todas mujeres, que nacimos durante una fase muy, muy específica de la luna, lo que nos da habilidades especiales además de la magia, una de mis habilidades es la predicción, suelo tener sueños premonitorios, en uno de ellos te vi por primera vez, hace ya casi seis años, mucho antes de conocer a tu padre. Cuando conocí a Marcus Nott, esa misma noche soñé con mi muerte… pero eso lo dejare para más adelante. _

_    Volviendo a mí, cuando me mude aquí, todavía estaba bastante triste por la muerte de mi madre, pero en Hogwarts hice algunas amigas que me ayudaron mucho con eso, nos llevábamos muy bien y con el tiempo descubrimos que había una explicación para ello y es que ellas también eran “brujas de la luna”, nuestra sangre nos llama, a reunirnos y en verdad nos llevamos muy bien entre nosotras. Ellas eran Narcissa Black y Amelia Fay. Seguro conocerás a Narcissa es la madre de Draco, no tengo que contarte mucho sobre ella, pero creo que de todos modos lo haré. _

_     Cuando llegue a Hogwarts el sombrero seleccionados me dejo en Ravenclaw, allí me hice amiga muy rápido de Amelia, ella era completamente encantadora, soñadora, le fascinaba experimentar, muy linda y siempre sonreía, su buen ánimo y humor eran completamente contagiosos… eso me ayudó mucho a adaptarme, una de las primeras personas que Amelia me presento fue Narcissa, ella pertenecía a Slytherin, pero se hicieron amigas compartiendo clases y en muy poco tiempo se convirtió en amiga mía también. En menos de un mes ya éramos casi inseparables. _

_     Entre una cosa y otra descubrimos que las tres éramos “brujas de la Luna” y que estábamos destinadas a conocernos… _

_     Las tres teníamos visiones del futuro, muy relacionada con algunas de las cosas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor en ese entonces.  _

_     Derrotarían a Voldemort, pero el volvería con más fuerza que antes, para atormentar a tu generación… no podíamos permitir que eso pasara sin hacer nada, entonces comenzamos a investigar y a hacer un plan, que pueda ayudarlos. _

_     Al terminar Hogwarts tuve que casarme con Marcus y ese fue el inicio de la pesadilla eterna. Durante nuestro compromiso casi no nos veíamos… si debo decir la verdad no sé cómo mi padre pudo prometerme a un hombre 14 años mayor que yo, nunca me lo explicó y no le gustaba que se tocara el tema… bueno el caso es que casi no conocía al hombre cuando me comprometí con él, lo único que en verdad sabia de él es que era y es terriblemente celoso y al casarnos empeoro. _

_     Allí estaba yo, recién casada con alguien a quien ni siquiera podía querer como  un amigo…básicamente ya sabía lo que me esperaba, lo había visto en mis sueños, pero vivirlo fue peor de lo que pensaba… desde antes de la boda ya me había alejado de mis amigas, él no quería que las viera, no podía tener contacto con nadie más que no fuera mi padre o él. En esa enorme y horrible mansión solo estábamos él, yo y los elfos domésticos, los cuales casi no me obedecían, exceptuando a Lunaria (espero que la cuides mucho, le puse ese nombre por ti, en honor a tu felicidad). _

_     Sé que sabes bien lo horrible que es ese lugar, lo deteste desde la primera vez que lo vi, no tenía nada que me gustara y por si fuera poco, como regalo de bodas tu padre puso un hechizo en la casa, con el que ya no podía crecer nada en los jardines, creo que no quería que yo intentara cambiar el aspecto del lugar. _

_     Los golpes y agresiones comenzaron dos días después de la boda, todo parecía molestarle, que lo mirara o que no lo hiciera, que hablara o no, que lo ignorara o que lo tuviera en cuenta… ni hablar de las relaciones, el sexo es una pesadilla… absolutamente nada iba bien para él… si me preguntan todavía no sé cómo he soportado tanto tiempo, bueno si lo sé, por ti… cuando vi a Marcus por primera vez, supe que no era bueno, pero también supe que el seria tu padre, en mis sueños tus ojos eran como los de él, pero mucho más hermosos, llenos de ternura, amor, compasión, dulzura y todo lo que los de él no tienen ni tendrán jamás. _

_     Hace un mes me entere que ya estas creciendo en mí, Lunaria me lo dijo… _

_     Ese día la elfina, me llamó como todas las mañanas y al verme andar por la habitación, su sonrisa se hacía más grande a cada momento y cuando le pregunte si le pasaba algo, solo asintió y dijo sin dejar de sonreír “la ama espera un bebé” en un principio no supe que hacer, pero pronto me invadió la alegría, estaba feliz y sonriendo, cuando Marcus entró en la habitación, por algún motivo no le agrado verme feliz y sin decir nada me abofeteo y volvió a irse… eso me molestó y cuando llegaron a mí las visiones de lo que haría contigo, no podía aceptarlo y aun sabiendo que no podía cambiar completamente el destino, trate de irme, pero él me lo impidió, por lo visto algunos de sus elfos domésticos también habían notado mi estado y se lo dijeron, desde ese día en que trate de irme comenzó a vigilarme todo el tiempo… así que por ahora mi vida es rutina, encerrada aquí día tras día, al menos antes podía escaparme cada tanto a ver a mis amigas, ahora solo veo muy de vez en cuando a Narcissa, que está casi en la misma situación que yo, con la diferencia que ella si quiere a su marido y ya está de cuatro meses, esperando a Draco, seguro que tú lo conocerás mejor que yo. _

_ […………] _

_     Hola cielo, la verdad me tienes un poco mal estos días, vómitos y mareos constantemente, no tengo ganas de nada, por lo que paso casi todo mi tiempo en mi habitación, leyendo… _

_     Te cuento comencé a escribir aquí, hechizos y algo de información que te será muy útil, voltea el libro de cabeza y ábrelo desde atrás… si lo sé es raro, pero me pareció lo mejor para no mezclar todo y que te sea más fácil acceder a ellos cuando los necesites. _

_     Bueno, ¿qué más te cuento?... tu padre parece estar más tranquilo, simplemente casi no se acerca a mí, eso es muy bueno y lo poco que se acerca trata de entablar conversación, pero no se le da muy bien, así que simplemente se vuelve a ir. _

_ [………] _

_     Hola Theo… si, ya elegí nombre para ti y por lo visto a Marcus le gusto, no puso ninguna queja, por lo que serás Theodore Nott. _

_     Leía un libro sobre la cultura griega, en mi etapa de vómitos, mareos y “no quiero hacer nada”,  en el encontré una derivación del nombre y me gusto su significado, “regalo de Dios”… eso eres tú para mí, llevo mucho tiempo esperándote… y en verdad eres un regalo, dentro de esta maldición que es mi vida desde que me case con tu padre. Quisiera que no tomes a mal todo lo que digo de él, pero tú ya sabrás como es. _

_     Ya estoy a mediado de los tres meses… y no veo la hora de tenerte entre mis brazos. _

_ [………] _

__ _ Hola Theo… hoy estoy algo triste, recibí una carta de mi amiga Amelia, en verdad siempre me escribe, pero por los celos y la locura de tu padre, no podemos vernos, por algún motivo no la quiere, me parece raro, sé que ella es sangre pura, al igual que su futuro marido… pero creo que su problema es solo con ella. _

_     Amelia en su carta me recuerda que se va a casar en unos días y casi me ruega para que vaya a su boda con Xenophilius Lovegood… me entristece saber que no podré ir, con tu padre va a ser imposible, en verdad me muero de ganas de poder verla y que ella vea mi barriga, cada día crece más y con razón ya son cinco meses. _

__ _ Sentir como te mueves dentro de mí, me hace sonreír… pero no puedo dejar de anhelar a todos los que quiero. Er#s lo único que me hace sonreír y m#  permite soñar con un f#turo, aun sabiendo lo absurdo que es…  _

{Cada # es un borrón, que  marca las lágrimas de Anne Claire}

_ [………] _

__ _ Hola mi cielo, hoy estoy contenta, y creo que tú también, no has dejado de moverte un momento. _

__ _ Hoy vino Narcissa y trajo a tu mejor amigo, para que lo conozca, Draco es un bebé hermoso, su cabello es tan rubio que casi no se ve y sus ojos son de un gris plata, sorprendente, ya casi tiene un mes, es una cosita pequeña muy linda. Narcissa me lo dio para que lo tenga un rato, según ella “debo acostumbrarme”… increíblemente en cuanto lo tuve en los brazos se  durmió. _

__ _ Sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero no veo la hora de tenerte a ti entre mis brazos, poder arrullarte y verte sonreír. _

_ [………] _

_     Ya estamos en septiembre, se supone que a fines del mes, principio del otro vas a nacer… la verdad que estoy enorme, debo modificar toda mi ropa, nada me queda, me canso mucho y solo quiero estar en algún lugar tranquilo, lleno de verde… quiero estar en mi casa en la Bretaña francesa, es hermosa, mi madre encanto los jardines y en verdad son la cosa más bonita que hay, repleto de mis flores favoritas… pero tu padre sigue negándose a dejarme salir de esta “casa”. _

_     No encuentro paz en ningún lugar y cansada de insistir hice que Lunaria pintara con magia toda mi habitación, un campo verde y florido rodeado por algunos árboles y con el cielo completamente celeste… y funciono, me gusta mucho y me tranquiliza… aunque a tu padre no le gusto para nada, pero extrañamente lo dejo. _

_     En verdad no sé qué pensar de él, se ha estado comportando diferente, podría decir, desde que se enteró de mi embarazo, aunque sigue mirando mi barriga con algo de recelo. _

_ […….] _

__ _ Hoy disfrutaba de la paz de mi habitación, mi mente estaba perdida en ese cielo tan celeste, mientras acariciaba mí barriga, cuando la vi… es hermosa. _

__ _ Pequeña y rubia, con los ojos más celestes que este cielo, un color entre el celeste y el azul, realmente hermoso y la sonrisa más bonita que jamás haya visto, rodeada de flores, mis flores favoritas. _

__ _ Todavía no sé quién es, pero ten por seguro, que lo averiguare… lo que sí sé es que de alguna forma esta relacionada contigo. _

_ […………] _

__ _ Discúlpame amor, sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero la verdad es que me has tenido bastante ocupada, pero soy tan feliz teniéndote en mis brazos. Si ya naciste. _

__ _ Era 8 de octubre, estaba en mi habitación leyendo, cuando rompí bolsa y comenzaron las contracciones, la verdad no fue una experiencia muy bonita. El medimago llego rápido y después de algunas horas, de trabajo de parto, ya estabas en mis brazos. _

__ _ Todo estaba bien, hasta que Marcus te tomó en sus brazos y luego me echó… literalmente me dijo que tomara mis cosas y me fuera… no voy a poner aquí toda la discusión que tuvimos, pero en eso llego tu abuelo y de alguna forma lo convenció para que no me alejara de ti, pero no sin antes decirme “que te quede claro es mi hijo… tu solo lo llevaste en el vientre… si quieres estar aquí con él, harás todo lo que yo te diga, no quiero quejas ni interferencias.” _

__ _ De todas formas desde ese día casi no te ha tocado y me permite tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo… trato de ser amable y mostrarme cariñosa y agradecida con él, aunque no es nada fácil, pero haré lo que sea por ti mi pedacito de cielo. _

_ […………] _

Theo simplemente no podía seguir leyendo, sus ojos estaban húmedos y algo nublados, se los restregó con las manos, luego miró la hora, ya casi no había luz en la habitación, estaba oscureciendo, el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde, cuando comenzó a leer era de mañana, las horas se le habían pasado sin darse cuenta.

Sentía que algo le dolía en el interior… siempre supo que su madre había sufrido tanto como él junto a ese hombre… pero nunca considero todo lo que ella había vivido antes, la recordaba sonriendo y tratando de hacerlo reír… y recién ahora se daba cuenta de que ella solo soportaba la vida con ese monstruo solo por él… para que él no tuviera que crecer solo, amargado y triste… y que no se convirtiera en una réplica de su padre… Luna tenía razón ella sonreía por él…

Miró a su alrededor y encontró una bandeja con algo de comida, seguramente Flora la había dejado allí. Después de comer un poco de lo que allí había, volvió al libro, lo giró y lo abrió desde atrás y si, tal y como su madre le había dicho, las paginas estaban repletas de hechizos de curación, ataque, defensa y mucho más… algunos los conocía, ella se los enseño, cuando él pudo comenzar a comprenderlos y los había usado en muchas ocasiones tanto en el mismo, como en sus amigos y este último año, en medio Hogwarts.

Dejo el libro y se acercó al baúl, lo abrió y rebusco en su interior, había varitas, armas blancas, muchas de ellas malditas y una gran cantidad de chivatos  extraños. Solo se centró en las varitas, debía de haber cien o más y él solo quería una, la de su Luna. Después de un buen rato revisando la encontró, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, agitó la varita apuntando al fuego de la chimenea y las llamas crecieron y volvieron a disminuir, tal y como él quería, sorprendentemente la varita de Luna respondía muy bien a él, casi como su propia varita, por lo que decidió usar  esa en lugar de la que tenia de repuesto, esa varita se la había dado su padre y lo había hecho hacer cosas terribles con ella y muchas veces su padre la uso para lastimarlo, por lo que no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ella.

Apretó la varita en su amada y miró por la ventana, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro y volvía a llover… y en su mente volvía a aparecer su rubia hermosa, quería saber cómo estaba, ir con ella y abrazarla, pero no podía, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Solo le quedaba esperar que llegara Draco y le trajera buenas noticias, por suerte tenía algo para leer mientras esperaba.

 


	22. Destino

#  **Destino  (Theo)**

__ _ Hijo, me alegra que hayas llegado hasta aquí, en verdad espero haber despejado alguna de tus dudas hasta el momento.  _

_     Bueno creo que de lo que te voy a hablar ahora te va a interesar mucho, si ya la encontraste, te va a aclarar mucho y si todavía no… espero que también. _

__ _ Mis sueños han ido aumentando y la verdad cada día me aterran más. Tú con tus seis años eres un amor cuando estás conmigo y un señorito todo serio y respetuoso con el resto del mundo, casi no sonríes y eso me duele, sé qué haces todo lo posible para hacerme feliz y te adoro por eso. _

__ _ Quizás ahora siendo mayor no lo recuerdes, pero nos hemos escapado en más de una ocasión  para visitar a Amelia, ella me está ayudando mucho con todo lo de mis sueños y tú, te estas llevando muy bien con su niña, Luna, es un año más chica que tú, pero irradia alegría y al igual que en su madre, es totalmente contagiosa, hasta tú sonríes con ella. _

__ _ La primera vez que nos aparecimos a verlas, ellas estaban en un campo lleno de flores silvestres, frente a su casa y Luna corría, giraba y saltaba por todo el lugar, estaba descalza, eso te llamó la atención, a ti no te gusta eso. Ella cortaba las flores y las tiraba hacia arriba. No tardó nada en tomar confianza contigo y tratar de sacarte una sonrisa, y no se detuvo hasta que lo consiguió, fue una sonrisa pequeña y algo tímida, pero para ella fue suficiente. _

__ _ Después de esa visita, les hicimos varias más, en verdad se te veía feliz con ella, reías y jugabas como cualquier niño… pero tanto Amelia como yo sabíamos lo peligroso que era aquello, así que por el bien de los dos decidimos alejarlos y quitarles esos recuerdos… quizás me odies por ello, pero era lo mejor, algún día ambos los recuperaran… _

__ _ Te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué era peligroso? _

__ _ Bien desde antes que tu nacieras Amelia y yo sabíamos que Luna y tú estaban destinados a estar juntos, sin importar lo que cambiara terminaban juntos, predicciones, runas, cartas, sangre en la luna… todo nos terminaba mostrando lo mismo, ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, sin importar cuanto sufran, se van a buscar y encontrar una y otra vez… ella se sentirá completa solo contigo y tú solo serás feliz con  ella. _

_     Los separamos, porque Luna estaba tan bien contigo, que en un momento, te necesitaba siempre junto a ella, lloraba y vivía triste lejos de ti y en tu caso no era muy diferente, pero a diferencia de Luna, tú no mostrabas nada en público y la única que notaba cuanto la necesitabas era yo… verte feliz con ella me hacía feliz a mí también, pero eso a tu padre no le gustaría nada. _

_     Si ambos se olvidaban podrían vivir normalmente y al volver a encontrarse en el futuro, ambos sabrían controlarse mejor. _

_     Recuerdo lo que le dijiste la última vez que se vieron, verdaderamente me pareció increíble, que siendo tan pequeño pudieras ser así, “nos veremos pronto Looney, prometo que estaré siempre para ti” esa fue la primera vez que te atreviste a darle un beso en la mejilla. _

_     Sé que, quizás, ya la encontraste y entiendes todo lo que acabo de contarte. Cuídala y no la pierdas… recuerda que muchos no se encuentran nunca con su alma gemela. _

_ [………] _

Theo simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, a tal punto que leyó el mismo fragmento tres veces.

Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido, sus sueños, eran parte de aquellos recuerdos donde se encontraba de niño con Luna y lo mismo con el sueño que ella había tenido, sí, ese niño era él… en verdad el destino quería que estuvieran juntos y solo se tardó seis años en volver a juntarlos… eso podría explicar esa tendencia que tenía ella a chocar con él  y esa fascinación que siempre había sentido él por su sonrisa… ese deseo que no pudo contener, en aquel lago, de tomar sus labios… y todo lo que ambos sentían desde entonces.

Miró a su alrededor, la biblioteca estaba alumbrada por unas cuantas velas y el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, por la ventana se veía que el sol estaba a punto de salir, había dejado de llover hacia al menos tres horas… y con eso ya hacía más de 24 horas que pasaba sin dormir, realmente había sido atrapado por los relatos de puño y letra de su madre, pero el cansancio comenzaba  a sentirse en su cuerpo. Tomó el libro y caminó hasta su habitación, la misma donde había tomado a Luna por primera vez, el recuerdo de ella trajo una sonrisa a su rostro, se metió en la cama, sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, dejo el libro sobre la almohada de al lado y se dejó llevar por Morfeo, a ese lugar donde solo él y Luna habitaban.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron, algo sobresaltado, en la mano derecha apretaba la varita de Luna, salió de la cama silenciosamente y se acercó a la puerta.

―Theo ―reconoció la voz de Draco a través de la puerta. Por supuesto, ¿a quién esperaba? Nadie más que él o Luna podían entrar a la propiedad… 

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba su amigo, se lo veía algo cansado, pero sonreía, ambos se miraron de pies a cabeza tratando de verificar que el otro estaba bien.

―¡Qué cara hermano! Cualquiera diría que no has dormido nada ―Theo le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que entre y miró el reloj, eran las diez…

―Consecuencia de haber dormido solo cuatro horas… igual tú no te ves mucho mejor que yo ―dijo sonriendo de lado mientras volvía a tirarse en la cama.

―Estos dos días no han sido lo mejor que nos ha pasado, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Draco mirando por la ventana y como respuesta recibió un “aja” algo ahogado por la almohada―, solo vine por un rato, debo volver ―las palabras de Draco lo terminaron de despabilar y como impulsado por un resorte saltó de la cama y se acercó a su amigo.

―¿Cómo esta Luna?

―Bien, algo afectada por la desaparición… estuvo algunas horas descompuesta, mareada y con vómitos… eso es normal en las mujeres en su estado… creo que eso lo confirma.

―¿Dijo algo sobre eso? ―Draco se giró a ver a su amigo.

―No, por lo visto Lunaria tenía razón, ella todavía no sabe que está embarazada… ¿deberíamos decirle?

―No lo sé… tráela aquí

―En verdad no creo que sea bueno que se vuelva a desaparecer y lo sabes, el embarazo es muy resiente y ella está bastante débil.

―Ok… voy contigo, a donde sea que este ―los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron y él conocía esa mirada…

―No ―Theo lo miró serio―… creo que lo mejor va a ser que te dediques a ese hechizo… les conté nuestro plan y todos creen que es bueno y que puede funcionar, la verdad es que ahorraría mucho trabajo…

―Draco ―algo le decía que su amigo no le estaba diciendo todo―… ¿Qué me ocultas? ―su mirada y su voz, era cada vez más seria y firme.

―Theo ―el platinado lo miró a los ojos y suspiró―, bien se lo prometí a Luna…

―¿Qué le prometiste? ―Theo se pasó una mano por el cabello, ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

―Que no te llevaría ―Theo solo lo miró sorprendido―… no quiere que vallas y te preocupes…

―¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Qué rayos le pasó? ―su voz era cada vez más fuerte…

―Tranquilo… tuvo un… desprendimiento en el brazo izquierdo, durante la desaparición ―Theo sintió que el terror se apoderaba de él, palideció al escuchar a Draco… si pensaban que él simplemente se iba a quedar allí, estaban muy equivocados―, Theo no… sé lo que piensas pero no… no puedes… ¿crees que le hará bien verte mal y preocupado por ella? Ni siquiera debía decírtelo, te aseguro que está bien, enseguida la curaron, va a tardar un  poco en estar completamente bien y para que desaparezcan las heridas…

―¿Cómo mierda pasó? ―Theo miró por la ventana, sentía un enorme deseo de correr y no detenerse hasta encontrar a su Luna.

―No sabemos bien… puede que haya sido que ella en verdad no quería irse ―Draco apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo―, va a estar bien, Bill Weasley y su esposa se están ocupando de ella… verte allí la puede alegrar, pero también le puede hacer mal… sabes bien que se preocupa más por ti que por ella… estoy aquí porque ella insistió y… no te traje tu varita porque soltaba chispas cada vez que alguien que no fuera ella la tocaba.

―Si lo sé… lo de la varita es raro ―miró a Draco y salió de la habitación―. Ven.

Escuchó a Draco detrás de él, recorrió varios pasillos… entró en una habitación bastante oscura, movió la varita y todas las cortinas se abrieron dejando entrar la luz, al enorme lugar. Una de las paredes estaba ocupada solo por las enormes ventanas, otra repleta de estantes ocupados por libros y las otras también tenían estantes, pero todos estaban ocupados por frascos de pociones e ingredientes y elementos para hacerlas, lo único que interrumpía los estantes eran dos puertas, en el centro de la habitación había dos grandes mesadas de trabajo, con calderos, morteros y demás, el lugar recordaba en cierta forma la clase de pociones.

Theo entró, caminó hacia un estante a la derecha y comenzó a rebuscar en el… tomó un frasco con un líquido azul y se giró hacia Draco, quien lo miraba recostado en el marco de la puerta.

―Para las heridas de Luna ―dijo mostrándole el frasco a Draco―, usa algunas gotas y las heridas cerraran más rápido, va a doler.

―Increíble lugar, creo que ni Snape tiene una habitación así en su casa ―Draco tomó la poción y la guardo en su bolsillo―, bien lo primero que haré será ocuparme de ella.

―Eso espero…

―Tratare de hacerlo como si fueras tú ―Theo frunció el ceño―, ok, seré un poco más delicado… ¿bien? ―dijo Draco sonriendo de lado, con lo que solo obtuvo una expresión seria de su amigo―, admítelo hermano te gusta hacernos sufrir.

―Si sufren es porque se lo merecen ―y una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Theo―… en serio cuídala por mi… yo veré si encuentro ese condenado hechizo…

―Lunaria te traerá todo lo que necesites de la mansión.

―Seria genial que me trajera a alguien que me pueda ayudar ―diciendo esto ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la entrada…

―Tratare de volver pronto y si puedo traeré a alguien que pueda ayudarnos ―llegaron a la puerta, Draco se despidió, y comenzó a caminar hacia la reja de entrada, para poder desaparecerse, dio unos cuantos pasos y se giró para decirle algo a Theo―. Descansa y cuídate, no preocupes más a esa loca rubia ―Theo solo pudo sonreír, al pensar en ella, y sin más Draco siguió su camino hasta atravesar la reja y desaparecer.

En verdad quería ir con Draco y ser él quien curara a su amada, pero su amigo tenía razón, él sabía bien que Luna se preocupaba mucho porque él estuviera bien y no le gustaba mostrarle sus heridas, siempre que podía las escondía… según ella, le dolía más verlo mal a él por ella, que la herida en sí.

Quizás estaban destinados a amarse y estar juntos… pero hay que reconocer que él destino no se los está haciendo fácil… quizás es verdad que se aprecian más las cosas cuando hay que pelear por ellas… y él estaba dispuesto a pelear con quien fuera por esa rubia… con esa idea dando vueltas en su cabeza, entró en la biblioteca y llamó a Lunaria, con un PUFF la elfina apareció con una caja en sus manos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Lunaria esperaba que el amo la llamara… la ama Narcissa le manda esto ―la criatura sonrió y dejo la caja en el piso―, si necesita algo más solo llame ―y diciendo esto hizo una reverencia y desapareció con otro PUFF.

Theo se acercó a la caja, la abrió y en ella había muchos libros encogidos, comenzó a sacarlos y parecía que aquella caja no tenía fondo, tranquilamente podría tener allí casi todos los libros de la biblioteca Malfoy, definitivamente tendría mucho trabajo y no se detendría hasta encontrar ese hechizo.

 


	23. ¿Como viajamos?

#  **¿Cómo viajamos? (Luna)**

¿Sera posible que éste embarazada?

Aquella pregunta no abandonó la mente de Luna, por el contrario, muchas otras se sumaron a ella. 

Esa noche solo durmió por todas las pociones que le habían dado para el dolor.

Por la mañana el dolor la despertó. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Harry sentado a un lado de su cama.

―Buen día Luna… ¿Duele? Herms te manda esto ―dijo dándole una poción.

―Hola Harry ―dijo la rubia antes de empinarse el frasquito, el líquido era algo amargo, pero sabía que en unos minutos calmaría su dolor― ¿Sucede algo Harry?

―Me gustaría que tú me digas… ¿Por qué acepte el plan de Draco?

―¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Yo solo dije lo que me parecía, nada más.

―Luna… todo lo que sé es que hoy estamos aquí gracias a Malfoy y Nott… y no puedo terminar de comprender  porque ellos quieren ayudarnos.

―Harry… sabes que aceptaste porque Draco quiere a Herms y será lo que quieras pero se preocupa y cuida a quienes le importan y Theo es igual…

―¿Quieres decirme porque cuando tú me dices las cosas no dudo tanto de ellas? ―dijo dándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

―Ahh eso es mi magia especial ―dijo con una sonrisa antes de que una expresión de dolor atravesara su rostro―… no lo sé Harry, ¡¿quizás porque no tengo necesidad de mentirle ni a ti ni a nadie?! ―el chico le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió hablando un rato más con ella, contándose mutuamente todo lo que habían pasado.

Después de un buen rato escucharon que golpeaban la puerta y esta se abrió lentamente. Hermione y Draco entraron y se acercaron. La sonrisa de Luna se amplió al ver al rubio, sabía que se había ido a ver a Theo, él la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa antes de hablar.

―Buen día… y antes de que preguntes… Theo está bien, solo algo cansado con todo lo que ha pasado, le invente algo, no sé si lo creyó, pero lo intente… y mando esto ―dijo sacando un frasquito con un líquido azul en su interior―, para nuestro herido.

―Le dijiste la verdad…

―No, solo le dije que el com... pelirrojo estaba bastante herido ―trató de defenderse el rubio.

―Draco, no fue una pregunta, sé que le dijiste la verdad… y creo que debo agradecerte que evitaras que venga ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―Rayos rubia… a veces das miedo… dame el brazo, sino sí voy a estar en problemas con Nott.

Draco quitó las vendas que cubrían la horrible herida y colocó unas cuantas gotas de aquel líquido azul… la rubia se retorció en su lugar de dolor y unos cuantos grititos, gemidos y lágrimas se escaparon de ella, mientras las heridas comenzaban a cerrarse muy lentamente… rápidamente los chicos y Herms  se abalanzaron sobre ella para sujetarla.

―Lo siento Luna, pero esto va a tardar bastante ―y repentinamente dejo de escuchar la voz de Draco, su respiración estaba agitada, el dolor era enorme y perdió la consciencia...

_ Sentía en viento golpear contra su cuerpo, se inclinó más hacia adelante para protegerse un poco con el cuerpo del animal que la llevaba, la piel era suave y oscura, al mirar hacia los lados se encontró con unas enormes alas extendidas, viajaba en un thestral. Miró con más detenimiento a su alrededor y noto que había más thestrals que llevaban a sus amigos Harry, Herms y Draco, este último iba a la cabeza. _

_ De repente los animales comenzaron a descender,  pudo ver un viñedo debajo y aquel camino rodeado de árboles que conducía a esa enorme reja decorada con una llamativa “D”, la felicidad invadió su cuerpo solo por pensar en la primera vez que estuvo allí. _

_ Draco dijo algo, pero ella no llego a escucharlo y segundos después los thestrals tocaron el suelo… _

El dolor volvió a despertarla, seguía en aquella cama y al instante se encontró con ese rubio de ojos grises, sentado en una silla a un lado de su cama, que sin perder tiempo se acercó a ella.

―Hola rubia… ¿Cómo te sientes? ―una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Luna.

―Hola rubio… todavía duele un poco.

―En verdad lo siento, soy un idiota… después de que lo use y te desmayaste me di cuenta que poción era ―se notaba en esos ojos grises que en verdad lo lamentaba.

―No te preocupes… ¿y cómo va?

―Bien, ya está casi totalmente cerrada ―Luna miró su brazo izquierdo, era verdad ya solo quedaba un fragmento muy pequeño por cerrar, pero noto que su brazo tenia depresiones en algunos sectores, como si algo faltara debajo de la piel y por lo visto su expresión le dijo todo a Draco que se adelantó a su pregunta―, faltan fragmentos de músculos, todo es por el desprendimiento que sufriste, pero no te preocupes la poción también se ocupara de regenerar eso, solo que va a tardar un poco más… puede que en tres o cuatro días estés completamente bien, aunque no es recomendable que te desaparezcas por algún tiempo.

Después de decirle todo esto y unas cuantas cosas más referentes a Theo, Draco volvió a dejarla sola con sus pensamientos. Luna quería preguntarle, ¿cómo le parecía que podría reaccionar Theo ante la posibilidad de convertirse en padre? Pero finalmente no lo hizo y esa siguió siendo otra de las tantas preguntas que inundaban su mente respecto de ese tema. La idea de hablarlo con Draco o con cualquiera de sus amigos surgía a cada instante, pero así como aparecía la descartaba… primero debía estar segura ella y el siguiente en saberlo debía ser Theo.

El tema en los siguientes días fue el plan, debían ahondar en él, desarrollarlo muy bien y pronto, por lo que debían ir a ayudar a Theo, después de todo, él era quien tenía todos los libros donde podían llegar a encontrar aquella información. Lo primero que hizo la rubia fue plantarse ante todos haciéndoles saber que no se irían de allí sin ella, cosa que genero más de una discusión, pero de alguna extraña forma todos fueron ignorando y olvidando sus argumentos y terminaron apoyando a la chica. Y después de casi un día y medio de discusión todos habían aceptado que debían llevarla con ellos, aunque esto les planteaba el nuevo problema… cómo ir, Luna todavía no podía desaparecerse.

―Luna ¿Por qué no lo piensas mejor? ―dijo Harry pasándose la mano por el cabello.

―Todos queremos que vallas pero no puedes desaparecerte todavía y viajar en escoba dejo de ser una opción ―el tono de Ron demostraba que ya estaba realmente cansado del tema y sus ojos buscaron ayuda en la castaña, que se encontraba junto al rubio.

―Y los transportes muggles tampoco son recomendables… a demás debemos ir a Francia…

―Rubia con esta actitud no nos ayudas ni a nosotros ni a Theo ―dijo Draco con su mirada fría y seria.

―Ya sé todo eso, pero si me dejan hablar les puedo decir cómo llegar…

―¡Los narggles no nos van a llevar! ―soltó Ron lleno de sarcasmo y enojo. Por lo general ese tipo de palabras no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, pero había descubierto que en esos días cualquier cosa podía afectar su animó y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta sus ojos estaban acuosos y brillantes, algo que anunciaba lágrimas de un momento a otro, su mente buscó palabras para seguir…

―Sí que eres un idiota ―la voz de Draco sonó en la habitación y al instante los dos estaban de pie, mirándose con odio y antes de que hicieran nada Harry y Herms se interpusieron entre ellos.

―Más idiota eres tú.

―BASTA LOS DOS ―gritó una Herms bastante alterada tratando de contener a Draco.

―Ron, basta…

―Harry, pero él…

―NADA… basta.

Luna sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y una sensación de dolor se apodero de ella…

_ Y, de repente ya no estaba en aquella sala, estaba en un castillo… Hogwarts…Theo subía por una escalera salpicada por escombros, su aspecto era terrible, estaba más que sucio, su cabello enmarañado y con unos cuantos rastros de sangre en su piel y ropa, la expresión de su pelinegro la preocupó, era como si tuviera miedo de algo, ya estaba muy cerca de ella y extendió su mano, que parecía ser lo único limpio en él, ella también extendió su mano, ya estaban a nada de sujetarse… cuando vio un destello de luz que impactó de lleno en el pecho de Theo, el cuerpo del chico fue impulsado hacia atrás y cayó en el piso al pie de la escalera. _

―Luna… Luna… ¿estás bien? ―escuchó la voz de Hermione y sintió que la sujetaba del hombro derecho. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a centímetros del suelo, agachada, hecha un bollito. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los rostros preocupados de Herms, Draco y Harry, trató de sonreír para tranquilizarlos, pero la imagen de Theo tirado al pie de la escalera, seguía presente en su mente y no se lo permitió.

―Estoy bien ―susurró como pudo, pero era más que obvio que no le creyeron.

―Herms, si la comadreja va con nosotros y Theo se entera de esto, puedes despedirte definitivamente de él ―la voz de Draco fue seria y no hubo ni un atisbo de sonrisa, para que lo tomaran en serio y algo en el interior le dijo a Luna que el rubio tenía mucha razón.

―Luna ¿en verdad estas bien? ―insistió la castaña, quitándole algo de importancia a lo que Draco acababa de decir. Y Luna sabía que si no le daba alguna respuesta que pudiera creer no la dejaría en paz.

―No me siento del todo bien… creo que tengo que volver a descansar ―dijo poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a su habitación. 

Una vez en la habitación noto la presencia de Draco detrás de ella.

―No te voy a preguntar que te pasó… pero te tengo que dar esta poción ―dijo mientras se acercaba a la rubia, que estaba a un lado de la cama, mostrándole un frasco.

―¿Por qué tengo que tomar eso?

―Para que no te duela tanto… además le dije a Theo que te iba a cuidar como si fuera él.

―¿No te parece que exageraste con Ron? ―dijo Luna antes de tomarse la poción y hacer cara fea, en verdad no sabía para nada bien.

―Sabes que Theo le habría lanzado un hechizo ni bien hubiera visto tus ojos ―Luna sonrió algo resignada, porque en el fondo sabía que Draco tenía razón.

―¿En qué transporte pensaste?

―Thestrals ―una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio, antes de que saliera de la habitación y eso le dijo a Luna que la idea la agradaba.

Los días siguientes pasaron bastante rápido y tranquilos. Ron parecía mucho más tranquilo, ya no buscaba pelear a cada instante con Draco. Harry y el rubio se habían ido, por lo que Luna sabia les agradó la idea de los thestrals y ahora estaban buscando a algunos.

Una vez que tuvieron a las criaturas mágicas se prepararon para partir, Ron no iría con ellos, habían decidido que de ser necesario lo buscarían, por la mente de Luna volvió a pasar la advertencia que Draco le hizo a Herms.

El viaje fue tranquilo, con algo de viento más fuerte al llegar a Francia y de repente lluvia, el cielo era de un gris horrible, el agua caía incesante sobre ellos y después de un rato, los thestrals descendieron y aterrizaron en el camino que daba a la reja de la mansión Delannoy.

 


	24. Propuesta

#  **Propuesta  (Theo)**

 

Hacía cinco días de la visita de Draco y desde entonces no había vuelto a tener noticias de él, eso lo preocupaba y como de costumbre cuando se sentía así trataba de ocupar su mente el mayor tiempo posible.

La biblioteca de la casa, se convirtió en su refugio y ahora era un verdadero desastre, había libros por todos lados, torres de ellos en el escritorio, los sillones, el piso… la verdad ya era casi imposible moverse por el lugar sin tirar nada. Frente a la ventana, Theo había ubicado un sillón y el único espacio más despejado era ese, aunque ahora lo estaba empezando a ocupar con libros y pergaminos donde iba tomando nota de lo que creía le podía ser útil, las bandejas con comida y las tazas abundaban en la habitación, en su mayoría descansando sobre las torres de libros, manteniéndose sin caer en un frágil equilibrio, otras en el piso o en algún pequeño espacio en los sillones y mesitas del lugar. La elfina se empeñaba en llevarle cosas para comer o tomar cada cierta cantidad de horas, aunque Theo prácticamente no tocaba nada, una o dos mordidas de esto, dos o tres sorbos de aquello, la preocupación, los nervios y demás casi no lo dejaban comer ni dormir, por más de que lo intentara, no podía dormir más de tres horas seguidas.

Leía un gran libro de tapas negras, llamado “Lo oscuro de la magia”, le había llamado la atención, en un momento que se había levantado del sillón y al verse casi encerrado por las torres de libros, solo caminó hacia un estante cercano y se apoyó sobre el, allí lo vio, de cuero negro, con letras plateadas, estaba en francés, pero él entendía muy bien el idioma, miró los otros libros y se encontró con que casi todos en ese sector eran de magia antigua y prohibida. Tomó el primer libro que había llamado su atención y volvió a su sillón, verdaderamente era interesante… ya habían pasado cuatro horas y él casi ni se había dado cuente.

De repente, un resplandor a través de la ventana llamó su atención, levantó la vista y al instante se escuchó un estruendo, minutos después se repitió y las gotas comenzaron a caer. Theo sintió como el cansancio lo invadía y pensó que sería bueno intentar dormir, después de todo, necesitaba descansar si en verdad quería hacer las cosas bien.

Salió de la biblioteca tratando de no tirar ninguna de las tambaleantes torres y lo logró, caminó sin prestar atención a nada, hasta su habitación y como estaba se tiró en la cama sin molestarse en abrirla siquiera. Miró la almohada al lado de la que usaba y allí seguía el diario azul de su madre, con el señalador donde él lo había dejado, la página donde le hablaba de Luna. Por un momento se vio tentado de agarrarlo y seguir leyéndolo, no lo había vuelto a tocar desde el día que había ido Draco, pero en verdad necesitaba descansar y casi sin darse cuenta se durmió, pensando en lo mucho que quería leer ese libro, en lo mucho que quería saber de Luna, en lo mucho que quería besarla y sobre todo lo mucho que deseaba que ella estuviera allí con él.

_ Luna estaba en el descanso de las escaleras, eso era Hogwarts, parecía que buscaba algo o a alguien y al verlo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, comenzó a bajar… pero de repente alguien la agarró… _

_ Una silueta oscura la sujetaba y tiraba de su brazo derecho, mientras ella forcejeaba para liberarse y estiraba su otro brazo tratando a alcanzar a Theo. Él comenzó a correr intentando alcanzarla, pero la silueta la alejaba de él… y solo escuchaba como ella lo llamaba… _

―Theo… Theo… Theo despierta ―alguien lo sacudía, abrió los ojos  perezosamente, le estaba costando dejar ese sueño… y se encontró con Draco, todo mojado, sacudiéndolo del hombro―, al fin… llevo un rato llamándote…

―Draco… ¿Qué haces?… ¿Luna? ―se incorporó rápidamente y su amigo sonrío.

―Está muy bien, yo también estoy bien por si te preocupaba… esa poción es increíble… ahora levántate y ven conmigo, que se están mojando y me van a matar ―dijo acercándose a la puerta, al escucharlo Theo lo miró extrañado, se levantó y caminó detrás de su amigo hasta la entrada.

Afuera llovía a cantaros y Theo sintió frío ni bien salieron, miró sus pies y estaba descalzo… ¿desde cuándo? En verdad no tenía idea, él de por si era una persona a la que no le gustaba andar así… pero ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabía que había hecho con sus zapatos. No le importó, siguió caminando detrás de Draco hasta la reja de la entrada.

―Theo… Theo ―miró a Draco―… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua? ―la expresión de Draco cambió― ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

―Perdona… No… creo que estoy algo distraído ―acababan de llegar a la entrada y ya estaban totalmente mojados.

Al pararse frente a las rejas, estas como siempre se abrieron y allí estaban esperando bajo un paraguas Harry y Hermione, se giraron al notar sus presencias y sonrieron… de repente Theo vio que una criatura negra se asomaba por un costado, un thestral y otro y otro… Harry y Hermione se separaron un poco y entre ellos apareció una rubia que al verlo,  sonrió y saltó sobre él, quien la atrapa en el aire, sin poder creerlo y se aferró a ella, tratando de no apretarla demasiado, pero a su vez fuerte como para que nadie se la arrebate.

Sus labios se encontraron, en ese beso que ambos deseaban desde hacía días… días que para Theo habían sido eternos, aun estando perdido entre los libros… no sabía cuánto tiempo duro ese beso, pero a él le pareció muy poco, cuando una voz los interrumpió…

―Entiendo que se extrañaran, pero ¿puedes dejarnos pasar Theo?… nos estamos congelando ―la voz de Hermione tembló al decir esto.

Theo a regañadientes soltó a Luna, pero la tomó de la mano y se encaminó hacia la puerta, una vez dentro del jardín, se giró a verlos y ambos sonrieron ante la expresión de sorpresa de Hermione y Harry  al ver ante ellos la reja, los jardines y la mansión.

―Bueno no se queden ahí, pasen ―sin más siguió el camino hasta la mansión seguido por todos y sin soltar a Luna...

―Theo… ¿Por qué estas descalzo? Te vas a enfermar…

―Eso mismo le venía diciendo pero a mi simplemente no me escuchó ―Draco interrumpió a Luna―, además es algo raro en él…

―Basta Draco ―el tono de Theo fue cortante y abrió la puerta de la casa.

Todos entraron chorreando agua. Draco se encaminó hacia la sala haciéndoles señas a los demás para que lo sigan.

―Lindo lugar Nott ―Harry  miraba todo mientras caminaba. 

―¿Tendrás algo de comer? Me estoy muriendo, llevamos horas volando en esos thestrals ―Draco sonaba algo molesto.

―Así que ustedes los trajeron… Flora ―la elfina apareció enseguida, miró a todos los presentes y se detuvo en Luna y Theo.

―Llamó el amo… 

―Puedes traer algo para comer y beber a nuestros invitados… también algunas toallas y por favor puedes ver donde deje mis zapatos ―la elfina solo asintió y desapareció.

Ya todos se habían ubicado en los sillones, aunque el ambiente era cálido, no podían dejar de temblar, por lo que Theo apunto con su varita las llamas de la chimenea y estas crecieron.

―Bien ¿me decían? ―preguntó Theo mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón individual donde se había ubicado Luna y pasaba su mirada por todos los presentes.

―Tuvimos que venir en thestrals porque cierta persona insistió en venir ―la mirada algo fría de Draco se posó en Luna, quien solo le sonrío dulcemente.

―Draco no empecemos de nuevo, además tu aceptaste la idea los thestrals ―el tono de Hermione era cansado.

―No empiezo nada, él preguntó y la verdad es que de no ser por la insistencia de Luna de venir habríamos llegado antes, apareciéndonos ―un CRACK interrumpió a Draco, la elfina volvía a estar frente a ellos cargada de toallas, las cuales repartió a todos sin decir nada, luego se centró en Theo, quien le estaba entregando a Luna la toalla que la elfina le dio para él…

―La comida va a tardar un poco… amo sus zapatos… no sé si recuerda que unos los tiró al fuego, otros en una de las fuentes del jardín y los que le quedaban no están en la habitación… ¿quiere que los busque en la biblioteca? ―Theo solo miró a la criatura.

―No… déjalos, ya los buscare yo, gracias Flora ―y la criatura volvió a desaparecer.

―¿Theo estas bien, tienes algo en contra de los zapatos? ―dijo Draco sonriendo de lado, conocía a su amigo y por lo visto en esta ocasión los zapatos habían sido las victimas de su frustración― ¿Avanzaste algo en lo que buscabas? ―los ojos azul eléctrico chocaron con los orbes gris plata de Draco.

―Creo que sí, ¿todos vinieron a ayudar con eso?

―Pues no estamos aquí por el clima ―dijo Harry restregándose la toalla en el cabello. 

―Bueno… les parece si les doy unas habitaciones para que puedan cambiarse esa ropa mojada y nos vemos cuando la comida este lista ―diciendo esto se puso de pie e hizo señas con su mano para que lo siguieran, tomaron uno de los pasillos y fue dejando a sus acompañantes a medida que pasaban las puertas, Harry en una habitación, Hermione y Draco compartirían una… y Luna, no había ni que decirlo, con él.

Llegaron a su habitación, entraron y él cerró la puerta, Luna miraba todo a su alrededor, el lugar se veía algo oscuro, la lluvia y el cielo gris no ayudaban. La chica caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, su mirada se perdió por un momento en la ventana, se veía muy tranquila y hermosa, si hermosa, aun estando mojada y envuelta en dos toallas. Theo la observaba desde la puerta sin perder detalle. Se acercó  a ella y noto que estaba temblando.

―Amor ¿estás bien? Quítate esa ropa mojada que estas temblando, buscare algo para que te pongas ―caminó hasta el ropero, rebuscó un poco, sacó un sweater azul y se lo ofreció a Luna que ahora solo estaba envuelta en una toalla, lo tomó y se lo puso, como era de esperarse el sweater de Theo le quedaba enorme y esto hizo sonreír al chico, algo que hacia bastante no sucedía―. Te queda muy bien ―ella sonrío, pero le esquivaba la mirada― ¿Segura que estas bien? ―se acercó, tomó su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo… ella volvió a temblar y a sentarse en el borde de la cama, se la notaba nerviosa.

―Theo… tengo que… creo… que… Theo… yo ―le estaba costando mucho hilar una frase, nunca había estado tan nerviosa… él le sonrío dulcemente para tratar de calmarla y se arrodillo en el suelo delante de ella, quedando así a la altura de su pecho, levantó su mano y acaricio la suave mejilla de Luna…

―Tranquila… no te voy a comer… por ahora ―eso la hizo sonreír y le devolvió la caricia mientras se mordía el labio inferior y suspiraba.

―Bien… ¿tú me quieres? ―Theo la miró extrañado mientras levantaba una ceja.

―Luna… ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¿Todavía no sabes cuánto te amo?

―¿Qué es lo que quieres Theo? ―ahora era él quien se estaba poniendo nervioso, no entendía a donde quería llegar su rubia, la miró a los ojos y vio casi una súplica en ellos.

―¿Qué quiero? ¿Es tan difícil de ver?... A ti te quiero, quiero tenerte siempre conmigo, quiero una familia a tu lado, que seas mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos… amarte y… si es posible, que me ames… el resto de mi vida ―esto fue casi un susurro, sus ojos no se despegaron de los de ella en ningún momento, los cuales estaban comenzando a empañarse, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

―Te amo Theodore Nott y sí, es posible que te amé, no el resto de tu vida, sino por toda la eternidad ―ambos sonrieron y ella se inclinó y lo besó, al separar sus labios susurró―… tengo algo que decirte ―hizo silencio un momento, cerró los ojos y suspiró, para luego hablar todavía con los ojos cerrados, sin notar la sonrisa que ya se estaba formando en los labios de Theo―. Creo que estoy embarazada ―su voz fue un susurro temeroso. Escuchó una suave risa de Theo y recién ahí relajo su expresión.

―Luna… abre los ojos ―lo hizo y se encontró con un Theo totalmente feliz, de pie a su lado, que de repente la agarró de la cintura haciendo que se levante, para hacerla girar acercándola cada vez más a su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus labios y robarle un apasionado beso―. Es lo mejor que me podrían haber dicho ―susurró al cortar el beso.

―Todavía no estoy segura… pero tengo todos los síntomas y posiblemente un retraso, eso no lo sé bien, porque mi periodo enloquece cuando estoy muy nerviosa ―dijo todo esto casi sin respirar.

―No te preocupes podemos confirmarlo, hay una poción para eso…

―¿Seguro que quieres una familia conmigo? ―Theo al escuchar esto la miró serio, la soltó y caminó hasta el escritorio que estaba cerca de una de las ventanas, buscó en un cajón y volvió junto a Luna, apoyo una rodilla en el piso, la miró tratando de demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella y abrió una cajita que llevaba en la mano, en su interior había un hermoso anillo de oro con flores grabadas alrededor y algunos pequeños diamantes incrustados… Luna no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca, para taparla, porque esta se había abierto cuando Theo se arrodillo frente a ella y por algún a razón no respondía ni se cerraba.

―Luna Lovegood… ¿quieres convertirme en el hombre más feliz de este mundo y casarte conmigo? ―una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Luna y solo pudo asentir, Theo tomó su mano y puso el anillo en el dedo correspondiente, se puso de pie y volvió a apoderarse de la boca de, su ahora prometida, Luna, la rodeo con sus brazos y poco a poco la fue llevando hasta terminar ambos sobre la cama, ella sobre él, sus manos comenzaron a bajar y a meterse por debajo del sweater, pero unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron, se separaron y Theo refunfuñando por lo bajo se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

―A comer tortolitos ―dijo  Draco entre risas para luego dibujar una de sus sonrisas burlonas en su rostro, por lo que Theo le lanzo una de sus miradas asesinas, a la que Draco respondió con voz dulce e inocente― ¿Interrumpí algo? ―soltó una carcajada ante la mirada de Theo y se inclinó un poco a un lado para ver a Luna acercarse a Theo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, vestida con un sweater evidentemente del pelinegro. Theo se movió obstruyendo la vista de su amigo.

―Empiecen sin nosotros, en un rato vamos ―dijo mientras Luna lo abrazaba por la espalda y asomaba la cabeza por uno de los costados de Theo―, tenemos que ver una poción antes Draco ―dijo Theo en un tono más tranquilo mientras acariciaba la mano y el brazo de Luna. Draco miró el rostro sonriente de la chica, luego a su amigo y no pudo dejar de notar el anillo en el dedo de Luna, solo sonrío, dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo, mientras Theo guiaba a Luna hasta la habitación de las Pociones.

 


	25. La propuesta y la visión

#  **La propuesta y la visión (Luna)**

Las rejas se abrieron ni bien Draco se acercó a ellas, el rubio se internó en el terreno de la mansión, con la promesa de volver lo más rápido posible. Luna sabía que a menos que Theo así lo quisiera Herms y Harry no podrían entrar.

La castaña invocó un paraguas, cosa que Luna vio algo innecesaria, pues ya estaban completamente mojados. El agua y el aire los hacían tiritar de frío y los minutos parecían más lentos que de costumbre, la rubia estaba realmente ansiosa por volver a ver a ese hombre que la hacía tan feliz.

Después de esperar durante un buen rato, las rejas volvieron a abrirse y por ellas aparecieron el rubio y su pelinegro de ojos azul eléctrico, que en verdad no se veía del todo bien, las bolsas en sus ojos revelaban su cansancio, estaba completamente empapado al igual que ellos.

Harry y Hermione estaban delante de ella y sin mucha demora se separaron, para permitir que él la viera y Luna no pudo evitar sonreír y saltar sobre él, sintió como esos fuertes brazos la atraparon en el aire y al instante la pegaron a aquel cuerpo que tanto había añorado. Sus labios se encontraron, en ese beso que ambos deseaban desde hacía días… días que parecían una vida entera. Escuchó la voz de Hermione y notó las pocas ganas de Theo de término el beso, sintió como la mano del pelinegro se aferraba a la suya, e instantes después la estaba guiando hacia adentro. La rubia vio la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos pero no les prestó demasiada atención. Volvía a sentir el frío en su cuerpo, solo siguió a Theo, ya conocía el lugar, por lo que no se entretuvo mucho en ello, pero si en su pelinegro, los ojos de la rubia lo recorrieron  de la cabeza a los pies y se sorprendió al verlo descalzo. Trató de hablar sobre eso pero Theo cortó el tema.

Todos entraron en la casa y la elfina les dio toallas para que se secaran, en verdad estaba diluviando y todos chorreaban agua. Theo trataba de mantenerse cerca de ella y eso le gustaba. La elfina les dijo que la comida estaría de un momento a otro y comento cierto problema que su pelinegro estaba teniendo con los zapatos, esto y un comentario sarcástico del rubio, le hicieron ver que el muchacho de ojos azul eléctrico no había estado del todo bien y con una de sus miradas el tema se desvió al instante. 

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue darles una habitación a sus amigos, para que pudieran cambiarse la ropa mojada.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Luna no pudo evitar recordar la primera noche que pasó allí, pero ahora el lugar se veía algo oscuro y la lluvia chocaba incesantemente contra los cristales. Su mente vagó por un momento entre aquel recuerdo y este momento… y todas esas preguntas que agobiaban su mente volvieron… ya estaba allí junto a él, quien mejor para responderle. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y su mirada se perdió en la ventana, con esa idea dando vueltas en su cabeza… de repente el temor la invadió y sin que ella lo notara comenzó a temblar. Theo le dijo que se quitara esa ropa mojada y le ofreció un sweater, que ella aceptó gustosa, por alguna razón le gustaba usar la ropa de su amado pelinegro.

El ojiazul insistió preguntándole si estaba bien y cuando ella intento contarle lo que sucedía noto que le era imposible hilar una frase completa, nunca había estado tan nerviosa en su vida y con la cabeza tan llena de dudas, se centró en esos ojos azules y noto la preocupación en ellos, con ese toque dulce que solo tenía su mirada… y todas las dudas se alejaron.

Finalmente se armó de valor y le pregunto qué quería… en un principio Theo no comprendió bien y finalmente le respondió desde el corazón, con algo de desesperación. Solo la quería a ella y deseaba una vida plena a su lado. Luna sabía que él no había tenido una verdadera familia y estaba segura de que eso era lo que él deseaba, por lo que buscó un poco más de valor en su interior y le confesó que creía estar embarazada.

Nunca había visto tan feliz al pelinegro, pero sus dudas no la dejaban en paz y volvió a preguntarle si estaba seguro de que la quería a ella, noto como la expresión de Theo cambió, la soltó y fue derecho al escritorio, busco algo allí y al instante volvió, apoyo una rodilla en el piso, el corazón de Luna quiso detenerse por un momento, no era posible, no iba a hacer eso… ¿o sí?... su mirada estaba cargada de adoración y amor, abrió una cajita que llevaba en la mano, en su interior había un hermoso anillo de oro con flores grabadas alrededor y algunos pequeños diamantes incrustados… Luna no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca, para taparla, porque esta se había abierto cuando Theo se arrodillo frente a ella.

―Luna Lovegood… ¿quieres convertirme en el hombre más feliz de este mundo y casarte conmigo?― la rubia no lo podía creer, una sonrisa apareció sin que la notara, las palabras se perdieron en un remolino de emociones, mientras la mirada de Theo suplicaba una respuesta, todo lo que Luna pudo hacer fue asentir, Theo tomó su mano y puso el anillo en el dedo correspondiente, se puso de pie y volvió a apoderarse de la boca de Luna, sintió los brazos del pelinegro rodeándola, era tan feliz que casi no registraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en un momento noto que estaba sobre la cama, su cuerpo solo registraba las manos de Theo que lo recorrían con adoración y de repente todo sobraba, la ropa era demasiada…pero unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron, Theo la dejó en la cama y se acercó a la puerta refunfuñando.

―A comer tortolitos ―Luna escucho la voz de Draco, pero no lo vio, Theo estaba en medio, la rubia se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a ellos mientras se acomodaba el sweater― ¿Interrumpí algo? ―dijo riendo antes de asomar la cabeza por uno de los costados de Theo, quien al instante se movió obstruyendo la vista de su amigo.

―Empiecen sin nosotros, en un rato vamos ―Luna abrazo al pelinegro por la espalda y asomó la cabeza para ver al rubio, que sonreía lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Theo―, tenemos que ver una poción antes Draco ―el rubio los miró un momento a ambos y con una sonrisa dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Theo tomó la mano de la rubia y la guio por uno de los pasillos. Entraron en una habitación, pericia una sala de pociones. Luna se acercó a una de las mesadas y se sentó sobre ella mientras Theo rebuscaba en un estante, tomó un libro y varios frascos. Tendió todo sobre la mesada donde la rubia estaba, tomó un caldero y abrió el libro, le dio una rápida ojeada y comenzó a trabajar.

―Amor… ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó la rubia que no podía dejar de sorprenderse con la facilidad de Theo para preparar pociones, invocando objetos de los estantes mientras cortaba, mezclaba y revolvía.

―Vamos a comprobar si estas embarazada amor ―respondió sin dejar de prestarle atención a lo que estaba haciendo―, esta es una poción muy buena y esta lista en unos minutos no como otras ―Luna solo asintió, después de todo él era quien sabia sobre pociones, ella sabía de la existencia de algunas, pero casi todas tardaban un buen rato en hacerse.

Después de unos minutos, la poción  burbujeaba en el caldero, Theo tomó un frasquito vacío y vertió en el un poco de poción, parecía agua, era totalmente incolora.

―¿Tengo que tomar eso?

―No… todavía falta un ingrediente… unas gotas de tu sangre… si cambia de color estas embarazada ―la rubia suspiró y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, extendió su mano. Sintió el pinchazo de la punta del cuchillo en su dedo índice, Theo apretó un poco el dedo y unas gotas de sangre brotaron al instante de él, las metió en el frasquito y lo tapo, luego se lo dio a Luna, mientras él curaba aquel piquete―, en un momento debería cambiar de color.

Los ojos de la rubia se clavaron en aquel frasquito, se veía como la sangre se arremolinaba dentro y comenzaba a tornarse azul, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y por un momento se vio atrapada en aquella danza y de repente estaba en otro lugar…

_ Los ojos le pesaban, le dolía la cabeza y sentía una puntada punzante en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, un poco más arriba de la oreja. Escuchaba los gritos desquiciados de una mujer y de fondo, el llanto incesante de un bebe. _

_ ―Rabastan ya calla a esa bestia. _

_ Luna abrió los ojos y se encontró atada a una silla, en lo que creía era la sala de los Malfoy. Bellatrix estaba a unos pocos metros de ella, cerca de Theo, su pelinegro estaba atado a una silla, casi inconsciente, tenía varios cortes en el rostro y el cuerpo, la sangre brotaba de sus heridas. En el piso cerca de ella había un cuerpo, una mujer rubia, sobre un charco de sangre, que seguía emanando de ella, se centró en su rostro y le recordó un poco a Draco. Un grito del bebe llamó su atención, sus ojos dieron un rápido vistazo al lugar y encontraron una silueta grande, junto a la ventana, que llevaba en brazos un bebe que no dejaba de llorar. _

_ ―¡TE DIJE QUE LO CALLES! _

_ ―Está asustado ―la voz de Luna fue un susurro, todo le dolía, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos proteger a ese bebe. _

_ ―¡Al fin despertaste! ―sintió como esa mujer se acercaba a ella pero sus ojos no se despegaban de aquel bebe que lloraba. El hombre se acercó y Luna sintió como las ataduras de sus manos se aflojaban, miró un momento a Bellatrix y su expresión le dio algo de miedo, la mujer la ignoro y miró al hombre _ ― _ … dáselo ¡¿a ver si así se calla de una vez?! _

_ El hombre se acercó más a Luna y le extendió él bebe, lo sujetaba como si fuera una bolsa de papas y el pequeño no dejaba de gritar, la rubia rápidamente lo sujetó, le dolían los brazos y estaban todos marcados, por las cuerdas, golpes y cortes, pero eso no le importó. Tomó al bebe y lo pegó a su cuerpo, con cuidado secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna… él pequeño dejo de llorar, no tenía más de cuatro meses, su cabello era completamente negro, su piel pálida y sus ojos de un azul eléctrico, como los de su padre… los ojos de la rubia volaron al cuerpo de Theo, que la miraba y movía su boca tratando de decirle algo, pero no emitía ningún sonido, lo único que escuchó fue una carcajada estridente y desquiciada de Bellatrix. _

_ ―Creo que ya es hora de dejar de jugar con ustedes… ¿Quién primero? ―los brazos de Luna aferraron con más fuerza aquel pequeño cuerpo, al escuchar eso, su respiración se agitó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas _ ― _ , no te atrevas a decir nada… ustedes me robaron todo… y por eso todos van a pagar ―la mujer apuntó con su varita a Theo, sin despegar sus ojos de Luna. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y sus ojos se centraron en los de Theo. _

_ ―No… no… por favor ―sus palabras salían ahogadas por la angustia y las lágrimas…  _

_ ―¡¡AVADA KEDABRA!! ―leyó un “los amo” en los labios de Theo y al instante un rayo verde impactó sobre él, llevándose la luz que hasta hacia un segundo había en sus ojos. Las lágrimas de la rubia corrían como un rio por sus mejillas… un grito se atoro en su garganta, junto con todo lo que sentía, escuchó un gemido del bebe… bajó la vista a él y noto que algunas de sus lágrimas le había caído en la mejilla, las secó con su temblorosa mano… no necesitaba ver a Bellatrix para saber que la estaba apuntando a ella, como pudo sonrió y murmuró. _

_ ―Te amo Lorcan ―el pequeño le sonrió y Luna sintió como se le terminaba de romper el corazón… vio la varita apuntando a su bebe… el rayo verde… y sintió que su bebe ya no se movía _ ― _. No… no… NOOOOO… _

Su respiración estaba agitada, todo lo que hacía era murmurar “no” una y otra vez… sentía el vacío entre sus brazos, su mano se aferró a lo único que tenía, aquel frasquito con líquido azul. Miró aterrada a su alrededor, aunque en verdad no veía nada, su vista estaba nublada por el terror y las lágrimas, no veía y no escuchaba, su cabeza daba vueltas, y lo único que sabía con seguridad era que lo perdió todo… y sin prestar atención a nada salió con prisa de aquella habitación.

Su mente estaba perdida, veía repetirse una y otra vez aquella escena… no podía dejarlo, su mente se aferraba a aquel cuerpito entre sus brazos… estaba acorralada, algo se rompió, su cuerpo ya no resistía… y de repente sintió unas manos en su rostro, que no eran las suyas, una mirada  y una voz que la llamaba.

―Luna… amor… ¿Dónde estás? Vuelve a mí ―conocía esa voz… su mente soltó esa escena… y allí estaban frente a ella esos ojos azul eléctrico, que tanto le gustaban, llenos de luz y preocupación. La rubia lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, había una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior y uno de ellos era felicidad… él seguía allí junto a ella.

 


	26. El círculo del juicio

#  **El círculo del juicio (Theo)**

Entraron al comedor donde Draco, Hermione y Harry  estaban comiendo lo que la elfina había preparado para ellos.

Luna iba adelante, caminaba muy rápido, casi corría, se la notaba nerviosa y sujetaba algo entre sus manos, casi completamente escondidas por los puños del sweater, Theo entró detrás de ella, pero se detuvo en la puerta al ver que los demás estaban allí comiendo. Todos miraban  a la chica que atravesó casi volando la habitación y ahora caminaba de un lado a otro. Theo trató de acercarse a ella, pero cada paso que el daba ella lo retrocedía y trataba de alejarse, se la notaba muy nerviosa y sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas.

―Luna, por favor, tranquilízate y deja de correr ―la vos de Theo era muy suave, el mismo tono que uno usaría para calmar a un animal herido. La espalda de Luna chocó contra una pared

―Theo, ¿Qué rayos le pasa? ―dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

―Hace poco más de diez minutos estaba bien… ¿Qué pasó? ―Draco también se puso de pie algo sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

Luna no dejaba de temblar, ahora se notaba, mientras caminaba no, los temblores se hacían cada vez más fuertes y de repente el frasco que tenía entre sus manos resbalo y se estrelló en el piso salpicando vidrio y liquido azul por todos lados, el ruido pareció afectar más a Luna, que ahora llevaba las manos a su rostro y se lo cubría, las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer y sin separar la espalda de la pared comenzó a agacharse hasta quedar casi completamente en el suelo. Los presentes no sabían que hacer, se escuchaban los sollozos de la chica y la voz dulce de Theo tratando de calmarla.

Theo se acercó a ella, sin importarle que hubiera vidrios por todo el piso y el estuviera descalzo, se arrodillo delante de Luna, quitó las manos de su rostro y algo en su interior le dolió al ver las lágrimas y el dolor en aquel rostro, junto a una mirada ausente. Acuno su rostro entre sus manos y la acerco más a él y por un momento la sintió como una muñeca sin voluntad. Sus ojos azul eléctrico se centraron en esos ojos celestes, ahora ausentes y tristes… y rogó en un susurro….

―Luna… amor… ¿Dónde estás? Vuelve a mí ―y de repente vio un destello de luz en sus ojos… ella volvía a mirarlo, si allí estaban los ojos que él amaba, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Los brazos de Luna lo rodearon y escondió el rostro en su pecho para ahogar las lágrimas, el sollozo y el dolor. Theo la levanto en sus brazos sin separarla un milímetro de su cuerpo, miró a los demás y caminó con ella en brazos hasta la sala, dejando un rastro de huellas sangrientas tras él, se sentó en un sillón y ella se acurruco más, mientras él la abrazaba y mecía. Cuando sintió que su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse y como ya hacia un rato que no sollozaba, le dio un beso en la frente y preguntó― ¿Qué te pasó?

―Nada ―su voz salió casi ahogada, y se removió un poco sobre Theo, quien le acarició el cabello y susurró…

―Amor, nadie se altera y tiembla como tú lo hiciste por nada ―esperó una respuesta pero Luna seguía en silencio―… Luna nos asustaste y preocupaste a todos… sobre todo a mi… sonreías por el resultado de la poción y de repente empezaste a temblar y saliste disparada…

―Lo siento… yo no quería… nunca me había pasado así…

―Nunca te paso así ¿qué? ―Luna levanto un poco la mirada y se centró en los ojos de Theo.

―Suelo tener sueños... predicciones, son los únicos que recuerdo, casi siempre se cumplen… y hace un rato tuve una ―Theo sintió como comenzaba a temblar nuevamente…

―Tranquila, tranquila… no importa que sea… nos vamos a encargar de que entre en los que casi se cumplen ―Luna lo miró y esbozó una débil sonrisa, Theo se acercó más a sus labios y deposito un suave y corto beso sobre ellos, esto dibujo en el rostro de Luna una de esas sonrisas contagiosas y sus manos fueron directo a su vientre, Theo sonrío y susurró―, te amo… corrección los amo.

―Y nosotros a ti ―ahora ella lo besó, pero fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes, al mirar encontraron a Draco golpeando el marco de la entrada y a Hermione y Harry asomándose detrás de él.

―Vuelvo a interrumpir… pero nos preocupábamos, ¿todo bien?

―Luna ¿estás bien, que pasó? ―la chica soltó a Theo y se acercó a su amiga que se veía realmente preocupada, mientras Draco se acercaba a Theo. 

―Estoy bien Herms, no sé bien que me pasó, pero estoy bien.

―¿Segura? ―Hermione abrazó a su amiga y Luna solo río para que viera que estaba bien.

―Hermano… déjame ver esos pies así te curo ―esto llamó la atención de Luna, que soltó a Hermione y se volvió hacia Theo, sus manos cubrieron su boca al ver la sangre correr lenta y débilmente por los pies del muchacho.

―Theo ¿qué te pasó?

―No te preocupes Looney no es grave ―diciendo esto levantó un pie mostrándoselo a su amigo, quien agitó su varita y todos los trozos de vidrio salieron de la planta del pie, para luego lanzarle un hechizo que desinfectara y cerrara las heridas, proceso que al instante repitió en el otro pie, una expresión de dolor se plasmó en el rostro de Theo―, ese hechizo es genial, pero duele…

―Lo sé, recuerda tú me lo enseñaste y lo has usado muchas veces en mí.

―¿Sabes qué? Ya sé de donde salió ―la expresión de Theo se relajó, pero al ver a Luna, se tensó un poco, se puso de pie y la abrazó, ya sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, sus ojos volvían a estar nublados―, lo siento amor, pero estoy bien, te lo aseguro… no me fije, perdona.

―Eres un tonto Theodore Nott ―dijo sobre el oído de él, pero sin cortar el abrazo.

―Si… muy, muy tonto… ¿ves lo que me haces? ―y diciendo esto sonrío y volvió a besarla.

―Bueno, bueno… tenemos cosas que hacer, así que ¿les parece si terminamos de comer? ―dijo Draco volviendo al comedor y todos lo siguieron. Una vez ubicados en la mesa, Hermione no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Luna.

―Luna ¿nos vas a decir en verdad que pasó? ―la muchacha pasó su mirada por todos y a diferencia de Theo, todos se veían expectantes ante su respuesta. Luna pensó un momento y suspiró.

―Bien… es algo que herede de mi madre, ella tenía visiones en sueños, premoniciones… y yo también… y hoy mientras estaba buscando una poción, con Theo, de repente tuve una visión... y eso fue lo que me… altero ―la mirada de Luna pasó por los rostros de todos y como al parecer nadie tenía nada que decir continuó―, nunca había tenido una visión estando despierta… y fue como si de repente me apareciera en otro lugar ante una situación horrible y muy real ―su voz comenzó a temblar en esa última frase y sin demasiadas vueltas Theo la interrumpió…

―Luna ya… déjalo así ―dijo envolviendo la pequeña mano de Luna con la suya.

―Pero… ¿Cómo es posible, tienes visiones que se hacer realidad?

―Si Harry, casi todo lo que he visto se ha hecho realidad, digamos que siete de diez.

―Un momento… Luna, ¿tu estas diciendo que eres una adivina? ―preguntó Hermione con un tono incrédulo.

―No lo sé, no creo, no es algo que controle y nunca fui buena en adivinación, solo se da cada tanto…

―¿En verdad ves esas criaturas que tú dices? ―Draco la interrumpió y todos lo miraron con curiosidad, menos Luna.

―Claro que los veo pero todos creen que estoy loca.

―Puede ser que seas una de ellas ―las miradas seguían en Draco a excepción de Theo que se giró para ver a Luna…

―Una “bruja de la luna” ―dijo Theo concluyendo la frase del platinado.

―¿Qué cosa? ―Draco y Theo miraron con una sonrisa a Harry y luego a Hermione, que habían hablado al unísono, increíblemente habían llegado a un tema del que la chica no sabía nada.

―¿Qué son las brujas de la luna? ―preguntó la castaña.

―¿Cómo saben ustedes de ellas? ―preguntó la rubia mirando con curiosidad a Theo.

―Tu madre era una de ellas, la mía y la de Draco también…

―Las brujas de la luna, son mujeres de sangre mágica muy especial, generalmente de sangre pura, con unos antepasados “especiales”, podría decirse... y teniendo la suerte de nacer mujer y en una etapa especifica de la luna, te conviertes en una de ellas…

―Son brujas con habilidades mágicas especiales, por ejemplo las visiones perece ser bastante común entre ellas ―las dos chicas y el niño que vivió, los miraban entre sorprendidos e incrédulos.

―¿Cómo sabes que su madre era una de ellas? ―preguntó Draco con una expresión seria.

―Encontré el diario de mi madre… no creerías todo lo que dice ―de repente Theo se quedó como tildado por un momento y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla y se encaminó hacia el pasillo diciendo entre dientes―… soy un idiota, idiota… gran, gran idiota ―y sin más desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a todos sin entender absolutamente nada...

Theo entró en su habitación y su mirada fue directo a la cama, más precisamente a la almohada de la izquierda, allí estaba, justo donde él lo había dejado hacía días… y como un tonto no lo había vuelto a tocar… tomó el diario de su madre, lo dio vuelta y lo abrió desde atrás, comenzó a pasar las hojas mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota?... bueno era entendible, demasiada información junta, cosas que había querido saber desde hacía mucho tiempo… era obvio que se le iban a pasar detalles. En realidad había estado tan atontado esos días por la preocupación que no había prestado mucha atención a nada.

Leía un hechizo tras otro, hasta que llegó a una página donde no había ningún hechizo o receta de poción…

_ El círculo del juicio. _

_ Esto es más que un hechizo, extremadamente difícil de realizar y necesitaras a una de mis hermanas de la luna para poder hacerlo. Creemos que es lo que pueden utilizar para detener al señor tenebroso. _

_ Hemos recopilado información durante mucho tiempo y decidí que lo mejor sería ocultarla en un lugar seguro, y no hay lugar más seguro que mi hogar, es demasiada para escribirla toda aquí, pero te dejare una reseña para que puedas encontrar los libros. Con Amelia los hemos marcado, deben buscar cada dato y juntar todo lo que necesiten para poder hacer el hechizo. _

_ Necesitaran objetos que enlacen almas para que el círculo pueda abrirse. Y si esas almas fueron lastimadas por el ser al que quieren encerrar, mejor. _

_ El círculo es un portal, a una dimensión vacía, donde no hay nada más que oscuridad, donde la magia no funciona y el tiempo se detiene, todas las partes del ser que entra se reúnen allí. Quien sea encerrado allí no podrá ser liberado a menos que se haga un círculo opuesto… con todo lo que ello implica. _

_ Los libros terminaran de detallar todo… suerte con esto. _

Theo pasó a la hoja siguiente y se encontró con un extraño código de letras y números. Sintió unos ojos sobre él, se detuvo y miró hacia la puerta de la habitación, allí estaba su rubia.

―¿Todo bien?

―Creo que esto va a ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensamos ―dijo acercándose a ella, la tomó de la mano y se encaminó a la biblioteca, pero se encontró con Draco, Hermione y Harry esperándolo en el pasillo, les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo sigan y no se hicieron rogar.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y entró, el resto no se atrevió a hacerlo, había tantas torres de libros en el lugar, que en verdad daba la impresión que si tirabas una, todo caería en efecto domino aplastándolos. 

―Lunaria trajo libros como para mantenerme ocupado bastante tiempo ―Theo sacó la varita de su bolsillo, la de Luna, con todo lo que había pasado todavía no se la había devuelto, la agitó y todos los libros que no estaban en los estantes se encogieron y con otro movimiento de varita todos esos pequeños libros se acomodaron en el gran escritorio, volvió a mirar a los demás que lo observaban desde la puerta―. Pasen y tomen asiento ―todos obedecieron y esperaron en silencio a que Theo hablara―, bien, este libro ―levantó su mano izquierda, en la cual todavía sujetaba el libro azul, con uno de sus dedos dentro, marcando la página con el código de letras y números―, era el diario de mi madre, de un lado me cuenta un poco de su vida y del otro dejo hechizos, pociones y cosas que pueden ser útiles… desde que tu viniste Draco, no lo había vuelto a tocar, y recién hoy caí en la cuenta de que mi madre había mencionado un plan que podría ayudarnos…

―¿A poco ahí dice como vencer a… el señor tenebroso? ―Harry lo miraba incrédulo como los demás.

―Casi… aquí dice dónde encontrar la información que necesitamos ―y sin decir más abrió el libro en la página que estaba señalando con su dedo y se lo tendió a Hermione que estaba sentada entre Harry y Draco, esta lo tomó y comenzó a leer―, Draco, tu madre sabia de esto, ella nos dio todas las pistas para que lleguemos hasta aquí.

―Pero… ¿Entonces porque nos hizo buscar en lugar de decirnos las cosas tal cual eran?

―Bueno, mi madre escondió toda la información y detalles aquí ―con sus manos señalo los estantes llenos de libros― y creo que tu madre quedo un poco de lado en el tema, cuando se comprometió y casó con tu padre… quizás por la relación de Lucius con el señor tenebroso, ella decidió no ahondar más en el tema para no arriesgar a los demás…

―Un momento, ¿en verdad piensan que podemos hacer esto? ―interrumpió Hermione algo seria―, estoy casi segura que en algún lado he leído sobre esto “el círculo del juicio” solo se ha usado una vez y quien lo uso, fue la misma bruja que lo creo, por lo que se sabe era muy poderosa… si no me equivoco nadie más ha podido replicarlo…

―Yo he escuchado sobre eso ―la voz cantarina y serena de Luan hizo que todas las miradas se dirijan hacia ella, que ahora estaba en el mismo sillón que Theo había ocupado todos esos días, levantó las piernas y acomodo los pies sobre el asiento, cubriéndose un poco más con el sweater y escondió sus manos dentro de las mangas del mismo―… mi madre me hablo sobre ese hechizo…hace mucho, mucho tiempo, vivió un mago oscuro que quería gobernar todo, las únicas que lograron enfrentarse a él fueron un grupo de brujas, una de ellas creo el círculo del juicio, necesitaba tres cosas para que funcionara, elementos que funcionaran de enlace con las almas, usaron varitas de personas a las que él había matado, tres brujas poderosas que pronunciaran el hechizo y lo más importante sangre del mago al que querían encerrar ―todos escuchaban atentos a la rubia sin despegar sus ojos de ella―, el hechizo funciono y el mago desapareció en aquel portal, junto con todo lo que lo ataba a la tierra… no es una historia conocida y todo mundo cree que es una leyenda, pero mi madre no lo creía así, ella dijo que la oscuridad volvería y ese hechizo tendría que volver a usarse durante una luna sangrienta y la sangre de la luna diría las últimas palabras para que el hechizo funcione y la oscuridad abandone nuevamente nuestra tierra…

Ninguno decía nada era como si los narggles les hubieran robado las lenguas, sus ojos estaban fijos en la rubia que solo miraba el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea.

Theo fue el primero en reaccionar, se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

―La próxima luna sangrienta… luna sangrienta es el nombre que las brujas le dan al eclipse lunar…

―¿No se supone que habrá uno más o menos en un mes? ―las miradas volvían a Hermione―, se supone que se verá en Inglaterra… iba a verlo con mis padres ―la chica inclinó un poco la cabeza para evitar que vieran la tristeza en sus ojos.

―Si es así eso no nos deja mucho tiempo para prepararlo todo ―dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la chimenea.

―¿Creen que esto servirá, que pasa con los horrocruxes? ―Harry miró a Hermione, esperando una respuesta de su amiga.

―Se supone que el portal se los llevara también ―Theo señalo con el dedo la página en código donde Hermione todavía tenía abierto el libro―, tenemos que encontrar esos libros si queremos aclarar nuestras dudas sobre esto, aunque la verdad que no tengo ni idea de cómo resolver esos códigos.

―Es, un código de biblioteca muggle, tiene unas cuantas diferencias con los de las bibliotecas mágicas, si me dejas revisar tu biblioteca, estoy segura que no tardare mucho en encontrarlos todos.

―Siéntete como en tu casa.

Hermione se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a buscar entre los libros, algunos los sacaba y los volvía a guardar y otros se los pasaba al que estuviera más cerca en ese momento, después de casi tres horas buscando Hermione ya había recorrido toda la biblioteca y había sacado al menos cuarenta enormes libros. Ya con todos los libros a mano todos se dispusieron a leer.

Siendo cinco no les tomaría tanto tiempo, aunque era seguro que no terminarían todo en ese día, ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando comenzaron y después de algunas horas entró la elfina a la habitación a informarles que la cena estaba lista,  a Theo no le gustó mucho la idea, quería terminar con eso lo antes posible, pero a Luna no le costó demasiado hacer que abandonara los libros.

  
  



	27. Luna

#  **Luna  (Theo)**

Después de cuatro días, leyendo libros y seleccionando información, al fin habían terminado, tenían todos los datos que necesitaban para replantear y mejorar su plan, ahora solo les quedaba discutir y arreglar todos los detallas mañana, porque ya era demasiado tarde y llevaban esos últimos días sin descansar demasiado.

_ Luna estaba en el descanso de las escaleras, eso era Hogwarts, parecía que buscaba algo o a alguien y al ver a Theo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, comenzó a bajar… pero de repente alguien la agarra… _

_ Una silueta oscura la sujetaba y tiraba de su brazo derecho, mientras ella forcejeaba para liberarse y estiraba su otro brazo tratando a alcanzar a Theo. Él comenzó a correr intentando alcanzarla, pero la silueta la alejaba de él… escuchaba como ella lo llamaba y eso lo impulsaba a seguir, él gritaba su nombre. _

_ La silueta la tomó de la cintura, la abofeteo y luego la durmió con su varita, se la hecho al hombro y siguió andando. Theo gritaba y seguía tratando de alcanzarla, pero cada vez se alejaba más, lanzaba hechizos, pero ninguno funcionaba… y de repente el camino comenzó a tornarse rojo… _

―Theo, Theo… es una pesadilla ―escuchó la dulce voz de Luna y sintió que le acariciaba la mejilla, estaba agitado y sentía que sudaba, abrió los ojos y allí estaba, su rubia, iluminada por las primeras luces del amanecer, tratando de sonreír, pero se la notaba preocupada― ¿Estas bien?

―Sí, solo fue una pesadilla… perdona te desperté ―dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y la acercaba más a su cuerpo abrazándola.

―Sabes que si quieres puedes contarme.

―Shhhh… no hace falta, solo duerme, necesitas descansar ―dejo un beso en la frente de Luna, cerró sus ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, sentirla cerca suyo lo ayudaba mucho.

Pensó en su sueño… no era la primea vez que lo tenía, las escenas giraban en su cabeza y él solo siguió abrazando a Luna, quería asegurarse que solo era un sueño y que ella seguía allí a su lado. No supo en qué momento se durmió, pero despertó algo sobresaltado al escuchar un extraño sonido, antes de abrir sus ojos ya sabía que Luna no estaba a su lado, miró a su alrededor y no estaba en la habitación, pero tampoco había nada raro… de vuelta ese sonido, supo que era antes de girarse a ver la puerta del baño, que estaba entreabierta… bajó de la cama y se acercó.

―Luna ¿estás bien? ―al abrir la puerta se encontró con su rubia, algo pálida, acercándose al lavado para enjuagarse la boca, una vez hecho esto, miró a Theo, esbozó una sonrisa y se llevó las manos al vientre.

―Si amor… este niño me tiene a mal traer, mira que despertarme así ―Theo se acercó, dejo un rápido beso en sus labios y se agacho quedando a la altura del vientre de Luna, donde también dejo un beso y susurró.

―Hola pequeño… a ver si tratas mejor a mamá ―soltó una risita y volvió a besar el vientre de Luna, provocando que esta riera―... amor, ¿en verdad estas bien? Estas muy pálida ―rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a examinarle el rostro…

―Theo estoy bien… solo algo cansada, nada más ―trató de escaparse de él, pero la sujetó por la cintura y volvió a girarla hacia él.

―A la cama ahora ―dijo mirándola serio― voy a buscarte algo para que desayunes, te quedas aquí y descansas ―en un principio Luna lo miró seria, pero al instante su expresión cambió y solo asintió, la preocupación en los ojos de Theo era más que evidente, además en verdad se sentía mal, por lo que la chica no quiso discutir con él y volvió a la cama.

Theo salió de la habitación y en el comedor se encontró con los demás, quienes al parecer estaban muy ansiosos por comenzar a hablar del plan y toda la información que habían encontrado. La elfina caminaba alrededor de la mesa dejando platos.

―Flora, puedes dejarme esa bandeja ―la criatura dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa y desapareció.

―Buenos días a ti también Theo ―el tono de Draco era sarcástico.

―Buenos días, lo siento ―dijo poniendo unas cuantas cosas sobre la bandeja, mientras Harry y Hermione respondían al saludo― Luna no se siente bien, le llevo el desayuno y después nos vemos en la biblioteca.

―¿Qué le pasa Theo? Ya lleva unos días así ―Hermione sonaba preocupada.

―Es normal, no te preocupes Mione ―Draco hablo casi sin darse cuenta y se arrepintió al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzó Theo. 

―¿Qué… a que te refieres con que es normal? ―Hermione se puso de pie y miró a los dos chicos pidiendo una explicación, pero decidió no esperar y salió del comedor rumbo a la habitación de Theo y Luna.

Los tres chicos se miraron un segundo y salieron detrás de la chica. Hermione entró en la habitación y al instante entraron los muchachos, Luna no estaba en la cama, la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y se escuchaba el agua correr. Theo dejo la bandeja con el desayuno en la cama y en ese momento salió Luna del baño, se la veía más pálida que hacia un rato y algo más débil, daba la impresión de que se caería en cualquier momento y al parecer no noto la presencia de los demás en la puerta.

―Amor voy a necesitar alguna poción o algo, los vómitos no se me quitan y no me siento bien… ―antes de que terminara la frase Theo ya la estaba sujetando y ella solo se dejó caer entre sus brazos.

―¿Luna? ―Theo la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, sacó su varita y comenzó a examinarla― te dije que tenías que comer mejor.

―Theodore Nott ¿Qué le pasa a Luna? ―Hermione se acercó a ellos y en ese momento Theo se alejó de Luna.

―Cuídenla unos minutos, ya vuelvo ―y sin más salió de la habitación, directo a la sala de pociones. Cinco minutos después volvía a entrar a su habitación cargando una caja llena de frascos y cosas.

Después de hacerle varias pruebas llegó a la conclusión de que estaba un poco anémica, eso sumado a los nervios y los síntomas básicos del embarazo, la hacían sentirse así. Le dio de tomar unas pociones y unos minutos después Luna dormía tranquilamente, ya con algo más de color en su rostro.

―¿Cuándo pensaban decirnos que está embarazada?― preguntó Hermione saliendo de la habitación, seguida por los tres muchachos.

―En verdad no sé… hace muy poco que lo confirmamos y con todo el asunto del hechizo la noticia quedo algo relégala, lo siento.

―Bueno creo que tenemos que felicitarte ―dijo Harry palmeándole la espalda y sonriendo, cosa que Draco repitió.

―Si felicidades hermano… ¿puedo preguntar…?

―Como poder puedes, dependiendo de lo que preguntes te responderé o no.

―¿Quién va a ser el padrino?― Theo lo miró y solo sonrío.

―No lo sé, todavía no lo hablamos con Luna… en verdad hemos estado ocupados con el hechizo y lo sabes.

Llegaron a la biblioteca, se internaron en ella y comenzaron a revisar los detalles del plan.

Ya tenían fecha y esa no tenía cambio, debía ser el día del eclipse de luna, y eso sería el próximo 28 de marzo. Había que elegir un lugar para hacerlo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo que debía ser Hogwarts, el lugar era enorme, tendrían muchos aliados para defenderse y espacio suficiente para abrir el círculo del juicio… ya tenían varitas de las víctimas, de eso se aseguró Narcissa, al forzar a Theo a que se las llevara antes de abandonar la mansión Malfoy.

Tendrían que asegurarse de herir a Voldemort en la batalla, necesitaban aunque sea una gota de su sangre para que el portal se abriera… y lo último que necesitaban eran tres brujas hábiles para realizar el hechizo. Toda la información decía que debían ser mujeres y al menos una debía ser una “bruja de la luna”.

―Bueno Luna puede ser esa… ―Draco se interrumpió al ver la mirada que le lanzó Theo.

―Ni se te ocurra Draco, mi familia no va a estar en esa batalla ―todos lo miraron serios.

―Theo, creo que de todas formas esa debería ser decisión de Luna ¿no?― Theo le lanzó una mirada asesina a Harry.

―Theo, la verdad no quisiera que esto sea así, pero es nuestra única posibilidad y lo sabes… toda la información indica que las brujas que lo realicen deben tener aproximadamente la misma edad y la única bruja de la luna que tenemos es ella… ―Hermione trataba de ser razonable con él.

―claro que no… esta Narcissa, podemos pedírselo a ella― miró a Draco suplicante y este solo negó con la cabeza.

―No podemos Theo… Bellatrix la lastimo después de que escapamos y la tiene en un calabozo ―la mirada de Draco se ensombreció― Lunaria la está cuidando y me avisa cualquier cambio que tiene y hasta donde sé, para que ya no la lastimaran mi padre uso en ella una poción para dormirla y lleva una semana así… creen que ella misma lo hizo.

Theo miraba a Draco muy sorprendido, era casi increíble lo que le contaba, pero el dolor en el rostro de su amigo le decía que era verdad.

―¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

―No tenía sentido preocuparte con otra cosa más, no podemos hacer nada por ella hasta vencer a ese maldito.

―Bien, ¿Quién será nuestra tercer bruja? ―todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta de la biblioteca y allí estaba Luna, se veía bien y llevaba una manzana a medio comer en la mano. Entró en la habitación y se sentó al lado de Theo― estoy bien amor, gracias ―dejó un beso en los labios de Theo y volvió a mirar a los demás― bueno, van a responder, seremos nosotras dos y ¿quién más?

―Estaba pensando en Pansy, creo que es la que podrá salir sin tantas complicaciones para aprender y practicar el hechizo con nosotras ―Hermione miró de reojo a Draco y este asintió, luego a Theo, pero él no había quitado la visa de Luna.

―Un momento, tú no puedes hacer esto, es demasiado peligroso ―su tono era serio, al igual que su rostro.

―No solo puedo, sino que debo hacerlo, y lo sabes Theo ―el tono de Luna seguía sereno y tranquilo. Theo parecía a punto de estallar, se notaba que se estaba conteniendo, su respiración era cada vez más ruidosa y los demás comenzaron a mirarlo con preocupación.

―Luna…― dijo entre dientes, pero la rubia lo interrumpió.

―Theo, sabes que debo ser yo, las brujas de la luna no abundan en el mundo y la única que conocen está sumida en un sueño profundo por valla a saber uno cuanto tiempo… no tiene sentido que discutas sobre esto amor… ―Luna apenas lo miró mientras hablaba, Theo se puso de pie y pasó delante de ella, hecho una furia, sin mirarla siquiera, caminó hasta la puerta, escuchó que lo llamaban pero no hizo caso y se perdió por el pasillo.

Caminó sin saber o fijarse siquiera por donde iba, tiró varias cosas en su camino, una mesita, una silla a la vuelta de una esquina, pero no le importaba, solo trataba de controlar su mente, sus ideas, comprender a Luna… esa era una tarea verdaderamente difícil.

¿Qué mujer que sabe que espera un bebé se arriesgaría  así? ¿Por qué cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay forma de hacerla cambiar? ¿Por qué no escucha cuando uno trata de protegerla? ¿Por qué le gusta llevarme la contraria? Estas y muchas otras eran las preguntas que agobiaban la mente del pelinegro, mientras se alejaba de la biblioteca, porque si se quedaba allí sabía que las cosas no terminarían bien. De repente los floreros en el pasillo comenzaron a flotar y estrellarse contra las paredes, una silla voló por una ventana, pero él prácticamente no lo noto, su humor no era para nada bueno. En un momento se encontró en una habitación oscura del segundo piso, las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero por los bordes de estas se colaban unos pequeños destellos de luz, se acercó a ellos, apoyo la espalda contra la pared y lentamente se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Se quedó quieto allí, su mente seguía enredada de preguntas, que él no podía responder y de repente el sueño que había tenido esa noche volvió a repetirse en su mente… no terminaba de comprenderlo, pero algo le decía que Luna no tenía que volver a Hogwarts, al menos no pronto. 

Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero la luz que se filtraba era cada vez menos. La ira, frustración y desconcierto que sintió al principio habían aminorado, pero habían dado paso al dolor, la tristeza y la desolación. Su corazón se comprimía al pensar que algo podía pasarle a Luna… el destino era un  maldito y cruel, al que solo le gustaba jugar con ellos, era su culpa, por sus caprichos él descubrió el amor y ahora sabía que no podría vivir sin ella… sintió como una lagrima caía por su mejilla y en ese momento se filtró por debajo de la puerta un haz de luz muy brillante, que se transformó en una liebre, que dio varios brincos delante de él, sabía que ese era el patronus de Luna… la puerta se abrió, la liebre salóo hacia la rubia y desapareció mientras ella entraba y volvía a cerrar la puerta.

La chica encendió la punta de su varita, Theo siguió en su lugar sin moverse ni decir nada, solo desvió su mirada hacia un lado, debía de hacer bastante tiempo que estaba allí, porque la luz le hacía daño. Sintió cuando Luna se sentó a su lado y escuchó como las cortinas se corrían, la claridad de la luna ilumino un poco la habitación, había unos cuantos muebles, todos cubiertos por telas. Él permaneció igual y esperó a que ella hablara, porque si el empezaba seguro terminarían peleando, como otras veces le paso con otras. Después de al menos cinco minutos o más, ¿quién sabe? Luna habló.

―¿Estás enojado conmigo? ―la voz de Luna salió algo entrecortada y esperó una respuesta de Theo que no llegó, después de un rato siguió― tienes que… entender… no tenemos tiempo… de buscar a… alguien más, es… en tres semanas… Theo, no hay otra… opción ―la voz de Luna era cada vez más temblorosa, cortada y ¿ahogada? Él no pudo resistirlo más y la miró, abrazaba sus rodillas, temblaba y algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas… él no podía resistir esa imagen y con uno de sus dedos secó las lágrimas que caían― ¿Por qué me haces esto? Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote… estaba preocupada y Draco solo decía que te deje, que ya se te pasaría… ―y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora parecía que unas cascadas se derramaban por sus ojos, los temblores se intensificaron y comenzaron los sollozos, Theo no lo resistió y le abrazó, no podía verla así… y le dieron ganas de patearse a sí mismo por hacerla llorar de esa manera.

―Ya, ya… tranquila, no llores amor… ―le susurraba una y otra vez, mientras sentía que ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y el frío de sus lágrimas en su pecho… después de un rato su respiración se tranquilizó y despego su rostro del pecho del chico― ¿mejor?... lamento haberte preocupado…

―No… yo lo lamento… sé que solo tratas de cuidarme… cuidarnos… pero tú sabes que esta vez no hay más remedio ―Theo apoyó su frente sobre la de Luna y susurró…

―No quiero que nada les pase ni a ti, ni al bebé… no quiero perderte Luna ―ella le dio un suave beso y susurró... 

―Entonces no me dejes sola en esto… cuídame ―él le devolvió el beso y la pego más a él.

―Con mi vida si es necesario ―ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombre y él soltó un quejido, como si en verdad le hubiera dolido.

―No te atrevas… te necesito vivo y en mi vida ―él sonrío y volvió a acercarse a sus labios, donde susurró.

―Como usted ordene señora Nott ―ella sonrío ante el comentario y ambos se apoderaron de la boca del otro y solo se separaban cada tanto para respirar.

Era increíble, Theo jamás comprendería a esta mujer que lo enloquecía, como lograba tranquilizarlo y sacarlo de quicio, como lo enfurecía y lo hacía sonreír, nadie lo enfrentaba como ella, era inexplicable pero cada día que pasaba la amaba más, no podía vivir sin ella, sin su sonrisa, sus caricias o sus locuras… definitivamente la cuidaría en esa batalla, porque si algo había confirmado ese día… eso era que… él ya no podría vivir sin Luna a su lado.

 


	28. Luna, mal día

#  **Luna, mal día. (Luna)**

Después de un rato entre los brazos de Theo, su corazón comprendió que esto era real, él estaba allí, todo fue una visión y Theo tenía razón, recordó lo que una vez le había dicho Dumbledore, la podían cambiar.

Ahora se encontraba en la mesa frente a todos, enfrentándose a las miradas y preguntas.

Después de esto, todos se reunieron en la biblioteca y hablaron sobre el dichoso hechizo, “el círculo del juicio”.

Hermione localizó los libros que tendrían que revisar y comenzaron con eso, pues si su límite era el eclipse de luna no les quedaba demasiado tiempo.

Los días pasaban y los cinco dedicaban su tiempo a leer y tomar apuntes, parecía que esos libros no se acabarían nunca. Se notaba el cansancio de todos y a Luna le estaba costando bastante sacar a Theo de los libros para que coma y descanse, cosa que le estaba haciendo mucha falta. Esos últimos días la rubia había notado que, el pelinegro tenía pesadillas, que cada tanto lo despertaban algo agitado, decía que no era nada, pero algo le decía a la rubia que no era así… y ella no era la excepción, las imágenes de aquella visión todavía la perseguían,  despertaba a mitad de la noche, más de una vez llorando y sin decir nada se acurrucaba más contra el cuerpo de Theo, siempre tratando de no despertarlo y simplemente dejaba que el tiempo pasara hasta que se volvía a dormir. Este no era el único problema de la rubia, los malestares típicos del embarazo la tenían a mal traer, las náuseas y los mareos eran cosa de todos los días, comía muy poco y su humor era una ruleta.

Ese día las náuseas fueron más fuertes de lo normal y esta vez sí terminó vomitando el poco contenido de su estómago. Theo la encontró vomitando en el baño y noto que estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal, e insistió en que se acostara y descansara, la rubia se sentía tan mareada, cansada y mal que ni siquiera lo discutió, sentía que podía dormir el resto del día. Volvió a la cama y Theo salió a buscarle algo para que desayunara, sentía que el estómago le daba vueltas y no llegó a acomodarse en la cama, que ya estaba nuevamente corriendo al baño, volvió a vomitar, se sentía débil y mareada, al punto que terminó apoyándose en la pared para ayudarse a salir del baño. Solo miró hacia la cama y allí estaba Theo, que ya se acercaba a ella.

―Amor voy a necesitar alguna poción o algo, los vómitos no se me quitan y no me siento bien… ―sintió que Theo la sujetaba y como sus fuerzas definitivamente la abandonaron dejándola caer en los brazos del pelinegro... sentía que perdería la conciencia de un momento a otro. Escuchó la voz de Theo, luego la de Hermione, pero no entendía lo que le decían, sintió que le estaban dando algo de beber y luego solo sueño, sus parpados comenzaron a pesar y simplemente ya no registró nada.

Luna despertó con un rugido de su estómago, no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, miró la mesita de noche y sobre ella había unos cuantos frascos con pociones. Por el rabillo del ojo vio algo que se movía cerca de los pies de la cama y al fijarse bien se encontró con los ojos y las orejas de la elfina asomando por el borde de la cama.

―Flora… ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Flora se preocupó por la ama… y… y solo quería asegurarse que este bien ―dijo la criatura moviéndose para quedar a la vista de Luna, mientras retorcía sus dedos.

―No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor ―la rubia le sonrió a la criatura y esta pareció relajarse un poco, volvió sobre sus pasos y reapareció cargando una bandeja con una taza, unos cuantos pastelillos y algunas frutas.

―Flora creyó que podría tener hambre ―la elfina dejó la bandeja sobre la cama, junto a Luna―... y trajo esto… es lo que la ama a estado comiendo.

―Gracias, me encantan estos pastelillos ―dijo tomando uno. Luna se tomó el té con tres pastelillos. Se levantó y antes de salir de la habitación tomó una manzana, que parecía llamarla desde la bandeja. Caminó por los pasillos pero no encontró a nadie. Escuchó voces desde la biblioteca “claro deben estar arreglando los detalles del plan”. Se acercó a la puerta y vio a todos ubicados en los sillones, estaban hablando sobre la madre de Draco y pensó que debía interrumpir.

―Bien, ¿Quién será nuestra tercer bruja? ―todos la miraron y la rubia solo entró en la habitación y se sentó al lado de Theo, en sus ojos se seguía notando algo de preocupación― estoy bien amor, gracias ―dijo antes de que él preguntara y dejo un beso en los labios de Theo antes de volver a mirar a los demás― bueno, van a responder, seremos nosotras dos y ¿quién más?

―Estaba pensando en Pansy, creo que es la que podrá salir sin tantas complicaciones para aprender y practicar el hechizo con nosotras ―dijo Herms mirando de reojo a Draco, Luna notó como las miradas de todos recaían en Theo y sentía sus ojos azul eléctrico sobre ella, era obvio lo que se venía.

―Un momento, tú no puedes hacer esto, es demasiado peligroso ―su tono era serio, al igual que su rostro.

―No solo puedo, sino que debo hacerlo y lo sabes Theo ―ya conocía al pelinegro y no le pondría fácil esto, pero no tenían demasiadas opciones y él tenía que verlo, aunque se alterara como lo estaba haciendo.

―Luna… ―dijo entre dientes.

―Theo, sabes que debo ser yo, las brujas de la luna no abundan en el mundo y la única que conocen está sumida en un sueño profundo por valla a saber uno cuanto tiempo… no tiene sentido que discutas sobre esto amor… ―no podía mirarlo mientras le decía esto, sabía que él podía tener un punto sobre el tema, pero ella tenía más y no dejaría esto en manos de nadie más, tenían que detener a Voldemort y sus mortios si querían un futuro para ellos y su bebe, para que su visión no se hiciera realidad. Theo se puso de pie y pasó delante de ella, hecho una furia, sin mirarla siquiera, caminó hasta la puerta y se perdió por el pasillo.

Ahora la preocupada era ella. Ambos tenían razón, sabía que podía ser peligroso, pero si ella no lo hacía ¿Quién? Sintió las miradas sobre ella y escuchó a sus amigos diciéndole que ella tenía razón y Theo solo tenía que digerirlo, con un poco de tiempo, todo estaría bien.

Ya no pudo terminar la manzana y comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo rechazaba lo que había comido, dejo a los demás en la biblioteca y volvió a su habitación… la visión de Bellatrix matando a Theo, volvió a hacerse presente y el té y los pastelillos terminaron siendo un charco repugnante en la alfombra. Llamó a Flora y se metió en la ducha, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, pero su mente se convencía cada vez más que debía hacerlo… debían detener a los mortifagos y sobre todo a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Trató de volver a concentrarse en el plan, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Theo, no le gustaba verlo así, salió de la habitación y dejo que sus pies la guiaran, tenía que encontrar a Theo. Por el camino encontró a Flora recogiendo trozos de un jarrón y eso no le gustó nada,  a medida que avanzaba, los fragmentos de jarrones seguían apareciendo. Luna estaba bastante abrumada, esa casa era enorme y tenía tantos pasillos y habitaciones, que parecía un laberinto. En un momento dejo de encontrar indicios del paso de Theo, por lo que decidió ir al segundo piso, sabía que este era igual de enorme, y con demasiadas habitaciones. Ya era de noche, llevaba un buen rato buscando y nada, salió de la habitación en la que acababa de entrar y la oscuridad en el pasillo le dio una idea, invocó a su patronus, la liebre plateada salió de su varita y comenzó a brincar por el pasillo, mientras la rubia la seguía. La liebre se detuvo ante una puerta y pasó por debajo de la misma. Luna abrió la puerta y vio el destello que dejaba su patronus antes de desaparecer ante ella, cerró la puerta y con un movimiento de su varita abrió las cortinas, el lugar estaba realmente oscuro, notó la silueta de Theo sentado en el piso junto a la ventana, la luz de la luna iluminó tenuemente la habitación. Encendió la punta de su varita,  ahora veía un poco mejor a aquel chico que le esquivaba la mirada… tomó aire y se sentó a su lado, esperando que le reclamara o algo, pero él no dijo nada y así estuvieron un buen rato.

Luna sentía que su corazón se encogía con cada segundo. Las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos… en verdad no le gustaba esta situación.

―¿Estás enojado conmigo? ―Theo no respondió― tienes que… entender… no tenemos tiempo… de buscar a… alguien más, es… en tres semanas… Theo, no hay otra… opción ―apenas podía hablar y su cuerpo volvía a temblar, desde que estaba embarazada le resultaba bastante difícil controlar ciertas situaciones, abrazó sus rodillas y sintió las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Theo con uno de sus dedos secó las lágrimas que caían― ¿Por qué me haces esto? Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote… estaba preocupada y Draco solo decía que te deje, que ya se te pasaría… ―la lagrimas caían peor que antes y de repente sintió los brazos de Theo rodeando su cuerpo, quería golpearlo, pero en verdad necesitaba ese abrazo.

―Ya, ya… tranquila, no llores amor ―le susurraba una y otra vez y después de un buen rato temblando y llorando, se tranquilizó y despego su rostro del pecho del chico ―... ¿mejor?... lamento haberte preocupado…

―No… yo lo lamento… sé que solo tratas de cuidarme… cuidarnos… pero tú sabes que esta vez no hay más remedio ―Theo apoyó su frente sobre la de Luna y susurro…

―No quiero que nada les pase ni a ti, ni al bebé… no quiero perderte Luna ―ella le dio un suave beso y susurró.

―Entonces no me dejes sola en esto… cuídame ―él le devolvió el beso y la pego más a él.

―Con mi vida si es necesario ―no quería que dijera eso ni en broma, así que le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombre y él soltó un quejido, como si en verdad le hubiera dolido.

―No te atrevas… te necesito vivo y en mi vida ―él sonrío y volvió a acercarse a sus labios, donde susurró...

―Como usted ordene señora Nott ―ella sonrío ante el comentario y ambos se apoderaron de la boca del otro y solo se separaban cada tanto para respirar.

Después de ese día llegaron a un acuerdo y terminaron de elaborar el plan, el cual quedo abierto a modificaciones de ser necesario.

Tres días después llegaron a la mansión Blaise, Neville, Ron y Pansy, acompañados por Theo y Draco. No contaron demasiado, pero de alguna forma lograron sacar a los dos Sly y al Gryffindor de Hogwarts. Ni bien llegaron les explicaron el plan, como iba lo del hechizo y cuál sería el papel de cada uno en esto. Todos aceptaron lo que se les dijo, al instante y ese mismo día, las chicas, comenzaron a estudiar el hechizo.

El inicio de este proceso era algo aburrido para las chicas, pues los muchachos comenzaron a aprender, de mano de los tres Slytherin, movimientos de defensa y ataque cuerpo a cuerpo y algún que otro hechizo, de dudosa procedencia, según Hermione.

Los días siguientes fueron prácticas constantes en el patio. El humor de la rubia no era de lo mejor, cada vez que hablaba sobre el plan, terminaba discutiendo con Theo y alguno de los dos se alejaba mal humorado hasta que se le pasara, el que todos estuvieran tan pendientes de ella no ayudaba, aquella visión seguía apareciendo en sus sueños y eso le molestaba mucho, nunca una visión había sido tan persistente.

Ese día Luna se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana, las lágrimas mojaban su rostro, sentía el cuerpo de Theo cerca del suyo y una mano apoyada sobre su cintura, no lo había notado cuando se acostó. Secó sus lágrimas y se quedó quieta, tratando de volver a dormir, pero después de un buen rato se dio por vencida, salió de la cama, tratando de no despertar al pelinegro, sabía que debía estar muy cansado, había entrenado con los chicos todo el día y seguramente se acostó muy tarde, probablemente una o dos horas después que ella. Lo vio removerse en la cama y suspiró aliviado al notar que seguía durmiendo, encontró un sweater de Theo a los pies de la cama y se lo puso sobre el pijama. Salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido y se encaminó a la cocina, quería un cupcake de chocolate, en verdad desde antes de irse a dormir que quería uno. Desde hacía unos días había descubierto que esos pequeños pastelillos la tranquilizaban un poco y mejoraban su humor.

En la cocina no había nadie, solo el fuego en la chimenea que estaba a punto de morir, encendió algunas velas y avivo el fuego antes de comenzar a buscar un cupcake por toda la cocina. Después de un buen rato dejo de buscar, ya había revisado en cada lugar donde podía haber alguno y nada, por lo que decidió hacerlos ella misma, tomó todo lo que precisaba y comenzó a preparar la masa… después de casi media hora la masa estaba lista para ponerla en los moldes, en eso escuchó un ruido y al mirar se encontró con Neville parado en la puerta mirándola algo extrañado.

―Hola Luna… ¿pasó un huracán por la cocina? ―dijo con una sonrisa pícara señalando el lío que la rubia había hecho, la enorme mesa estaba repleta de cosas, había harina desparramada por todos lados y ella misma estaba cubierta de harina y chocolate.

―Hola Neville, ¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora?

―No podía dormir ―dijo mientras se acercaba a la rubia y se fijaba en la enorme cantidad de masa que había preparado― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Tampoco podía dormir y me dieron muchas ganas de un cupcake de chocolate ―dijo mientras comenzaba a poner la masa en los moldes.

―Mmm… no te parece que es demasiada masa para un cupcake ―señaló el muchacho tomando un poco de masa con un dedo y llevándoselo a la boca, para luego hacer un gesto aprobatorio.

―Mmm… puede ser, no soy muy buena para las proporciones ―dijo mientras llenaba hasta el tope algunos de los moldes.

―Luna si pones tanta masa se va a salir del molde al cocinarlo ―dijo Neville tomando una cuchara y comenzando a sacarle algo de masa a los moldes. Luna se movió dejándole el lugar al pelinegro para que terminara lo que ella había comenzado, se limpió un poco el rostro con una servilleta y se sentó en el borde de la mesa, donde no había nada, bajando las mangas del sweater y escondiendo las manos en ellas.

―Nev… ¿crees qué todos estén bien en Hogwarts?

―Estoy seguro que todos están bien, recuerda que Ginny está con ellos y si alguno se manda alguna estupidez va a ser ella la que los cuelgue antes que los Carrow ―dijo tratando de sonreír sin dejar de rellenar los moldes.

―Sí, tienes razón ―dijo la rubia entre risas, que se detuvieron al ver como de repente cambiaba la expresión del pelinegro, al dejar de escuchar las risas de Luna, Neville se fijó en ella y pudo leer la pregunta en su rostro.

―Lo que realmente me preocupa es otra cosa… ―Luna esperó que continuara pero Neville no lo hizo.

―Sabes que puedes decirme Nev… ―el muchacho suspiró y llevó la bandeja al horno, bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

―Bien… suponiendo que todo va bien y conseguimos que el señor tenebroso entre en el círculo, que sangre o lo que sea ―dijo volviendo a la mesa para seguir rellenando moldes―... creo que a este plan todavía le falta algo… nada nos asegura que se quede allí esperando a que terminen el hechizo… ¿crees que no se dará cuenta que planeamos algo? ―la rubia bajó la mirada un momento y suspiró.

―No lo sé… espero que no… porque si no lo derrotamos me voy a volver loca, ya no lo soporto ―la última frase fue un susurro, a su mente volvió la imagen de aquella visión y un suspiro lleno de dolor se escapó de ella, cosa que el pelinegro noto.

―Ahh, no te preocupes, solo tenemos que hablarlo con los chicos y ver qué podemos hacer… no creo que Theo lo deje así como así ―dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, no quería ser él quien le diera un motivo de preocupación, los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y Neville ya no se aguantó, pues desde que llego había notado que a su amiga le pasaba algo― ¿Looney me vas a decir que sucede? Entiendo que estés embarazada y de ahí tus cambios de ánimo… pero yo no me trago que no haya nada más detrás ―al ver los ojos de Neville, allí estaba esa mirada de hermano reprochador, que ya había visto en varias ocasiones. Sabía que podía confiar en él.

Comenzó a contarle, él ya sabía de las brujas de la luna y sus habilidades, así como que Luna era una de ellas, por lo que le conto algunos detalles que él no sabía y le relató su visión, en verdad ya se le estaba haciendo difícil cargar con eso sola y no quería contárselo a Theo, pues solo hubiera sido para preocuparlo. Neville la escuchó y le recordó que en él tenía alguien con quien podía contar cuando lo necesitara.

Entre cocinar y charlar se pasaron casi una hora en aquella cocina. Los cupcakes ya estaban listos y la rubia se negó a esperar para comer uno.

―Creo que vamos a tener cupcakes durante unos cuantos días ―dijo Neville con una sonrisa mirando todos los que había en la bandeja que había dejado sobre la mesa, antes de que un sonoro CRAC llamara la atención de ambos.

Al mira se encontraron con el elfo y la elfina de la casa. El elfo los miró con un evidente mal humor y la elfina con algo de sorpresa, pero sin decir nada más que “buenos días ama y señor”, ambos se abocaron a sus labores preparando las cosas para el desayuno. Neville miró a Luna con una sonrisa de lado.

―¡¿Ama?! ―con lo que la rubia no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

―Suena algo raro, lo sé, pero Theo así lo quiso.

―Hablando de Theo, tal vez deberías volver con él, seguro le da algo si despierta y no estas… se lo nota algo nervioso, preocupado y molesto estos días.

―Sobre todo molesto, lo sé ―dijo con un suspiro―... es mi culpa… Flora en el horno hay otra bandeja con cupcakes ―la elfina asintió y Luna ya no le prestó atención, tomó otro cupcake, de los que Neville había dejado sobe la mesa y se alejó hacia la puerta―, nos vemos Nev, gracias por la ayuda ―y sin más salió de la cocina.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación sin hacer ruido, se quitó el sweater, le dio una mordida al cupcake y se metió en la cama, donde Theo se estaba moviendo bastante, por lo visto volvía a tener pesadillas. Luna le acarició la mejilla, tratando de tranquilizarlo, eso generalmente funcionaba y el pelinegro abrió los ojos algo sobresaltado.

―¿Estás bien amor?

―Si… perdón, ¿te desperté? ―dijo este abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

―En realidad no.

―Luna ¿Por qué tienes harina en la frente? ―preguntó con una mirada algo extrañada antes de pasarle la mano por la frente para sacarle lo que le quedaba de harina.

―Emmm… ¿cupcake de chocolate? ―dijo ofreciéndole lo que le quedaba del que estaba comiendo. Theo sonrió y le dio una mordida al cupcake.

―Mmm muy bueno… y esta tibio.

―Gracias ―dijo con una enorme sonrisa la rubia― por ser la primera vez que los hago me salieron bien ―Theo la miró y frunció el ceño.

―Un momento, ¿tú los hiciste… cuándo?

―Hace un rato…

―Luna sabes que tienes que descansar, las cuatro o cinco de la mañana no son horas para levantarse a cocinar ―la interrumpió con un tono serio.

―Theo ―dudo un momento, en verdad no sabía bien que decirle―... solo no podía dormir, en verdad tengo muchas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza… sobre todo del plan…

―Luna no ―dijo Theo tajante y separándose un poco de ella― no quiero escuchar nada más sobre eso…

―Pero Theo…

―¡Pero nada! ―el pelinegro la miró serio y salió de la cama― ¡¿Por qué no podemos tener un momento sin discutir ese tema?!

―Theo ¡por favor! ―dijo Luna sentándose en la cama y mirando al pelinegro que comenzaba a caminar por la habitación.

―No… no… no voy a discutir más esto contigo, estoy cansado… ya tengo suficiente de esto, no quiero más peros sobre lo que acordamos ―el mal humor se notaba en su voz, y sin más se metió al baño y cerró dando un portazo. Luna sentía como su corazón se encogía, le dolían las palabras de Theo y sabía que tenía razón y más de un motivo para estar molesto… todo lo que él hacía era porque se preocupaba por ella y él bebe. Luna entendía más que bien lo cansadora y estresante que podía llegar a ser esta situación, ambos querían pelear por la persona a la que amaban y a pesar de todo ninguno iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

―Yo también estoy cansada de esto ―dijo en un susurro para sí misma, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y volvía a repasar todo en su mente, mientras se escuchaba el agua correr en el baño.

 


	29. Es dificil

#  **Es difícil (Theo)**

Las luces emanaban del sector norte de los jardines, en ese lugar habían preparado un gran espacio para practicar el hechizo, no podían correr ningún riesgo el día de la batalla, si perdían la luna roja, estarían realmente jodidos, totalmente a merced de Voldemort y sus mortifagos y aunque lograran escapar tendrían que volver a la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Este hechizo era su mejor opción y todos sabían que tendrían una sola oportunidad de hacerlo.

Las tres chicas estaban ubicadas en puntos opuestos fuera del círculo, el cual debía ser formado por las varitas de los caídos, pero en este caso solo usaban ramas. Los chicos se ubicaban cerca de ellas, en los mismos lugares que ocuparían durante la batalla, no podían arriesgarse a que algo le pasara a cualquiera de ellas, por lo que sabían que deberían estar ellos y algunos más protegiéndolas.

Las chicas se dieron la seña, lanzando chispas rojas, dejaron sus varitas en el piso cortando el círculo, extendieron sus manos a los costados y comenzaron a recitar el conjuro al unísono, para luego dejar sola a Luna quien recitaba en un dialecto que los demás no conocían. Al terminar tomo la varita y se giró con expresión seria para ver a Theo y Draco que estaban cerca de ella.

―Esto no tiene sentido, así no va  a funcionar…

―Luna ya lo hablamos, sería muy peligroso que las dejemos solas ―dijo Draco pasándose la mano por el cabello, la chica miró a Theo buscando ayuda, pero este solo se cruzó de brazos y dijo…

―A mí no me mires, yo ni siquiera quiero que lo hagas y lo sabes…

―Theo…

―Ya te lo dije, si no hay otra opción, va a ser mejor que te acostumbres a tus nuevas sombras ―la expresión de Theo era seria y si algo ya había dejado claro era que nadie lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión respecto a eso, Luna no se iba a quedar sola un momento durante la batalla.

Los demás se acercaron a ellos, eran cada vez más, ahora también estaban con ellos Pansy, Blaise, Ron y Neville, todos debían conocer el plan y todos sus detalles.

―Theo… no es eso… creo que Neville tiene razón ―estas palabras llamaron la atención de todos que ahora miraban con algo de curiosidad tanto a Luna como a Neville.

―¿Tiene razón en qué Luna? ―Theo seguía sin cambiar su expresión.

―Que, el señor tenebroso no se va a quedar quieto esperando a que terminemos de decir el conjuro.

―Luna está más que interesado en matarme, creo que podre entretenerlo un rato mientras ustedes…

―Harry, sabes, al igual que todos que tengo razón, no es un idiota va a notar que algo sucede…

―¿Y que sugieres entonces Luna? Recuerda que nos queda una semana y media ―dijo Pansy acercándose más a Luna.

―Pensaba en que podríamos preparar lo básico del conjuro antes y dejar mi parte para el momento justo… una vez que el hechizo se inicia solo concluirá cuando se pronuncien las palabras en tayren…

―Pero de todas formas deberíamos permanecer en nuestros lugares, las varitas y nosotras somos el conducto para el paso de la magia, sí alguna no está en su lugar eso sería muy peligroso para las demás… ―dijo Hermione 

―Pero yo…

―LUNA ―la interrumpió Theo, su expresión seguía seria y ahora tenía el ceño fruncido―... ni lo digas, porque te juro que salgo de aquí directo a la mansión Malfoy a buscar a Narcissa ―su tono era serio y se notaba la decisión en su rostro y voz. La expresión de Luna cambio, al igual que la de los demás, al escuchar esas palabras, todos sabían que en este momento entrar en la mansión Malfoy era un suicidio― no presiones más sobre el tema, no puedes hacerlo sola y es la última vez que te lo digo ―y sin más Theo se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, se lo notaba totalmente tenso y enojado… y las piedritas del camino comenzaban a levitar a su paso, para caer segundos después y solo escuchó un “mierda” por parte de Draco antes de alejarse demasiado.

Rodeo la casa y caminó hasta la reja de entrada, luego siguió el cerco hasta un  enorme roble de grandes raíces y se sentó entre ellas. Ese árbol le recordaba a su madre, en su “casa” había un árbol muy parecido a ese, aunque un poco más tétrico, pero a su madre le gustaba y era uno de los lugares que usaba cuando necesitaba pensar.

―Madre ¿quieres decirme que puedo hacer? ―preguntó mirando la copa del árbol―... la amo, pero es tan cabezona a veces que me vuelve loco… sé que me costó aceptar que ella tenía que hacer el hechizo y solo lo hice porque en verdad no nos queda otra opción… ¿Cómo la convenzo de que no se arriesgue más de lo necesario? Porque lo que quiere hacer es eso, arriesgarse más ella, para que los demás estén a salvo ―el enojo era latente en su voz, suspiró y trató de calmarse― ¿puedes pedirle a Amelia que me ayude?...

―“Brujas de la luna” todas son así de difíciles ―la voz sobresalto a Theo, que se puso de pie al instante, con su varita en la mano para encontrarse con una figura plateada, casi transparente delante de él, lo conocía, lo había visto antes, en algunos retratos de la casa, era su tío abuelo Rupert― tranquilo, muchacho, sabes que no puedes hacerme nada, así como yo tampoco a ti Theodore 

―Usted es…

―Rupert Delannoy, tu tío abuelo… disculpa que no me haya presentado antes, pero no me gusta estar en contacto con los vivos ―Theo volvió a sentarse donde estaba― pero bueno, nunca le negué una petición a mi sobrina y hoy estoy aquí para cumplir con ella…

―¿Qué petición?

―Claire me pidió que te ayudara cuando lo necesitaras y creo que hoy necesitas ayuda ―Theo lo miró con curiosidad― tu prometida es hermosa, dulce, encantadora, aunque se preocupa demasiado por los demás, creo que tú madre está muy feliz de que le hayas dado el anillo de tu abuela, sobre todo porque tiene un carácter muy parecido al de ella ―en el rostro del chico se formó una sonrisa―... bien como te decía las “brujas de la luna” son difíciles y únicas en todos los sentidos, ¿sabías que solo se enamoran una vez y solo cuando encuentran al amor de su vida se sienten felices y completas? ―Theo negó con la cabeza―, tu madre no tuvo esa oportunidad y por eso te amo mucho más a ti… esta chica en verdad te ama, espero que sepas cuidarla.

―Eso intento y ahí está mi problema, sé que trata de hacer lo mejor para todos, pero no se fija en ella, en los riesgos que puede correr…

―Eso no lo puedes cambiar, es la naturaleza de estas brujas… piensa un momento en tu madre, se casó con Nott para proteger a tu abuelo, aunque seguramente eso no te lo contó, se quedó con ese hombre solo por ti y… si ella no hubiera intervenido ese día, el muerto ahora serias tú… la madre de Luna lo mismo, ella podría haber evitado el hechizo que la mato, pero si lo hacia la que moría era Luna y Narcissa, ¿Cuánto se ha arriesgado esa mujer por ustedes? ―Theo escuchaba con atención y con solo pensarlo un momento se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, esa era su naturaleza.

―¿Qué hago entonces?

―Eso tienes que verlo tú, pero lo estás haciendo bien, aunque a ti te parezca que no… sigue así trata de hacerle ver las cosas como son y te aseguro que en el momento indicado ella hará lo correcto y estará bien… eso sí, ese hechizo no lo puede contener ella sola, convéncela de eso… quizás no te he ayudado demasiado, pero comprende las mujeres no son fáciles de entender y estas brujas menos… tú puedes cuidarla, tu madre te dejo mucho más de lo que ves aquí, tienes más poder del que imaginas… nos vemos Theodore Nott ―y sin más el fantasma se alejó, Theo lo vio desaparecer entre los árboles y arbustos, volvió a mirar la copa del árbol donde estaba apoyado y suspiró, que quiso decir con eso, pero ese pensamiento fue invadido rápidamente por Luna.

―Clarooo, porque es una tarea muy fácil convencerla ―el sarcasmo se escapó de sus labios,  y tuvo una idea que quizás lo ayudaría, cerró los ojos y solo se quedó allí pensando en ello, si probablemente eso les daría un poco más de tiempo y una forma de distraer a Voldemort para que no note a las chicas, tendría que trabajarlo un poco más.

Después de un rato así, pensando en esa modificación al plan, comenzó a escuchar gotas que caían, abrió los ojos y en ese momento se largó un enorme aguacero,  que por lo visto iba a durar un buen rato, por suerte para él ese árbol lo protegía bastante, aunque con su humor le daba igual mojarse o no. Siguió donde estaba, miró a su alrededor como caía el agua y en un momento se centró en unas piedritas cerca de él, que flotaban a unos pocos centímetros del suelo, se concentró en ellas un momento y estas cayeron al suelo haciendo un pequeño ruido. Volvía  a pasarle, hacía años que no le pasaba. Generalmente reprimía lo que sentía, no mostraba nada, pero cuando su madre murió descubrió que liberar sus sentimientos provocaba cosas extrañas, una de ellas era que los objetos flotaran a su alrededor, cuando más enojado estaba, más alto flotaban y en ocasiones se estrellaban contra las paredes o con otros objetos y él prácticamente no lo notaba hasta que se tranquilizaba un poco.

―THEO…THEO… ―se puso de pie al escuchar esa voz, buscó con la mirada hasta que la encontró, venia por el sendero de piedras sujetando un paraguas, esa mujer que lo volvía loco, en todos los sentidos… caminó hacia ella sin importarle el agua y en cuanto ella lo vio corrió hacia él, soltando el paraguas en el camino y salto a sus brazos… ambos se sujetaron con fuerza, ella temblaba y Theo se preocupó, ¿Qué magia usaba esta mujer que hacía que él se olvidara de todo y solo quisiera protegerla?

―Luna ¿estás bien? estas temblando... no debiste venir por mí.

―Me asustaste mucho… creí que en verdad te habías ido ―Theo la separó un poco de él para ver su rostro, ya estaba tan mojada como él, pero no sabia decir si las gotas que caían en su rostro eran lluvia o lágrimas, pero algo le decía que algunas de esas gotas eran saladas.

―Lo siento, amor, pero nadie me enloquece tanto como tú… no quiero que hagas una estupidez que te ponga en riesgo a ti o al bebé…

―Lo sé y lo siento… solo no quiero que todos se arriesguen ―Theo estaba a punto de decir algo pero ella lo calló poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios―... ya lo sé… todos han pasado las últimas horas diciéndome, lo que estás pensando y Draco tratando de que no valla tras de ti ―Theo sonrío y con cuidado quito la mano de Luna.

―Luna tienes que pensar en ti y en nuestro bebé… no puedes hacerlo sola… y no me importa que los demás ya te lo hayan dicho, te lo voy a repetir las veces que sean necesarias ―Luna hizo un pequeño puchero que provocó una risita en Theo.

―Lo sé, por eso lo siento, soy una tonta…

―No… solo eres una loca hermosa que se preocupa por todos menos por ella ―y sin más Theo se apodero de los labios de Luna, la chica estaba helada―, amor volvamos te vas a enfermar.

―Pero yo quería estar un rato más aquí contigo… en la casa hay demasiada gente…

―Luna estas helada…

―Estoy cansada de repasar los detalles del plan y de que discutamos o nos enojemos…

―En eso tienes razón, pero estas empapada y hace frío ―ella solo se aferró más a él y volvió a hacer un puchero.

―Por favor… solo un rato más, si volvemos ahora te van a agarrar para arreglar algún detalle, o discutir algo que ya discutieron muchas veces en esta semana ―Theo suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a ganar esta, ella tenía razón. Levantó su varita invocó el paraguas y una vez que este los protegía de la lluvia, uso un hechizo para secarlos a ambos, acarició el rostro de Luna y susurró sobre sus labios.

―En verdad eres difícil… ¿alguna vez me vas a dejar ganar algo?

―Te ganaste mi corazón, ¿Qué más quieres? ―dijo Luna entre risas antes de besarlo.

―La verdad es lo mejor que gane en mi vida ―susurró Theo antes de volver a besarla.

 


	30. Volver a sonreir

#  **Volver a sonreír (Luna)**

La tensión continuaba entre Luna y Theo,  ya se había vuelto casi imposible que hablaran sin terminar discutiendo, aunque, la rubia abría su corazón y todo volvía a estar bien por un rato, en verdad deseaba con todo su corazón que esto terminara.

Ya faltaba una semana y media para el día de la batalla y seguían practicando el hechizo, cuando la rubia se detuvo a plantear, la duda de Neville y sin darse cuenta volvió a hacer lo de siempre… insistir en que ella podría hacerlo sola, lo que termino de encender el latente enojo y mal humor de Theo.

―LUNA… ni lo digas, porque te juro que salgo de aquí directo a la mansión Malfoy a buscar a Narcissa… no presiones más sobre el tema, no puedes hacerlo sola y es la última vez que te lo digo  ―y sin más Theo se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, se lo notaba totalmente tenso y enojado.

―MIERDA… Luna ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? ―la última frase salió entre los dientes apretados de Draco, que acababa de darse vuelta y miraba serio a la rubia, la cual no sabía bien que hacer pues en lo único que podía pensar era en salir corriendo tres Theo―, ni se te ocurra ir tras él… todo lo que vas a conseguir es que en verdad cometa un acto suicida.

―¿Crees que en verdad haría semejante cosa como entrar en la mansión Malfoy? ―preguntó Neville, desviando cada tanto su mirada hacia la rubia que se había quedado helada en el lugar.

―En verdad… nunca se sabe cómo puede llegar a reaccionar Theo… es una de las cosas de él que dan miedo ―dijo Blaise mirando hacia donde se había ido su amigo.

―De lo que si puedes estar seguro es que nunca amenaza porque si ―agregó Draco sin dejar de ver a Luna.

―¿Luna porque insistes en eso? Sabes bien que Theo tiene razón es demasiado peligroso que lo hagas sola ―dijo Hermione acercándose más a la rubia.

―Yo solo, no quiero que les pase nada…

―Eso es una estupidez ―la voz de Pansy llamó la atención de todos―, en una guerra es inevitable que las personas mueran o sufran, aunque lo intentes jamás podrás salvar a todos… y lo sabes, todos lo sabemos, pero hacemos esto por el futuro, para que ya nadie tenga que volver a sentir el miedo que ahora sentimos.

―Luna tienes que dejar que cada uno se preocupe por sí mismo… Pansy tiene razón, todos somos conscientes de lo que puede pasar ―agregó Hermione abrasando un momento a la rubia, que todavía estaba algo confundida.

―Sabes que lo único que le importa a Theo, es que tú estés bien… todos sabemos lo que le costó aceptar esto ―ahora Draco se acercó a Luna y la miró con dulzura―, deja que te cuidemos, por el futuro y por Theo… nunca fue tan feliz como lo ha sido a tu lado… ¿quieres volver a sonreír para deshacernos de ese desconocido ser que ocupa el cuerpo nuestro amigo? ―las palabras del rubio fueron muy dulces al igual que su sonrisa.

Momentos después todos estaban entrando en la mansión, después de un rato más hablando Luna ya no quería escuchar nada, había demasiadas cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Entró en su habitación y tal como imaginaba Theo no estaba allí. Se tiró en la cama, sabía que sus amigos tenían razón. ¿Porque sentía que tenía que cuidar a todos?... y lo único que había hecho era descuidar a la persona que más ama. Miró el anillo en su mano y recordó la hermosa sonrisa de Theo cuando se lo dio, una sonrisa de completa felicidad… sonrisa que ya luego no se volvió a repetir, con todo lo de su visión, el hechizo y el plan. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, las secó y se levantó, fue hasta la ventana y antes de salir al balcón, algo la hizo agarrar un paraguas. Estaba bajando las escaleras hacia el patio cuando comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas, abrió el paraguas… despejo su mente y dejo que sus pies la guiaran, de alguna forma ellos siempre encontraban  a Theo. Después de un rato comenzó a llamarlo, estaba empezando a desesperarse… ¿y si en verdad se había ido? Volvió a gritar su nombre mientras lo buscaba con la mirada en cada rincón, entonces lo vio… venia caminando tranquilamente hacia ella y no necesitó más que verlo, para soltar el paraguas y correr hacia él, las lágrimas que se habían estado acumulando en sus ojos comenzaron a caer sin control, la lluvia era fuerte pero no le importó. Saltó a los brazos del pelinegro, que sin dudarlo la sujetó con fuerza y la pegó a su cuerpo… el cuerpo de la rubia no dejaba de temblar.

―Luna ¿estás bien? estas temblando... no debiste venir por mí.

―Me asustaste mucho… creí que en verdad te habías ido ―las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. 

―Lo siento amor, pero nadie me enloquece tanto como tú… no quiero que hagas una estupidez que te ponga en riesgo a ti o al bebé…

―Lo sé y lo siento… solo no quiero que todos se arriesguen ―sabía que al escuchar esto Theo trataría de intervenir, por lo que lo detuvo poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y continuó― ya lo sé… todos han pasado las últimas horas diciéndome lo que estás pensando y Draco tratando de que no valla tras de ti ―Theo sonrío y con cuidado quito la mano de Luna

―Luna tienes que pensar en ti y en nuestro bebé… no puedes hacerlo sola… y no me importa que los demás ya te lo hayan dicho, te lo voy a repetir las veces que sean necesarias ―Luna hizo un pequeño puchero que provocó una risita en Theo.

―Lo sé, por eso lo siento, soy una tonta…

―No… solo eres una loca hermosa que se preocupa por todos menos por ella ―Theo la besó con mucha dulzura― amor volvamos te vas a enfermar.

―Pero yo quería estar un rato más aquí contigo… en la casa hay demasiada gente…

―Luna estas helada…

―Estoy cansada de repasar los detalles del plan y de que discutamos o nos enojemos…

―En eso tienes razón, pero estas empapada y hace frío ―ella solo se aferró más a él y volvió a hacer un puchero.

―Por favor… solo un rato más, si volvemos ahora te van a agarrar para arreglar algún detalle, o discutir algo que ya discutieron muchas veces en esta semana ―en verdad no quería volver a arruinar esto, le gustaba estar así con Theo y sabía que si volvían ahora a la casa su humor se iría nuevamente al demonio, cuando volvieran a hablar del plan. Escuchó el suspiro de Theo, lo sintió moverse al invocar el paraguas y sintió el calor recorrer su cuerpo, cuando Theo usó un hechizo para secarlos. La acarició y susurró sobre sus labios.

―En verdad eres difícil… ¿alguna vez me vas a dejar ganar algo?

―Te ganaste mi corazón, ¿Qué más quieres? ―dijo Luna entre risas antes de besarlo.

―La verdad es lo mejor que gane en mi vida ―susurró Theo antes de volver a besarla.

La lluvia era incesante y ahora se le sumaba un viento frío. Caminaron un rato y decidieron volver a su habitación, pues Luna no dejaba de temblar, entraron por el balcón, para evitar encontrarse con sus amigos y que la tensión y el mal humor volviera a apoderarse de ellos.

Theo cerró la habitación con varios hechizos y volvió a mirar a Luna. Los ojos de la rubia lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, su ropa estaba algo desarreglada, su cabello todavía húmedo caía cubriendo un poco sus ojos, pero todavía podían verse muy bien esos ojos azul eléctrico, cargados de deseo, Luna se mordió el labio inferior y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa ya estaba acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo del pelinegro, la boca de este comenzó a devorar la suya, mientras esas manos comenzaron a desvestirla, algo en lo que ella no se quedó atrás, intentó desprender los botones de la camisa, pero sus dedos casi no respondían por el frío, por lo que simplemente se aferró a la tela y tiró de ella haciendo que los botones saltaran y comenzaran a rebotar por el piso, lugar donde pronto se encontró el resto de la camisa… Theo sonrió ante la acción de la rubia y la levanto sujetándola de las nalgas sin despegarla de la pared ni dejar de besarla, rápidamente las piernas de Luna rodearon la cintura del pelinegro y al instante soltó un gemido al sentir el rose de la erección, de Theo, con su sexo.

Theo abandono esos labios y comenzó a bajar por aquel cuello dejando besos y pequeñas mordidas a su paso, provocando un jadeo tras otro en la rubia. Una de sus manos se metió entre los cuerpos y comenzó a acariciar el sexo de la rubia, sobre la fina tela de encaje de su culotte azul, las manos de la rubia se aferraron a aquella enorme espalda, clavando las uñas y recorriéndola dejando marcas en ella y excitando cada vez más al pelinegro, que de un tirón rasgo la única prenda que la quedaba a la rubia. Sus dedos entraron en aquel húmedo sexo y con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de la rubia que gemía y se estremecía, con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Luna sintió la lengua de Theo jugando con su pezón derecho, los labios succionando cada vez más fuerte y luego pequeñas mordidas, antes de que hiciera un surco de besos hasta el  otro pezón y volviera a comenzar, mientras esa mano seguía moviéndose en su sexo, haciéndola desear más.

―Theo… ―la voz de la rubia fue un susurro, un ruego. El pelinegro la miró con el mismo o quizás más deseo del que se reflejaba en los ojos de Luna… y con una sonrisa la penetro lentamente con su ya palpitante erección, comenzó con movimientos lentos, acompañados por besos que amortiguaban los gemidos de ambos y poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad. El orgasmo de la rubia llegó con un grito y una mordida al hombro izquierdo de Theo, para tratar de silenciar lo que este le estaba provocando.

Luna solo se quedó quieta sobre el pelinegro, sabía que no había terminado, todavía sentía la aun enorme erección de Theo en su interior y de repente sintió algo mullido en su espalda, abrió los ojos y estaba sobre la cama. Theo encima de ella, la miró a los ojos y comenzó a moverse sin apartar la vista, los jadeos y gemidos volvieron a comenzar, acompañados de caricias y besos, mucho más dulces que los anteriores. Luna seguía el ritmo que Theo le marcaba, el placer llegaba a ella, incesante, como las olas del mar, hasta que esto ya no era suficiente, entonces ella comenzó a exigir más con sus movimientos, algo a lo que Theo respondió de inmediato aumentando la velocidad de sus envestidas hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Volvía a estar en los brazos de Theo, ambos enredados en las sabanas y frazadas de la cama, su respiración ya se había normalizado y los latidos del corazón de Theo rompían el incesante murmullo de la lluvia al caer. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, adoraba ese sonido.

―Lo siento amor… ―susurró Luna, no sabía si Theo estaba despierto o no. 

―¿Qué? ―la voz del pelinegro fue suave y algo adormilada. La rubia se movió un poco para verlo.

―Lo siento por todo… sé que tratas de cuidarnos y que yo realmente no lo hago fácil… es que todavía no termino de asimilar que hay una vida que depende completamente de mi ―los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en salir, era verdad lo que acababa de decir y era algo de lo que todavía no era plenamente consciente, una de sus manos fue a su barriga que apenas se notaba, pues no tenía más de tres meses―... lo siento tengo que aprender a cuidarte ―las palabras salieron entrecortadas por el llanto, sintió la mano de Theo sobre la suya y como depositaba un besos en su frente.

―Sé que es parte de tu naturaleza preocuparte por todos, por eso yo cuidare de ti y nuestro bebe… no tienes que disculparte, yo te conozco y tampoco lo puse fácil ―dijo el pelinegro mientras Luna se centró en los ojos de Theo mientras algunas lágrimas seguían cayendo de los suyos―, por favor no llores ―pidió haciendo un puchero, lo que le sacó una sonrisa a la rubia que rápidamente él le devolvió.

Allí estaba la sonrisa que ella tanto añoraba. Aquellos ojos le decían que la amaba y que sin importar lo que pasara, él seguiría allí a su lado y ahora sí, sin importar nada haría lo que este en sus manos para vencer al señor tenebroso, aceptaría la ayuda que le ofrecían… y si ya una vez había logrado cambiar una de sus visiones, por su vida cambiaría esta también, esa loca mujer no le quitaría al amor de su vida.

 


	31. La batalla

#  **La batalla (Theo)**

 

Este era el día de la luna roja, se había infiltrado en Hogwarts y se estaba escondiendo en la sala de los menesteres, los miembros de la orden, estaban llegando a un segundo, debían tomar el control del lugar para las ocho de la noche, los miembros del ED se ocuparon de esparcir el rumor de que se había visto en Harry Potter en las cercanías de Hogwarts y para la tarde los carros y sus seguidores lo buscaban con desesperación, no consiguieron correr el riesgo de informar al señor tenebroso si no estaban. completamente seguros.

Por la tarde antes del horario estipulado, la orden del fénix y el ED tomó el control del castillo, sorpresivamente para algunos, Snape y algunos profesores, Snape y algunos profesores, Snape y algunos profesores. ... antes de las ocho, el colegio ya era suyo, ahora solo debían prepararse para la verdadera batalla, el eclipse seria total a las 23:16, en ese momento debía abrirse el portal.

Luna, Pansy, Neville y Blaise se ocuparían del círculo de varitas, debían cavar un surco, colocar las varitas, cubrirlas y protegerlas con un hechizo. Mientras que los demás arreglan los detalles de la defensa y la comprensión de los protectores, el señor tenebroso y sus tropas no llegan en llegar.

Ya la mayoría se había dividido en grupos y se hallasdado algún sector o tarea para defender el castillo. Theo y Draco se encargaron de coordinar la parte de los grupos, y luego se abocaron al suyo, el grupo del círculo, por llamarlo de otra manera, lo más importante que podían hacer era proteger a Luna, Pansy y Hermione para que pudieran decir que el se llama "Pansy", "Ron", "Ginny y Deán", "Hermione y Neville", "Blaise y George a Luna", y "Fredy, Angelina y Bill".

Theo y Draco ayudarían a Harry para pelear, contener y atraer a un Voldemort hasta el círculo, Theo tenía un plan y los tres confiaban en que funcionaria, podrían mantenerlo. Los únicos que conocían esa parte del plan eran ellos y su compañero estaba luchando contra todo su ser, tratando de mantenerse alejado de Luna, en verdad no quería que ella se preocupara más de lo que ya hacía.

Todos estaban divididos en los jardines, como si fuera algo al azar, cuando una voz se escuchó en todo el lugar.

-Harry Potter, tú y este grupo de traidores a la sangre que te acompañen van a morir hoy.

Más de una canción escalofriada al escuchar esa voz y al instante comenzaron a verso los hechizos que surcaban el cielo y el chocaban contra la barrera mágica que los protegía, sabían que no iba a resistir demasiado, pero por ahora lo hacía, los hechizos solo chocaban con ella e iluminaban el cielo, después de unos minutos de ataques constantes, se detuvieron y segundos después se vio solo un haz de luz que chocó contra la barrera, pero esta era mucho más fuerte que los anteriores y la barrera cayo ...

Al instante comenzaron a aparecer los mortifagos y las criaturas en los terrenos del castillo ... entonces sí ... se desató a la batalla, los hechizos y maldiciones volaban en otras direcciones ... las estatuas del colegio peleaban y caían en pedazos ante los gigantes. En cualquier dirección hacia donde se mirara había mortifagos peleando con alguien.

Theo y Draco se mantenían cerca de Harry, los tres lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, parecían los mortales no se acababan nunca, volteaban a uno y aparecía otro. De repente Theo se vio desarmado, cuando evadió un hechizo y otro lo golpeó, el mortifago que tiró el primer hechizo se lanzó sobre él, pero Theo lo venció en las velocidades de los movimientos y antes de que el otro lo atacara volvía a tener la variedad en la mano y le lanzaba un hechizo. Trataba de moverse junto a los chicos pero tenía que hacer un pequeño examen que cada tres pasos saltaba alguien y atacaba a alguno ... veía las chispas rojas en el cielo, en el mismo sector donde estaban las chicas y supieron que ya habían comenzado con el conjuro , desde donde estaban, como los demás, pelaban incesantemente con todo el que se acercaba, asegurándose de que las chicas se puedan cumplir con su parte. Miraron el cielo y recién comenzaba un verso una leve sombra sobre uno de los bordes de la luna. Debían encontrar un maldito maldito pronto. De repente lo vi, caminaba entre un grupo de mortifagos y su serpiente iba a su lado atacando para no tener que pasar.

Los niños se enojaron y se detuvieron, pero la sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, pero al instante se borró y los llevó a la cabeza. . Tal como lo habían planeado comenzaron a ser un atacarlo de uno, y iban rotando, para que no quedara ninguno desprotegido, mientras que el trato de llevarlo al sitio correcto. Él no dejó de atacar ni un momento, los mortuarios que tenían a su alrededor se despejaron.

-Potter eres un cobarde, pero jamás pensé que tanto, ¿en serio? Dijo con su fría voz soltando una risa maníaca.

Los tres se separaron, miraron hacia atrás a su alrededor, no pudieron ver ningún detalle de ese maldito, han llegado, sus compañeros se quedarán atrás, así que ahora podrán ocupar solo de él. Theo miró el cielo y la luna ya casi estaba completamente roja, faltaba muy poco y para la desgracia de ellos todavía no lo había herido.

-Bien, tiene que ser ahora reservado Theo y los otros dos se alejaron un poco más de él. Los tres atacaron al mismo tiempo, Voldemort se defendió de los tres ataques, ya sabían que eso podía pasar, pero ellos seguían con el plan sin importar nada, los tres atacaban incesantemente, un helicóptero con otro y la velocidad que Voldemort solo podía defenderse, todavía no se había logrado hacer ningún ataque, pero tampoco se podía usar para evitar que la luna se les pasara. Theo se concentró, sujetó la varita solo con la mano derecha y mientras seguía lanzando hechizos sin cesar, estiró su otra mano hacia el piso, extendió sus dedos más que pudo y comenzó a levantarla hasta la altura de sus ojos,

Theo al instante movió su mano hacia donde estaban los dos chicos y ambos fueron expulsados de su lugar hacia atrás, terminando también en el piso y él se alejó hacia atrás tan rápido como pudo, quedando así los tres fuera del círculo.

Vieron un Voldemort que se levantaba tenía varios cortes que chorreaban sangre y una sonrisa retorcida y macabra.

-¿Piensas que con eso me derrotaras Potter? Deja de esconderte y enfrenta tu destino.

La luna ya estaba completamente roja y una luz blanca comenzó a manar desde el círculo de varitas enterradas y de las tres chicas con los brazos extendidos ... entonces la expresión del señor tenebroso cambio, acababa de comprender que había caído en una trampa, el odio en sus ojos era infinito, apunto con su varita a Theo y gritó.

-AVADA KEDAVRA -el rayo verde salió disparado hacia el chico, pero no atravesó el círculo.

De repente aparecieron varios objetos cerca de él, una copa, una diadema, su serpiente y un ser, extraño, feo, pequeño y totalmente repulsivo ... Voldemort gritó "NOOOO", entonces un círculo negro apareció bajo sus pies y fue creciendo hasta que se lo trago a él ya todo lo que estaba cerca de él ... y así como se hizo se esfumo, al igual que la luna roja.

Algunos de los mortifagos que vieron lo largo desaparecido, otros se rindieron y otros, los menos, siguieron peleando ... no hay mucho más tiempo para acabar con la batalla. Pero "el grupo del círculo" no se ha metido, ahora tienen preocupados por las chicas que han perdido el conocimiento, solo tienen algunas heridas, unas leves, otras no tanto, pero no tienen nada que ver. Las chicas no tardaron mucho en despertar, Theo estaba curando un corte en el borde de Harry cuando atendió.

-Los voy a matar a los tres ¿Cómo no nos docenas nada? -La mirada de Hermione pasaba de Draco a Theo y Harry- casi me da algo cuando vi a tres Harry peleando ¿Cómo se pueden usar la poción multijugos? -Los tres se encogieron de hombres ante la mirada atónita de las tres chicas.

-Podría haber matado a alguno ... oa los tres atar a pensar Pansy cruzándose de brazos, luego miró a la rubia- ¿Luna no les vas a decir nada? -Luna caminó hasta Theo y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no nos hemos hendido lo que pensamos hacer? ¿Por qué Theo?

-Solo las hubiéramos preocupado y ya tienen bastantes preocupaciones ... además corríamos el riesgo de que se haya perdido la cuenta que traicionó algo, por eso decidimos distraernos de la mejor manera posible, lo que queríamos matar un poco y llamar más a su atención, pera que no las notan a ustedes -Luna suspiró y sonrío, al parecer la respuesta a la convención y sin más, dejo un beso en los labios de Theo.

-Oye ... ¿Cómo sabes que él es Theo?

-Simple Draco, veo cosas que ustedes no.

Ayudaron a todos los que pudieron, curaron heridas y cargaron cuerpos y heridos hasta el castillo, todos se reunieron en el gran comedor, habían bastantes cuerpos de ambos bandos.

Theo se acercó a madame Pomfrey para ayudar con los heridos, que fueron muchos, mientras que el resto explicaba lo que había sucedido, algunos profesores y miembros de la orden vigilaban a los prisioneros, Theo dio un rápido y rápido vistazo entre ellos buscando a su padre, pero no estaba allí y rogó con todas las fuerzas que estaban entre los muertos.

  ****

# **La batalla (Luna)**

Ya faltaba muy poco para la luna roja. Todos habían terminado con los preparativos y estaban  ubicados en sus lugares. Luna, Hermione y Pansy, junto a sus escoltas ocupaban sus lugares en el borde del “círculo del juicio”, el cual termino siendo un poco más grande que aquel donde habían ensayado, por lo que la distancia entre ellas era mayor.

La preocupación de la rubia no tenía limite, sabía que Theo tramaba algo, pero no tenía forma de confirmar nada, es más él había pasado gran parte de ese día esquivándola, de eso si estaba segura.

Las personas corrían a su alrededor cuando escucharon aquella voz calmada y seseante.

−Harry Potter, tú y este grupo de traidores a la sangre que te acompañan van a morir hoy.

Instantes después los hechizos comenzaron a llover sobre el escudo que protegía el castillo… de repente un rayo de luz más potente golpeo contra la barrera mágica y esta finalmente cayó. Los ruidos y gritos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, los mortios y aliados de Voldemort empezaron a aparecer de a montones, dando comienzo a la batalla. Tal y como lo habían planeado les tres chicas se centraron en el cielo, en cuanto la luna comenzara a cubrirse debían iniciar el hechizo, sus “guardaespaldas” comenzaron a rodearlas y a atacar a los que se acercaban más de lo debido.

El corazón de Luna brincaba como loco en su pecho y su mente era un lío entre el hechizo y sus preocupaciones. Sabía que Theo le escondía algo, ese día se había estado comportando de manera extraña, pero un hechizo que cayó cerca de ella la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Sus ojos volvieron al cielo, sabía que no debía preocuparse por lo que pasaba a su alrededor, entonces lo vio una leve sombra comenzaba a verse en una de las orillas de la luna, la rubia levantó su varita y lanzó chispas rojas al cielo, cosa que sus dos compañeras repitieron y al instante comenzaron a recitar el hechizo tal como lo habían practicado. Los hechizos y maldiciones seguían volando a su alrededor.

Ya habían terminado la parte del hechizo que tenían que hacer en grupo y gran parte de la luna ya estaba cubierta, cuando la rubia comenzó con la última parte del hechizo. Le faltaba muy poco para terminarlo cuando vio el grupo que se acercaba hacia el circulo… no podía ser, ¿qué hicieron?...

Tres Harrys se acercaban rodeados de mortifagos y lanzando intermitentemente hechizos a Voldemort. Sus amigos corrieron a ayudarlos y rápidamente les quitaron de encima a los mortios, lo que les permitió a los tres Harrys  centrarse en el señor tenebroso. Pronto estuvieron en el círculo y los tres comenzaron a atacar incesantemente, sin darle tiempo a Voldemort de responder… de repente uno de los Harry hizo un movimiento con su mano libre y al instante una lluvia de rocas cayó sobre el señor tenebroso, logrando así que su defensa cayera y los hechizos de los tres le golpearan… rápidamente dos de los Harry salieron disparados hacia atrás, mientras el otro se alejaba lo más rápido posible, ese era Theo, una vez los tres estuvieron fuera del círculo, entonces Luna termino el hechizo.

La luna ya estaba completamente roja y una luz blanca comenzaba a emanar desde el círculo de varitas enterradas, al igual que de las tres brujas con los brazos extendidos… entonces la expresión del señor tenebroso cambio, acababa de comprender que había caído en una trampa, el odio en sus ojos era infinito, apuntó con su varita a uno de los Harrys y gritó.

―AVADA KEDAVRA ―la respiración de Luna se detuvo esa maldición iba directo hacia Theo… el rayo verde salió disparado hacia el chico, pero no atravesó el círculo... Luna sentía que se ahogaba, la fuerza la abandonó, sus ojos se cerraron y perdió la consciencia.

_ El dolor era muy fuerte, sentía el vacío en su interior, algo le faltaba, su cuerpo estaba hecho un bollito en la cama y no dejaba de temblar. _

Sintió que la llamaban por su nombre y le daban unos golpecitos en las mejillas, su mente no terminaba de comprender que era real y que no. Abrió sus ojos y vio a un Harry un tanto preocupado delante de ella, miró a su alrededor Pansy y Herms estaban bien, al igual que el resto y a unos pocos metros vio a un Harry curando un corte en el brazo de otro Harry. Hermione y Pansy la ayudaron a levantarse.

―Los voy a matar a los tres ¿Cómo no nos dijeron nada? ―la mirada de Hermione pasaba de Draco a Theo y Harry―… casi me da algo cuando vi a tres Harrys peleando ¿Cómo se les ocurrió usar poción multijugos? ―los tres se encogieron de hombros ante la mirada atónita de las tres chicas.

―Podría haber matado a alguno… o a los tres ―dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos, luego miró a la rubia― ¿Luna no les vas a decir nada? ―Luna camino hasta Theo y lo miró a los ojos.

―¿Por qué no nos dijeron lo que pensaban hacer? ¿Por qué Theo?

―Solo las hubiéramos preocupado, y ya tenían bastantes preocupaciones… además corríamos el riesgo de que se diera cuenta que tramábamos algo, por eso decidimos distraerlo de la mejor manera posible, él quería matar a Harry así que pensamos que si había más de uno podríamos confundirlo un poco y llamar más su atención, para que no las notara a ustedes ―Luna suspiró y sonrío, al parecer la respuesta la había convencido, y sin más dejo un beso en los labios de Theo.

―Oye… ¿Cómo sabes que él es Theo? 

―Simple Draco, veo cosas que ustedes no  ―respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Entre todos ayudaron en todo lo que podían, había heridos y cuerpos por doquier, poco a poco los fueron llevando al castillo, todos se estaban reuniendo en el gran comedor, donde había bastantes cuerpos de ambos bandos.

Theo dejo a Luna con los chicos y fue a ayudar a madame Pomfrey. La rubia y el resto ayudaron a mover los cadáveres y luego decidieron ayudar a algunos miembros de la orden del fénix a revisar el lugar, tenían que asegurarse que no quedara nadie perdido o escondido en los jardines, entre los escombros o en el interior del castillo.

Después de varias horas de búsqueda, donde no encontraron nada, todos volvieron al gran comedor, donde estaban atendiendo a los heridos, pero cierta rubia se quedó en el camino. Su mente seguía algo enredada desde su desmayó, subió por varias escaleras y solo caminó por algunos de los pasillos, mirando a su alrededor, todo había cambiado, ahora encontraba escombros por todo el lugar. Al llegar al rellano de una escalera algo entre los escombros llamó su atención, era un nido de ditos destruido, Luna buscó en su bolsillo y encontró en trozo de galleta, el cual sin dudarlo dejo en el piso junto al nido, si habían perdido todo al menos tendrían algo para alimentarse. De repente un ruido, algo como un siseo o susurro, llamó su atención, se puso de pie lentamente y miró a su alrededor… entonces vio a Theo al pie de la escalera y solo pudo sonreír…

 


	32. No la toques

#  **No la toques (Theo)**

Después de algunas horas ayudando a madame Pomfrey, ya habían atendido a la gran mayoría de los heridos, a muchos otros se los habían llevado a San Mungo y como ya casi no quedaban heridos Theo decidió que era hora de buscar a sus compañeros e irse a descansar.

Los encontró entrando al gran comedor, pero a la que no vio fue a Luna. En verdad estaba cansado y quería irse.

―Hermione, ¿dónde está Luna? ―la chica se giró y miró hacia atrás.

―Venía detrás de nosotros ―la chica estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos, pero Theo la detuvo. 

―Deja, yo la busco, gracias.

Salió al pasillo y se detuvo ante la gran escalera, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, algo andaba mal, subió la escalera en cuestión de segundos, caminó por un pasillo y nuevamente estaba frente a unas escaleras y en el rellano de estas, estaba su rubia, agachada, buscando algo entre los escombros, de repente algo llamó su atención, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, entonces vio a Theo y sonrío… él chico sintió que su corazón se detenía, ya había visto esa escena y sin perder un segundo comenzó a subir las escaleras, estaba a dos escalones de su rubia, extendió su mano para que Luna la tomara, pero en ese momento sintió que algo lo golpeaba en el pecho y lo empujaba hacia atrás… cayo en el piso, al pie de las escaleras, le dolía todo pero no hizo caso de ello y se puso de pie al instante, volvió su mirada hacia su rubia… y volvió a maldecir al destino.

El hombre de cabello gris y ojos azul eléctrico con mirada furiosa sujetaba a Luna por la espalda rodeándola con uno de sus fornidos brazos, mientras con la otra mano apuntaba su varita al cuello de la chica.

―Increíble lo que una capa de invisibilidad puede hacer ¿no? ―la mirada de Theo reflejaba el mismo odio que la del hombre.

―Suéltala… tu problema es conmigo ―soltó Theo, escupiendo parte del odio que crecía en su interior, mientras apretaba su varita.

―Creo que mejor no… si te importa ven por ella ―dijo escondiéndose un poco más tras el cuerpo de Luna, comenzando a tirar de ella y alejándose por el pasillo.

―THEO ―se escuchó el grito de Luna mientras el sr. Nott la tironeaba para que se mueva por el pasillo, Theo subió corriendo las escaleras y siguió por el pasillo, veía como su padre casi arrastraba a Luna que no dejaba de forcejear y tirar patadas tratando de liberarse, Theo lo apuntó con su varita, pero al instante la bajó, era imposible lanzarle un hechizo que no dañara a Luna, corrió detrás de él, pero cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, una silueta apareció cerca de su padre y le lanzó un hechizo, alcanzó a esquivarlo, pero al instante otro hechizo y otro y otro… quien fuera, el que lo estaba atacando no era tan bueno, pues Theo pudo esquivar todos los hechizos que le lanzó, pero gracias a eso lograron alejarse un poco más… escuchaba los gritos de Luna llamándolo.

Theo llegó hasta la esquina donde el pasillo doblaba a la derecha y al girar vio como su padre abofeteaba a Luna, dejando su mano claramente marcada en su rostro, pero ella se seguía retorciendo, entonces la apunto con la varita, la durmió y se la hecho al hombro… sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar el grito de Theo y sin esperar más siguió avanzando con el pelinegro pisándole los talones.

Llegaron al borde de una escalera y el sr. Nott se detuvo, bajó a Luna de su hombro e inconsciente como estaba la sostuvo casi en el aire, aferrándola a su cuerpo y usándola a la vez como escudo. Su rostro estaba cerca del cuello de Luna, miró a Theo y dijo.

―Se parece mucho a su madre, Amelia Fay… ¿sabes algo?, ella era mi primera opción como esposa, pero cuando tu madre llegó, cambie de idea, sabía que me iba a ser mucho más fácil convencer a Phillip, los Fay no me querían…

―¿Acaso alguien te quiso alguna vez? ―Theo lo interrumpió, el desprecio era más que evidente en su voz.

―¿Esa es forma de hablarle a quien tiene la vida de tu querida en sus manos? ―dijo apretando la punta de su varita sobre el cuello de Luna… Theo se tensó aún más―, en verdad es linda ¿sabes qué? me gustan así, lindas y jóvenes ¿Qué tal es en la cama? ―Marcus miró con desprecio a Theo, luego acercó su boca al cuello de Luna y dejó un beso allí.

La furia crecía en el interior de Theo, los cuadros y escombros a su alrededor comenzaron a temblar y de repente Marcus comenzó a verse extraño, era como si no pudiera respirar, su rostro comenzó a cambiar de color, de a poco bajó a Luna hasta que cayó al suelo, todavía inconsciente. Marcus estaba de rodillas, su rostro ya morado y en su cuello comenzaron a aparecer marcas como si alguien lo estuviera ahorcando.

―NUNCA LA TOQUES MALDITO DESGRACIADO ―Theo era solo furia en ese momento, Marcus soltó algunos gemidos más y de repente la sombra en su cuello desapareció, el hombre tocio al recuperar el aire, pero ya no pudo hacer nada más, estaba petrificado, Theo ya no correría ningún riesgo con él, se calmó y se acercó a Luna, cuando estaba a un paso de ella… salió disparada y comenzó a caer por las escaleras.

Theo no podía creerlo, ¿qué rayos acababa de pasar? Quería hacer algo para detenerla, pero no podía moverse, ¿qué mierda está pasando? Vio a Luna en el suelo al pie de la escalera y alguien se acercó a ella, tenía el cabello negro y largo, y Theo pudo ver una fea cicatriz en su rostro… apuntó a Luna con la varita y con una voz muy chillona gritó “CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO” y seguía gritando casi sin respirar, parecía que no quería detenerse, la desesperación se apoderó del pelinegro, sí no hacía nada Luna moriría ante sus ojos, con un gran esfuerzo centró su mente un momento… por el rabillo del ojo vio una silueta apuntándolo con una varita, quien quiera que fuera lo estaba paralizando, de alguna manera logró concentrarse en su mano y la movió, haciendo así que aquella persona quedara estampada, e inconsciente, contra una pared, supo que era una mujer por el grito, al instante recupero el control de su cuerpo y ya estaba lanzando un hechizo que impactó en la mujer, que atacaba a Luna, con tal fuerza que la impulsó varios metros hacia atrás. Theo ni siquiera noto cuándo bajó las escaleras, ahora estaba de pie delante de Luna, pero miraba con odio a la mujer que ahora estaba poniéndose de pie.

―Debí hacer esto cuando pude ―su mirada y su voz daban verdadero miedo, la chica lo apuntó con la varita, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Theo extendió su mano hacia ella y cerró el puño… una luz blanquecina comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de la chica y como el humo, se esfumo en el aire―, no más magia para ti Ivonne ―y sin más la ignoró, se agachó y comenzó a curar las heridas de Luna, mientras le imploraba que se quedara con él, la rubia estaba casi toda cubierta de sangre, se escuchaba algún que otro quejido de Luna y de fondo la voz desesperada de Ivonne gritando un hechizo tras otro, pero nada sucedía.

Las heridas eran demasiadas, al igual que las fracturas, no podría hacerlo todo, así que tomó a Luna entre sus brazos, tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, vio que Draco y Blaise se acercaban, pero no los esperó y se desapareció. Ni bien apareció en San Mungo, una enfermera se acercó a él y lo guió para que dejara el cuerpo de Luna en una camilla, lo hizo, la mujer solo le dijo “espere aquí” y se internó en un pasillo empujando la camilla, para luego desaparecer tras unas puertas llamando a un medimago… y Theo solo se quedó allí petrificado, esperando y rogando…

 


	33. Ya no esta

#  **Ya no está**

##  **Luna**

Theo subía por las escaleras cuando un rayo lo golpeo en el pecho y lo impulso hacia atrás. Luna sintió su sangre helarse, su mente le decía que corriera junta a él, pero un brazo rodeo su cintura, sintió la presión de una varita en su cuello y a alguien respirar junto a su oído, escuchó su voz al dirigirse a  Theo, estaba completamente cargada de odia al igual que la de su pelinegro.

Sintió cuando esa persona comenzó a arrastrarla, llamó a Theo mientras ofrecía toda la resistencia posible, forcejeando y pataleando. Veía a Theo tratando de alcanzarla y de repente alguien comenzó a lanzarle hechizos, uno detrás de otro, pero nada que el pelinegro no pudiera esquivar. Luna no dejaba de gritar mientras la alejaban de Theo.

Su captor se detuvo en una esquina junto a unas escaleras, Luna seguía retorciéndose, aquel hombre a abofeteo muy fuerte, pero eso no hizo que la rubia se detenga, la molestia se notaba en el rostro de aquel hombre; Luna vio que nuevamente la apuntaba con la varita y sintió como una corriente cálida comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo y de repente la rubia perdió la consciencia.

No sentía nada y de repente dolor, mucho dolor, no podía moverse ni abrir los ojos, el dolor era inmenso y sentía que comenzaba a perderse en la oscuridad. Le pareció escuchar la voz de Theo que la llamaba, pero no podía responder…

_ Estaba en un lugar oscuro, sentada en el suelo abrazada a sus piernas, el dolor había cesado, pero no podía dejar de llorar todo su cuerpo temblaba, a lo lejos se veía una luz, pero ella no quería caminar hacia allí. _

― _ Luna  _ ― _ levantó la vista al escuchar aquella voz tan dulce y suave, allí estaba flotando frente a ella su madre, con una sonrisa algo triste, su vestido blanco y su rubio cabello cubierto de pequeñas flores _ ― _ , tienes que elegir a dónde vas a ir. _

― _ No hay a donde ir… no hay nada aquí  _ ― _ respondió volviendo a esconder su rostro. _

― _ ¿Por qué no miras a tu alrededor? Sabes dónde estás  _ ― _ replicó su madre acariciando la cabeza de la joven.  _

_ Luna levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, ya no estaba en la oscuridad, ahora estaba rodeada por árboles, pasto, flores, rocas y un pequeño lago… si conocía ese lugar era el lago escondido en el bosque prohibido, pero hacia su izquierda seguía habiendo luz y hacia su derecha oscuridad. _

― _ ¿Hacia dónde debo ir? _

― _ Solo tú puedes elegir. _

― _ No quiero me duele… duele mucho  _ ― _ dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la oscuridad. _

― _ Looney, la vida duele, tu sabes que hay detrás de cada camino y sabes que la vida y el futuro nunca son tan oscuros como aparentan. _

― _ No puedo dejarlo solo... _

― _ No va a estar solo  _ ― _ al escuchar esto la rubia se puso de pie y sonrió a su madre _ ― _ … Theo te va a sostener… y yo cuidare de él  _ ― _ y sin más la rubia caminó hacia la oscuridad. _

Escuchó voces que no conocía y con mucho esfuerzo pudo abrir los ojos, pero los parpados le pesaban demasiado y volvían a cerrarse, las voces comenzaron a escucharse más lejos y finalmente nada.

##  **Theo**

“Es un sueño, es un sueño, voy a abrir los ojos y ella va a estar entre mis brazos con su sonrisa diciéndome que todo está bien… es solo otro maldito sueño” Theo repetía esas palabras en su mente, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo aquello no era real… volvió a abrir sus ojos y su corazón se encogió el ver que estaba en ese pasillo de San Mungo. Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y al mirar hacia ese lado se encontró con esos ojos gris plata que el tanto conocía, el chico estaba moviendo su boca, como si le dijera algo, pero él sonido no llegaba a sus oídos… alguien más se acercó a ellos era una chica de cabello castaño encrespado y se notaba que estaba muy preocupada, también le hablaba, pero él seguía sin escuchar… ¿qué le pasaba? Sentía frío y un enorme deseo de correr, pero no se podía mover era como si sus pies estuvieran clavados al piso, bajó la cabeza para mirarse… su camisa estaba cubierta de sangre, al igual que sus manos. Sus ojos se centraron en las manchas de sangre de sus manos y en su mente vio a Luna tirada en el piso cubierta de sangre… y volvió a repetir “Es un sueño, es un sueño, voy a abrir los ojos y ella va a estar entre mis brazos con su sonrisa diciéndome que todo está bien… es solo otro maldito sueño”

El rubio y la castaña trataban de hacerlo reaccionar, era más que evidente que estaba en estado de shock, lo llevaron hasta un banco cercano y lo forzaron a sentarse…

―Theo reacciona ―dijo Draco mientras le daba una bofetada, el rostro del chico quedo inclinado hacia un costado y Draco se dispuso a volver a golpearlo… pero Theo lo sujetó por la muñeca antes de que llegara a tocarlo… su mirada había cambiado, ya no estaba perdida, ahora mostraba enojo, Draco lo miró con una expresión seria, se conocían de toda la vida y en más de una ocasión habían tenido sus duelos de miradas―, era tiempo de que reacciones.

De repente una enfermera se acercó hasta ellos, acompañada de un medimago, Theo la miró y la reconoció al instante, era la misma que se había llevado a Luna.

―¿Ustedes son familiares o amigos de la joven rubia?

―Luna, si… ¿Cómo está? ―Theo volvía a estar de pie, totalmente alerta y la preocupación se veía nuevamente en sus ojos.

―Está bien, fuera de peligro ¿puedo preguntar qué le sucedió? ―dijo en medimago mientras pasaba su mirada por las tres personas que tenía delante y en un momento todos los ojos se centraron en Theo.

―La tiraron por las escaleras y la atacaron con crucios… no sé cuántos fueron, tenía demasiados cortes y fracturas, cerré todas las heridas que pude, pero no podía con todo, por eso la atraje aquí lo más rápido que pude ―dijo muy rápido casi sin respirar, se notaban los nervios en la voz del chico y la sorpresa en los ojos del medimago.

―Bueno debo felicitarte, de no ser por ti, probablemente habría muerto antes de llegar aquí… pueden pasar a verla si lo desean, está en la habitación 36, eso sí, de a uno por favor y voy a necesitar que alguien complete sus datos ―dijo señalando a la enfermera, Theo estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, pero el hombre prosiguió―, por cierto… ¿estaba embarazada, verdad? ―Theo asintió―, lo siento… si el ataque fue como usted dijo ya con la caída era difícil que el feto resistiera… luego se le harán algunos estudios más para ver si todo en su interior está bien…lo lamento ―sin más se giró y se alejó por el pasillo, dejando a los tres chicos helados. Theo sintió como si le estuvieran estrujando el corazón.

―Theo, Theo, Theo ―la castaña se paró delante de él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, para que la mirara―, Theo… Luna te va a necesitar ahora, necesita que la cuides y que estés bien… ¿puedes hacerlo? ―Theo solo pestañeo y asintió―, respóndeme Nott.

―Hermione, lo único que quiero es que ella este bien ―la decisión se notaba en sus ojos y Hermione lo soltó, sabiendo que él no dejaría sola a su amiga por nada del mundo. Era verdad, ya había perdido demasiado, no dejaría que nada más le pasara a su Luna.

―Ve con ella, nosotros nos ocupamos de todo lo demás ―Draco le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su amigo y este se encaminó por el pasillo en busca de la habitación de Luna.

##  **Luna**

La rubia finalmente abrió sus ojos, estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas, tenía unas cuantas vendas en su cuerpo. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor y se encontró con una enfermera colgando un tablero con planillas en el respaldo de los pies de su cama.

―¿Cómo se siente? ¿Necesita algo? ―preguntó la mujer al notar que la rubia estaba despierta.

―¿Mi… Bebe? ―preguntó con dificultad Luna, mientras notaba que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, anticipando la respuesta que ya conocía. La enfermera se mordió el labio dudando si responder o no.

―Quizás eso deba preguntárselo a uno de los doctores…

―Por favor ―suplicó ya con las lágrimas comenzando a caer por sus mejillas.

―Lo siento mucho… no sobrevivió ―respondió finalmente la mujer con un evidente dolor en su rostro y voz.

Luna lentamente despegó sus ojos de aquella mujer y finalmente su vista se perdió en la inmensidad de esa blanca pared frente a ella. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, se puso en posición fetal y así se quedó, tratando de controlar los temblores y esa sensación de vacío. Escuchaba un rumor, un susurro y de repente había una figura borrosa delante de ella, centro su vista y volvió a encontrarse con la enfermera.

―¿Puedo ofrecerte una poción para dormir? No, no sé qué más ―se notaba que la mujer estaba realmente preocupada pero Luna no quería dormir, solo quería estar sola con su dolor...

―Vete ―logró decir entre sollozos, la mujer dudó un momento pero se retiró sin decir nada más.

Recordó una visión de cuando estuvo encerrada en la mansión Malfoy… tenía un bebe en brazos, la pequeña manito sujetaba uno de sus dedos, su cabellos era completamente negro y sus ojos iguales a los de Theo, el mismo azul imposible… de repente él bebe bosteza y Luna no puede evitar sonreír y finalmente él bebe desaparece de sus brazos, dejándola con una sensación de vacío…

Los temblores volvieron a hacerse más intensos esa visión era esto, ella perdía a su bebe, esa visión no la había entendido en su momento, pero ahora lo comprendía, el vacío que sintió en esa ocasión era casi el mismo que sentía ahora, pero esta vez era mucho peor…

##  **Theo**

Theo caminaba por aquel pasillo fijándose en los números de cada habitación, ya estaba cerca, se detuvo delante de una puerta con el número 36, suspiró y entró, al instante escuchó los sollozos y la jadeante respiración, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama donde su rubia estaba hecha un pequeño bollo, estaba casi toda tapada y cubría su rostro con sus manos. Se acercó más, acarició el cabello de Luna y susurró.

―Luna… amor ―la muchacha se descubrió el rostro sus ojos estaban ya algo hinchados y rojos, y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Theo se sentó en la cama, la enderezo un poco y la abrazó, pegándola lo más que podo a su cuerpo, sintió que ella lo abrazaba y que su sollozo era cada vez más intenso. Volvía a sentir que apretaban su corazón y deseo haber matado a Ivonne cuando atacó a Luna el año anterior en Hogwarts, era un idiota, ¿cómo pensó que aquella mujer se quedaría tranquila después de todo lo que pasó? 

―Ya no está ―la voz de Luna salió ahogada por la ropa de Theo y el llanto―, Theo no está… mi be… bbe se… se… fff... ffuuue

―Shhhh ―Theo no sabía que decirle, se sentía completamente culpable…

―Fff… fffuuue mii… mii  cu…culpa… era un ni.. niño… nu… nues… tro ni… niño… era tan pequeño ―Theo la apretó un poco más, sentía como su corazón se rompía con cada palabra y lagrima de Luna.

―Luna… no, no es tu culpa ―sintió que unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

―Era tan pequeño… no quería… no sabía… no lo vi ―el llanto seguía cortando sus palabras, se alejó un poco de Theo, los ojos de la rubia estaban muy rojos y no dejaban de caer lágrimas de ellos―… esto no debía pasar... iba a ser igual a ti… lo vi ―Luna cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

―Luna… fue mi culpa, debí notar sus presencias ―quitó las manos de la chica y la miró a los ojos―, lo siento… soy un idiota, es mi culpa… debí cuidarte mejor…

―No fue tu culpa… si no fuera por ti yo tampoco estaría aquí ahora ―el dolor se notaba en los ojos de ambos. 

―Si tú me faltas no sé qué haré… me duele lo de nuestro bebé, no lo voy a ocultar… y no quiero que tú lo hagas, si necesitas llorar, hablar, gritar, golpear, culpar a alguien, lo que sea yo estaré para todo eso y más… sé que soy un idiota y no lo merezco, pero no me alejes de ti ―él apoyo su frente sobre la de ella, la súplica y el dolor se veían en sus ojos, en verdad se sentía culpable.

―No es tu culpa y no podría hacer eso… te metiste tanto en mi corazón que ya no se vivir sin ti… ¿enfrentaremos esto juntos?

―¿De qué otra forma sino? ―dejo un suave beso en sus labios y volvió a abrazarla, ella volvió a romper en llanto y él la acercaba lo más que podía a su cuerpo. Algo era seguro, no sería fácil superar esto, pero si estaban juntos se les haría más sencillo.

Ese día Luna lloró hasta quedarse dormida entre los brazos de Theo, que no se alejó de ella en ningún momento, no quería hacerlo y ella tampoco se lo permitía, se había aferrado a él con todo la fuerza que le quedaba, la cama era para una persona, pero estaban tan pegados el uno al otro que entraban muy bien en ella. Ambos se durmieron y despertaron en la misma posición, con mirarse a los ojos era suficiente para saber que el dolor seguía latente en los dos. Todos los que fueron a ver a Luna trataron de contenerla y animarla.

Los doctores no dejaban de felicitar a Theo por lo que había hecho y preguntarle por los hechizos que había utilizado, no solo en Luna sino también en la mayoría de los heridos más graves de la batalla, pues gracias a eso más de una vida se había salvado y todos los que hablaban con él no dejaban de sugerirle que fuera medimago. En realidad no necesitaba las sugerencias de todas esas personas, eso era algo que él ya había pensado, pues siempre se le dieron muy bien los hechizos de curación, es más el primer hechizo que realizo fue uno de curación, su padre lo había golpeado fuerte ese día por no hacer el hechizo que le estaba enseñando y con ese golpe le había cortado el labio, su madre entonces le enseño el hechizo de sanación más simple que existe y al segundo intento funcionó, dejando su labio como antes. Recordar aquello lo hacía sonreír… su madre en verdad vivió por él, pues no había hecho más que darle amor y todas las herramientas que necesitaría para su futuro, aunque quizás en su momento no lo recordaba, ella fue quien le enseño el 90% de los hechizos que él conocía de curación, la mayoría de ellos muy complejos, pero con el tiempo él pudo hacerlos… quien sabe que habría sido de Luna, él, sus amigos y muchos más si ella no le hubiera enseñado todo aquello. 

Sabía que su padre había sido llevado a Azkaban, junto con el resto de los mortifagos que fueron derrotados y los que se rindieron, todos a la espera de un juicio, Ivonne y Mary también fueron detenidas, Mary había sido la que lo había paralizado mientras Ivonne atacaba a Luna, por lo que también fue llevada a Azkaban y por lo que le habían contado a Ivonne la tenían en el sector de psiquiatría del hospital, todos estaban muy sorprendidos de que ya no pudiera usar magia, hablaron con Theo al respecto, pero él se negó a dar cualquier explicación, negó todo lo que ella decía, alegando que él solo le lanzó un Expelliarmus que la hizo chocar contra una pared y luego se aboco a Luna… lo que uso en ella era magia antigua y muy complicada, pocos podían usarla, al igual que algunos de sus hechizos de curación, él conocía esa magia de un libro que le había regalado su madre y de otros por el estilo que había encontrado en su casa y la de los Malfoy… la verdad era que no sabía de nadie más que pudiera usarla, Draco la conocía pero no podía utilizarla. Poco le importó que pensaran que Ivonne estaba loca, porque en cierto punto era así, pero realmente deseaba que la metieran en Azkaban hasta el fin de sus días, por lo que le había hecho a Luna, pero eso lo decidirían en un juicio.

Luna dormía, ya llevaba cuatro días allí y estaba muy bien, físicamente, mañana podría irse a casa, aunque debería seguir visitando cada tanto a un psicólogo. Theo no se alejaba de su cama y la arrullaba cada vez que tenía pesadillas, lo cual era bastante seguido esos días, pero ya sabían que la presencia de Theo la tranquilizaba, los raptos de llanto habían disminuido bastante, comparado con el primer día. Se veía tan tranquila y hermosa en ese momento.

―Luna Lovegood, ¿sabes que llevo una vida soñando contigo? Has sido la niña de mis sueños desde que tengo memoria, me lanzaste un hechizo y ahora solo tú me haces feliz ―susurró acariciando el cabello algo despeinado de la rubia y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

―Tú me haces muy feliz Theodore Nott ―susurró la rubia entreabriendo un poco los ojos, Theo le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso lleno de dulzura.

 


End file.
